


Moments

by hydrash



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 99,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrash/pseuds/hydrash
Summary: All it takes is one moment. One moment for everything to change. One moment for your whole life to be thrown upside down. It only takes one moment. Evangeline "Evie" Carter's whole world gets turned upside down when she finds herself in a world she had previously believed to be fictional. All she wants to do is help, but that's hard when you know everything that's going to happen.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Witch in the Wardrobe

Evangeline Carter’s eyes snapped open as she sat up with a start. As she looked around her all she could see was trees. She couldn’t tell where she was or what was going on. There was the faint smell of smoke, but she didn’t think much of it.

The sound of cars pulling up and car doors slamming drew her back down to reality. All her speculations about where she was and how she had gotten there were gone. She knew she had to get out to the people.

Clawing her way through the trees Evie made her way out to the sounds of voices.

“A weak government will always spawn mutiny and rebellion.” A woman said.

Evie thought about it for a second. The voice sounded familiar. Although she wasn’t sure how.

“You don’t believe in human decency under any circumstances?” A man responded.

His voice was also familiar to her. Although it the same, she had no knowledge of why.

“Not as a means of controlling a population, no.” The woman said again. “The result would be anarchy.”

“I have to say I agree with the pretty lady on this one.” A different man said. “Without the strong arms of the law, we’re animals. Sheriff Gus Abrams, thank you for coming out here.”

That voice wasn’t familiar to Evie. She continued to make her way out of the trees hoping to be able to catch a glimpse of the people she was hearing.

“What caused the fire?” The woman asked.

“Well, it could be arson.” The second man, the sheriff responded. “The fire boys say they didn’t find any sign of an accelerant. The source of the flame looks like a lit candle.”

Evie stepped out from the trees to see a house, burnt completely to the ground. On the remaining floor of the house stood three people. There were two people closer to her, walking around a rock path on the outside of the house.

“Was someone killed?” The woman asked.

“Well that’s why we asked for you people.” The sheriff expressed.

As Evie looked at the people who were in and around the house she gasped. She recognised them. They were people she never expected to see. People who were fictional to her. The whole scenario was fictional. But then again it wasn’t.

At the sound of the gasp the man and woman on the perimeter of the house turned to look in the direction the noise came from. Evie ducked behind a tree not wanting to be seen yet.

She now realised that the man and woman who had been debating were Dr Temperance Brennan and Agent Seeley Booth. The man and woman who were on the perimeter of the house, the ones that had almost caught her, were Angela Montenegro and Dr Jack Hodgins.

“Okay,” Booth said, “Is that real, Bones?”

“Yes.” Brennan, responded.

“I was hoping ‘no.’” The sheriff added.

“The bones were already dry and de-fleshed prior to the fire.” Brennan explained. “The victim was elderly, female. Oh.”

“‘Oh’? Wait, you usually don’t say ‘oh.’” Booth said looking up from his notepad and at Brennan.

“It was an indication of my surprise.” Brennan responded.

“Well, I know that, but why?” Booth countered.

“The bones have been rearticulated.” Brennan explained as she looked between Booth and the hand of the skeleton.

“Is that bad?” The sheriff asked.

“The skeleton has been reassembled, quite amateurishly.” Brennan explained. “See how the right ulna has been placed with the left radius?”

“Yeah, shoddy.” Booth said sarcastically not actually seeing what Brennan was pointing out. “That’s shoddy work.”

“Hey, guys?” Angela called out to her friends.

“Yeah?” Booth responded.

“Uh, Hodgins noticed that there’s a path all the way around the house.” She explained as she motioned to the path at the perimeter.

“And Angela noticed that it was a circle.” Hodgins explained.

“Looks like it acted like a firebreak.” Booth examined.

“Also dusted with some fine powder.” Hodgins said examining the powder.

The crowing of crows distracted them from the particulates. 

“Oh, those are crows.” The sheriff explained. “You city people may not be familiar.”

“Crows are carrion birds, Sheriff.” Brennan explained moving closer to the area the crows were circling. “They scavenge for the fresh kill.”

As Brennan began making her way towards the crows the others began to follow. Seeing as everyone was moving away from her Evie decided to make her way out from the trees.

“Uh-oh, when she starts flapping her elbows like that, she’s hot on the trail for something.” Booth said mocking Brennan as he followed her.

“Well, I don’t want to think about what she’s after.” Angela said as she made her way through the house.

As they all made their way to the crows they started to see a skull. It appeared to be covered in some form of plasticky substance, trapped under the fallen walls of the house.

“Booth?” Brennan called as she looked at the body.

“Yeah?” He responded. “Okay, oh.” He said after Brennan pointed out the body to him.

He bent over and began to pull the pieces of wood off of the body. Once he arrived, Hodgins began to help. When they had finished they were left with a body, all burnt with a plasticky substance attached to it. However, the one strange thing that Evie noticed was that the body was wearing bright red shoes which appeared to have been untouched by the fire.

“Don’t say it.” Angela said to Hodgins.

“Oh, I’ve got to.” He responded.

But before he could, Evie who had made her way all the way around the house until she was almost facing the small party said, “We aren’t in Kansas anymore.”

Before the party could look over towards the location that the strange voice had come from the shoes began to shrivel up and bend in towards the body.

“Woah, okay.” Booth said. “I don’t like it when dead things move. Did you see that? It was moving there.”

After the shock of the shrivelling shoes everyone turned their attention towards the voice who had interrupted Hodgins.

Before them stood a girl no older than 16. Her dark hair, full of leaves, was a mess of frizzy curls across her shoulders.

“I couldn’t let Hodgins have all the fun.” Evie said as she smiled up at the group looking at her.

They looked at her confused as to how she knew Hodgins’ name. After a small debate Booth decided it would be best if he brought her back to the FBI for questioning seeing as she was at a crime scene and had a strange knowledge of who they were.

* * *

Evie as frightened as Booth dragged her through the J. Edgar Hoover Building. She had no idea where he was taking her or what he was going to do to her.

After a short walk and many twists and turns they arrived at a door. Without even a knock Booth opened the door. Inside sat a young man at a desk.

“Sweets,” Booth said to the man.

At the sound of Booth’s voice Sweets turned around rather quickly.

“I need you to work some shrinky magic on this one.” Booth said to him as he thrust Evie forward. “Found her at the crime scene and she seemed to know who we were.”

“You can’t just do this Booth.” Sweets explained.

“Not my problem.” Booth said as he left the office.

Evie looked at the man in front of her. She didn’t want to talk to him. She didn’t know him. She knew of him, who he was, but it didn’t make it any easier.

“Why don’t you take a seat,” Sweets said to the clearly frightened girl. “I’ll be over in moment.”

Evie walked over to the couch and sat down softly. The whole room terrified her. She didn’t want to be there. She just wanted to go home.

“So, what happened.” He asked her after sitting in the seat across from here.

Evie looked at him. She knew that he wouldn’t tell anyone anything she told him, but she was scared of everything that she knew.

“I don’t know.” She answered as she knew it was the only truly honest answer she could give.

“Okay.” He responded looking at her in confusion. “Let’s start with something simpler. What’s your name?”

“Evangeline Carter.” She told him.

“Okay Miss Carter,” He said, “Do you know how you got to the crime scene?”

“Call me Evie,” She told him, “And no, I have no idea how I ended up there. Last I remember I was walking home from school. It was late. Lights appeared. Then darkness.”

Evie was terrified. She had an idea of what had happened, but she was scared of her theory. If what she thought was true, the life she knew was gone. She was dead in the world she knew. And somehow her death had thrown her into this world. A world where she knew the outcome of the situation.

“So, you don’t know how you got to the crime scene?” Sweets asked. “Or what happened to you?”

Evie shook her head. Everything was a blur to her.

“I don’t want to be here.” She said getting antsy. “I want to go home. Although I know I can’t. I can never go home.”

“What do you mean you can never go home?” Sweets asked her, now scared of what happened to the girl.

“If I tell you this you can never tell anyone.” She said, “Not even if they ask.”

He just nodded a little frightened by the girl.

“The last thing I remember was walking home from school.” She started her story, “I was walking home, it was dark. I’d stayed late at school to finish up some work. As I was walking I saw lights come from beside me and then everything went dark. When I opened my eyes, I was in the trees beside the house. I don’t know how I got there and I don’t know how long I was there.”

Evie sighed as Sweets sat there trying to take in everything she had said.

After waiting a moment Evie decided she needed to continue. “I believe I died. When I was walking home. And when I died I was thrown out of the world I knew and into this one. One that I believed to be fictional up until this point.”

“Fictional?” Sweets questioned concerned now that she was making up a story.

“I believe I have been thrown into a world that I perceived as a television series.” Evie tried to explain. “It may not see that bad, as if I’ve gotten what everyone wants, but I would rather be dead than be here. I would rather be dead than have to live a life where I know what is going to happen to those around me and not be able to stop it for fear of altering too much.”

“You seemed stressed.” Sweets said not knowing how else to respond to her claims.

“You don’t believe me.” She said slouching back into her seat. “I didn’t think you would. Doesn’t change the fact that I know about the scars on your back. Or that I know you proposed to Daisy because you realised how short life can be. Or that you are going to turn your failed attempt at writing a book about Brennan and Booth into a love story because that is the only thing that you can see that book becoming.”

“How did you…?”

“I told you. You just didn’t believe me.”

“What else do you know?”

“More than you could ever dream of. But I can’t tell you. I need to work out what’s worth doing on my own. I need to earn the trust of the others by myself. I can’t have you vouching for me because you know the truth. And the truth must stay between us.”

“So you know how the cases are going to go?”

“Yes, I do.”

“So you can help us.”

“I can’t make it too easy for you.”

* * *

Evie sat down at the bar of the diner beside Sweets. She wasn’t impressed with being there, but Booth had insisted that she stay with Sweets. Sweets on the other hand didn’t want to stay cooped up in his office so Evie had had to come with him to the diner, and anywhere else he wished to go while this case was in action.

“You know that sheriff out in Podunk was a decent guy.” Booth said to the three he was sitting with. “I’m sure Hodgins getting arrested – really good reason.”

“So, I’ve been thinking about dead cats.” Sweets began.

“That doesn’t seem like a good use of your time.” Brennan told him.

“Witches, the bad kind, use animal sacrifices in their spells. Black cats are particularly meaningful.”

“I told Sweets that the developer saw a dead cat on the victim’s dining room table before he went bald.” Booth explained.

“What’s the connection?” Brennan asked.

“He thinks that she put a spell on him.” Booth continued.

“You should talk to their local coven.” Sweets suggested.

“Wait a second.” Booth said in shock. “There’s a local coven?”

“Uh-huh,” Sweets answered, “The Circle of Moonwick.”

“You said that Wiccans were good, whereas the victim was bad.” Brennan countered.

“Yeah, they’re probably competing for the same eye of newt.” Booth joked.

“No, Wiccan ceremonies honour nature and the sanctity of life above all else.” Brennan explained not getting the joke. “They don’t use eye of newt.”

“Okay, tonight is their Waning Moon Ceremony.” Sweets explained. “Now, logged into their Web site, using the name Lilith82. I, uh, I got directions.”

“Witches have Web sites?” Booth asked as he reached for the directions.

“Gotta love the Internet, huh?” Sweets stated.

“So, witch hunt tonight?” Booth asked.

“Alright.” Brennan answered.

“If you bring the candles, I’ll bring the broomstick.” Booth joked once more.

* * *

Evie knew her presence was an inconvenience, so she knew that she should try to help whenever she could. So when Sweets needed to deliver a massive stack of files to Booth’s office she thought it would be best for her to help.

“Cheri Byrd was a dark witch, perhaps even a Satanist.” Sweets explained.

“Yeah, well, the Wiccans seemed really afraid of her.” Booth countered before realising Sweets and Evie were going to dump all the files in his office. “What is all this?”

“Well I found the transcripts of the Salem Witch Trials.” Sweets continued. “I thought maybe we could identify the remains that Cheri Byrd dressed up in the wedding dress. Check that out.”

“‘Prudence Sullivan, female.’” Booth read, “’48 years of age, of small stature with back bent as though burdened by great weight of guilt’?”

“Guilt.” Sweets finished alongside Booth.

“Yeah, it sort of matches Dr. Brennan’s description, right?” Sweets said excited with his find. “Check this out.”

“Old, short, hunched over.” Booth said sarcastically. “Sounds like every other witch.”

“No, no, no, that’s a stereotype.” Sweets said before asking, “48 is old?”

“Well, it was back then.” Booth explained. “I can’t believe you got all this stuff.”

“Okay, trust me, a Salem witch doesn’t just show up in Maryland.” Sweets reasoned. “Her grave was robbed for a reason. I know my witches, alright?”

“Sorry. Uh, just put it down. Relax. Slow down. Just sit.”

“I did so…” Sweets attempted to explain as he started to drop the books everywhere.

Booth attempted to shush the younger man.

“So much reading.” Sweets finished.

* * *

Evie chased Sweets up the street towards the diner. She assumed he was going to meet Booth and Brennan, so she wanted to keep up with him.

“So, I think I’ve identified our skeleton bride.” Sweets said as he reached the table that Booth and Brennan sat at.

“Look at that!” Booth said as Sweets sat down next to Brennan.

Evie, realising she had no other choice, walked around the table to sit beside Booth, much to his distaste.

“You identified human remains?” Brennan asked him surprised at his certainty.

“Dr. Brennan,” Sweets said, pleased with himself. “You mentioned that the woman was subjected to a form of torture know as ‘pressing,’ right?”

“Yes.” Brennan responded. “That’s how I surmised we were dealing with the remains of a Salem witch.”

“In fact, only one Salem witch died as a result of pressing.” Sweets explained.

“Well, one female, there’s an 80-year-old man…” Evie started,

“You don’t,” Sweets said realising how Booth and Brennan were looking at Evie. “You don’t care about the old man, do you?”

“Emily Quimby died November 1692.” Booth read.

“Buried in Salem in unconsecrated ground, of course,” Sweets continues “But her grave was robbed six months ago.”

“You think the victim dug up the old witch’s bones to increase her own power?” Brennan asked.

“Absolutely.” Sweets confirmed.

“This is interesting but not pertinent to the case.”

“Wait for it.” Sweets said.

“Wait for it.” Booth added “Here it is.”

“Upon finding Emily Quimby’s grave, I, uh, researched her family tree, and there’s a 16-generation remove, but look.” Sweets held up the family tree he’d been looking at.

“Mary Harden Trent.” Booth read from the tree.

“Direct descendant.” Sweets stated.

“Why is that name familiar?” Brennan asked.

“Mary Harden Trent is a member of the Circle of Moonwick Coven.” Sweets explained. “Her witch name is ‘Ember.’”

“Oh, digging up great-grandma is not the worst motive for murder I’ve heard.” Booth explained.

* * *

Being at the Jeffersonian in the lab was strange to Evie. She had never imagined she would be there.

“Dr Brennan.” Clark Edison said to his mentor. “I finally got the results back on the powder Dr Hodgins collected on the pathway around the victim’s house.”

“Oh, the circular path.” Sweets said, “Yeah, yeah. Usually the person standing inside the circle is safe from the dark forces. In this case, oddly, everything inside the circle was destroyed.”

“So, the powder was…” Clark started.

“Angela isn’t here for a computer recreation, so we have to make do.” Brennan said cutting Clark off. “Please hold 1 and 4 in the proper position. Sweets, it’s bilateral. Do the same. Booth believes a witch named Ember to be the killer, but the victim was a large heavily muscled woman.”

“But Ember wasn’t strong enough?” Clark asked.

“I observed her in the woods.” Brennan continued. “She and the other Wiccans were standing in a circle taking turns with their ceremonial object. These stab marks…reflect a similar pattern. Now these injuries…are clustered. Five groupings of three.”

“So a total of 15 strikes.” Clark stated.

“In the same pattern as the dots on the chimney.” Sweets realised. “It’s a pentagram. It’s an ancient Wiccan symbol that stands for solidarity – some say sisterhood.”

“There are 15 women in the Circle of Moonwick.” Brennan stated. “Ember alone wasn’t the killer. The entire coven took part.”

“No, they’re Wiccans, though.” Sweets attempted to counter. “They’re white witches. They stand for goodness.”

“What if they were stoned out of their minds?” Evie asked, hoping that she would lead them down the right path.

“Look, the powder on the path is called Secale Cereale: rye flour.” Clark realised what Evie was referring to and connected it to the evidence. “And it’s infested with the fungus Claviceps Purpurea.”

“Formed in the ergot stage of fungal development.” Brennan continued. “It’s hallucinogenic, the natural substance from which LSD is derived.”

“Yes, it was used for ceremonial purposes for centuries ago in Salem.” Sweets further explained. “Some people think that the exact same substance was responsible for the hysteria surrounding the Witch Trials in the first place.”

“Those naked ladies were tripping.” Evie added.

“Add that to their rituals, they may have thought the demon they were slaying was real.” Sweets finished.

Evie smiled to herself as they figured out what happened. She was glad they had worked it out. Although she knew they would eventually she much preferred they do it earlier.

As Sweets and Brennan started making their way out in order to meet Booth, Evie decided not to follow. She knew she wouldn’t be allowed to stay with them when they were talking to the witches. 

* * *

Evie sat alone in Brennan’s office just waiting. She didn’t know if anyone would come back her. In all honesty she didn’t really care. She would just as happily sleep on the couch in the office considering she was more likely than not, going to be sleeping on Sweets’ couch again.

Sleeping on a couch didn’t faze her that much. She was small, so she was able to fit.

As she looked at everything around her she realised how much everything had changed in the past few days. Her whole life had been turned upside down. She wondered what would have happened if she had gone home from school at the normal time, with everyone else.

Would she still be at home with her family?

Would she still be trying to complete all her work on time?

Would she still be trying to figure out all the workings of the editing software she was required to use?

Evie wasn’t happy with what had happened. She also wasn’t upset about it. She felt completely indifferent.

She knew that knowing what would come would be difficult. She knew that not being able to save all the people she wanted would be hard. Not preventing everything bad from happening would be hard. But she had no other choice.

She picked up one of the books and began to read it. Although none of it made sense to her she tried to grasp the basic concept of what she was reading.

“I never picked you as one to be interested in anthropology.” Sweets said from the doorway.

“I don’t understand this.” She said putting the book down. “I’m merely reading to pass the time.”

“I’m heading home now.” He told her, “You coming?”

Evie looked shocked at his question. She hadn’t expected him to let her stay.

“But I thought…” She stuttered.

“You don’t have anywhere else to go, do you?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Where’s a 16-year-old from another time gonna go?”

“Well until you can find somewhere there’s always my couch.” He told her.

Evie smiled at him before getting up and following him out.


	2. The Boy with the Answer

The sound of crashing pans woke Evie up.

“Lance keep it down.” She called from her spot on the couch.

Evie had been living on Sweets’ couch for a couple weeks. It wasn’t generally too bad. She would hang around at his place during the day and read or she would go and sit in his office or at the lab. Her life wasn’t all that interesting, but it was enough for her. She was learning about psychology and anthropology through her reading borrowing books from both Sweets and Brennan.

“Evie, I have to go court.” He told her as she attempted to suffocate herself with the pillow.

“It’s the Gravedigger case isn’t it?” Evie asked sitting up on the couch as quickly as she could.

“Yeah, this is only the evidentiary hearing.” Sweets explained coming over to her.

“Could you drop me at the lab on your way to the courthouse?” Evie asked. “I’ll sit there and read while I wait for you.”

“I’m not going back to the lab after the hearing.” Sweets said puzzled.

“You will, I know you will.” Evie smiled at Sweets before getting up to go get dressed.

Sweets looked at the retreating figure of the girl confused. She knew more about this case than she was letting on.

* * *

Numbers flashed across the screen as Evie stood with Sweets, Hodgins and Dr Camille Saroyan looking at them for the answer as Angela finished entering the rest of the data. Evie knew exactly what Heather Taffet meant by the numbers, but she also knew that none of them would trust her.

“Booth is getting her arrest records as well as old case files from when she was a prosecutor.” Brennan said as she entered Angela’s office.

“Okay,” Angela started as she turned around from the computer towards the larger monitor, “Uh, I’m pulling every record we have so far associated with Taffet. Social security numbers, birth dates, blood test results.”

“Ages of the victims?” Cam questioned.

“Got those,” Angela responded. “Now I’m using a recursive search algorithm, which analyses and cross references the data. Since they’re related any inconsistencies can raise a red flag.”

“I think Taffet is just messing with us again.” Hodgins said as he watched more numbers flash across the screen.

“No,” Sweets said looking over at Hodgins. “I have to disagree. Her pathology’s consistent. This is all a game to her. She won the first round so now she’s upping the stakes by challenging Dr Brennan.”

“Yeah, or maybe she knows there’s something in the soil samples we already have so she’s just trying to distract us.” Hodgins countered getting angry at what he believed was a waste of time.

“You analysed those soil samples a hundred times.”

“Are you telling me to give up Sweets?”

“No,” Sweets retorted, “Of course not, but I mean, I understand the need to cling to anything.”

“Cling? Okay so I’m crazy now.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Go,” Cam cut in to stop the two grown men from arguing. “Dr Hodgins look at the soil again. You might find something.”

With that Hodgins left.

Evie sighed to herself at the argument. She knew she shouldn’t interfere as it wasn’t her place, but she knew she could help. The problem was how it would affect the future if she was to give them the answers.

“He still gets nightmares.” Angela said after a short silence. “Says he wakes up in a sweat.”

“I should’ve been more sensitive.” Sweets said realising his mistake. “This must be difficult for you too. If you need any-”

“I’m fine.” Dr Brennan cut him off. “What about the weight and size of the victims remains?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Angela said before continuing to input more numbers. “I’ll check it out.”

Dr Brennan cleared her throat before exiting the office as well.

* * *

Evie stood beside Angela as she looked at the audio file.

“I could just tell you what numbers Taffet is referring to.” The girl said looking over at Angela. “And what they mean.”

“As nice as it would be to get all the answers I don’t really think you have them.” Angela said looking over to smile at the girl.

She pressed play on the audio and both females listened to it as Angela attempted to separate the audio tracks.

“If I don’t receive the money in the numbered account in 8 hours, your child will die. This is the last time you will hear from me. There will be no further communications.”

As the recording was finishing Hodgins walked in and Evie took a step back knowing they would just want to talk between themselves.

“What happened to the numbers?” He asked as he looked at the audio file he had just heard.

“She wouldn’t let me give her the answers.” Evie said bitterly looking over at the man who had just walked in.

Both adults turned to look at the girl who sighed and stepped back.

“Well I came up dry.” She said looking back to her husband. “Brennan and Booth are compiling another set, but until then I’m trying to drag Taffet’s voice from these ransom tapes.”

“Well any luck?” Hodgins asked looking between her and the audio file.

“She used a variable band inversion, so the wave is broken up into hundreds of small sections. Each section scrambled with different frequency sequencing.”

“You didn’t ask me if I found anything new in the soil samples.”

“Did you?”

“No of course not.” He sighed, “Sweets was right. You knew that.”

A silence fell between the two. Knowing what would happen next Evie stepped forward as if to leave.

“I’ll just be going then.” She said looking at them as she started to exit walking backwards. “Congratulations by the way.”

She turned around to continue walking out.

“What do you mean?” Hodgins said looking at her retreating figure.

Evie smirked to herself as she stopped and turned around to look at the couple.

“On getting married.” She said with a shrug. “In a jail cell. On the case when I appeared.”

“How did you know about that?” Angela asked scared now of what the girl knew.

“Same way I know exactly what numbers Taffet is referring to.” She told them. “But you don’t want to know about that. So, I’ll just be going then.”

With that Evie turned and left Angela’s office wanting to give the two some time to themselves. Evie walked over to Dr Brennan’s office hoping to find her and Booth looking for numbers.

“Could we please just work.” She heard Brennan say as she stepped silently into the doorway.

“Sure.” Booth said he looked down at the file in front of him. As his eyes focused on one of the files he said; “Salt Lake City.”

“What?” Brennan asked looking at the file he was reading.

“When we arrested Taffet she used her one phone call from jail to Salt Lake City.” He said getting up from his seat to go over to the phone. “Area code 801.”

“Finally, you found the number.” Evie said to the two from the doorway.

They both looked over at her before Brennan turned back to Booth and said, “Well she’s representing herself, so it couldn’t be to a lawyer.”

“Don’t bother calling it.” Evie told Booth who was about to start punching the numbers in.

“Who would she call in Salt Lake City?” Brennan asked.

“She called it for the number.” Evie told them, “Not for who was on the other end. It’s just a Pizza shop. Larry’s Pizza.”

They both looked quizzically at her before Booth finishing typing the numbers in and called it.

“Larry’s Pizza how may I help you?” The voice said on the other end of the line.

“I told you so.” Evie said to them after Booth hung up the call.

Booth and Brennan looked at her before looking between themselves.

“Look into it if you want,” Evie told them. “But you’re wasting your time. I promise you it’s about the digits in the phone number. Not the who the number called.”

* * *

Evie stood with Cam, Hodgins and Angela as Angela ran the phone number against the victims.

“So, I’m running a numerical sequencing program to see if there’s a match with any of our victims.” Angela explained to the other three who were with her as the numbers compared themselves to Hodgins.

Evie rolled her eyes at the computer system before explaining, “It’s going to line up with Terrance Gilroy. And it will give you the GPS coordinates to find him.”

As soon as Evie finished explaining the numbers started matching.

“Oh my god.” Angela said, “She’s right. The number is a GPS location.”

All three adults turned on Evie. She smiled at them knowing that they could have avoided all the wasted time if they had just listened to her.

“How did you...?” Hodgins started.

Evie tapped the side of her nose before walking out. She knew it was best not to tell them the truth just as yet. It wasn’t the right time and it would only make everything more complicated.

* * *

Evie sat in the corner of the forensics platform waiting for Caroline Julian to arrive. She knew the prosecutor would be here soon she just didn’t know when.

“Hands off.” She heard the voice of the powerful woman call as she made her way up to the forensics platform. “No one touches a thing.”

“What are you talking about?” Hodgins asked.

“This is our chance to get some hard evidence they can’t dismiss.” Brennan stated.

“Not if you touch it.” Caroline explained. “You can’t act as an expert witness in a case when you are also a victim.”

“We aren’t victims in this crime.” Hodgins stated.

At his proclamation Evie chuckled. She knew that wasn’t how it worked.

“We filed one complaint with 7 counts. Since the trial started you and Dr Brennan are linked to all the crimes.”

“That’s why Taffet wanted us to find the body.” Brennan realised and explained to Hodgins. “She knows we are the only ones with the skills to connect her to the crimes.”

“Now our hands are tied.” Hodgins said.

“Not if you drop our case.” Brennan told Caroline.

Caroline looked at Brennan her face clearly showing her surprise at Brennan’s suggestion.

“Excuse me.” Hodgins said, not yet wanting to let go of what happened.

“If Caroline doesn’t prosecute our kidnappings we’d be free to testify as expert witnesses in the boy’s case.”

“You’d be willing to do that?” Caroline asked.

“No,” Hodgins responded immediately looking at Caroline before turning to Dr Brennan, “No, Caroline has to prosecute our case. Taffet tried to kill us.”

“All our evidence has been thrown out.” Brennan explained to Hodgins, “The rational thing to do is pursue a case with fresh untainted evidence.”

“Are you kidding me? Is it really that easy for you to forget what happened to us?”

“I will never forget what happened to us. Or to Booth. Or this boy. You are not the only one suffering Dr Hodgins. But your emotions have no relevance. Not if we want to convict Taffet.”

Hodgins looked between Brennan and Caroline before looking down and saying, “This better work.”

Evie saw how defeated Hodgins looked and got up from where she was sitting. As she began walking over to where the others all stood she knew she could help them now more than ever. If only they would trust her.

“I don’t think you should drop your case.” She looked between Brennan and Hodgins before looking over to Caroline.

“It’s the only rational thing to do.” Brennan explained, “We have no other hard evidence.”

“I know this case.” Evie began to explain, “I know what evidence you need. I know what answers this boy has. Bring in other people who you select as experts in your fields. They won’t be you, but I can promise, that with my help I will get you the evidence you need to convict Taffet.”

“How do we know we can trust you?” Hodgins asked sceptical of Evie’s proposition.

“Dr Brennan,” Evie began, “I told you who that number would call before Booth finished dialling it. I told you that it was about the digits not about who the number called. Dr Hodgins you saw me tell you what the number meant before the Angelatron. And remember how I knew that secret. The one you’re not ready to share.”

“Perhaps you can help us.” Hodgins said still rather sceptical of her knowledge.

“What secret are you referring to?” Caroline asked.

“It’s nothing related to the case.” Evie explained. “But it isn’t my secret to tell.”

Hodgins smiled at Evie knowing she could have easily told them.

“This case is different.” Evie said lookin between them. “The evidence is different. I can help you collect the evidence needed. You can get the answers and get closure. You just need to trust me.”

“I can’t do that.” Brennan said looking at Evie. “It’s not rational to let this young girl be the one who collects the evidence.”

“Dr B this could be our chance.” Hodgins said to Brennan now hopeful of what could happen. “This girl-”

“Evie.” She cut in as she could tell they couldn’t remember her name.

“Evie can help us here.” Hodgins explained. “We can get Taffet. Evie has untied our hands.”

“I can’t trust someone who has no training.” Brennan looked over at Caroline. “You will drop our case.”

“Brennan please.” Hodgins pleaded with her.

“No Hodgins,” Brennan stated. “My minds made up.”

Hodgins ripped his gloves off before storming away from Brennan and off the platform.

“I’ll have the charges dismissed in the morning.” Caroline said. “You can start right after that.”

With that Caroline turned and walked away. As Caroline walked away Evie glared at Dr Brennan.

“I’m just trying to help.” She said as she took walked off the platform.

Once she had stepped off the platform she ran in the direction she had seen Hodgins walk in hope of finding him. She saw him standing at his desk, anger evident in his movements.

“I’m sorry.” She said as she stood in the doorway. “I was only trying to help.”

“If you had any credibility Dr B would have accepted.” He explained. “But we don’t know you. We can’t know if what you’re telling us is true.”

Evie walked over to him. She felt sorry for the man. He had been through so much and it was now all catching up to him.

“I understand where she’s coming from. I’m just a teenager that none of you know. You have every reason to be suspicious of me.”

“Thank you.” He said as he looked at her properly for the first time. “For trying I mean.”

“There are things here that I have to at least try to do.” She explained being as vague as possible. She knew that Hodgins couldn’t yet know the truth about her. “If I succeed in at least half I’ll be happy. This is just one failure. There are certain to be more.”

“I’m sure it will all be fine.”

“Here’s hoping.” She took one final look as she turned around and left the office.

As she walked out she sighed to herself. Her plan had failed. It wasn’t what she had hoped would happen. She knew that she was grasping at straws when offering but she had hoped that her offer would be taken.

* * *

Evie decided that she needed to prove Brennan wrong. She needed to prove that she knew what she was talking about.

“These are perimortem fractures, bilaterally on the fifth, sixth and seventh ribs on the posterior axillary lines.” Brennan said as she inspected the body.

“And injuries to the greater cornu and left lateral thyroid and cricoid cartilages.” Cam said as looked at the other side. “I see injuries like this in victims who’ve been strangled.”

“Perhaps he struggled, and Taffet was trying to subdue him.” Brennan suggested.

“Taffet tasered all her victims.” Cam responded, “Three million volts. That should be enough to knock out a ten-year-old boy for at least a few hours.”

“He wasn’t unconscious.” Evie said from her corner on the platform.

“She’s right.” Brennan said rather begrudgingly, “These are defensive wounds, consistent with the boy resisting being placed in the freezer, arms outstretched.”

“I’ll take samples from under his fingernails.” Cam stated seeming deflated. “Maybe he scratched her during the struggle.”

“Maybe she knew the facts in this case wouldn’t be consistent with the other crimes and would give her reasonable doubt.” Brennan realised.

Evie rolled her eyes at Brennan. She knew there was no hope Brennan would ever trust her.

* * *

It didn’t matter what everyone else was doing. Evie had made up her mind that she was going to sit in the corner of the platform unless she was required somewhere else.

“If the boy bit her,” Brennan explained after coming back from Booth’s office. “There should be some evidence on his maxilla, mandible or his teeth.”

Her conversation with Booth had led her to believe that Terrance Gilroy had bitten Taffet therefore there would hopefully be trace in his remains.

“The teeth seem to have been cleaned.” Hodgins said as he looked at jaw of the boy. “Taffet probably wiped them off.”

“Second left premolar is chipped.” Brennan’s analysis of the bones was hopefully going to turn up the important evidence needed to solve the case. “There might be some trace in the abrasion, maybe some tissue from Heather Taffet.”

“Saliva contains amylase that would have broken down any bits of tissue.” Hodgins said after realising what they were looking for.

Evie, who knew where the conversation was heading had gotten up and walked over closer to Brennan and Hodgins. Just as she reached them she said, “Not if it were imbedded between the teeth or under the gum line.”

* * *

After explaining to Hodgins how to hopefully find Taffet’s tissue on the boy Evie decided that she would go see how Angela was doing with the audio file.

“If I don’t receive the money in the numbered account in 8 hours, your child will die. This is the last…”

The recording played, still the same as it had been before at the start however it began to sound more like Taffet as the recording progressed.

Angela stopped the recording to explain to Cam how she was going to pull Taffet’s voice from the recording.

“Okay, this encryption is a rolling code split band voice inversion.” She explained. “Individual frequencies between the clicks are inverted and recombined. I applied software that decrypts each of the 423 separate segments until the voice becomes clear.”

“If I don’t receive the money in the numbered account in 8 hours,” The first part of the recording was still semi-distorted however as it progressed the audio became clear and the voice was Taffet’s. “Your child will die. This is the last time you will hear from me. There will be no further communications.”

“You did it Angela.” Cam said as the recording finished. “It’s Taffet.”

“I’d like to see her explain away that one.” Angela said, hopefully.

Evie stood in the back knowing what would happen when Angela presented the recording. She didn’t want Angela to have to deal with it however she knew that it was inevitable.

* * *

After the trial was over Evie stood beside Sweets at the Founding Fathers. They all drank while Evie just stood there watching. She was happy for them all. It had been hard for them, everything with Taffet.

“I was out of town for a couple of days.” Max Keenan, Brennan’s father, explained.

At his words Evie scoffed to herself. She knew it wasn’t true. He’d been in jail to stop him killing Taffet himself.

“Well, I knew Tempe had everything under control.” Max continued. “She didn’t need me.”

“Uh-huh.” Brennan responded to her father.

“Alright let’s raise our glasses here.” Booth said looking around at everyone. “To the squints, okay?”

“To Booth.” Cam added.

“Oh, and Caroline.” Brennan said.

“You know, I never doubted any of you, not for a minute.” Sweets said.

“Where’d you come from?” Booth asked.

Everyone laughed at Sweets who seemed obviously inebriated. Evie shook her head as she realised she would probably have to make sure he got into bed properly once they got home.

“Okay, let’s not forget the happy couple over here.” Booth said indicating towards Angela and Hodgins.

Evie smiled at them. She was happy for them.

“Yes, best wishes for a successful blending of familial obligations, as well as monetary and property consolidation.” Brennan said.

Everyone looked at her confused before she looked at Booth and asked, “What?”

Not long after Evie left with Sweets, Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Caroline. As they walked away from Founding Father they continued to utter words of congratulations as well as throw confetti over them.

Everyone was so happy although Evie knew it wasn’t going to last long. She decided to just let them have their moment and deal with the consequences when it came time.


	3. The Beginning in the End

Standing at a coffee cart while Sweets looked at files. Not exactly how Evie wanted to spend her time. Although she really had no one to blame but herself. She had woken up late meaning there wasn’t any time for him to drop her at the lab before he went to meet Booth.

“Disposophobics.” Sweet said after looking at the photos.

At the use of the term Evie looked over to see the photos that he was holding.

“What’s that?” Booth asked.

“It’s the psychiatric term for those who hoard.” Evie answered.

Booth looked at her strangely confused as to how she knew.

“When you live with a shrink you read shrink books and learn shrink words.” She explained.

Sweets glared at her for a moment before turning back to the photos and explaining, “These photos indicate that the victim was a level five hoarder.”

“Five out of ten?” Booth asked worried that Sweets was downplaying the victim’s level of hoarding.

“No, out of five.” Evie said.

Sweets once again glared at her.

“Well, things are usually out of ten.” Booth countered. “Well, they should be out of ten.”

As he spoke he looked over Sweets’ shoulder. Evie quickly glanced behind her to see a solider standing there. Turning back to face Booth she knew what was going to happen. It wasn’t good, but she knew it would happen.

“But level five is extremely severe.” Sweets explained oblivious to Booth’s line of focus. “You’d be classified as a level one.”

“Me?” Booth asked, glancing back over at Sweets. He was confused as to what Sweets was referring to.

“Yeah.” Sweets responded, “I’ve seen your office, your apartment. You cling.”

“I don’t cling, okay?” Booth said as looked back over at the solider. “I collect things. It’s a big difference.”

“Okay.” Sweets said not buying Booth’s explanation. “Level five disposophobic might also be an agoraphobic, which would limit his relationships in the outside world. You’d be dealing with a very small pool of suspects.”

It was only then, as Booth moved closer to stand beside Sweets, that Sweets noticed the solider changing his topic of conversation of the victim to; “Why are you staring at that solider?”

“That’s not a solider.” Booth explained. “That’s a full bird colonel in the U.S. Rangers. And you know what? He’s staring at me.”

With that Booth walked off to confront the solider who Sweets and Evie now knew was a colonel.

“Is this a problem?” Sweets asked Evie knowing that she would know what was going to happen.

“He’s come to recruit Booth to train soldiers in Afghanistan.” Evie explained.

It was the only explanation that she could get out before Booth had turned around and come back to them. Evie nudged Sweets, just enough, so he knew to act as though they didn’t know what was going on.

“Who’s that guy?” Sweets asked as Booth approached them.

“Do me a favour, huh?” Booth started, “Just head back to the murder victim’s apartment, see if you can pick out and psychological clues from the garbage, okay?”

Sweets nodded to Booth as he sighed and walked off. After Booth left Sweets turned to look at the colonel who also turned and left.

“We should probably head off.” Evie said to Sweets.

“I’m going to drop you back at the lab.” Sweets said to her as they walked off to his car.

“Why?” She asked looking at him. “I want to come and see the hoarder’s apartment. Help you and Hodgins.”

“Fine, but don’t touch anything.” Sweets agreed begrudgingly.

Evie smiled to herself happy with her success.

* * *

When they got to the apartment they stepped inside and were instantly hit with a foul smell.

“Hello?” Sweets called out to Hodgins.

“Hey,” Hodgins called back.

Hodgins laughed at both Sweets and Evie as they stepped over the stuff in their Jeffersonian jumpsuits.

“Look at you two all squinted up.” He said to them.

“Yeah, they didn’t really get me a pair that fits.” Sweets complained. “To be honest, I’m feeling kind of pinched in my…wow.”

“Don’t you complain, mine hang over my hands and feet.” Evie whined. “I can barely walk in this.”

“Those photographs did not lie.” Sweets continued.

“Nope.” Hodgins agreed.

“So, have you found anything that points to the killer?” Sweets asked.

“No, not unless he was trying to hoard the hoarder’s hoard.” Hodgins said as he moved through the stuff.

“Well there might have been something of value in all this, right?” Evie asked as she attempted to follow Sweets through the mess.

“What, you actually think someone actually tried to take something from here?” Hodgins asked. “How would he even know where to look?”

“Did I just see a snake?” Sweets asked as he rounded a corner of a table.

“Thamnophis sirtalis.” Hodgins said with glee. “It’s a common garter snake.”

“We’re on the third floor.” Evie point out having moved as far away from the snake as possible.

“How does a snake get in here?” Sweets asked.

“Probably followed the bats, rats, mice, squirrels and fleas.” Hodgins stated.

Evie squealed. She did not like the sound of that.

“There’s also extensive termite damage, which explains why the entire floor fell into the apartment below.” Hodgins said moving over towards the hole.

“Four, five, six fans,” Sweets counted “And there are air fresheners hanging all over the place, so obviously there were complaints by the neighbours.”

“Yep, suspects.” Hodgins said as he adjusted the camera around his body. “I mean, heck, wouldn’t you kill him if you lived next door to this?”

“Woah!” Sweets said as he grabbed a sword. “Daisy said that the victim was killed by a blade. Hacked to death maybe. This could be the murder weapon.”

“Yeah, well, you can put it over there with all the others.” Evie said motioning to a pile of swords.

“Oh,” Sweets said in defeat. “Well, maybe all these fell on him and it was just an accident.”

“Uh, no, no, that wouldn’t explain the blood splatter.” Hodgins said glancing over at Sweets before focusing back on the stuff in front of him.

Sweets sighed. “This is going to be very difficult because everywhere you look, there’s a weapon.”

Hodgins walked over to the window and looked out. A look of fear spread across his face.

“What’s wrong?” Evie asked trying to conceal the laugh that was threatening to break free. She knew exactly what had him so scared and she found it rather amusing.

“He’s back.” Hodgins said.

“Who’s back?” Sweets asked.

“Angela’s father.” Both Evie and Hodgins answered at the same time.

Hodgins turned to look at Evie, unsure as to how she knew about Angela’s father, as Sweets walked over to the window. By the time Hodgins and Sweets were both looking through the window he was gone.

“Okay, I saw him down there.” Hodgins said, his voice growing quieter and becoming breathier. “I know you do not believe me, but I saw him.”

“No, I totally believe you.” Sweets told him. “The man carries a black cat bone in his back pocket.”

Evie started to giggle. She found the whole situation amusing.

“Oh, God help me.” Hodgins muttered.

* * *

“Why exactly did you stay here with me?” Hodgins asked Evie again as she hadn’t answered the other times he had asked.

“It doesn’t really matter.” Evie said, giving him the same answer that she had before.

“Fine.” He said and removed the lid of a box. “Hello.”

Evie turned around to see him removing documents from the box. Upon inspecting the document, he pulled out his phone and called Booth.

“Hey Booth, I found something.” He said into the phone. “It’s accounting records dated four years ago. They seem to have been neatly put away. Hey, what if the traumatic event that turned him into a hoarder was work-related? I mean, remember Enron? Madoff? Those guys would’ve loved to have killed their accountant. I’m just saying, you never know what secret lives people have in their past. You know what I mean?”

Evie just stood at the bottom of the ladder waiting for Hodgins’ descent. Hodgins was obviously rambling to Booth and she knew Booth was going to be unimpressed with that.

“Alright, well, I’m going to crate these up and I’ll go ahead and send ‘em over to you and…you hung up, didn’t you?” Hodgins continued into the phone. “Booth? Yeah, okay.”

Evie smiled at Hodgins as walked towards her. She was attempting to hold in a laugh as she saw who was standing behind him.

“Typical Booth?” She asked even though she already knew the answer.

“Don’t you know it.” Hodgins replied.

The girl was growing on him. She had been true to her word about not telling the others about his and Angela’s marriage as well as attempting to help on whatever cases she could, even though she had no expertise.

Hodgins turned around only to be greeted by Angela’s father. At the sight of him Hodgins let out a small scream. At that sound Evie could no longer contain her laugh.

“That wasn’t a scream.” Hodgins defended. “That was a yelp. It’s perfectly understandable. This is a…crime scene, so, technically no one should be here.”

“You’re not afraid of me, are you?” Angela’s father asked.

“You?” Hodgins asked, his voice becoming tighter. “No.”

“Good.” Angela’s father responded. “So now that you’re family, I’m gonna have to go ahead and, uh, ask you for a favour.”

“Anything for family, Dad” Hodgins responded leaning backwards slightly into Evie who attempted to push him forward.

* * *

“Someone offered him $50000?” Hodgins asked as he made his way across the apartment. “For what?”

“She didn’t say.” Booth said from his spot in the doorway. “Just said a guy offered him 50 grand for something.”

“A disposophobic has a delusional regard for the value of the things he hoards.” Sweets explained coming out from behind a shelf.

“Yeah, that’s what Dr. Brennan said.” Hodgins said looking over at Sweets. “But she used anthropology speak so it sounded more science-y.”

“The marks on this door here.” Booth said holding a pocket knife to the door frame. “You’re saying it’s from termites?”

“Yeah, there’s termite damage all through this area.” Hodgins explained.

“I don’t think so.” Booth said as he inspected the door frame more closely. “See this wood here? That is splintered.”

“You’re right.” Hodgins agreed.

“So, uh, the door was probably pried open.” Booth continued. “So, a robbery, motive for murder.”

“Hoarder has an actual treasure, somebody wants it, he won’t sell, he’s robbed, murdered.” Evie said as she walked over to join the group.

Booth eyed her with an air of suspicion. He wasn’t sure if he trusted her to be in the crime scene however Hodgins and Sweets seemed to, so he just left it.

“Yeah, it fits.” Sweets said looking over at Evie.

“I don’t think it’s possible to tell if anything got stolen from this place.” Hodgins said as he looked into the apartment.

“So, Daisy’s going to, uh, Indonesia.” Sweets said. “She doesn’t really care if I go with her.”

“Ooh.” Hodgins said. “Ouch.”

“Sweets, no offense, but you might be better off without her.” Booth said.

“Dr Brennan was asked to head up the expedition.” Evie stated.

“Will you be better off without her?” Sweets asked Booth.

“Excuse me.” Booth said turning on both Evie and Sweets who now stood side-by-side.

“Daisy told me.” Sweets told Booth.

“And Lance told me.” Evie further explained.

“No, Bones is not going anywhere.” Booth stated matter-of-factly.

“If it’s any consolation, Angela’s dad got cheated out of his car in a card game with some bikers and he wants me to steal it back.” Hodgins said to Booth and Sweets.

Evie started laughing again remembering the conversation between Hodgins and Angela’s father.

“How’s that any consolation?” Sweets asked.

“Travails d’amour, mes amis.” Hodgins said in French. “The things we do for love.”

“Great.” Booth said not liking where the conversation was going. “You guys stay here and see if this guy’s got anything in here that’s worth 50 grand. You understand?”

With that Booth left no longer wanting to listen to Sweets or Hodgins’ whining.

“So, uh, I’ll help you get that car back.” Sweets told Hodgins.

“Really?” Hodgins asked.

“That’s not the reaction you had when I offered to help.” Evie said looking between the men.

They both looked at her before Sweets turned back to Hodgins.

“Yeah.” He said, “You know why? ‘Cause I’m Mr Adventure.”

“I’d rather you were Mr Sneaky Killer Ninja Assassin, but, hey, a guy can’t be picky in the sidekick market, huh?” Hodgins responded.

“Nope.” Sweets answered.

“What about me?” Evie said following the men. “I offered to help as soon as he left, but what did you tell me? You told me I’m just a little girl and I wouldn’t know anything about this sort of thing.”

“Fine, you can come along as well.” Hodgins said.

Evie smiled to herself. She was glad she finally convinced him to let her go.

* * *

Evie stood beside Hodgins as they listened to Angela explaining what she’d been doing.

“Okay, what I did was modify my mass-recognition program, patent pending, to scan the photographic reconstruction of the crime scene to find areas of comparatively less chaos.” Angela explained.

“Awesome.” Evie and Hodgins said at the same time.

“You understand what she’s saying?” Cam asked.

“Yes.” Evie answered quickly only to have it lost in Hodgins saying, “Not in the least, but I’m so turned on by her brain. I’d like to see her brain totally naked.”

“It’s a terrible image.” Sweets said rather concerned with Hodgins’ brain. “It’s just terrible.”

“Okay, Sweets, you’ll understand this.” Angela said. “We have a hoarder. We also have a possible intruder. The intruder comes in to look for something.”

“Okay.” Sweets says looking around him. “Stacks of…”

“Crap.” Hodgins suggests

“…crap grown organically, in a way.” Sweets continues going with what Hodgins said. “But if someone came in and disturbed the hoarder’s system, then put everything back it would look different.”

“It doesn’t look different.” Cam stated.

“Well, it does to my program.” Angela explained. “There. Okay, now somebody, not the victim, rearranged that pile.”

“Okay, wait.” Hodgins said. “Woah, woah, woah. Where?”

“So you’re going to go towards the window.” Angela directed.

“Okay.” Hodgins said putting a camera onto his head. “Window.”

“Now turn right.” Angela directed.

“Right.” Hodgins repeated.

“You’re getting warmer.” Cam encouraged. “Warmer. To the left. Okay, there. There. Does anything look strange? Anything missing?”

“Yes,” Hodgins said bending down. “There are silverfish eggs here. So, something was on top of these eggs that prevented them from hatching. I’ll take some samples and figure out exactly what it was.”

* * *

Sweets and Evie walked into the lab and headed straight for Hodgins’ office.

Sweets was dressed in all black while Evie had put on the clothes she was wearing when she was found at the crime scene. They weren’t her best clothes, so she hoped she would be fine.

“Mr Adventure’s here, ready to kick some biker ass.” Sweets said.

“Please don’t explain.” Cam said as she walked out of the office.

Brennan followed her after looking at the two who had just walked in.

* * *

Sweets, Hodgins and Evie crept quietly along the side of the building.

“You sure this is the address?” Sweets asked.

“Yeah, absolutely sure.” Hodgins said as he looked through the fence.

“This is pretty extreme, man.” Sweets said.

“Of course, because I’ve got a father-in-law that plays poker with bikers.” Hodgins answered.

“Is that his…” Sweets started but was cut off by the lights coming on.

A dog came running at the fence and all three quickly ran away from it before the second dog could get there.

* * *

Sweets, Hodgins and Evie crawled up on to a wall, so they could look into the property.

“If Angela was going to the Maluku Islands, I’d go.” Hodgins said to Sweets.

“Even if it meant you becoming a pearl diver?” Sweets asked.

“Hey, even if it meant my having to listen to Daisy.” Hodgins said.

“So, what, I should just go?” Sweets asked. “I should just give up my career and my life and my friends and my practice, and go to Indonesia?”

“Hey, I’m about to risk dismemberment just to impress my scary father-in-law.” Hodgins said.

“How are you going to get past the dogs?” Evie asked hoping to change the topic.

“I don’t know.” Hodgins answered.

“How are you going to start the car?” Sweets asked.

“I don’t know.” Hodgins answered again.

“How are you going to get the car through the gate?” Evie tried.

“I don’t know.” Hodgins said again.

“How are you going to evade the angry bikers?” Sweets tried.

“Oh, I haven’t got a clue.” Hodgins said with a sigh.

“Okay, good plan.” Evie laughed.

“What do we do?” Sweets asked.

“Survive and tell the story of his love.” Evie said.

“This wall is high.” Sweets said looking down.

“Nah.” Hodgins said. “No problemo.”

He dropped himself from the top of the wall, groaning as he landed on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Evie whispered from the top of the wall.

“What happened?” Sweets asked.

“Just gravity.” Hodgins groaned.

The dogs began barking and running towards where Hodgins lay.

“Dogs at 3 o’clock.” Sweets whispered to Hodgins who was still lying on the ground.

They got all the way over to Hodgins, one of them biting onto his foot, dragging him backwards. Hodgins grabbed at the wire fence to stop the dog from pulling him off the ledge he was resting on.

The doors began to start opening.

Seeing as there was no chance of the dogs going away Sweets decided to imitate a cat. His meowing got the dogs to stop biting at Hodgins and look up at the wall for where the noise was coming from.

While the dogs were distracted Hodgins got up and ran towards the car.

Sweets continued yowling until Evie nudged him.

“I think that’s enough.” She said.

Then they saw the car drive out into the bikers. In the car was both Hodgins and Angela’s father. The car drove through the closing gate and left.

Evie hopped off the wall while Sweets fell, not so gracefully, backwards off it. They headed back to the car they had come in and headed home.

* * *

Evie and Sweets had met Hodgins back at the victim’s house.

“I think we got all the fans.” Hodgins said as an FBI tech carried a fan over towards where he stood with Evie and Sweets. “I really am sorry about leaving you there.”

“No problem.” Sweets responded. “Mr Adventure can take care of himself. Plus, Daisy rewarded me handsomely for my bravery.”

Evie rolled her eyes at Sweets’ antics. She was glad however that he had gone to Daisy’s place rather than her stayed at his. He was considerate of her living on his couch. However, she wasn’t going to tell him that when he stayed at Daisy’s she would steal his bed.

“Oh, dude.” Hodgins said.

“Yes, I am the dude.” Sweets said.

“She still going?” Hodgins asked.

“Yeah.” Sweets responded sadly.

“Umm…Angela’s program recognised this as one area of the apartment that was most cared for.” Hodgins explained.

All three looked at the book shelf in front of them.

“These must have been an escape valve for him, images of a life outside here where he wasn’t tormented by his compulsion and agoraphobia.” Sweets explained.

“Hey.” Hodgins said pulling a book off the shelf.

“Hmmm.” Sweets responded.

Sweets and Evie walked around to have a look at the photos that Hodgins had found. They were of the victim and one of the people Booth had previously taken in for questioning. The woman who had said there was an item worth $50000.

* * *

Evie stood with Sweets and Caroline watching the interrogation with the suspect.

“We found your fingerprints on the fan.” Brennan said after placing the images of the victim and the suspect in front of the suspect.

“I was in love with Tim.” The woman confessed.

“When was the last time you guys were together?” Booth asked.

“Over a year.” The woman answered. “I thought if I could just get him out of that apartment, maybe if the sun hit his face, he would change, and we could have a real life, so…so I pulled him to the window, and…and I ripped down the curtain, and he lost it.”

“You two fought?” Booth asked.

“Well he attacked me, so I pushed the fan at him, and I ran away.” She explained. “But I didn’t think I killed him. I loved him, but…there was nothing I could do.”

“Well, that’s that, then.” Caroline said to Sweets and Evie. “They’re free to go.”

“You don’t think this success might make them change their minds?” Sweets asked.

“You know what?” Caroline said him. “You’re a nice kid, but today is a good day for you to grow the hell up.”

With that she left leaving Sweets and Evie standing there.

* * *

Evie stood with the team from the Jeffersonian and Sweets while they waited for Daisy and Brennan to board their flight.

“Flight 362 to Jakarta will now depart from gate A3.” The voice over at the airport said.

“Lancelot, do you hate me?” She heard Daisy ask Sweets.

“No, Daisy.” Sweets answered “No.”

“Do you think you’d wait for me?” She asked him. “That would be really romantic.”

“I don’t think so.” He answered honestly. “And I don’t think you should wait for me, either.”

Evie then turned to where Cam and Brennan were talking.

“I’ve really enjoyed working for you, Dr Brennan.” Cam said to the other woman.

“In fact, Dr Saroyan, I worked for you.” Brennan corrected.

“We both know better.” Cam admitted.

They embraced before Hodgins walked over to Brennan.

“Okay, I made you this chart of all the poisonous reptiles and insects, what they look like, how to avoid them, and what to do if you get stung or bitten, so…” Hodgins started rambling as he showed Brennan the laminated cards he had prepared for her.

“Thank you, Dr Hodgins.” Brennan said to him before he could finish. “I love you, too.”

“Wow.” He responded.

“Booth informed me that the proffering of overly solicitous advice is indicative of love.” She explained.

“Wow.” Hodgins said again before turning away to let his wife talk to her best friend.

“Angela.” Brennan said as she embraced her best friend.

“Hi sweetie.” Angela responded. “I hope you find something that just changes the entire notion of what it means to be human.”

“I will.” Brennan promised.

“Okay.” The other woman responded before embracing her friend again.

“Passengers of flight 362 to Jakarta needing assistance may now board.” The voice over at the airport said.

“Dr Brennan we really have to go.” Daisy said to her mentor picking up her bags.

“Yes.” Brennan responded before clearing her throat and reaching down to grab her bags.

Before she could grab them however something caught her eye. Evie knew it was Booth. She smiled to herself as she saw Brennan leave the rest of the group to go over and say goodbye to him.

“Dr Brennan?” Daisy called as she started walking off.

“Oh my god.” Cam said when she saw Booth in his army uniform.

After saying goodbye, the partners turned around and walked off in their opposite directions to their new destinations for the next year.

Evie was left standing with Sweets, Cam, Hodgins and Angela. She knew Hodgins and Angela would be leaving for Paris soon and sighed to herself before turning to Sweets.

He looked down at her before they started to walk off as well.

“You know, with everything the way it is, I was wondering if you would object to moving into a new apartment.” Sweets said to her as they walked. “One with two bedrooms.”

Evie stopped and looked at him.

“Really?” She asked not quite believing what she was hearing.

“Yeah, Daisy’s gone, and you shouldn’t have to keep sleeping on the couch.” He explained. “It will be more permanent. You can stay with me until you have turned 18 and have created an identity here.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She cried as she flung herself onto him.

“That means I’m like your guardian.” He said to her. “You do realise that?”

“I know.” She said a broad smile still on her face. “But that doesn’t change this.”

The two of them continued walking back to the apartment that they would no longer occupy for much longer.


	4. The Mastodon in the Room

It had been seven months since the Jeffersonian team had run off to all the corners for the world. Evie and Sweets had stayed, and they were happy. Evie had been going through all the books in the apartment she and Sweets lived in.

All her studying had allowed her to sit school exams and complete her high school diploma. She was happy with this as she was now able to start completing online courses in the areas she was interested in, so she could hopefully get a proper job and move out of Sweets’ apartment when she turned 18.

Seeing as Sweets had taken sabbatical he had been able to help her in her studies while they were all waiting. That was, when he wasn’t playing piano in a local restaurant.

As always Evie sat near Sweets as he played the piano. She enjoyed listening to him playing, she found it soothing. At first people had asked why she always sat there but after explaining that he was her guardian people stopped.

As she sat there listening his phone began to ring in her bag. She picked it up knowing it was Caroline and put it next to Sweets’ ear.

“Talk to me.” He said into the phone. “Ms. Julian? I’m on sabbatical. Rethinking my life priorities. What’s wrong? Enough said. I’ll get myself reactivated immediately.”

Evie pulled the phone away from his head hanging it up.

“You know she’s lying to make you go back to the FBI.” Evie told him as they made their way to the J. Edgar Hoover Building.

“I only know because you told me.” Sweets said. “You said I needed to go back, so I will.”

* * *

Evie stood with Sweets in the conference room at the FBI waiting for everyone else to arrive. As people started entering they all began greeting each other. It wonderful, then Caroline started talking.

“The reason we’re here…People?” Caroline called to everyone. “The reason we’re here…Hello?! Cam here has decided to launch a jihad.”

“Wow.” Sweets said. “‘Jihad.’ Talk about loaded terminology.”

“Far, far above us in the food chain, someone with a cold heart has decided that Cam must be silenced.” Caroline explained.

“I’m totally impressed.” Hodgins said.

“Wait.” Booth said. “What jihad?”

“Brain damage in veterans.” Cam stated.

“The point is the easiest way to shut Cam up is to fire her for cause.” Caroline explained. “Tell ‘em.”

“Three months ago, a two-year-old boy, Logan Bartlett, disappears.” Cam explained handing Booth the file. “Stolen in the middle of the night from his mother’s house.”

“Kidnapped child, the media jumped on it big time, blew it up huge.” Caroline continued.

“You believe this is Logan Bartlett?” Hodgins asked.

“The media does and they’re saying I’m incompetent because I won’t confirm or deny.” Cam continued.

“Incompetence is grounds for dismissal.” Caroline explained.

“Well the size is right for a two-year-old.” Brennan said as she looked at the photos. “The sternum is crushed. That’s possible cause of death.”

“The bug guy says insect activity indicates that time of death was between six and twelve weeks ago.” Cam explained.

“That’s a useless time frame.” Booth said.

“Yeah.” Cam said. “The bug guy’s not Hodgins. In fact, nobody is any of you.”

“That didn’t make sense.” Brennan said.

“So our goal here is you people tuck in like the old days and make Cam look competent so we keep us the best federal coroner we ever had.” Caroline explained to everyone.

“I had no idea you thought that.” Cam told Caroline.

“I’m in, but first thing in the morning I gotta have breakfast with Parker, and then I’ll go find the missing kid’s parents, and see if I can get any information off them, alright?” Booth said before leaving.

“We’re in.” Angela said.

“Absolutely.” Hodgins agreed. “See you in the lab tomorrow.”

“Thank you, guys.” Cam said as Hodgins and Angela left.

“I am going to need some help.” Brennan explained.

“Wait.” Sweets said. “Didn’t Daisy come back with you?”

“Daisy said she needs some time off.” Brennan relayed. “Who else is available?”

“Nobody.” Cam admitted.

“Nobody?” Brennan repeated confused.

“Vincent Nigel-Murray won a million dollars on Jeopardy.” Sweets explained. “Took a round-the-world trip.”

“Mr Vaziri switched majors from forensic to cultural anthropology.” Cam continued. “He’s interning at the Baghdad Museum.”

“Fisher checked into a clinic with a case of The Hopeless Vapours.” Caroline said.

“Clark took a position in Chicago.” Evie finished.

“What about Wendell?” Brennan asked.

“Last we heard, working in a repair shop.” Sweets said before him and Evie went to leave.

“Excuse us.” Evie said as they walked between Brennan and Cam.

As they continued to walk off Evie said to Sweets, “I feel bad for them. I should have apologised to Cam for not giving her the answers to save her job.”

“If you had given her all the answers everyone else wouldn’t have come back.” Sweets explained to her.

She smiled and nodded knowing he was right.

* * *

Evie stood in the viewing room watching Booth talk to Logan Bartlett’s parents. She knew the boy wasn’t dead and hoped that she could help Booth find the boy and return him to his mother.

“I, I put Logan down at 8pm, after his bath.” Mrs Bartlett told Booth. “I read him a story. He’s a good sleeper.”

“You have a glass or two of wine after that, Carrie, or did you just go straight to the vodka?” Mr Bartlett asked his ex.

“Don’t do that.” The woman said. “Look, I’ve been sober for over a year.”

“So, when did you notice that Logan was gone?” Booth asked her.

“He’s usually up around 6.” She said. “So that’s when I went in, and he was just, he was gone.”

“Where were you, Mr Bartlett?” Booth asked.

“Me and Carrie split up last year.” He said, differing.

“I got custody of Logan.” She explained.

“Again, I’m asking you where were you when your son disappeared.” Booth repeated.

“I got family in Delaware.” He answered vaguely. “In Dover. Got receipts, witnesses, whatever you need. The Missing Persons cops, they got it all.”

“Trevor’s angry, Agent Booth, but he would never do anything to harm Logan.” Mrs Bartlett said.

“Thank you for that, Carrie.” Mr Bartlett responded.

“Look, I’m a father.” Booth started. “I can only imagine what you’re going through right now. I really appreciate you coming in. There’s an agent outside who’s going to drive you home, okay?”

With that Booth and Mrs Bartlett got up and moved towards the door.

“What about me?” Mr Bartlett asked.

“I have a few more questions for you.” Booth told him.

“Agent Booth, do you think the body in the morgue, the one they’re talking about on TV, do you think…?” She started before trailing off.

“It’s not very clear right now.” Booth told her honestly. “If I were you, I’d take that as a good reason to have hope, right?”

The mother nodded before heading out of the interrogation room.

Evie knew she really shouldn’t, but she felt so terrible. Quickly Evie ducked out of the viewing room and ran after the mother.

“Mrs Bartlett?” Evie called as she saw the woman leaving.

The woman turned around to face her.

“My name’s Evangeline Carter,” Evie said scared of what could happen if she gave her this information. “I just wanted to let you know that the body they have in the morgue, it isn’t your son.”

At those words the older woman flung herself at the girl.

“How do you…?” She started.

“All I know for certain is that the child is an Asian three-year-old.” Evie said to her not wanting to give away too much but knowing that she needed to give the woman hope.

“Thank you, Miss Carter.” Mrs Bartlett said before heading out with the agent who was meant to escort her home.

Evie smiled to herself and decided to wait for Booth to finish talking to Mr Bartlett.

* * *

“Thanks for your cooperation.” Booth said to Trevor Bartlett as they left the interrogation room.

“Do me a favour, huh?” He said to Booth. “Quit wasting your time appreciating my cooperation, go find my kid.”

As he walked out Evie glared at him.

“Nice man.” Caroline said. “You think he killed his son?”

“I don’t quite get killer off of him.” Booth said.

“Logan Bartlett isn’t dead.” Evie said to the two adults who looked at her for a second before turning back to the office that use to belong to Booth. Evie scoffed at their dismissal of her.

“Oh, ho, what’s going on here?” Booth asked as he saw all the items inside being packed up and moved.

“Agent Corby’s moving out, so you can move back in.” Caroline said. “You aren’t going back to Afghanistan after this, are you? Because I told Agent Corby that you needed your office back. Don’t you make me a liar.”

“Nah, I’m not going back.” Booth admitted. “Something happened to me back there that made me realise I have to be here for my son.”

“You almost die or something?” Caroline asked. “I should know better than to ask. Anything else happen to you over there that you’d maybe like to talk about? A little something something? I like the set of her chin.”

“Right?” Booth said.

“Does Dr Brennan know?” Caroline asked.

“Of course she does.” Evie said.

Both adults looked at Evie once again before returning to their conversation.

“Why do I even try?” Evie asked herself before walking off to try and find Sweets.

* * *

“Look, nothing against Carrie, but you’ve got to admit it was crazy to choose the alcoholic mother over the father.” Mr Bartlett said on the video recording of the interview. “It was just a bad decision, something was bound to happen.”

Booth walked into the room.

“I’ll tell you something else…” The video continued.

“Sweets.” Booth said. “Why are you looking at that?”

“Well, this guy looks you in the eye, his expressions reach his entire face, not just his mouth, he’s speaking in contractions instead of formally.” Sweets explained.

“So he’s telling the truth?” Booth asked.

“Yes.” Sweets confirmed. “Look, see. He expands himself outwardly in his communication. A liar doesn’t do that. A liar pulls in. Not only is this guy telling the truth, he’s relaying facts.”

“Forget about this guy, okay?” Booth explained. “This is a missing persons case right now. It’s out of my hands. What’s important right now is we’re working on a homicide. What do we have on that?”

“Well, the remains were wrapped, which suggests a sense of ceremony, a loving burial, or equally possible, shame.” Sweets explained. “Which makes sense ‘cause the child’s hands and feet were bound with twine.”

“Sex crime.” Booth suggested.

“Hard not to go there.” Sweets accepted.

“Thanks.” Booth said before heading to leave.

“Yeah.” Sweets said. “Hey, uh, Booth, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Oh, that depends, about you or me?” Booth responded.

“Me.” Sweets admitted.

“Shoot.” Booth offered.

“Okay, Daisy just wants to pick up where we left off, and I don’t know whether to…” Sweets explained trailing off at the end not truly wanting to consider the second option.

“Move on.” Booth finished for him.

“Yeah?” Sweets asked. “Like you did?”

“You know what?” Booth said. “You asked my opinion, right? I’m going to give it to you. Are you listening? Give yourself a chance to be happy, move on.”

“And that worked for you?” Sweets asked.

“Yeah, it did.” Booth said. “It did.”

* * *

Evie was nervous. She wanted to find the missing boy she just didn’t know how to confront Booth about it. She knew she wasn’t an agent or even an adult, but she knew if she said she would do it under the guidance of Sweets he was more likely to agree.

“Hey Booth.” Evie said from the door way of Booth’s office. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” He said looking at girl not entirely certain as to why she was there. “What is it you want?”

“I want to find Logan Bartlett.” She told him.

Evie knew herself. She knew she was most likely going to chicken out if she didn’t just come out and ask.

“That good and all, but how do you expect to do it?” He said not quite understanding her.

Evie confused Booth. He wasn’t quite sure what she knew or why she hung around. Her seeming compulsion to help regardless of her lack of knowledge on the topic was becoming increasingly irritating.

“Lance and I could talk to people, see what we could find.” She suggested. “He wants to help too. I’ve been studying his psychology books. The whole time you were away. I just feel bad for the mother and now that we know the body in the lab isn’t Logan Bartlett’s I think someone should be looking for him.”

“Fine.” Booth said getting irritated by the sound of her voice as she rambled. “But if we need Sweets he’s coming to help us.”

“Understood.” Evie smiled as she got up and left Booth’s office heading off to find Sweets.

* * *

Evie stood over Sweets as he sat, working, at his desk.

“I checked out the Missing Persons investigation into the father.” Evie said placing the file in front of Sweets. “He bought a car three days after Logan disappeared.”

“What kind of father does that?” Sweets asked, looking at the file she had given him.

“A pretty terrible one if you ask me.” Evie said.

“Did you really read the file?” Sweets asked her, looking up at her. “Or did you just get it to convince me?”

“I did read it.” She said. “Although I didn’t need to, considering I already knew.”

Sweets gave her a look and Evie walked off to call Mrs Bartlett.

* * *

Sweets, Evie and Mrs Bartlett sat in the car at a park waiting.

“Hey, Mrs Bartlett, you know this is a long shot, right?” Evie said to her as they waited.

“You told me to have hope.” She said to the girl in the front seat. “This is me hoping.”

“If it’s such a long shot, then why did we bring her?” Sweets asked Evie.

“This is the only park near where Trevor’s brother lives.” Mrs Bartlett told both Evie and Sweets. “Logan loved it.”

“Well, just don’t get your hopes up too much, alright?” Evie told her.

“Evie, look.” Sweets said pointing out of the windshield.

Both women looked towards where Sweets was pointing. At the end of Sweets’ finger, they could see Trevor Bartlett walking with a child on his hip, carrying a toy truck. They watched as he put both the child and the truck down in the sand before walking off. All three quickly got out of the car.

“Mrs Bartlett, please stay in the car.” Sweets told the woman.

“That’s Logan.” Mrs Bartlett said as she followed the two in front of her. “Trevor dyed his hair, but that’s Logan.”

“Now, you just have to trust us, okay?” Evie said to her.

“Logan’s not dead.” Mrs Bartlett said almost in hysterics. “I thought he was dead. Oh my God.”

Evie shushed her knowing if she made too much of a scene the father would surely notice him.

“The man is ignoring his child.” Evie said looking at Mr Bartlett. “I can’t believe him.”

“He kidnapped him to hurt his wife.” Sweets said.

Evie looked over at him as if to tell him that she already knew that.

“Please can I hit him.” Evie asked.

“Only if he runs.” Sweets said causing Evie to smile. “I’ll get between him and Logan and you make sure that you get to the child, alright right?”

Evie nodded quickly as Sweets moved over towards Mr Bartlett.

Being on his phone, Mr Bartlett didn’t realise the plan that had just been created between Evie and Sweets. As Sweets moved closer to him, Evie following, he turned his head and noticed his wife. Seeing her watching the two people approaching him he realised what was going on and started to run.

Both Evie and Sweets ran and fast as they could, Sweets following the man while Evie headed towards the child. As Evie reached Logan she saw Sweets grab Mr Bartlett by the ankles causing him to fall over.

“Logan, hi.” Evie said as she knelt down beside the little boy picking him up. “How are you? Look who I found.”

She handed the boy to his mother before looking over at Sweets. He had Mr Bartlett on the ground with his hands behind him. She smiled up at him and let out a deep breath. She had helped.

“I missed you.” Mrs Bartlett told her son while sobbing and holding him close.

* * *

Everyone stood outside the door to the lab at the Jeffersonian. They were all excited to be back together and they hoped that it would last.

“Well, I think we should thank Dr Brennan for insisting that the Jeffersonian re-form a forensic unit on the premises.” Cam said as they entered the lab.

“And we should recognise that Booth’s return to duty at the FBI means that we can work with them again.” Brennan said.

“So, how come I’m not the linchpin here?” Booth asked. “I’m the linchpin.”

“I would like to say thanks personally to all of you for dropping everything you were doing…” Cam said to the group.

“Fighting wars.” Sweets said.

“Searching for the origins of humanity.” Wendell Bray said.

“And totally failing.” Daisy added.

“Making beautiful music for shoppers.” Angela said.

“You are all my true friends.” Cam finished. “And I won’t forget it. But let there be no mistake, I am the boss and I am in charge.”

With that Cam hit the lights illuminating everything in the lab. Before them they saw a giant exhibition of a Mammoth right where the platform used to be.

“Oh.” Cam said when she saw it. “That’s really going to get in the way.”

Everyone looked in amazement at the statue.

“Totally not my problem.” Caroline said before turning and leaving.

“Uh, I have an announcement to make.” Hodgins said.

“Oh, yeah.” Angela said. “Yes, yes, he does. Um, we’re…we’re going to go home. So…okay?”

“No…let…” Hodgins tried to argue but Angela dragged him out.

“I’m going for drinks.” Cam said before exiting the lab.

“I’m with you.” Wendell said following after her.

“Can Sweets and I come?” Daisy asked causing Evie to roll her eyes. “I mean, not together, just at the same time ‘cause we’re not together anymore, right?”

“Right.” Sweets said as both he and Daisy started to leave.

“Guess that means I’m going too.” Evie said chasing after Sweets.

“I won’t sit next to you, I promise.” Daisy told Sweets.

“No, that’s my seat.” Evie said to Daisy.

Daisy looked at Evie. She didn’t quite understand what was going on with her and Sweets.

“I’m acting as her guardian until she turns 18.” Sweets said seeing as Daisy was rather confused.

Daisy smiled at them as they continued walking. No one said anything, however they didn’t feel like anyone needed to say anything. Everything was the way it should be, so they were all happy.


	5. The Maggots in the Meathead

Evie had convinced Sweets to leave her at the lab. Although he wasn’t impressed with this she said she was going to use the knowledge she had gained from reading his psychology books when she talked to Colin Fisher who was at the lab that day.

She stood in Cam’s autopsy room with Cam and Fisher. Seeing as she was there Cam had given her one of the intern’s lab coats and stand at the opposite end of the body to her.

“One, two three.” Cam counted down and she and Evie removed the bag that the body had been transported in.

Fisher groaned as he lifted the body and placed it back on the table once the bag was removed. Evie folded up the bag and placed it aside, turning back to Cam and Fisher.

“You’re stronger than you look.” Cam told Fisher.

“Why, thank you, Dr Saroyan, and I appreciate your effort to help me feel comfortable at work after my stint at the looney bin.” He responded.

“Are you being sarcastic?” Cam asked.

“No.” Fisher responded dully. “It’s hard to tell, isn’t it?”

“Are you being sarcastic now?” Cam asked again.

“My, my shrink told me that sarcasm is not earnest communication and that I should try to live joyously and genuinely in every moment.” Fisher explained.

“Woah, okay, okay.” Hodgins, who had just entered, said as they removed the cover from the body.

Upon removing the cover, they saw the body covered in maggots which seemed to be jumping up from the body.

“Everybody move.” Hodgins told them. “Or just, just freeze.”

He stepped towards the body with a small container to catch the jumping maggots in.

“Wow.” He said in awe. “Piophila casei. More commonly known as ‘cheese skippers.’ Under certain circumstances, they jump up and they grab their butts with their mouths.”

“That’s terrible imagery.” Evie muttered.

“I met a guy at the hospital who could do that.” Fisher stated earning himself a look from Evie.

“Yeah?” Hodgins asked. “They have him hopped up on stimulants? ‘Cause that’s what’s causing this.”

“We’ll screen for amphetamines, ecstasy, cocaine…” Cam explained before being cut off by the chest of the body deflating.

“Ooh.” Both men said at the collapsing of the chest.

“That might account for the rapid decomposition.” Fisher suggested.

“This was one big, muscly guy.” Cam said. “He had only four-percent body fat.”

“Really?” Hodgins asked. “Jeez. How much did he weigh?”

“89 kilos.” Fisher said.

“Really?” Hodgins asked again. “This dude was shredded.”

“Tooth veneers over the central and lateral incisors.” Fisher observed. “This guy must have had a brilliant, engaging smile.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he lived joyously in the moment.” Hodgins said looking at a maggot.

Both Evie and Cam looked at him as he said those words. He looked back over at them realising the problem with what he had just said.

“Umm…” Hodgins said turning to Fisher. “No, we’re really, really happy that you, you didn’t kill yourself.”

At his words Evie tried to suppress a giggle. Knowing she would probably fail she gave Cam a look before heading out of the autopsy room towards Angela’s office.

As Evie walked into Angela’s office she saw Angela and Brennan watching a video of a guy who Evie assumed must have been the victim. They turned and smiled at her before returning their attention to the video.

“Okay, this one here is our victim, Ritchie the V.” Angela said pausing the video.

“I assume he’s called ‘Ritchie the V’ due to his body shape.” Brennan observed.

Angela pressed play on the video and the victim began talking.

“What up?” He said. “This is Ritchie the V. Today, you’re gonna learn how to get my signature V, baby. Boom. Boom.”

“Oh, Ritchie the V.” Another man in the video said. “What’s going on? Hello, ladies.”

“Okay, so this one is Li’l Frankie Costello.” Angela explained. “He’s in most of these videos.”

“These are what are known as ‘Guidos.’” Brennan explained.

“Yeah, Sweetie, I don’t think they actually like to be called that.” Angela laughed.

“But they do.” Brennan countered. “That’s what they call themselves, although interestingly, not all Guidos are of Italian descent.”

“Really?” Asked Angela.

“While the styles and mannerisms are based on Italian-American tropes, the Guidos can be of any ethnic background.” Brennan explained.

“Very inclusive then.” Evie laughed.

“They gather at the Jersey Shore.” Brennan continued. “The male bonding is near homoerotic. The friends or ‘bros’ are more important to them than family.”

“Right.” Angela said. “And how do you know all of this?”

“I stumbled across a compelling documentary about them.” Brennan explained. “The anthropologist in me was fascinated. I’ve been studying their language and customs.”

“A documentary?” Angela asked confused as to what Brennan had been watching.

“Yes.” Brennan responded. “On television.”

Both Evie and Angela laughed realised what Brennan was talking about.

“Sweetie, just because it’s called ‘reality television’ doesn’t mean that it’s a documentary.” Angela explained.

“I, I’m quite certain that you are incorrect about that.” Brennan responded.

“Okay.” Angela responded.

“Brennan, most reality television is staged.” Evie tried to explain. “They force the people into situations that they believe will be interesting and entertaining to the viewer.”

“I do believe that you do not understand the concept of reality.” Brennan told Evie.

Evie sniggered at Brennan’s response before realising she was a lost cause.

* * *

Brennan walked up onto the platform where Evie sat watching Fisher inspecting the bones.

“Ah, Dr Brennan.” Fisher said upon seeing her walking up the platform. “How are you?”

“I’m well, Mr Fisher.” Brennan answered. “Have you fully recovered from your mental breakdown?”

“It’s an ongoing process.” Fisher responded.

“It’s very often those with the highest intelligence who suffer from, the vernacular is ‘meltdown.’” Brennan told him.

“Well, thank you, Dr Brennan.” Fisher responded.

“No, I’m not being kind; I’m being factual.” Brennan explained.

“I know.” Fisher told her. “That’s what makes it awesome.”

Brennan gave Fisher a look before he started explaining his findings.

“There was extensive damage to the C1 and C2 vertebrae.” Fisher indicated. “It’s like the spinous and transverse processes cracked off internally.”

“That’s exactly what happened.” Brennan said picking up the skull. “These processes were broken off by the foramen magnum here. The cervical column was forced into the victim’s skull and then penetrated the base of the brain.”

“Which caused tearing to the major vessels of the brain pan.” Fisher continued. “The brain would have bled out, thus releasing him into sweet oblivion.”

Brennan gave Fisher a look and Evie walked over towards them concern about Fisher’s mental state.

“Which is death, which is sad…not happy.” Fisher said realising the looks he was getting.

“Yes, death would have occurred near instantaneously.” Brennan said.

“I also found a sliver of concrete embedded in the skull wound.” Fisher explained. “I gave it to Hodgins.”

“Very good, Mr Fisher.” Brennan said.

Fisher smiled at Brennan before realising what he was doing and stopping.

* * *

Evie sat in the back of Booth’s car. It had taken her a while, but she had eventually convinced Booth and Brennan to let her go with them to see Li’l Frankie. After explaining that she was a teenager meaning she could possibly relate to them more they had agreed to let her go.

“What’s got you so interested?” Booth asked Brennan.

“I’ve been studying their culture, language and customs.” Brennan told him. “The Guido tribe is fascinating.”

“What, is it alright to call them that?” Booth asked.

“A tribe?” Brennan asked. “Yes.”

“Brennan, I think he means Guidos.” Evie said from the back.

Booth turned around to glare at Evie to silently indicated to the road urging him to focus on his driving.

“I don’t think it’s alright to call them Guidos.” Booth told her.

Evie rolled her eyes. It was exactly what she had said but clearly Booth had to say it himself.

“Oh, the Guidos’ dance rituals, tattoos, speech patterns, secret lexicons and…ornate costumes are obvious markers.” Brennan continued explaining.

“They’re dumb-ass kids.” Booth told her.

“Yes.” Brennan agreed. “The avid focus on mating suggests a kind of protracted adolescence. ‘Kids’ and ‘dumb-ass’ refer to their…determined resistance to maturity.”

Then Brennan’s phone rang. Evie was glad. Brennan’s insistence that the Guidos were a fascinating tribe was starting to become highly irritating. They were just college kids who like to do stupid things.

“This is Dr Brennan.” She said as she answered the phone. “Synthetic adrenaline. Okay.”

Then Brennan hung up the phone and turned to Booth.

“The tox screen showed high levels of alcohol, over-the-counter stimulants and men’s beauty products.” Brennan explained to Booth.

“I’m sorry, men’s what now?” Booth asked.

“Hairspray, hair gel and tanning spray.” Evie listed off.

“And some sort of aerosolised perfume.” Brennan finished.

“Cologne.” Booth stated. “Men wear cologne.”

“You don’t.” Brennan stated.

“That’s because it smells like perfume.” Booth explained.

* * *

When they arrive at the beach they got out of the car and began walking to the house they believed Li’l Frankie to be at.

“This is the perfect environment for the tribe to preen and mate.” Brennan explained.

Evie face palmed. She was back at it with her tribe ideas. It was honestly starting to get ridiculous.

“It’s like trying to find a Guido in a haystack.” Booth said as his phone began to ring. “Booth. Hey Hannah. Uh, yeah, just…you know what, hey, hell, move all your stuff in.”

“Thank you.” Brennan said as she was handed a flyer. “Say hi for me.” She said to Booth.

“Uh…No, I’m serious.” Booth continued. “Listen, uh, Bones says hi. Hannah says hi.”

“Hi.” Brennan said again.

“Hi.” Booth said getting slightly irritated. “Everybody says hi. Okay. Uh, listen, mi casa es su casa. Right. Talk to you later. Bye.” With that Booth hung up the phone.

“That was, uh…that was very casual.” Brennan told Booth.

“What?” Booth asked.

“You inviting Hannah to move in with you.” Evie stated.

“Usually there’s more ceremony.” Brennan explained. “I hope she didn’t feel cheated.”

“It’s not like we haven’t talked about it before, Bones, Evie.” Booth explained.

“Eureka!” Brennan exclaimed looking up at a house. “A gathering of Guidos. I believe that’s Li’l Frankie.”

From the house they could hear the group of people chanting ‘Go.’

“Given the excessive amounts of stimulants and alcohol, it’s possible that Ritchie the V simply fell down, fracturing his cerebellum on the concrete.” Brennan explained becoming her usual, science-y self.

From the house they could hear all the people counting to three before two guys threw another guy over the edge of the balcony. The guy landed in a pool and all the other people cheered.

“Either that, or he was just tossed head first straight into the concrete by a bunk of drunken idiots.” Booth said after witnessing the event.

“That certainly would fit into their tribal customs.” Brennan stated.

Booth scoffed at Brennan’s words before they made their way towards the house in hopes of talking to Li’l Frankie.

* * *

Upon entering the house they made their up to the balcony where they were greeted with scantily clad men and women dancing, drinking and swinging others in a towel.

When they saw the women being swung in the towel Booth pulled out his badge and approached the two men saying, “Hey, woah, woah, woah. FBI.”

This caused the men to drop the towel and walk off. As the women hit the ground she cried out.

“Watch yourself there.” Booth said looking down on her. “FBI Agent Booth.”

“Hey.” The women called as Li’l Frankie stepped over her.

“What’s your name, pretty lady?” He said looking at Brennan.

“Oh, I’m Dr Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian.” Brennan said reaching out her hand, so she could pull him into a bro hug. “‘Sup?”

Brennan looked around saying ‘‘Sup’ to everyone she could make eye contact with.

Booth turned to Evie and mouthed ‘‘Sup’ confused as to what Brennan was saying.

“It’s a shortened version of ‘What’s up.’” Evie explained.

Booth nodded before turning back to Li’l Frankie.

“Well, Dr Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian how about when you finish with all your policing or whatnot, you and your hot-for-teacher friends come at meet me down at Club Elegante tonight?” Li’l Frankie said to Brennan. “Know what I’m saying?”

It was times like this that Evie was glad she didn’t look any older than her actual age. There was no way she wanted someone like Frankie Costello hitting on her.

“Okay, why don’t we all just take one swollen step back.” Booth said to Frankie. “You, Muscles Marinara, when was the last time you saw Ritchie Genaro.”

“Thursday, him and Pepe Dio went creeping.” Frankie told him.

“Oh, creeping is when males go in search of females for the purpose of having sex.” Brennan explained to Booth.

“Right.” Booth said looking sceptically at Frankie. “Thanks, Bones. Got that.”

Evie snickered at Booth’s reaction. He seemed uncomfortable and she found that amusing.

“So, uh, was Pepe the last person who saw Ritchie?” Booth questioned.

“Is Pepe in some kind of trouble?” The woman who had been swung in the towel asked.

“Well, that’s what we’re here to find out.” Booth explained. “So where’s Pepe now?”

“He’s doing a GTL.” Frankie explained.

“What’s a GTL?” Booth asked.

“Gym, tan, laundry.” Brennan explained.

“Wha…alright, Ritchie and Pepe, Thursday night, what happened?” Booth asked, shocked at Brennan’s knowledge of the slang.

“I don’t know, the V hasn’t been back since.” Frankie explained. “We just thought he pulled some ho-bag or skank or something, you know? I mean, that’s the V’s weakness.”

“Ho-bags and skanks…” Brennan started to explain.

“Got it.” Booth said cutting her off. “Thank you. Alright so Pepe and Ritchie, they have any arguments, they fight?”

“They fought over a stupid T-shirt.” The woman stated.

“Oh.” Frankie said. “Shut the hole, Jo.”

“Whatever.” She said pushing him and walking off.

“Okay, wha…they fought over a T-shirt?” Booth asked not understanding the scene that had just played out.

“Pepe got his drink on before going to the club.” Frankie explained. “He went to pick up Ritchie, who was wearing the exact same Fred McCarty T-shirt. Pepe didn’t want to be twinsies, so they got into it.”

“So the bro’s were mixing it up, yo.” Brennan said.

At Brennan’s words Evie started laughing. She found it highly amusing to hear Brennan talking that way considering how professional she usually was. Booth gave Evie a look telling her to be quiet. She stopped laughing and began taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

“Yeah, but they made up and wore the same shirt anyway.” Frankie explained.

“Well, the victim was wearing a Fred McCarty shirt.” Brennan said to Booth.

“That’s true.” Booth said.

“Victim?” Frankie asked. “Is Ritchie alright?”

“No.” Brennan said. “No, he’s dead.”

Frankie fell to his knees a look of despair filled his face.

“Ritchie.” He screamed.

“Frankie.” The woman from before called running back over to Frankie. “Frankie, baby, what is it?”

“Ritchie’s dead.” Frankie said.

“The V?” The woman asked. “What?”

“The V.” Frankie cried out. “The V’s dead.”

All around them they could hear all the people stop their conversation and respond in shock to the news they just heard.

“O, M, G.” The woman cried before running off to the edge of balcony and screaming off it, “Loretta. Loretta, someone killed Ritchie.”

Soon all the women were running around telling each other that someone had killed Ritchie the V.

“Well, cat’s out of the bag now.” Booth muttered.

* * *

After visiting the Guidos they met up with Sweets at the diner. Sweets was surprised to see Evie with Booth and Brennan but accepted it after Evie had given him a look that meant she’d explain later.

“What these guys do is combine the alcohol with the highly caffeinated energy drinks containing pseudoephedrine.” Sweets explained.

“Yeah, lots of posturing, muscles and fighting over girls.” Booth said.

“Like many tribes, the markers that define a man involve sex and violence.” Brennan explained.

“Look, Ritchie was hooking up with someone who was hooking up with someone else.” Booth said getting to the point. “Bottom line there. The answer could be right in here.”

“These copies of his text messages just seem to be random letters.” Brennan said looking over at the giant file Booth had in front of him. “Some kind of code?”

“Wait, like ‘TTFN.’” Booth read.

“Ta-ta for now.” Sweets and Evie said at the same time.

Booth and Brennan looked at the two who sat across from them.

“I’m pretty good at these.” Sweets said.

Evie looked at Sweets before saying, “I’m a teenager.”

“Great.” Booth said. “Here you go. All yours. Call when you’re done.”

Booth slid the binder containing all the messages across to the two who looked down at them.

“Okay.” Sweets said rubbing his hands together. “TTFN.”

* * *

“While we were studying all the text messages, we created this over view of what Dr Brennan calls the tribe, seen through digital lines of communication.” Sweets presented to Booth. “This is our victim.”

“Ritchie the V.” Booth said looking at the board. “He texted all these women?”

“Yeah, and these are women who texted other men.” Evie said pointing at the board.

“Oh, it’s like a jealousy map.” Booth said. “Yeah. Good work.”

“Thank you.” Sweets said. “So look at what I stumbled across. A week before the victim was murdered, over 200 texts were exchanged between the victim and a woman named Marie Galasso.”

Booth hummed hummed his approval.

“Arrow slash three?” He asked.

“Oh, that means a broken heart.” Sweets said.

“M, I, 2, M, 2, H, 6, Y?” Booth read.

“Am I too much to handle, sexy?” Evie simplified.

“So they were together once, and she expected more?” Booth asked.

“Y, R, N, T, U, D, 4, 6?” Sweets read. “Why aren’t you down for sex?”

“And then there’s this one, 2, G, 2, B, 4, G.” Evie continued. “Too good to be forgotten.”

“So this is where it gets really ugly.” Sweets said. “Ritchie texts Marie that she was just a grenade.”

“A grenade?” Booth asked.

“Yeah, a grenade is an overweight, undesirable woman that one must jump on, so a friend can get with a prettier girl” Evie explained.

“Oh.” Booth said.

“It’s so demeaning.” Evie said screwing up her face.

“And this really set Marie off.” Sweets explained. “She calls him a bunch of curse words, some of which I had to look up.”

Evie sniggered remembering Sweets face when he had looked up the words.

“Sounds like motive to me.” Booth said.

“Yeah, and after that, Ritchie texts his friends wherever he’s headed to find out if she’s gonna be there.” Evie explained.

“So she was stalking him.” Booth said.

“Check this out.” Sweets said turning back to the texts. “U, L, B, S, R, Y. You’ll be sorry.”

“Followed by U, R, G, N, G, 2, D, I.” Evie read.

“You are going…” Booth started.

“You are going to die.” Evie and Sweets finished together.

“4, Q?” Booth asked.

“I think that’s pretty self-explanatory.” Sweets said.

* * *

Evie sat in the bone room as Fisher worked. She could tell he found it strange, but she was enjoying studying him.

“I was looking at bone fragments from the top of the skull, and I found these.” Fisher said holding up a tiny piece of something. “I’m taking out the remaining sliver that was buried in the fractures. Well, it’s not bone.”

At this Evie got up and moved closer so she could see what they were looking at.

“Oh.” Hodgins said. “It’s some kind of yellow polymer. It’s possibly polyvinyl chloride or polytetrafluoroethylene.”

“So he had concrete and plastic in his head?” Evie asked.

Fisher yawned.

“Oh, no.” Hodgins said when he realised Fisher had yawned. “Uh, you okay?”

“Are you gonna ask me that every time I yawn?” Fisher asked.

“Possibly.” Hodgins stated. “I don’t want you to fall asleep again for another two months, Van Winkle.”

“Alright.” Fisher stated.

“I’m gonna figure out what this plastic is from.” Hodgins said picking up the plastic in a small petri dish. “It might help Angela narrow down the murder weapon.”

“Okay.” Fisher responded with a yawn.

Hodgins looked at him as he exited the room. Fisher brushed it off like it was nothing. Evie sighed and went to sit back down again.

* * *

Evie stood in Angela’s office with Fisher, Hodgins and Angela. They were looking at the Angelatron trying to understand how the concrete and plastic found in the victim’s skull were connected.

“This plastic sliver is curved, just like the minute-crete was.” Angela said.

“Well, they look pretty close.” Hodgins said crossing his arms.

“Oh, so close.” Fisher said dully.

“Both fragments were found in the skull wound, but how did they get there if they weren’t part of the same weapon?” Hodgins asked.

“That’s a good question.” Angela said.

“Angela, try putting the plastic on the outside of the concrete.” Evie suggested.

Angela altered the display.

“Okay.” Fisher said. “That worked.”

“Yeah.” Hodgins said. “Alright. Great. Then what did we just find out?”

“Plastic-covered cement.” Angela stated.

“Concrete.” Hodgins corrected. “I’m just being precise. You know, cement is the ingredient in concrete that keeps everything, you know, together.”

“Right. Uh, right. Like…” Fisher started before freezing as if trying to remember something before letting out a grunt and saying, “I totally suck.”

* * *

Fisher stood staring into a microscope when Cam walked in.

“What are you doing?” Cam asked him.

“Dr Brennan had some kind of a brainstorm.” Evie told Cam.

“And it looks like she was right.” Fisher said.

“You say that like it’s bad news.” Cam said.

“I should have thought of it.” Fisher said angrily.

“Okay.” Cam said calmly. “First, tell me the brainstorm.”

“Note the microfractures in the Haversian Canals.” Fisher said showing Cam the microscope image on the screen.

“Yes, from a blow to the skull?” Cam asked for confirmation.

“These are from the victim’s femur.” Evie explained hoping Fisher would remain calm.

“The victim was frozen for two days.” Fisher explained seeing the confused look on Cam’s face.

“That’s what caused the microfractures.” Cam said. “Oh, why are you yawning? Are you depress…? Don’t yawn.”

Fisher had walked over to the ladder that Evie had previously been sitting on and sat down and continued yawning.

“I suck.” He said through a yawn.

“How long ago did Dr Brennan have her brainstorm?” Cam asked.

“About 45 minutes ago.” Evie told Cam.

“So, basically, you’re 45 minutes behind arguably the greatest forensic anthropologist in the nation?” Cam said to Fisher.

“That’s one way to look at it.” Fisher said dull fully.

“I’m not a psychiatrist, but it seems to me that when your shrink says to look on the bright side, he means give yourself the benefit of the doubt.” Cam explains.

Fisher sat up a bit and said, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Cam responded.

“Sounds about right.” Evie said softly.

“The victim was killed and then frozen?” Cam asked.

“Apparently.” Fisher said.

“Put on ice?” Cam asked.

“Metaphorically speaking.” Fisher answered.

“Or not.” Cam said running out of the room.

“What do you, what do you mean or not?” Fisher calls after her. “What? What did I miss? No, what did I miss?”

Fisher yawns and turns around to see Evie watching him.

“She means the guy from the bar who is really defensive about his ice.” Evie explained.

Fisher nodded still yawning.

Evie rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the bone room after Cam.

* * *

Sweets and Evie went home that night. After case Evie had been offered by Brennan to go help Hannah move in and then hang out with the other women. Evie had declined knowing it would just mean one of them would have to drop her back Sweets’ place later and she didn’t want to in convenience anybody.

“You did well today.” Sweets told her as they ate their dinner.

“Thanks.” Evie said softly. “I enjoyed myself.”

“Maybe you should do some online course to try to get a job helping us.” Sweets told her. “Considering you found it so enjoyable.”

“I mean I guess.” Evie said.

“Consider it at least.” Sweets said.

Evie nodded before they went back to their food. She was happy with where she was although she knew it wasn’t going to last forever. She knew that she would have to at least try to find her own way.


	6. The Shallow in the Deep

Evie was dropped off at the lab early the next morning. She couldn’t find anyone there that she knew so she decided to go sit in Brennan’s office and read.

After sitting around for a while she eventually saw Daisy chasing after Brennan. Quickly she got up and ran after them feeling rather lonely sitting by herself.

“Dr Brennan, about this morning...” Daisy said as she reached Brennan’s side.

“What about it?” Brennan asked.

“I don’t want you to think that Lance and I are dating again, because we’re not.” Daisy started.

“Thank God for that.” Evie said under her breath.

“That was purely accidental intercourse.” Daisy attempted to explain.

“No wonder Lance dropped me here so early.” Evie said.

Daisy shot her a look. Evie smiled back a sickly sweet smile.

“You had intercourse accidentally?” Brennan questioned. “What were you trying to do, Ms Wick?”

“I was returning a book.” Daisy told her.

“And your pants fell off?” Brennan asked.

“All of the pieces of ship without remains attached straight to the Early American workroom, door on your right.” Cam yelled to the lab techs bringing in giant pieces of a ship wheelie tables.

“Where do you want this?” One of the lab techs asked Cam.

“Take it up on the platform.” Cam told him.

“Got it.” He responded.

“Okay.” Cam said looking at pieces of the ship being brought in. “How much of this is there?” 

“I have no idea.” Brennan responded.

“So when you said, old remains, the ship part of it just slipped your mind?” Cam asked.

“No, of course not.” Brennan stated.

“This is incredible.” Angela said. “I can’t believe this is an actual slave ship. Where did they find it?”

“Off the coast of Maryland.” Brennan said. “This could shed enormous light on the slave trade.”

“Or give me nightmares.” Cam said watching more bones being brought in. “One or the other.”

“Mytilus edulis.” Hodgins yelled out as he walked in with a piece of the ship. “Blue mussels. Wow. Hey, they said this was for you.”

Hodgins handed Angela a clipboard.

“The Jeffersonian Board of Directors wants us to try and identify the remains.” Brennan explained.

“How?” Cam asked. “These people have been dead for nearly 150 years.”

“Yeah, well, this might help.” Angela said flicking through the pages on the clipboard she held. “It’s a copy of the outgoing manifest, and it lists all the slaves they were transporting to New Orleans. There’s age, and race, and degree of colour. This is really detailed, in a totally horrible, disgusting, sucky kind of way.”

“Slaves were considered property.” Hodgins said. “They were as carefully catalogued as livestock or silverware.”

Everyone’s face showed the pain that they felt discussing an event as horrible as the slave trade.

* * *

“Male child, under ten-years-old.” Brennan said. “130 centimetres. The marine mussels compromised the bone, but the skull shows a mix of Negroid and Caucasoid characteristics, suggesting that he would have been listed as mulatto.”

Brennan told Angela and Evie who stood with the list that Hodgins had given Angela.

They were all up on the platform attempting to identify all the victims from the ship. It was a difficult task as they were returning a name to the bones that lay in front of them. It made the situation more personal. Evie was finding it difficult to understand how anyone could do something like that to anyone else.

“Got it.” Angela said. “Polidore Nelson.”

“Symphyseal rim well defined.” Daisy stated. “Partial ectocranial suture closure. Female, 40s, five feet tall.”

“Okay.” Angela said. “There’s only one woman that small.”

“Over here. Now.” Cam called out. “Uh, n-not kidding, even a little bit. Dr Hodgins.”

Brennan had joined Cam and was now also looking at the thing that had scared Cam.

“Yeah? What have you got?” Hodgins said making his way over to Cam.

“That.” Cam said pointing to a skull covered in a pink fluffy plant. “What the hell is that?”

“Wow.” Hodgins said when he saw what Cam was freaking out over. “It’s some kind of organism that anchored to the bone. Interesting.”

By now Daisy, Angela and Evie had also joined the group looking at the fluffy, pink skull. Angela swung the light over the top of the skull.

“Alien sea life hitchhikes in on a slave ship, and that’s all you can say, interesting?” Cam asked.

“I think in this context, interesting is a way of acknowledging life-forms beyond Dr Hodgins’ expertise.” Brennan attempted to explain.

“A temporary condition, I assure you.” Hodgins said while staring at the pink creature.

Hodgins stood up from where he was crouched looking at the skull and called out to all the others on the platform, “Alright, listen up. Pull any other bones with pink slime and bring them over here.”

He turned back around and crouched back down to look at the skull. As he stared at the skull one again he said, “It’s possible that ‘alien’ is an appropriate adjective. I mean, we may be looking at NTI, here.”

“What’s he talking about?” Cam asked.

“I have no idea.” Brennan stated as Daisy place a pink covered bone in front of her.

“NTI, as in Non-Terrestrial Intelligence?” Hodgins asked the group.

“Oh, no.” Angela said.

“If alien life-forms were going to exist somewhere on earth, the ocean floor would be it.” Hodgins said. He was completely in awe at the thing covering the bones.

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” Cam said to him.

“Judging by weight and texture, all the affected bones appear to belong to the same skeleton.” Brennan observed.

Everyone watched as Brennan looked at the skull.

“Something is very wrong.” She said looking up at everyone after a moment.

* * *

After Brennan went off to see Booth, Evie decided to keep Daisy company on the platform. Daisy was looking at the bodies from the slave ship while Evie sat in the corner and watched.

“Abrasions to the pisiform.” Brennan said after coming onto the platform and looking at the body with Daisy. “It’s likely that this person was wearing manacles. Why are you working on remains from the slave ship when you know our recent murder victim has priority?”

“Because Dr Hodgins is still trying to remove the unidentified deep sea life-forms.” Daisy explained. “Maybe we should discuss the murder victim’s x-rays instead?”

“Incomplete epiphyseal fusion.” Brennan pointed out. “He was at most 20 years old.”

“Chipping on the zygomatic arch.” Daisy observed. “Hairline fractures to the mental foramen, all heavily remodelled. Metaphyseal fractures to the left tibia and right ulna. Never properly set.”

“I’ve seen these before.” Brennan said. “They happen when someone has their extremities wrenched over and over again at a very young age.”

“Suggestive of child abuse?” Evie asked.

“We have to identify him.” Brennan said. “What is taking Dr Hodgins so long?”

“Dr Brennan I can go see if you want.” Evie suggested.

“Seeing as there is nothing else for you to do Ms Carter I believe that is the best use of your time.” Brennan said to her.

With that Evie got up from her place on the platform and walked into Hodgins’ office. When she walked in she saw Hodgins and Angela looking at the thing under what appeared to be a magnifying glass.

“The organism operates like hair follicles.” Hodgins said as he held a piece he had pulled out from the skull. “Anchors its root system to the bone.”

“You know, it’s actually kind of attractive up close.” Angela said.

“Yeah, for a mucous-excreting underwater insect.” Evie said from the doorway.

They both looked at Evie before they all started laughing. Neither Hodgins or Angela know how Evie knew that, but they still found it amusing.

“Well, let me scan the skull, and then I can build a facial reconstruction from it.” Angela said to her husband.

“Do you realise these guys could be harder to identify than a decomposed murder victim?” Hodgins said to her as he moved the skull across to a stand to be scanned in.

“How can you compare a murder victim to ocean snot that looks like something that Barbie wore to the prom?” Angela asked.

“You compared ‘em to a Chia Pet.” Hodgins defended.

“Yeah, well, that’s not the same thing.” Angela said.

“You’re right, because if these guys are new, and I get to identify them, then I get to name an entire species.” Hodgins said. “Anjelonicus Montinegris.”

“Really?” Angela asked softly.

“Really.” Hodgins responded standing up from his seat.

They leaned into one another and Evie decided that was her que to leave so she turned around in order to head back to the platform and explain to Brennan that Hodgins was no closer to finding out what the thing covering the bones was.

* * *

Brennan was beginning to become impatient when it came to the bones. She had sent both Evie and Daisy off to see how Hodgins was doing after Evie’s last report on his progress had been the opposite of what she wanted to hear.

“Dr Brennan really needs these.” Daisy whined to Hodgins. “I don’t understand why you can’t just pluck.”

“If I pluck them off, one by one, it’s going to take a week, Miss Wick, so what you need to do is stop telling me how to do my job.” Hodgins said in response to Daisy’s whining.

“I don’t see how this is going to hurry things up.” Daisy said becoming increasingly more irritable.

“If he can figure out what they are, he can figure out how to get them off.” Evie stated becoming exasperated at Daisy’s tone of voice and questions. “Really Daisy, it’s rather simple.”

“Thank you, Evie.” Hodgins said. “Any more questions Miss Wick?”

“Not at this moment.” Daisy said.

“Aha.” Hodgins said as he shone a light over the bones. “Yes. It’s a type of benthic worm. See? Progress.”

“Okay, the only way I can get DNA to ID out ID thief is by using bone marrow, but your alien organism has sucked it dry.” Cam said as she walked into Hodgins’ office.

“Okay, contrary to popular rumour, it is not my alien organism.” Hodgins said. “Not yet, anyway. But I have narrowed it down to a type of benthic worm.”

“How can you not be able to ID a fluffy pink worm?” Cam asked. “How many of those could there possibly be?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Hodgins responded.

They all looked at Hodgins not really wanting to know how many fluffy pink worms there really were before Cam and Daisy left to go work on the slaves from the ship. Evie sighed and resigned herself to watching Hodgins try to figure out what exactly was on the bones.

* * *

Evie got bored of watching Hodgins try to figure out what was on the bones, so she went back up to the platform to see how Daisy and Angela were doing.

“Has anybody else noticed this is like a giant jigsaw without the edge pieces?” Daisy said.

“One person gets killed and it’s murder.” Angela said.

“Millions get killed, and it’s history.” Evie finished.

“I’m trying to just think of them as bones.” Daisy explained. “It’s easier. Female. Approximately 25.”

“Right here.” Evie said. “Hany Beaufort.”

“Yeah, but they’re not just bones.” Angela said to Daisy.

“What does that mean?” Daisy asked.

“I’m gonna need to borrow these skulls.” Angela said.

Evie smiled at Angela’s words knowing what she was going to do for the victims. Giving them faces was the only reasonable thing to do.

“Why does nobody seem to be working on our murder victim, Ms Wick?” Cam asked coming onto the platform.

“Still waiting on Dr Hodgins.” Daisy explained.

Cam looked at the body they were standing next to and saw the name. Upon seeing the name she froze and looked at the bones in what appeared to be distress. Pain seemed to fill her face as she looked at the victim.

“Are you okay?” Angela asked her.

“It’s nothing.” Cam said snapping out of her trance. “‘Hany’ was my great-grandmother’s name. If you two can’t stay focused on the Molony case, we’re gonna have issues.”

“Well, we’re trying, but Hodgins is…” Angela started.

“I got it.” Hodgins yelled, cutting Angela off, as he walked onto the platform carrying a box. “Thank you, Aquatic Nuisance Species Task Force, a fine collection of marine biologists dedicated to making sure that if the alien ever shows up, we can jam it in an airlock and kiss it goodbye.”

He placed the box he was holding down on one of the tables without remains on it before continuing.

“I lost out on the naming rights, babe.” He said to Angela. “But I’m a big boy. I can handle it.”

“So happy to hear that.” Cam said sarcastically.

“Turns out, our little feathered friend is the osedax mucofloris, otherwise known as the bone eating snot flower.” Hodgins told the four women who had come over to witness what he was doing.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Angela laughed.

“Not kidding. Allow me to demonstrate.” Hodgins said before opening to box he had brought with him to reveal a collection of cannoli. “Viola.”

“Oh, no.” Cam said upon seeing what Hodgins had brought.

“Now, the bone eating snot flower burrows into the bone like so.” Hodgins explained before pulling a straw out of his pocket and blowing the paper into Daisy’s face. “It cracks through the hard shell straight down to the fatty marrow. And then…”

As he was explaining Hodgins pushed the straw into the cannoli and then proceeded to such the filling out through the straw. Angela, Cam and Daisy all looked disgusted as he slurped up the cannoli filling through the straw while Evie just giggled finding the whole situation amusing.

“Now, each female has maybe a dozen dwarf males inside of her.” Hodgins continued. “Basically, sperm holders…Cannoli? No? Anyone?”

“No, never again.” Angela said. “I cannot even tell you.”

“Can you please get to the point?” Cam said to Hodgins.

“I figured out how to remove them.” Hodgins said before taking a bite from his cannoli.

“I will have one of these ones.” Evie said ducking under Hodgins’ arm and grabbing two from the box.

Hodgins left to go remove the bone eating snot flower from the bones and Evie followed wanting to eat more of the cannoli, but knowing she should be polite, offering to help Hodgins with whatever he was about to do.

* * *

Evie and Daisy stood watching Hodgins as he prepared to remove the bone eating snot flower from the bones. He had placed the bones in a tank full of water and was preparing for the final step.

“I just needed to know what they were, and now…I know what will eat them.” He yelled. “Piranhas.”

He poured a bucket full of water and Piranhas into the tank which was bubbling away.

“And they won’t damage the bones?” Daisy asked.

“Nope.” Hodgins told her. “The bubbles agitate the water and encourage them to feed.”

“May I ask you a personal question, Dr Hodgins?” Daisy asked.

“No.” Hodgins responded putting his hand up. He was watching the bone eating snot flower being devoured by the Piranhas. “I have got a beautiful wife, a fulfilling job, and I just figured out how to remove snot flowers. I’m gonna go ahead and savour the moment here, Ms Wick.”

“Wow.” Daisy said.

“Oh.” Hodgins groaned as he put his hand into the water to grab the bones. “Ah. Ha ha. Perfection.”

“That’s curious.” Daisy said as she took the bone from Hodgins. “There are significant abrasions to the bone. Can I see that ulna?”

“One ulna, coming right up.” Hodgins said as he reached into the tank again.

“They look like kerf marks, but they don’t go into the bone.” Daisy observed. “They go along the bone. And the staining says they’re definitely perimortem.

As Daisy studied the bones Hodgins and Evie walked away from the tank over towards her.

“Well, I’ll swab ‘em and see what we got.” Hodgins said looking at the marks.

“The abrasions are everywhere.” Daisy said. “All along the anterior surface of the bones.”

“You know, I know it’s not one of my areas of expertise, but does it look to you like someone attacked our dead guy with a grater?” Evie asked.

Hodgins and Daisy looked at Evie who looked between the two and shrugged. I appeared as though her observation was correct.

* * *

Evie had rejoined Sweets. They were in Booth’s office with Booth, Brennan and the captain of the cougar ship. They were attempting to help the captain remember who the victim, Liam Molony, had been with. Booth sat behind his desk, as always while Brennan and the captain sat on the other side. Sweets had taken to sitting on the desk while Evie leaned against the wall.

“Three separate studies suggest this is a very effective method.” Sweets explained while he poured a drink. “It’s called ‘state dependant learning.’”

“If we want him to remember what happened when he was drunk, we just have to get him drunk.” Evie finished.

“Right.” Booth said. “Is this really going to work?”

“Memories are anchored in internal contexts.” Brennan explained.

“Yeah.” Sweets agreed. “For example, if I had a drink, I would instantly remember Daisy and how champagne just makes her eyes sparkle.”

Evie began coughing to get Sweets to shut up while Booth asked, “Sweets. Is he drunk enough already?” 

“I’d say yes.” Evie said recovering from her fake coughing fit.

“Okay, let’s just focus here, alright?” Booth said to the now drunk captain. “Labour Day cruise. Liam Molony’s on deck with a woman. Can you describe her?”

“Booth, do you want me to write this down?” Evie asked Booth quickly and quietly while the captain was thinking.

“Sure, whatever.” Booth said shooing the girl away.

“He’s confused.” Sweets said. “For example, if I were to describe Daisy…”

“Lance shut up.” Evie said cutting him off.

“I’d say she was five-five, beautiful brown hair…” Sweets continued ignoring Evie.

“Oh, for God sakes. Sweets.” Booth groaned as irritated as Evie with Sweets’ constant talk of Daisy.

“What?” Sweets said turning to look at Booth.

“I remember.” The captain slurred. “Her hair was red.”

Evie quickly started jotting down what the captain was saying in case they needed it later.

“She kept, uh, flicking it.” The captain continued.

“Booth, that sounds just like…” Brennan started.

“Claire Casper.” Booth finished.

“The wife of the man whose identity Liam stole.” Brennan explained.

“Get his keys.” Booth told Sweets both men getting up from the desk.

“Why?” Sweets asked.

“We got to go solve a murder.” Booth said. “Just give him two aspirin and put him in a cab, alright?”

“Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait.” The captain called as Booth and Brennan started to leave.

Neither one of them responded to the drunk man and they left the office leaving Evie and Sweets to deal with him.

* * *

After the case was finished and they had arrested Claire Casper, Evie went to the Amalia Rose exhibition with the others from the lab.

“These people were wrenched from their homeland and disappeared into the cold seas of the Atlantic, forgotten until today.” Cam spoke out to all the people gathered at the exhibition. “We’re very proud to announce that thanks to the hard work of the Jeffersonian staff, the remains found on the Amalia Rose have been matched with the names on the manifest. They will be buried at the Great Oak Cemetery in Maryland, but their names and faces will live on here, in the Jeffersonian. Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to present the victims of the Amalia Rose.”

As Cam announced the names of all the victims Angela’s drawings of their faces were lit up. When she got to the name Hany Beaufort she stopped for a moment. It was hard for her. Being connected to the victims more than she realised she would have been Cam was struggling to speak. Eventually she took a deep breath and continued.


	7. The Babe in the Bar

Sweets was confused as to why Evie wanted to be in the lab. Usually, she got annoyed when he suggested she spend the day in the lab. He didn’t mind though. It meant he didn’t have to worry about her being bored or lonely throughout the day.

When Evie arrived at the lab she saw Cam, Brennan, and Vincent Nigel-Murray on the platform with a giant bar of chocolate.

“You know, it was widely rumoured that Pope Clement the 14th was killed with a cup of poisoned chocolate.” Vincent said.

“Was he a good pope or a bad pope?” Cam asked as she ladled the body goop into bowls.

Vincent scoffed. “He was no Urban the Sixth.”

“Oh, no.” Cam responded. “Of course not.”

“Oh, who, by the way, was the answer to my record-breaking Daily Double win on Jeopardy.” Vincent pointed out. “The category, of Torture.”

“Was that the game that you played while I was away?” Brennan asked.

“It was more than just a game.” Cam told Brennan. “Mr Nigel-Murray won almost a million dollars.”

“Which, after travel, uh, an overindulgent lifestyle, the occasional game of chance and a, uh, a little stint in rehab, I, uh, I no longer possess.” He explained to the women. “But I do, I still have my memories. Thailand…”

“Reassembling the chocolate made it easier to scan.” Brennan explained. “But the condition of these remains is far from ideal.”

“That’s an understatement.” Cam said picking out what solid pieces of tissue she could find. “Hey, rugal folds. Found a piece of stomach.”

“Is this a slight depression on the occipital?” Vincent asked.

“Yes.” Brennan observed. “Perhaps she struck her head on the mould as someone held her down in the chocolate.”

“Which would mean that she drowned.” Evie said.

“Certainly a possibility.” Brennan said looking strangely at Evie. “Cam, can you analyse the lungs?”

“Lungs?” Cam asked with a laugh indicating to the mess of decomposed tissue in front of her. “There are no lungs.”

“Definitely looks like murder.” Vincent said.

“There’s nothing definite here, Mr Nigel-Murray.” Brennan stated. “It’s possible the victim had a grand mal seizure while voluntarily lying in the chocolate.”

“But let’s call it murder just for fun.” Cam said.

“Why is it so cold in here?” Angela asked coming up to the platform before seeing the chocolate and saying, “Holy crap. Look at the size of that thing.”

“We turned the thermostat down so no chocolate would melt on the CT.” Brennan explained. “It’s on loan from Johns Hopkins.”

“Johns Hopkins.” Cam repeated. “Almost forgot that. Another one for Michelle’s short list.”

“I, I cannot believe she’s already applying to colleges.” Angela said.

“Does Michelle know what she wants to study?” Brennan asked.

“Marine Biology, Art History, Russian Literature…She’s kind of all over the place.” Cam explained. “She’s actually going to be here in a few minutes so we can go over our application strategies.”

“Don’t you mean her application strategies?” Angela asked.

“Didn’t I say that?” Cam asked.

“What’s this here?” Vincent asked. “On the right radius?”

“Oh, it looks like it may be perimortem sharp-force trauma, an injury sustained in the attack.” Brennan observed. “But we’ll know more when the bones are clean.”

“Just don’t lose the chocolate.” Cam told them.

“Dr Hodgins can help you.” Brennan told Cam.

“I sense a mess in our future.” Cam stated. “Speaking of which, I need to get cleaned up for Michelle.”

“Oh, you know, there are many fine universities in England, uh, Oxford and Cambridge, of course, but th-th-there’s also…” Vincent started explaining to Cam.

“You so much as mentioned leaving the country to my daughter, and I will choke you on your own trivia and stuff your lifeless body in a locker.” Cam said cutting him off.

Vincent, Brennan, and Evie all looked at Cam. Vincent was terrified. Brennan was concerned. Evie just wanted to laugh. She gave Vincent a pat on the shoulder as she forced herself to supress a laugh. Cam walked off the platform.

“Then again, Georgetown’s lovely.” Vincent said as he watched Cam’s retreating figure.

“It’s closer.” Brennan agreed.

“Closer.” Vincent repeated.

Evie laughed at their conversation. She could tell that Cam had scared Vincent. He wasn’t going to be saying anything to her anytime soon.

* * *

Evie stood, attempting not to laugh, as Vincent and Hodgins argued about how to melt the chocolate. Hodgins was adjusting a lamp while Vincent stood behind him with a basket full of hairdryers.

“Your thesis is wrong, Dr Hodgins.” Vincent said. “We should use the blow dryers. It’s a more gentle process.”

“I am the lead on this, Vincent, as well as the king of this lab.” Hodgins responded. “Now, the lights will melt the chocolate evenly and won’t damage any evidence trapped inside.”

“Yes, yes, but with the hairdryers, we can localise the heat distribution.” Vincent explained. “Tests supporting this have been conducted in Michoacan, Mexico.”

“I’m going to turn the lamps on now to melt the chocolate and to stop you from talking.” Hodgins told Vincent.

“Don’t do it Hodgins.” Evie said.

“What say do you have in this?” Hodgins said to her. “You aren’t even an intern. You’re just that girl who lives with Sweets and hangs around at the lab.”

“I’m also about to save your butt from Cam.” Evie said. “Because very soon she will come here and tell you not to melt the chocolate.”

Hodgins ignored Evie and flicked the lamps on only to be met with Cam coming up onto the platform.

“Ooh, stop.” She called.

“Told you so.” Evie whisper in Hodgins’ ear.

“Turn the lamps off.” Cam said to Hodgins, “Turn the lamps off.”

“What is going on?” Hodgins asked looking between Cam and Evie.

“I was going over Angela’s 3D images of the remains and I found something.” Cam explained. “Okay.”

“Air bubbles.” Evie whispered to Hodgins and Vincent as the screen ran across the images towards the mouth.

“See these circles?” Cam said indicating to the bubbles in the chocolate that were now evident on the screen.

“It looks like intestinal gas.” Vincent said.

“It’s bubbles in the chocolate.” Cam explained.

“Two big bubbles, trapped right here, 25 ad 39 millimetres above the victim’s mandible.” Cam explained.

“Are you saying the chocolate trapped the victim’s final breath?” Hodgins asked.

“Well, I’m no expert in viscosity, but…” Cam explained.

“I am.” Vincent said, cutting her off. “I am. In fact on, on Jeopardy…”

“Oh, make your point.” Hodgins said.

“In any endothermic reaction, the surface molecules are always the first to become stable.” Vincent explained. “Therefore, it’s possible that a gaseous bubble could form in the warmer liquid but become trapped against the solid surface.”

“I couldn’t get any useful data from the soft tissue, so the bubbles are all I’ve got.” Cam explained. “If they melt away…”

“But we have to melt the chocolate to in order to get any information from the bones.” Hodgins said cutting Cam off.

“Yeah, but first we can cut out these sections and freeze them until we discover a way to extract the gas from the bubbles.” Vincent suggested.

“Excellent.” Cam said. “Do it. Mr Nigel-Murray, if I didn’t have self-control, I would kiss you.”

Cam then turned and walked off the platform leaving Vincent speechless.

“No interesting facts off that?” Hodgins asked Vincent, teasing him.

“Huh?” Vincent asked. “Yeah, yeah. In fact, the, the satisfaction that human beings take from fantasising is…it’s directly related to…No, I don’t. Uh, uh. There’s no facts on…”

Hodgins turned to walk away.

“Hey Hodgins.” Evie called as he was walking away.

“What?” Hodgins asked turning around.

“I told you so?” She said with a laugh.

“What are you, five?” Hodgins asked.

“Ha, ha” Evie said. “Very funny.”

Hodgins, irritated with the fact that Evie had been right walked off to his office. Vincent, still shocked at what Cam said, was still attempting to comprehend what was going on.

“How did you?” Vincent asked her realising what she had done.

Evie tapped the side of her nose before laughing and walking off. Vincent was once again left speechless.

* * *

Evie stood with Cam and Angela in Cam’s office. They had the chocolate with the bubbles in front of them. Angela was preparing the ultrasound machine, so she could hold it up to the chocolate to allow them to see the bubbles in the chocolate. Cam had two syringes next to her that she was going to use to extract the gas.

“I should be able to use the syringe to extract the gas and any aerated fluid.” Cam explained to Evie and Angela as she picked up the syringe.

“Ooh.” Angela said. “Bubbles.”

“Now the trick is jabbing them.” Cam said holding the syringe out.

“Yeah, sometimes I use this thing on myself to check on the baby.” Angela explained. “Just say hi. Totally unethical, I know.”

“Extremely, but so cool.” Cam responded while she jabbed the syringe into the chocolate and extracted the gas. “My daughter wants to be a fighting hagfish.”

“For what, a costume party?” Angela asked.

“No, it’s the mascot of Central Maine State University, where Michelle says she’s going next year.” Cam explained unimpressed with everything.

“Oh.” Angela responded, surprised. “Good for her. I love Maine.”

“She’s following a boy, Angela.” Evie explained understanding how irritated Cam was.

Cam stopped what she was doing and looked over at Evie not sure how she knew that.

“You’re a hedonistic, free spirit, artist type and even you didn’t do that.” Cam told Angela.

“Thank you for the personality assessment.” Angela responded. “Yeah, I went to a good school because I chose to. Nobody made me. You should let Michelle make her own decisions, Cam. I mean, she is almost an adult.”

“Almost.” Cam exclaimed. “That’s the key word here. I need to guide her, but she hates me for doing it.”

“Well, maybe you should talk to Sweets.” Angela suggested.

“Sweets?” Cam asked. “Why would I do that?”

“He might be able to help you deal with Michelle.” Angela explained.

“I don’t want to talk to a child about a child.” Cam said.

“Okay.” Angela responded.

“You do realise he is looking after a child of the same age, right?” Evie said from her spot at the end of the table.

Cam turned to look at Evie. She had forgotten about that. Then an idea came over Cam.

“What if you talk to Michelle?” Cam suggested. “Advice from someone her own age.”

“Because I’m in a completely different situation.” Evie explained. “I’ve been doing online courses in different topics for a few months now. I’m going to be getting a psychology degree soon with all the work I’ve been doing, the books I’ve been reading and the conversations with Lance.”

“Please Evangeline.” Cam pleaded.

“Fine.” Evie sighed eventually. “But don’t expect the perfect result. You do have to let us make our own choices.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Cam said running over and giving her a hug.

Evie frozen at this gesture. It wasn’t what she had expected.

* * *

“Interestingly, the cacao tree is a species of the genus Theobroma, which translates from the Latin as the ‘food of the gods.’” Vincent said to Brennan and Evie who were in the bone room.

“What would actually be interesting is an explanation of the perimortem fractures, Mr Nigel-Murray.” Brennan said to him.

“Of course.” Vincent said dull fully before explaining his findings. “They support our scenario of the attack. With one hand, the killer held the victim down and fracturing the clavicle and the sternum, while suffocating her with the other hand.”

“Anything else?” Brennan asked, having already seen all those injuries.

“Oh, yes.” Vincent said. “I took a closer look at the antemortem trauma that somehow escaped medical care. There is a very small proliferative lesion on the distal edge of the fracture.”

“It’s an adventitious cyst.” Brennan observed. “The compromised bone formed a callus around a foreign object that was embedded in the open wound. Do you have this on x-ray?”

“Yes.” Vincent said moving over to get the x-ray up for them to look at.

“It looks like a small rock.” Brennan said.

“Oh.” Vincent started. “Rock was the subject of my only disputed Jeopardy answer.”

“Is this relevant, Mr Nigel-Murray?” Brennan asked.

Evie quickly ran up behind Vincent and placed her hand over his mouth before he could start talking.

“No, Dr Brennan, it isn’t.” Evie said. “Tell Vincent what he needs to do then he can spout whatever facts he wants.”

“Thank you, Ms Carter.” Brennan said to Evie. “Mr Nigel-Murray, take a microslice of the cyst and have Dr. Hodgins identify the foreign object.”

With that Brennan walked out. Vincent turned to look at Evie. He wasn’t happy that she had stopped him from speaking but he did understand it.

“Go on Vincent.” Evie said to him. “What was your only disputed Jeopardy answer?”

“The category was ‘Famous Jameses.’” Vincent explained very passionately. “The question: ‘He is widely considered the best rock guitarist of all time.’ So obviously, my answer: ‘Who is Jimmy Page?’ No. It’s not the response. The response they were looking for: ‘Who is Jimi Hendrix?’ Okay, first of all, Jimmy Page is a better musician. That’s a fact. Also, Jimi Hendrix? His original birth name is Johnny. So he doesn’t, doesn’t even belong in the category.”

“Are you feeling better?” Evie asked him.

“Yes.” Vincent said. “But Jimmy Page is always relevant.”

Evie laughed at him before he went off to do what Brennan had asked.

* * *

Evie continued to sit in the bone room while Vincent worked listening to all the facts he would randomly stop working to tell her. She liked it. Even though she wasn’t part of the team Vincent made her feel included. He was finishing cataloguing the injuries when Hodgins walked in and bent down beside him.

“You made my day, Vincent.” Hodgins told the younger man. “Thank you.”

“Was it the vivid recounting of my debauched weekend in Rio?” Vincent asked. “Or was it that juicy little morsel regarding Señor Trebek?”

“Both entertaining.” Hodgins told him. “But what really does it for me is that foreign object you gave me to ID. It’s a bug. Helopeltis theobromae.”

“The object we found lodged inside the bone was an insect?” Vincent asked.

“Most of one.” Hodgins said. “It’s part of the Miridae family. It’s found primarily in Indonesia.”

“I’ll go and tell Dr Brennan.” Vincent said.

“Well, when you do, make sure you tell her the best part.” Hodgins said. “One of the little guy’s favourite snacks?”

“Cocoa plants.” Evie said before Hodgins could.

Hodgins and Vincent looked over at Evie who shrugged. She knew random pieces of information too. They were just not the sort of things that Vincent knew. They were also things that people would have said pertaining to each case.

Hodgins and Vincent were beginning to become suspicious as to how much Evie knew in relation to the cases.

* * *

Evie sat waiting in the bone room. Vincent had gone to get Cam to show her what he had found.

“Interestingly, English Quakers believed that violence among the poor would be ameliorated if they could be persuaded to give up alcohol in favour of chocolate.” Evie could hear Vincent say as he and Cam entered the bone room.

“I thought you had something to show me.” Cam said.

“Oh, yes, yes.” Vincent said remembering why he had gone to get Cam in the first place. “I found another perimortem injury. The fourth finger on the left hand. An asymmetry in the articular condyle with damage to the corresponding facet.”

“What does that mean?” Cam asked. “A dislocated finger?”

“Twisted and dislocated very near time of death, yes.” Vincent explained.

“Huh.” Cam said. “That’s not a typical defensive wound, nor does it seem to factor into our suffocation scenario.”

“If I may.” Evie said getting up from where she was sitting. “Would it be possible that the injuries came from a ring being forcefully removed?”

Both Cam and Vincent looked at Evie. Neither knew she had drawn her conclusion from although it made sense.

“Think about it.” Evie continued. “When someone removes a ring they generally twist it to loosen it as it goes over the knuckles. And if a ring was forcefully removed it would dislocate the finger and twist it.”

“That has a high possibility of being the correct conclusion, Ms Carter.” Cam said shocked at how realistic Evie’s idea seemed. “I’ll make sure to tell Dr Brennan. Very good work. Both of you.”

“Also, very, very…” Vincent started.

“Last one, Mr Nigel-Murray.” Cam said cutting Vincent off.

“Right.” Vincent said. “Milton Hershey, who had great success spreading chocolate amongst the masses, was also a…drumroll, please.”

Both Evie and Cam looked at Vincent.

“You’re not gonna…?” Vincent said when he realised. “I’ll do it myself.” He then proceeded to make a drum noise with his mouth while replicating the action of hitting a drum with his hands. “A Quaker.”

“Huh.” Cam said before turning slowly to leave. “That’s actually sort of interesting.”

“Thank you.” Vincent muttered to Cam’s retreating figure.

Evie looked at Vincent before they started laughing.

* * *

Evie sat in Founding Fathers with Cam, Sweets, Vincent and Brennan. She knew why they were all here. Although no one had thought to tell her, she knew about Angela’s pregnancy. She found it amusing that no one had told Hodgins that everyone already knew.

They were all talking amongst themselves when they heard Hodgins clear his throat.

“Hello, everyone.” Hodgins said. “Uh, all five of you, our friends. Thank you so much for coming out tonight to hear our big announcement. Maybe you’ve already guessed?”

A chorus of ‘No’ came from the group sitting at the table.

“Okay, um, well, what we’d like to share with all of you is, um…” Angela started.

“Yes, our, our best friends.” Hodgins said cutting Angela off.

Evie was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. Vincent tried to hide his face in his hands.

“Good.” Hodgins said. “Um, Vincent, Evie, what’s the matter?”

“I beg of you not to look at me directly.” Vincent said. “Please just say what you’ve come to say.”

Evie just shook her head, not trusting her voice.

“Okay, yeah, um…Ready?” Hodgins continued.

“Yes.” Angela said.

Cam and Brennan looked expectantly at Hodgins and Angela, both with obviously fake smiles plastered on their faces. Vincent was still trying to hide his face in his hands. Sweets took another shot to try to prepare himself. Evie was still trying not to laugh although the whole situation was making it increasingly difficult.

“Angela and I are going to have a baby.” Hodgins announced.

Everyone clapped cheering, Brennan going overboard, everyone trying their best to be happy and surprised. Vincent was attempting to avoid all eye contact by looking down at the table.

“Stop.” Hodgins said after a bit. He walked forward towards the group looking at them all. “You knew, didn’t you?”

They call came out with their own version of ‘No’ except for Evie.

“I’m not even going to pretend.” Evie said. “I’ve known this whole time. Since you all came back.”

They looked at her. And she shrugged but went on to say, “I’m very happy for you though.”

Hodgins turned around to look at Angela who turned her head to avoid making eye contact with her husband.

“They knew.” Hodgins said to her.

“No.” Angela told him. “No. They didn’t…they didn’t know. Did you know?”

There was a resounding ‘No’ from the table, except for Evie who just rolled her eyes at everyone else.

“That’s why no one else is here.” Hodgins realised. “Because you told them if they couldn’t fake surprise, not to show up.”

“I, I think we were very convincing.” Brennan stated.

“I actually felt like I was hearing it for the first time.” Cam said.

“I can’t believe you told them without me.” Hodgins said to Angela.

“I didn’t tell them, honey.” Angela explained. “They guessed. Didn’t you guys guess on your own?”

They all nodded in response to Angela not wanting Hodgins to feel bad.

“Yes.” Angela continued for her husband. “Yeah, it was the glow or the vomiting or something, but the point is that we’re all together, and you guys are all very happy for us, right?”

“That part is true.” Brennan said.

“To the Hodgins family.” Sweets said raising a glass.

Everyone raised their glasses, all really happy for the family. One by one they all got up from the table walking over to hug the couple that was now going to become a family.


	8. The Body in the Bag

Evie and Sweets had gotten up early that morning and were at the FBI fitness centre. They were on the treadmills. They both had headphones in although over her music she could hear Sweets singing ‘Lime in the Coconut.’

“Lime in the Coconut?” Booth asked appearing on the other side of Sweets.

“Geez.” Sweets said noticing Booth.

“Really isn’t a morning song, you know.” Booth told Sweets.

“Right.” Sweets said realising what Booth was telling him. “Was I…?”

“Yeah.” Evie said from his other side.

“Oh, boy.” Sweets said looking forward before turning back to Booth. “I haven’t seen you around here.”

“Yeah, because treadmills are for mice.” Booth explained. “Listen, I got to ask you something.”

“Okay.” Sweets said.

“A while back, Bones, um…she kind of, um…you know, she, she kind of, uh, said she still has feelings for, you know…” Booth stuttered out.

“Wait.” Sweets said in shock. “Did she say that she loved you? Was it that direct?”

“Wow.” Booth responded. “You just get right into it.”

“I have to.” Sweets said. “I’m getting winded here.”

“Yeah, that-that’s what she said.” Booth explained.

“Okay.” Sweets responded. “Well, what did you say?”

“‘I’m sorry. I’m with Hannah…now. I moved on. I love Hannah.’” Booth recalled. “You know, I haven’t told Hannah, and, um, it’s kind of eating at me.”

“I understand.” Sweets said. “Oh, God. I’m, I’m going uphill now.”

“Sweets.” Booth yelled at his friend. “Sweets.

“Well, you know, if this is on your mind, then you should tell Hannah.” Sweets told Booth.

“Bones and Hannah are friends now.” Booth tried to counter. “I mean, isn’t that what secrets are for? Hey, maybe you could just give me something to make me stop feeling guilty.”

“Well, perhaps this is difficult because you still have feelings for Dr Brennan.” Sweets suggested.

“What?” Booth responded. “No. No. You know what? This was a bad idea. I’ll talk to Hannah myself. Okay?”

“Alright.” Sweets said as he continued running.

“I’ll tell you what.” Booth said walking over to Sweets’ treadmill and turning up the speed. “Stop bringing up me and Bones, okay?”

“What are you doing?” Sweets asked after realising what Booth had done. “Why can’t I turn this down?”

Evie started laughing at what Booth did to Sweets. She turned her treadmill off and jumped off running after Booth hoping he would take her to the lab.

* * *

Booth had taken Evie with him to the crime scene, opting to dump her with Cam or Hodgins once they were there.

“Hey.” Booth said when he saw the body. “Mr Swiss Cheese here, huh?”

“The holes in the soft tissue appear to be a function of excellent water pressure and multiple nozzles.” Brennan explained to Booth.

“According to the meter, shower’s been on for three days.” Booth said.

“Sounds like time of death to me.” Cam said stepping into the shower.

“Any indication of the water temperature?” Brennan asked.

“Tankless water heater kept at 105 the entire time.” Cam said as she knelt down beside the body. “More than adequate to bore holes through necrotic flesh.”

“Okay, so, we ID the body yet?” Booth asked.

“What’s visible of the sacrum points to female.” Brennan explained. “Pubic surface indicates that she was in her early-to-mid 20s.”

“According to the neighbours, the house belongs to a Paisley Johnston, 23.” Booth said.

“Nice place for a 23-year-old.” Cam said.

“Oh, rich party girl.” Booth said.

“She sustained a LeFort fracture, which caused her facial bones to fragment.” Brennan explained. “The force of the shower spray washed the fragments down the drain. We’ll need to reconstruct them in order to do a reconstruction.”

“I’m working on it.” Hodgins said through a walkie talkie.

“I just heard Hodgins.” Booth said. “Where is he?”

“I’m up here, on the roof, snaking the vent.” Hodgins explained. “The victim’s hair mass? It went down the drain, and then the whole clog caught on the adipose, which melted off of the…”

“Okay, enough of you.” Booth said turning the walkie talkie off cutting off Hodgins.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Evie said to Booth.

“What would you know?” Booth said to her.

“He’s going to unclog the drain causing everything to fly back up.” Evie explained. “If you don’t turn that on you won’t be able to hear when he does that and you’ll be cover in whatever liquid bubbles up through the drain.”

Booth gave her a look before ignoring what she said.

“Screwdriver, please.” Brennan asked.

Brennan pulled the cover off the drain and she, Cam and Booth all looked down the drain.

“I think I see some bone fragments.” Brennan said reaching into the drain with tweezers. “Definitely a skull fragment. Flashlight?”

“Yep.” Booth said holding a flashlight over the drain.

“I’d get back if I was you.” Evie said stepping behind the glass of the shower screen.

“Do you hear something?” Cam asked.

“It’s just a little gurgle, that’s all.” Booth responded. “When it comes to plumbing, women just can’t deal.”

At that moment a rush of liquid burst up from the drain covering the three who were peering down it.

"Okay, we're covered in flesh and bone fragments." Brennan said. "Scrape it all off into evidence bags."

"Oh and be careful not to swallow." Evie said smugly. "I think this calls for an 'I told you so.'"

Booth attempted to flick some of the liquid at her but she just squealed and ran away.

* * *

Evie sat in Booth’s office with him waiting for Sweets to join them. As she sat there she tried her best to avoid any eye contact with Booth as he was not happy with her.

“If someone wanted Paisley Johnston dead, it definitely wasn’t the credit card company.” Booth said as Sweets entered.

As Sweets walked in Evie let out a sigh of relief. She hadn’t enjoyed being in the office with Booth, he scared her.

“Yeah?” Sweets asked. “Big shopper?”

“Olympic level.” Booth responded. “But there’s nothing in her paper trail that suggests a motive for murder.”

“Well, I checked out her social networking pages.” Sweets said. “It’s actually a sophisticated profiling tool. May I?” he was indicating to the laptop that sat on Booth’s desk.

“Yeah.” Booth said. “Knock yourself out.”

“Alright.” Sweets responded and he started typing away to get up the pages he had been looking at. “Have you, uh, talked to Hannah yet?”

“I will.” Booth responded.

“Okay.” Sweets responded.

“Been a little busy here.” Booth explained. “You know, uh, murder victim, remember?”

“You’ll get around to it.” Sweets said.

“Do they teach a course in hounding at shrink school?” Booth asked.

“Yeah, Lance is putting me through it right now.” Evie joked.

Sweets threw Evie a glare who just laughed it off.

“Let’s just stay on point here, Sweets, see what you got.” Booth said taking the laptop from Sweets. “Okay. Paisley Johnston. Who posts that many pictures of themselves?”

“Someone with narcissistic personality disorder.” Sweets explained.

“Teenagers.” Evie responded earning herself another glare from Sweets.

“What, is she clubbing with a rat?” Booth asked as he looked at the photo.

“Chinchilla.” Sweets corrected. “His name’s Chi-Chi. He features prominently. She probably felt safer bonding with a pet than a human being.”

“Well, she lists a lot of friends.” Booth said as he continued to look at her feed.

“Well, not so much friends as admirers.” Sweets corrected. “She only seemed to interact directly with one person.”

“Who?” Booth asked.

“Nicole Twist.” Sweets said indicating to photos of the two girls together. “They exchanged direct messages almost every waking hour for months. Usually, it was just compliments or exclamations of undying friendship. Now check out the last message from four days ago. ‘I can’t believe what you did. You’re the biggest fake in the world. Bitch.’”

“Oh, wow.” Booth said. “What kind of language is that for BFFs?”

“It’s actually quite normal for girls to call their friends bitches.” Evie tried to explain. “My friends and I use to do that all the time actually.”

Booth and Sweets looked at Evie.

“And that is when Nicole, Paisley’s only and best friend, severed their relationship by defriending Paisley.” Sweets explained.

“Yeah that only happen when girls hate each other.” Evie said.

“Symbolically this is some rough stuff.” Sweets explained.

“Rough enough for murder?” Booth asked.

“Honestly, if anything Paisley would have murdered Nicole for defriending her.” Evie explained. “Not the other way ‘round.”

“Give me a shot at her, I’ll let you know.” Sweets told Booth completely disregarding what Evie had said.

“You got her.” Booth said.

“Now, with Hannah…” Sweets began.

“Nope.” Booth responded.

“And Dr Brennan…” Sweets tried to continue.

“Just walk away.” Booth said.

“Okay.” Sweets said turning to leave.

“And take the kid.” Booth yelled at him.

“I can think for myself.” Evie snapped at Booth before following Sweets out of the room.

* * *

After much convincing Sweets agreed to let Evie come with him to speak to Nicole. Evie had convinced him she could understand Nicole on a girl level rather than just a shrink level.

“I can’t believe this.” Nicole said to Sweets. “I just thought that Paisley was out of town.”

“Did you two fight recently, Nicole?” Sweets asked her.

“You mean about the purse thing?” Nicole asked.

“Sure.” Sweets responded. “Tell us about the purse thing.”

“Well, Paisley bought be a purse for my birthday.” Nicole explained as Sweets got up to get her a glass of water. “A Chanel double-flap black lambskin with silver hardware.”

“Is that a, a good thing?” Sweets asked.

Evie shot him a glare.

“Well, what I really wanted was the double-flap lambskin with gold hardware.” Nicole continued. “I know, I know, they say you don’t, like, need to match metals. But, really, like, look at my skin tone. Silver? So anyway I, I went to Chanel to try to exchange the bag. They arrested me. Paisley gave me a fake.”

“Paisley gave you a counterfeit bag.” Sweets realised.

“Like, I was humiliated.” Nicole said. “Totally, humiliated.”

“So it wasn’t just a handbag.” Sweets said. “It was, symbolic of betrayal. It would be only natural to seek revenge. For a handbag.”

“Chanel.” Nicole said. “You bet. And I did. I defriended her right there and then. Now she’s gone. I just want her back. I want to friend her again.”

* * *

The following day Evie found herself at the lab. She knew it was because Sweets wanted to get more information out of Booth but he didn’t think he could do it while Evie was there. Evie had gone to Hodgins’ office as she wasn’t sure if Cam and Brennan would be mad at her after what happened with the drain the previous day.

“Try to pull on that.” Clark told Hodgins as they fiddled with the hair mass full of bone fragments. “No, not that. That’s tissue.”

“You need to stop back seat combing before I tweeze your eyes out.” Hodgins said to Clark

“Or maybe I’ll do to you what I did to Vincent.” Evie said to Clark.

At Evie’s words Clark’s eyes snapped up to look at Evie.

“Whenever Vincent started going off topic Evie would go up behind him and place her hand over his mouth.” Hodgins explained to Clark.

“I’d let him tell me whatever he was trying to say afterwards.” Evie continued. “It just stopped him from annoying everyone else in the lab.”

Clark looked back over at Hodgins before saying, “Sorry, but to have enough skull to ID a murder weapon I need more bone. But you knew that. Again, sorry. Continue.”

“Did you really ask Cam about her boyfriend?” Hodgins asked Clark after putting down the tweezers and walking over to grab a cloth.

“Yeah.” Clark said. “I’ve been far too withdrawn and private around here. Oh, by the way, congratulations, Dad.”

“Thanks.” Hodgins laughed before leaning down to continue on the hair mass.

“You know, I want a lot of kids.” Clark explained. “I’m from a big family. I’ve had, like, nine brothers and sisters. Could never get a word in. It’s probably why I never opened up around here.”

“Wow, nine.” Hodgins said.

“Or it could have been my stint in the NSA.” Clark said. “Yeah, they never allowed us to talk about anything there.”

“You were in the NSA?” Hodgins asked.

“Summer job.” Clark responded. “Yeah, when I was deciding what I wanted to do.”

“What did you do there?” Hodgins asked.

“You’re not getting anywhere.” Evie said to the two men.

“Hodgins won’t allow me to help.” Clark told the girl. “Ooh! Ooh, there’s a fragment. Come on. Over here. Hodgins, right here.”

“I see it, Clark, but I cannot get it out from this tangled mess.” Hodgins said.

“Then why don’t we just put it in the centrifuge?” Clark asked.

“That won’t work.” Evie told Clark. “If anything it will make it more tangled.”

“Exactly.” Hodgins said agreeing with Evie. “What we need is an acid reagent that can eat the hair, leaving the bones behind.”

“What?” Clark asked. “And risk damaging the bones?”

“What you need is conditioner.” Evie told them.

Both Clark and Hodgins looked at Evie.

“You can get it at the drugstore.” Evie explained. “I’m sure Cam will agree to an expense as small as three bucks.”

Both men looked back at one another.

“I’ll go ask her if you want.” Evie huffed before walking out of the office to find Cam.

* * *

Evie had joined Hodgins and Clark on the platform.

“Wouldn’t the hair conditioner compromise the evidence?” Clark asked Hodgins.

“Nah.” Hodgins responded. “It’s basically hydrolysed protein acidifier. It’s easily discernible from the other chemicals and particulates. Got some there for you already.”

“Oh, thanks.” Clark said as he grabbed the bone fragments Hodgins had put in a petri dish for him. “You must be very happy.”

“Uh, yeah.” Hodgins responded. “Always happy to retrieve evidence.”

“No, I, I mean about the baby.” Clark said turning around to look at Hodgins. “I think you and Angela will be…bizarre but splendid parents.”

“Thanks, Clark.” Hodgins responded.

Clark smiled before turning back to his bone fragments. Hodgins gave Evie a look. Both were surprised at Clark’s willingness to discuss topics outside of work.

“So about you and the NSA…” Hodgins began to ask.

“Never going to happen, Dr Hodgins.” Clark responded instantly.

“Yeah, but…” Hodgins tried.

“It was just a summer job.” Clark explained.

“But…” Hodgins tried again.

“Can’t. Sorry.” Clark told him. “But I would be very happy to discuss this whole mess with Dr Brennan, Agent Booth and this new woman. What the hell is that about?”

Clark had turned away from his bones once again and walked over to Hodgins. Evie was starting to lose it over Clark’s insistence to know what was going on in everyone’s lives.

“I mean, come on, the potential emotional fallout, it could be cataclysmic, am I right?” Clark asked.

“Okay, we, we should really focus on these bone fragments so that you can determine the weapon.” Hodgins told Clark. “Okay?”

“Oh, sure.” Clark said taking some more fragments with him as he returned to the fragments he had previously been working with. “But…my money’s on Dr B and Booth.”

“I think most people are thinking that too Clark.” Evie said.

“What’s the deal with you as well?” Clark asked realising Evie had been there the whole time. “’You just appear out of nowhere and are now allowed to sit in on all cases.”

“I have my own reasons for that.” Evie explained. “I can’t talk about it. But I am currently studying psychology so I can help Lance.”

“What is going on with you and Sweets?” Clark asked. “I thought he was with Daisy.”

“Lance is like my older brother, in a sense.” Evie tried to explain. “I live with him and he helps me with all my work.”

Clark smiled at Evie before finally turning back to his work. Evie and Hodgins looked at each other. Neither knew what to say.

* * *

Evie was standing with Angela, Cam and Brennan in front of the Angelatron. They were looking at a still from the video recorded by the teddy bear that Paisley’s boyfriend Brody had placed in her apartment. The video was of the victim, Jenny Yang, sleeping with a man that was not her fiancé.

“So, she’s trying so hard to be modern, and yet she still wears that old country charm on her back?” Angela asked as they looked at the still.

“An individual can try to identify outside their culture, but customs persist.” Brennan explained. “They’re ingrained as permanently as a fingerprint.”

“Too bad she didn’t realise that sooner.” Cam said. “Could that be Brody with Jenny?”

“Maybe.” Angela responded. “You don’t actually see his face in the video.”

“Perhaps we can measure the male’s limbs to determine ethnicity.” Brennan suggested.

“Okay, well, I can try.” Angela said. “I only have access to that leg and part of his arm, but, let’s give it a shot.”

“Dr Brennan.” Clark said entering Angela’s office.

“Yes?” Brennan responded.

“I looked more closely at those two pieces left over from the skull reconstruction.” Clark explained. “They aren’t bone at all. They’re asymmetrically bundled keratin, amino acids, guanidine…”

“Hair?” Cam asked cutting Clark off.

“Yes.” Clark responded. “But with sterols present.”

“Rhinoceros horn.” Brennan realised. “It’s used in traditional Chinese medicine, mistakenly believed to be a male aphrodisiac. Jenny’s fiancé had it in his shop.”

“Looks like Jenny’s fiancé’s going to need a little more than rhino horn.” Cam said. “Like maybe a good lawyer.”

Angela’s program found the lengths of the limbs for Brennan to record and use for comparison later.

* * *

The following day Evie found herself in the same place she had been the day before, in front of the Angelatron with Cam, Brennan and Angela.

“It’s definitely not Ming Tsou.” Brennan said looking at the image. “The tibia’s the wrong length.”

“What about Paisley’s boyfriend Brody?” Cam asked.

“Not according to the body measurements.” Brennan said.

“So all we’ve got is a murderer we can’t ID.” Cam said.

“Maybe we can.” Angela said. “I’ve isolated all the reflective surfaces in the room.”

“You can’t recognise anyone in those.” Evie said as she looked at the image.

“No, not yet, but if we can find a portion of his face in any of these, we might be able to make a composite.” Angela explained.

“That’s brilliant, Angela.” Brennan said.

“Or, if it doesn’t work, totally idiotic.” Angela said.

“Try the chrome sphere on the lamp.” Brennan said indicating to the item in the image.

“Okay, now that wine glass.” Angela said pulling up the next image.

“Oh, and that little cube-shaped box in the alcove.” Cam pointed out.

“And this other box on the other side of the bed.” Evie indicated.

“Okay.” Angela said. “Now I’ll isolate the facial reflections and map them to the models. And increase the resolution.”

All four of them watched as the program began to run the data to create a face. Slowly a face began to form. First all the pieces they had pulled from the image. Then all the other sections began to fill in as well.

“This might actually work.” Cam said as she watched the face form.

“Now, the computer just needs to generate a 3D image, then fill in the pieces.” Angela explained. “Hopefully.”

“That’s the Prada policeman.” Brennan said upon seeing the final image.

They all looked at the image. Angela’s idea had worked.


	9. The Bullet in the Brain

Evie knew what was going to happen. It was one of the things she couldn’t forget. She had convinced Sweets to let her meet him at the courthouse where Heather Taffet was going to have her final appeal. She had travelled with Booth and now stood beside Caroline, waiting.

There was were so many protesters there. Booth was forced to help regulate where they all stood.

“Listen, take care of those people right over there, in that area.” Booth told one of the police officers helping to regulate the crowds.

“There she is.” Caroline said as the van containing Sweets and Taffet arrived.

“Change of plans.” Booth yelled into a walkie talkie. “They’re bringing her around the front.”

“Into all of this?” Caroline yelled.

“We got no choice.” Booth responded. “That parking garage, the gate’s closed, it’s not opening.”

“What?” Caroline yelled back in response.

“Let’s go, move it in.” Booth called out.

Evie moved over to where she was going to meet Sweets. As he walked over with Booth he seemed stressed.

“Everything she said to you was just to mess with you.” Evie said to Sweets when he stood beside her. “Don’t take in anything that she said to you Lance.”

“You don’t…” Sweets started before realising who he was talking to.

“I know exactly what she said.” Evie told him. “None of it is true.”

While they had been talking the back of the van had opened and Heather Taffet stood there looking out at all the protesters. As she was lead down from the van and towards the courthouse she looked directly at Sweets making eye contact. Evie grabbed onto his wrist to remind him that she was there.

The suddenly, as she was walking, her head exploded and her body dropped to the ground. Both Sweets and Evie were sprayed with flesh and blood from her head.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Booth yelled running around the side of the car to where Sweets and Evie were standing. “Down, down, down, down.”

He pulled Sweets back against the car, which in turn pulled Evie back as she was still holding onto his wrist. They had their backs against the car. Sweets was in shock, just staring at Taffet’s body. Evie, although in shock too, looked at Sweets to make sure he was alright.

Eventually they were both left just staring at the body. The entire crowd that had gathered there was gone and the only ones left were those assisting in the transport of Heather Taffet as well as Evie and Caroline.

More vans started arriving. The corner, an ambulance and more police officers. Evie and Sweets were hauled off to an ambulance where their clothes were taken for evidence and they were given towels to put around themselves.

An officer came over to them and began asking them questions. Sweets was answering although Evie couldn’t tell what either of them were saying. Everything around her just sounded like white noise.

* * *

Evie and Sweets were in his office. Neither one of them spoke. In his hand he had a recorder which contained the recording of the conversation between himself and Taffet in the drive over to the courthouse.

“…repressed, immature imbecile spouting canned theories to people who don’t really care.” Taffet’s voice said from the recorder. “Everyone knows who’s the weakest link in the chain. You testify at my appeal and I’m gonna walk.”

“Lance stop playing that.” Evie said to him from where she lay on the couch.

Ignoring her, Sweets replayed the ending, “…testify at my appeal and I’m gonna walk.”

As the it finished a second time there was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Sweets said in response.

“Hey.” Booth said coming in.

“Hey.” Sweets responded softly.

“You okay?” Booth asked.

“I’m fine.” Sweets said.

Evie gave him a look from the couch. She knew he was lying.

“Um, I should be asking you if you’re okay.” Sweets said to Booth.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Booth said. “You’re the one who had to take the shower.”

“You know, I can acknowledge that I witnessed a traumatic event, but for some reason, be it textbook disassociation or the onset of PTSD, I feel relief.” Sweets explained.

“Well, you survived.” Booth told him.

“Yeah, it’s more than that, though.” Sweets continued. “I’m just…I’m happy that Heather Taffet can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“I get that.” Booth said.

“Um…a thought occurred to me.” Sweets said as Booth began to turn to leave. “You…you don’t think that shot was meant for me, do you? I mean, she asked for me to be there.”

“Woah, woah, woah, woah.” Booth said walking over to Sweets. “Sweets, whoever did this was aiming at one thing, Taffet’s head. He got off a clean shot. You got me?”

Sweets hummed in response.

“Alright.” Booth said. “So, hey. Take the day off, alright?” Go get some rest. Both of you.”

Booth knew Evie was there throughout the conversation he knew Sweets would be helping her work out everything that was going on.

“You don’t need my help with the investigation?” Sweets asked.

“If I do, you’ll be the first one I call.” Booth said to him while backing up towards the door.

“Alright.” Sweets said. “Thanks, Agent Booth. Cool. Oh, could you close the door? Thanks.”

Sweets pulled the chair back from his desk. Upon realising what he was doing Evie got up and took the recorder from him.

“Don’t do this to yourself.” She told him.

“What else am I meant to do, Evie?” Sweets said.

“We could talk.” She suggested. “Anything is better than you sitting here listening to her mess with your head.”

He shrugged before moving over to the couch Evie had previously been laying on. They sat down on the couch before both just breaking.

* * *

Evie had gone back to lying on the couch after she and Sweets had talked. She didn’t realise how much being there when Taffet was killed would affect her. Although she knew Taffet was going to be shot she had forgotten that she would be hit with the flying debris if she stood with Sweets.

Caroline and Booth had come into the office while she was lying on the couch trying to compartmentalise what had happened.

“Look, he is all wrong.” Booth said. “We’re looking for a trained sniper. Will you tell her?”

“He tested as an expert marksman.” Caroline argued.

“Okay, maybe he made a good shot once in a while, alright, but he was all sweaty and nervous.” Booth explained.

“You can’t exonerate a man for excessive perspiration.” Caroline countered

“Sweets, help me out here.” Booth said clapping his hands.

“Uh, I, wha…what do I know?” Sweets asked.

“What do you know?” Booth asked. “You know the profile. Tell her.”

“Okay, Agent Booth is right.” Sweets explained. “Most professionally trained snipers are methodical, controlled, clean, patient, um, willing to kill under morally acceptable circumstances.”

“No, no, no a sniper does not make the morality call, alright?” Booth defended. “He’s just the hand that pulls the trigger.”

“With the faith that the target is a threat to innocent life.” Sweets said.

“Right.” Booth agreed.

“Is this a revenge killing?” Caroline asked.

“It’s more than that.” Sweets explained. “A rookie sniper would go through a transformative process as he struggles to develop his professional identity. I believe that you’re looking for a person whose process was destroyed.”

“Good work, Sweets.” Booth congratulated.

“Good but slow.” Caroline said.

“Oh, come on, you can’t blame a guy who’s not on his A-game.” Booth told Caroline.

“You need some time to get your head together?” Caroline asked him.

“Really, I’m fine.” Sweets said.

“No he’s not.” Evie called from the couch.

“I’m fine.” Sweets repeated ignoring the girl on his couch. “Okay? Even under the best circumstances, my A-game deserves a C.”

Booth’s phone started ringing.

“Come on, that’s not true.” Booth said pulling his phone from his pocket.

“I’m good, really.” Sweets said.

“The lab compared the Shot Spotter recording to the trajectory.” Booth said after reading the message he’d received. “We got an address.”

With that Caroline and Booth left.

“Why’d you lie?” Evie asked Sweets once he’d shut the door.

“I didn’t.” Sweets defended. “I’m honestly fine.”

“Then why do you keep listening to what Taffet said?” Evie asked. “I told you when you got out of that van that she was just trying to mess with you.”

“Evie, it’s nothing, I’m fine.” Sweets said to her. “Please just drop it.”

“Lance you’re lying to yourself and everyone around you.” Evie tried to tell him. “You need to stop.”

Sweets looked at her before sitting back down at his desk with his back to her. Evie let out a sigh before returning to sitting on the couch, thinking.

* * *

“Lance why can’t we just go?” Evie said from the passenger seat of Sweet’s car.

Sweets didn’t answer. He was, once again, listening to the recording of Heather Taffet.

“…my appeal falls through, I die.” Her voice said. “But you’re forced to live every day as a repressed, immature imbecile spouting canned theories to people who don’t really care. Everyone knows who’s the weakest link in the chain. You testify at my appeal and I’m gonna walk.”

“Alright.” Sweets said to himself opening his car door. After a moment he shut it again saying “No.”

Evie looked over at him. She knew it was worse for him than it was for her. She had known what would happen. They were just sitting there. Evie had given up on trying to talk to Sweets, he wasn’t listening to anyone.

After a short while there was a knock on Evie’s window. Evie turned around to see Hodgins.

“Hi.” Hodgins said through the window. “Hey.”

Hodgins opened the door of the car to get out.

“I wouldn’t expect anything out of him.” Evie whispered to Hodgins as she got out. “He won’t even talk to me.”

“I’ll give it a go.” Hodgins said climbing into the seat Evie had just vacated.

Evie walked around the car to get in the seat behind Sweets still wanting to hear what was going on but not wanting to be in the middle of the men.

“What are you…” Sweets said as he saw Hodgins getting into the car. “What are you doing out of the lab?”

“I need to talk to you.” Hodgins said.

“Okay.” Sweets responded confused.

“By the way, good to see you’re okay, you know.” Hodgins told him. “We were worried about you.”

“No reason to be worried.” Sweets said.

“Cool.” Hodgins said. “I just need your, uh, professional opinion on something.”

“Alright.” Sweets responded.

Hodgins then took a moment to adjust the seat so it was no longer in a seated position but was laying back like a recliner.

“I’ve been having some pretty strong feelings about what happened yesterday.” Hodgins expressed. “I mean, am I wrong to be happy?”

“Happy that the Gravedigger’s dead?” Sweets asked.

“Yes.” Hodgins responded. “I mean, I’m completely okay with it. In fact, it’s the best thing that’s happened to me all week. But Angela, I don’t know, she thinks I’ve, like, gone off the deep end.”

“Right.” Sweets said. “Um, no, no. What you’re experiencing is not uncommon. The victim of a crime often feels ambivalent in the aftermath. They have feelings of guilt or relief or, even a sense of, let’s not call it pleasure.”

“Let’s call it pleasure.” Hodgins said.

“Pleasure when the perpetrator meets justice.” Sweets said. “Do you believe Heather Taffet got what she deserved?”

“Do you?” Hodgins asked.

“I do.” Sweets said.

“Me too.” Hodgins responded. “I feel much better, Sweets.”

“But you felt good in the first place.” Sweets said to him.

“I felt good the Gravedigger was dead.” Hodgins explained.

“Oh.” Sweets said.

“I feel double good my wife was wrong.” Hodgins said. “Thanks, buddy. You’re a big help.”

“If you think so.” Sweets said.

Evie and Hodgins both climbed out of the car.

“I’ll see you later.” Hodgins said.

“Alright.” Evie heard Sweets say.

“Hey Hodgins.” Evie called after the man who was walking off. “Don’t go telling your wife she was wrong. Women don’t like to hear that. Especially pregnant ones.”

“Thanks Evie.” Hodgins called back. “Take care of Sweets, he needs it.”

Evie smiled at Hodgins before walking back around the car to climb in next to Sweets again.

* * *

Evie had eventually gotten Sweets into his office. They were shooting rubber bands at a target on the wall when Caroline walked in.

“Sorry, Cher.” Caroline said. “I hate to startle you when you’re traumatized.”

“No, Agent Booth asked me to look into the psychological background of our six suspects.” Sweets explained walking through into his consulting room.

He sat down on his seat, Evie sitting down on the couch opposite him. 

“But here you are with a look on your face like a hamster is running around in your head.” Caroline said. “I knew it. I told that judge that bitch was going to mess with your mind.”

Sweets hit play on the recorder that had Taffet’s last words on it.

“…my appeal falls through, I die.” Her voice said. “But you’re forced to live every day as a repressed, immature imbecile spouting canned theories to people who don’t really care. Everyone knows who’s the weakest link in the chain. You testify at my appeal and I’m gonna walk.”

“You know what she was doing, don’t you?” Caroline asked Sweets.

“Her strategy was to shake me.” Sweets explained.

“To the bone, Cherie.” Caroline said.

“Well it damn well worked.” Evie said.

“By the time she got done with you, you couldn’t get up on that stand if you tried.” Caroline finished

“You’re right.” Sweets said. “I couldn’t. Makes sense.”

Caroline sat down on the opposite side of the couch to Evie and looked between the two.

“I’ve never been so scared, as when her head, flew to pieces.” Caroline said almost in tears. “Don’t tell anybody. I messed myself.”

“You did?” Sweets asked.

Caroline just nodded. “We’re all just people, Cherie. You’re an expert with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Now, who’s Heather Taffet?”

“A dead serial killer.” Sweets got up from his slumped position leaning forward in his seat.

“You’re damn straight.” Caroline said. “Dr Brennan has her head all rigged up, spinning like a Christmas tree. It’s over. She can’t get to any of us anymore.”

* * *

Finally Sweets was out of his office. What Caroline said had really helped him. Sweets had taken Evie with him to listen to Booth explain who the killer was.

“Jacob Ripkin Broadsky, he trained counter-snipers in the Gulf, then he moved to a hostage rescue unit in Texas.” Booth said. 

“A year later, his superior accused him of jumping the trigger in a hostage situation.” Sweets read.

“He killed someone?” Brennan asked.

“It was a masked gunman, but he didn’t have the green light.” Booth explained.

“We call that murder.” Caroline stated.

“Broadsky maintained he was acting within his job description.” Sweets continued. “He said he did what he did to, quote ‘save the life of the hostage.’”

“A lot of guys agreed with him.” Booth said.

“What about the officials?” Brennan asked.

“He disappeared before any charges could come down.” Booth explained.

“His unit began calling him ‘the Hand of God.’” Sweets said.

“Implying sole judgment and the ability to act outside of human control.” Brennan explained.

“That wasn’t his job.” Caroline said. “He should have waited for a green light.”

“Well he thought he was doing the right thing.” Booth explained.

“You’re glad he did it, aren’t you?” Evie asked.

“No, I don’t condone it.” Booth said.

“But you admire it.” Sweets said. “You hold two beliefs at once. It’s called cognitive dissonance.”

“No, I understand him.” Booth said.

Then Caroline got a call.

“I’m busy.” She said into the phone. “Talk fast.”

“What happened to you?” Booth asked Sweets.

“Caroline hollered at me.” Sweets explained.

“We got a hit on a possible alias, Gary Gray.” Caroline said.

“He’s a famous British Sniper.” Booth said.

“Who died a hundred years ago, but somehow created a bank account yesterday to cash a check for two million dollars, hours after the murder.” Caroline said.

“Who wrote him the check?” Sweets asked.

“James Kent.” Evie responded.

“Don’t know.” Caroline said giving Evie a look. “But James Kent withdrew the same amount yesterday.”

“James Kent, he’s the father of two of the victims.” Brennan said.

“Two million dollars is the ransom she wanted for his boys.” Booth said.

They all looked at each other. Booth went off to go get James Kent while Brennan went back to the lab.

“How did you know that?” Caroline asked.

“Deductive reasoning.” Evie said rather scared of Caroline.

Caroline just hummed before leaving to go do something.

Sweets gave Evie a look. She began to fidget under his gaze. She hadn’t meant to make the other suspicious of her, it had just kind of happened.

* * *

Evie stood with Sweets as Booth tried to figure out where Broadsky was hiding.

“A witness saw Broadsky on the news.” Booth said. “He swears it’s the same guy he saw in a gun shop off I-64.”

“It looks like the middle of nowhere.” Sweets said.

“This guy like the middle of nowhere.” Booth explained. “He likes to hide, he likes to hunt.”

“History suggests that the notorious assassin seeks foreign asylum.” Brennan recalls.

“No, those guys are on the run.” Booth said. “This guy, he’s on the offense.”

“Is it possible to search the area?” Sweets asked.

“Tree canopy blocks the view from the air.” Booth explained.

“Property ownership.” Said a guy who handed Booth a file.

“Right.” Booth said taking the file. “Thanks. So, I ran a check on the 60 private plots of land in that area.”

“What if we recruit volunteers for a ground search?” Sweets asked.

“Like a grid search for evidence?” Brennan asked.

“We’re not going to need that.” Evie said.

“Searching for missing children, yeah, but the search for a man who killed…Public Enemy Number One, I doubt it.” Booth said.

“What is it?” Brennan asked Booth whose tone of voice had changed while he was speaking.

“Broadsky purchased land, ten acres off the highway.” Booth explained.

“Under the name of another sniper?” Sweets asked.

“Under the name Seeley Booth.” Evie said.

They all looked at Evie. She was back. Messing with their heads by knowing random information.

“This is between me and him.” Booth said before heading off.

* * *

That night Evie and Sweets sat silently as they ate. Neither had anything to say. Eating in silence was the only thing either could see as a reasonable response. It was completely fine until Sweets decided to break the silence

“You need to stop saying the answers without having seen any evidence.” Sweets told her.

“But it’s fun.” Evie said. “And I’m not affecting anything seeing as they were about to have figured it out themselves anyway.”

“You still need to stop.” Sweets told her. “You’re going to get yourself in trouble.”

“Lance, I may know the answers sometimes but I’m still not someone who knows everything.” Evie said. “You saw me yesterday. I still stood next to you, next to Taffet when I knew she was going to be killed. When I knew her head was going to explode like that. I let myself get sprayed with her brains because I forgot one detail.”

“I’m not relating it to that.” Sweets told her.

“Still, one detail I forget could cost someone their life.” Evie explained. “When I know for certain the answer to something or what is going to happen I’ll do what I can. Otherwise I’ll keep my mouth shut. That is something I can promise you.”

“Try not to put yourself in dangerous situations.” Sweets said to her.

“Now Lance, that is something I can’t promise.” Evie told him as she finished her food.

She picked up her plate and went to wash it before heading off to bed.


	10. The Daredevil in the Mould

Evie entered the lab only to be met by the sound of the ocean. Upon reaching the platform she could see Fisher swaying back and forth as if to the sound. Hodgins was at the table with the body which was, for some unknown reason, a mustard yellow colour.

“This is a phylogenetic mould.” Hodgins said as he looked at the body. “Deuteromycota. I think. It couldn’t have originated on the roof.”

“It could help determine where he was before he was murdered.” Evie said. “What’s up with Fisher?”

“No idea.” Hodgins said before looking up to yell, “Fisher, you gonna be playing that all the time?”

“It’s surf from a beach in Hana.” Fisher explained. “The doctor said the soothing sounds could help dispel my sense of dread and hopelessness. Oh, also herbal tea helps.”

“And it’s working?” Evie asked, the shrink in her fascinated.

“Other than more frequent trips to the bathroom, I’m chill.” Fisher explained.

“Well generally the sound of water makes someone feel they need to urinate.” Evie explained. “As well as the consumption of tea having a similar affect.”

At that moment Brennan came up onto the platform.

“Why are we listening to the ocean?” She asked.

“It’s relaxing.” Fisher told her.

“Please turn it off.” Brennan told him. “Why are my bones not clean, Dr Hodgins?”

“I have to determine exactly what I’m dealing with first.” Hodgins explained. “Then I’ll know how to remove it without damaging the bones.”

“I did, uh, x-ray the remains, Dr Brennan, and I marked the fractures.” Fisher told her taking her over to one of the screen to look at said x-rays. “There appears to be fractures on almost every bone.”

“These are at least two years old.” Brennan said indicating to the current x-rays they were viewing. “These are about one year old. And these are all fresh and could possibly be cause of death.”

“Huh.” Fisher said. “I hope I got them all.”

“Yes.” Brennan said. “I believe you did an excellent job with these, Mr Fisher.”

“So who was our victim?” Hodgins asked. “A mouldy crash test dummy?”

They all looked at the body in front of them.

* * *

Evie, Hodgins and Fisher had moved into Hodgins’ office in order to finally remove the mould from the bones.

“Well, usually I’m the one that removes the remaining flesh from the bones.” Fisher told Hodgins.

“Yes, but in this case, the remaining flesh is mostly a fungus, which is my area of expertise.” Hodgins responded.

“Okay, that won’t mark the bone, will it?” Fisher said stepping forward and stopping Hodgins from scraping off the mould.

“No, it’s nylon.” Hodgins told Fisher. “However, it’s perfect for strangling.”

Hodgins and Fisher looked at each other for a moment before Hodgins went back to the remains and Fisher put his headphones on to listen to his ocean sounds.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Hodgins asked Fisher. “Fisher?”

When Fisher didn’t respond Hodgins grabbed a plastic lid and threw it at Fisher.

“Ah.” Fisher said when it hit him. “What the hell?”

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Hodgins asked again.

“I can’t do anything until I can get my hands on the bones.” Fisher told Hodgins. “But don’t worry about me. I have my wave sounds.”

“Really?” Hodgins asked.

“Yes.” Fisher responded.

“I’m making mould steaks, and you’re listening to… you can’t hear me anymore.” Hodgins started saying before realising that Fisher was in his own world.

“Do you want some help Hodgins?” Evie asked from where she stood.

“Have you identified the mould?” Fisher yelled at Hodgins.

“He can’t hear us, so we can say whatever we want.” Evie said to Hodgins at a normal volume before turning to Fisher. “You morose bastard.”

“I can read lips.” Fisher told Evie.

They both looked at Fisher before Evie went pale.

“Oh god, let’s hope he doesn’t tell Lance.” Evie said quietly to Hodgins.

Hodgins went back to removing the mould while Evie was helping him transfer the chunks of it to the wire rack he was resting it on.

* * *

Evie followed Hodgins into the bone room. She had been helping him with the removal of the mould as it was a strenuous task.

“I have got some good news, some bad news and some more good news.” Hodgins said to Cam and Fisher as he entered the room.

“Start with the good news.” Cam told him.

“They remains were devoured by a myxomycota mould from the protista kingdom, more commonly known as dog vomit slime mould.” Hodgins told them.

“That’s the good news?” Cam asked Evie.

“Somehow, yes.” Evie responded. “It means the mould hitchhiked a ride to that rooftop on the victim.”

“And we might be able to use that to trace his movements.” Fisher said.

“The bad news is the condensation runoff from the A/C, combined with heat from the exhaust vest created mould nirvana.” Hodgins continued.

“That mould is obscuring a lot of the evidence.” Cam told Hodgins.

“Okay, good news, bad news.” Fisher said. “Looks like all we’re left with is some more good news?”

“I got a little present for us in the mould.” Hodgins told them.

He moved over to the screen and was followed by the other three people in the room. He pulled up an image of a bug on the screen.

“Eww.” Cam said upon seeing it.

“That was exactly what I said.” Evie told Cam.

“The exoskeleton of a chimney swift bedbug.” Hodgins said.

“Bedbugs?” Cam asked. “That’s ‘more good news’?”

“Surprising, yeah.” Evie said still slightly disgusted.

“Tracking bedbug outbreaks?” Fisher asked. “There’s an app for that.”

They all looked at the bedbug. None of them wanted to admit that it was in fact, good news.

* * *

Hodgins was looking for Cam. He had more information to tell her although Evie knew she didn’t exactly want to know right now.

“Hodgins, why don’t you go do your thing and I can tell her what you found.” Evie suggested to Hodgins when she noticed Cam sitting down and eating.

“Come on Evie, this is my information.” Hodgins said to her.

“And that is Cam eating.” Evie said pointing to Cam. “She does not want to hear this right now.”

“Fine.” Hodgins said handing Evie the file and heading off to his office.

Evie rolled her eyes at Hodgins before walking over to Cam. She sat down next to her and waited.

“What exactly are you doing Evangeline?” Cam asked as she continued eating.

“Stopping Hodgins from wrecking your snack by talking about bedbugs.” Evie explained.

“Fair enough.” Cam responded and continued eating.

After a few minutes, when she had finished, Cam turned to Evie and said, “What is it you have?”

“There have been an outbreak of bedbugs across the entire Eastern Seaboard.” Evie explained. “But luckily for us, you guys, the bedbug Hodgins found on the victim was a special chimney swift bedbug.”

“Okay.” Cam said surprised at Evie’s knowledge of Hodgins’ work.

“Three hotsheet motels along Lancing Avenue were especially hard hit.” Evie continued.

“By bedbugs?” Cam asked for confirmation.

“Yeah, and mould.” Evie confirmed.

“Oh, the same dog slime mould that ate our victim?” Cam asked.

“Dog vomit slime mould.” Evie corrected. “Damn it, I’m starting to sound like Hodgins too.”

“It’s fine, really.” Cam told her.

“The health department sent a truck to pick up all the mattresses.” Evie continued. “One of the motels said they had stacked the stuff outside and it all got stolen. By a gang of BMX bike riders.”

“I’m assuming there’s some sort of connection.” Cam said.

“I’m guessing that the victim was a BMX bike rider due to the extreme amount of broken bones.” Evie said. “Maybe they just wanted something softer to land on than the concrete.”

“That was very good Evangeline.” Cam told her. “Maybe instead of focusing on psychology you could look at following after Dr Hodgins.”

“I’m just relaying what he told me.” Evie said. “The only conclusion I had was the use of the mattresses and it’s possible connection to the victim.”

“Just consider what I’ve said.” Cam said.

“I’ll think about it.” Evie told her before getting up and walking off to Hodgins’ office once again.

* * *

Evie had gone to sit with Fisher when Angela came into Hodgins’ office, hormones raging. It was amusing watching him work especially when he had his headphones in listening to his ocean noises. He hadn’t even noticed she was there.

“Have you catalogued the injuries, Mr Fisher?” Brennan asked joining the two on the platform.

Fisher, who was drinking his tea, didn’t notice Brennan come onto the platform or ask him a question.

“Mr Fisher?” Brennan asked.

Fisher turned around of his own accord and almost ran into Brennan.

“I was trying to get your attention, Mr Fisher.” Brennan told him.

“I’m so sorry.” Fisher said to her. “I was on Hat Bang Sak Beach in Thailand.”

“You’re of more use here.” Brennan said to him. “What…what is that smell?”

“Oh.” Fisher said understanding what she was referring to. “Reishi tea. It’s calming, but makes me go, so…”

Fisher began to walk off before Brennan stopped him.

“Show me what you’ve learned from the bones.” She said.

“Right.” Fisher said stopping and turning to face her. “Two minutes. I’m just going to use the john.”

“I don’t have the time.” Brennan told him. “Now.”

“Okay, but the tea and…and the sounds of the ocean…” Fisher attempted to explain.

“Mr Fisher, I have many interns to choose from.” Brennan told him.

“Right.” Fisher said looking behind him before making his way back over to the bones. “Umm, okay. Uh, I think I may have found the cause of death. I’ve separated the bones with perimortem breaks.”

“All the breaks here, from the C4 and below are anterior wedge fractures.” Brennan observed.

“Yes.” Fisher said attempting to hurry Brennan along. “Uh, I’m just gonna cut to the chase. The victim die from internal decapitation. Blunt force trauma to the chin, which snapped the neck and killed him. That’s it.”

“Very good, Mr Fisher.” Brennan stated. “Perhaps the tea is working.”

“I assure you, it is.” Fisher responded.

“I thought you said you had to go to the restroom.” Brennan said to him.

“Thank you.” Fisher responded before running off.

“Hey Fisher.” Evie called after him. “I warned you of the effects of the tea and the ocean noises.”

Fisher turned his head to glare at the girl but kept running to the bathroom. Evie just laughed at his response.

* * *

After seeing Angela leave Hodgins’ office Evie went back to see Hodgins finishing up his filter for the mould.

The machine was shaking the mould back and forth breaking it up into small pieces to allow it to fall through to the layer below. The machine was irritatingly loud so while Hodgins had in earplugs and Fisher, who had joined them, had on his ocean noises, Evie had to stand there with her hands over her ears.

“What’s that?” Hodgins called noticing something on one of the trays.

“What?” Both Evie and Fisher yelled back.

“What’s that?” Hodgins repeated.

“What’s what?” Fisher asked.

Hodgins turned the machine off causing the room to go quiet. Evie removed her hands from her ears and let out a sigh.

“That chunk there.” Hodgins yelled.

“Hey, hey.” Fisher said to while Evie hit his arm. “You don’t have to yell. I was just on Nerja Beach in Spain. Give me a second to re-enter joyless reality.”

“Yeah Hodgins.” Evie said while shooting Fisher a look. “You’re going to make me lose my hearing.”

“That could be a number of things.” Hodgins said holding his mystery particulate in a petri dish. “Could be a fragment of a schist, or perhaps the ossification of an organic material such as…”

“It’s bone.” Fisher said to Hodgins.

“Are you sure?” Hodgins asked.

“I’m calm, I’m focused, I’m sure.” Fisher said putting his headphones back in. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Fisher took the petri dish and began to walk off. As he walked off Hodgins reached out and caught his hand in Fisher’s headphones pulling them off his head. Fisher yelled in alarm as his head and ear were pulled backwards.

“Not cool, man.” Fisher yelled at Hodgins.

Hodgins, who had put his earplugs back in just mimed not being able to hear before turning his machine back on. Evie put her hands over her ears once more before leaving after Fisher the sound becoming too much for her.

* * *

After noticing Hodgins’ machine was done, by the severe lack of noise coming from his office, Evie walked back in only to be greeted by Hodgins explaining to Cam what he had found.

“So, I found clothing fragments, insect larvae, wood splinters and roofing paper.” Hodgins explained showing Cam all the particulates. “And a few bone fragments which I gave to Fisher to see if he can work his magic.”

“Fisher has magic now?” Cam asked surprised at Hodgins’ statement.

“Sure.” Evie said to Cam. “He gets it from the tea.”

“It’s his secret potion.” Hodgins finished.

“What’s this?” Cam asked looking through Hodgins’ giant magnifying glass.

“Yeah, I’m not sure yet.” Hodgins admitted. “It’s some kind of glass splinters. But there was no broken glass on the roof.”

“The bone chip isn’t bone.” Fisher announced as he entered the office. “It’s a tooth.”

“It’s really discoloured.” Evie said looking at it.

“Well, tetracycline does that.” Cam offered.

“Yes.” Fisher agreed. “Radiocarbon analysis shows the tooth comes from someone 23 or 24 years old.”

“Our victim’s only 20.” Cam realised.

“Right.” Fisher agreed. “Which means the tooth could not have come from our victim, and since tetracycline is used to treat chronic acne, we’re looking for a pockmarked 23-year-old with a missing tooth.”

“Keep drinking that tea, Mr Fisher.” Cam said as she left the office.

* * *

Evie stood with Cam, Angela and Hodgins on the platform looking at one of the screens. On the display was a giant ramp that curved in towards the building.

“This graphic is based on Staci’s new ramp design.” Angela explained as they watched a simulated car tow the victim on his bike onto the ramp and up into the sky falling down onto the building’s roof.

“Oh, oh oh, aww.” Hodgins said as the simulated person flew through the air and hit the roof.

“So, it could have been anyone with him that day?” Evie said as she simulation ended.

“Anyone with a car that can go more than 40 miles an hour.” Angela said.

“Well, that rules out Henry Ford.” Cam said.

“But whoever struck him left behind these threads of glass.” Hodgins said moving forward to the screen. “Now, this is the glass thread we found in the victim’s fractured mandible, and this…this is the thread we found in the mould.”

“Same magnification?” Angela asked.

“Exactly.” Hodgins said.

“So they match.” Cam said.

“They match.” Hodgins agreed.

“Good.” Cam said. “What kind of glass leaves threads like this?”

“Fiberglass.” Evie said. “My dad use to work with fiberglass. It’s like a giant sheet of fabric at first.”

“This is the kind of spun fiberglass used in casts.” Hodgins explained surprised that Evie had been able to recognise it.

“So the murder weapon was a cast?” Cam asked.

“When I was in that BMX park, it seemed like everybody there had a cast on his arm.” Angela explained.

“What do we do?” Cam asked. “Take samples from every broken arm we can find?”

“Wait a minute.” Angela said. “We’re not looking for a broken arm.”

“What do you mean?” Cam asked.

“He was struck in the chin by a blow that was strong enough to cause internal decapitation.” Angela explained.

“He was kicked.” Evie realised.

“He was totally kicked in the chin.” Hodgins said.

“How many broken legs did you see?” Cam asked Angela.

“Just one.” Angela said.

Angela went off to find Brennan to tell her what she found. Cam turned to Evie and looked at her.

“No, I haven’t had much time to think about it.” Evie said before Cam could ask. “Lance wouldn’t be happy with it anyway and I don’t want to disappoint him after everything he’s done for me.”

Cam nodded at Evie’s response understanding that she needed more time to think about it. Hodgins between at Evie and Cam not understanding what was going on.

* * *

Evie knew what Booth was going to do. It had taken her a while to remember but eventually she had She had convinced Sweets to follow him so she could stake out what he was doing.

“Trust me on this Lance, he’ll understand why I’m doing this later.” Evie explained. “And he’ll be glad I did.”

Sweets just nodded at Evie before following her instructions and heading home. As Sweets drove off Evie hid next to the bushes watching what was going on. She saw Hannah appear and start walk over to Booth.

“Hey, solider.” Hannah called out to him.

“Wow.” Booth said when he turned and saw her.

“You looking for a good time?” She said spinning around.

“Yeah.” Booth said watcher her. “Look at you. Wow, I…”

“You didn’t answer the question.” She said cutting him off then kissing him.

“I, um…wow.” He said, lost for words. “I, I thought I was looking for a good time, but you know, the truth is, I, um, I think I’m looking for a little bit more.”

“Well don’t underestimate a good time.” Hannah told him.

“I, uh…I was gonna…you know what?” Booth said not exactly sure what to say. “I was gonna wait, but, I, um, I love you, Hannah. And I just…when I met you, I really, honestly wondered if I was ever going to meet anyone again.”

“Seeley.” Hannah said realising what was happening. “Oh, my God.”

“I, uh, marry me.” He said. “I want you to be my wife.”

“I…oh Seeley.” Hannah said, now being the one lost for words. “I love you. I really do. But I can’t. I’m just not the marrying kind.”

“I am.” Booth told her.

“I know.” She told him. “I know you are. I thought we would have more time before we got to this. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

They both just stood there for a moment before Booth walked over to the railings on the edge of the river. Evie stepped out from the bushes and began slowly making her way over to Booth, hoping that Hannah wouldn’t notice her. Hannah walked over to stand next to him.

“So, what happens now?” She asked.

“What do you think happens now?” Booth asked her. “Now…”

“Can we just go back?” She asked. “I’ll walk in here, you tell me how good I look, I’ll say thanks, we kiss, we’ll have a nice dinner, like this never happened. We can just…go back.”

Booth looked at Hannah. His gaze was filled with hurt. Hannah made eye contact with him before he turned away from her.

“Okay.” She said as she turned away from him. “Your turn. What happens now?”

He just stood there looking forward. Hannah realised what he meant. She just nodded.

“I’ll get my stuff out of your place.” She told him.

“How much time do you need?” Booth asked her.

“To get out of your place?” She asked. “Or to get over you?”

Booth didn’t respond to her. There was nothing he could say. Evie began moving closer to them again knowing she wouldn’t have much time after Hannah left. Hannah turned around to walk off. Upon turning Hannah noticed Evie. Evie placed her finger to her lips and Hannah understood.

Hannah turned once more to look at Booth. She walked back over to him.

“I do love you, Seeley.” Hannah said to him. “I don’t think we’re done, but I can see we’re done for now. I’m just not the marrying kind.”

“You already said that.” Booth told her.

“I’ve said it plenty of times before.” She explained. “I guess you weren’t listening.”

Hannah sighed before turning and leaving, this time for good. Evie ran up to Booth and grabbed his arm as he swung it back to throw the ring into the ocean.

“Give it to me.” Evie said to him. “I’ll hold onto it until I think you need it again.”

Booth looked at her. Evie dug her fingers into his hand to pry the ring box out of his grasp.

“I’ll give it back to you.” Evie told him. “When you need it.”

Then, with the box in her hand, Evie turned and walked away. She turned and watched as stared out into the water. He turned and saw she was still there. He smiled at her before indicating for her to go with him. They walked over to his car and left. He went to Founding Fathers to have a drink. Evie walked home from there, the box in her pocket.


	11. The Killer in the Crosshairs

Broadsky. Evie wasn’t ready for this. She didn’t like Broadsky being active. It just made her fear the inevitable.

Evie was on the forensics platform with Vincent and Brennan.

“You’re abnormally quiet today.” Brennan told Vincent.

“Thank you.” Vincent said.

“Usually by now, you’d have buried me in factoids about guns and historical assassinations.” Brennan continued.

“Yes.” Vincent said standing up and turning to face Brennan. “For example, were you aware that…”

Vincent stopped talking and began pinching his lips shut and turning away from Brennan.

“Why are you pinching your lips shut?” Brennan asked him.

“I find that it help prevent me from blurting.” Vincent explained. “My sponsor believes that it’s very important that I restrain my compulsion to use facts to keep people at arm’s length. Emotionally. And that I should actually be having more conversations like this, which I, I find…awkward.”

“And here I was thinking you just didn’t want my hand over your mouth anymore.” Evie joked.

Vincent looked at Evie causing them both to burst out laughing.

“Would it help if we turned to the case in front of us?” Brennan asked Vincent.

“God, yes.” Vincent said. “Uh, cause of death is high-velocity trauma, resulting in the severing of the spinal cord, here.”

“Identification found on the remains suggests that this is a man named Walter Crane.” Brennan explained. “Walter Crane was born and raised in Virginia.”

“That’s correct.” Vincent agreed.

Brennan walked over to look at the results from an analysis she did.

“Look at the isotope ratios from his bone apatite.” Brennan said.

“Nitrogen levels suggest a Midwesterner.” Vincent observed.

“I think we need Angela to do a facial reconstruction.” Brennan said.

“You would like to ascertain that this man is indeed Walter Crane, a construction worker from Virginia.” Vincent responded.

“It appears that these remains and this identity do not correspond.” Brennan explained.

* * *

When Vincent and Brennan had gone off to find the victim’s true identity Evie walked in Hodgins’ office to find Booth standing there.

“These are the bills found with the victim’s body.” Hodgins said.

“All hundreds, right?” Booth asked.

“Yes.” Hodgins said. “But guess what I found on them.”

“Blood?” Booth guessed lamely. “On account that he was shot to death with a high-powered rifle?”

“Wow, real creative.” Evie sarcastically remarked.

“Yes, blood, of course, blood.” Hodgins said to Booth. “But guess what else I found.”

“Does this look like a guessing face?” Booth asked Hodgins.

“Right.” Hodgins said before turning around to pull up his results from the mass spectrometer. “Okay. Sodium hypochlorite.”

“Salt?” Booth asked.

“What, salt?” Evie spluttered. “Salt is sodium chloride. No, it’s bleach.”

“Yeah.” Hodgins said looking at Evie. “How did you…oh never mind.”

Hodgins was becoming use to what he called Evie’s perplexing psychic powers.

“Guy bleached his money?” Booth asked.

“Yeah.” Hodgins breathed.

“Why?” Booth asked becoming irritated at being in the lab.

“You know who this is?” Hodgins asked pulling up a scan of one of the bills.

“Abraham Lincoln.” Booth responded dully. “He’s pretty famous.”

“Yes, but hundred-dollar bills should feature Benjamin Franklin.” Hodgins explained. “You see what happened here?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Booth said.

“These are counterfeit bills.” Hodgins exclaimed.

“I got it.” Booth told Hodgins.

“The counterfeiter bleaches five-dollar bills, and then reprints over it with much higher denominations.” Hodgins explained.

“Hodgins, I’m a federal agent.” Booth said pulling up the lamps in front of him to shine them in Hodgins’ face. “Okay? I know how counterfeiting works.”

“They do that because it’s much, much tougher to counterfeit the paper than the printing.” Hodgins finished. “Okay, yeah, I’m done.”

“Dead guy’s a counterfeiter.” Booth said. “That makes sense, that Broadsky would go after counterfeiter.”

“Why does that make sense?” Hodgins called after Booth as he left the office. “Hey. But why?”

“Broadsky’s god complex.” Evie explained. “He goes after those who do things that would be morally wrong.”

Hodgins looked over at Evie.

“What?” She said when he looked confused. “I was with Lance when the Gravedigger happened. I heard them establish that Broadsky was the killer. Also my perplexing psychic power as you call it.”

Hodgins rolled his eyes at Evie before returning to his work.

* * *

Evie was sitting in the diner, with Angela and Hodgins, waiting for Sweets. She was just listening to what they were discussing while she waited and it was rather amusing.

“This is just what happens, Hodgins.” Angela explained to her husband. “He picks the baby’s name. It’s a family tradition.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Hodgins asked.

“I didn’t even think about it.” Angela admitted.

“But it’s, it’s our kid, Ange.” Hodgins said. “Ours.”

“And he’s my dad.” Angela said. “He’s our dad now.”

“Who gave you a name that is so terrible you had to change it.” Hodgins countered.

“Listen, honey, I would not fight him on this.” Angela said. “He is a Texas Twister, and you can’t win.”

“This is what you really want?” Hodgins asked.

“We don’t even know what name he’s chosen.” Angela admitted. “You might love it. Don’t you think that we should wait and hear what it is?”

“Listen, the last thing I want to do is get between you and your father.” Hodgins admitted.

“Good.” Angela said.

“But…” Hodgins started.

“But?” Angela asked.

“Hey, mind if I join you?” Sweets asked sitting down at the table.

“Oh thank you.” Evie said. “You’ve saved me from this.”

“Hey, Sweets.” Angela said. “No, please.”

“I actually have a question for you.” Hodgins asked.

“Oh, great.” Sweets said. “Shoot. Probably not a term I should use during a murder investigation, huh?”

“Right.” Hodgins said. “Anyway, Angela’s father…”

“Oh, God.” Sweets groaned cutting Hodgins off.

“What?” Angela asked.

“Are you going to ask me some interpersonal family question?” Sweets asked them.

“Is that so strange?” Angela asked. “You are a shrink.”

“He wants to name our baby.” Hodgins explained. “We’re not supposed to have any input. Now that is weird, right?”

“Umm…” Sweets began not wanting to get in the middle of this.

“See now you understand how I feel having listened to the entire thing.” Evie said to Sweets across the table.

Both Hodgins and Angela shot her a glare.

“Well, you know, it’s, it’s complicated, of course, as all family issues are.” Sweets began rambling.

“How about we go with he wants some research time?” Evie asked the table before turning to Sweets and asking, “You good with that?”

“The both of you are avoiding this.” Angela stated.

“No, no, I’d just be remiss if I didn’t consult my books, you know?” Sweets responded. “I have so many books.”

“I’m avoiding this.” Evie stated.

“You are afraid of him.” Hodgins realised.

“Come on.” Sweets said with a laugh. “Afraid? Am I…? Yes, I’m afraid.”

“I just don’t want to be in the middle of this.” Evie said with exaggerated hand movements. “Especially when my perplexing psychic powers kick in.”

“He is a very sweet man.” Angela said.

“He kidnapped Hodgins, and gave him a tattoo while he was unconscious, Angela.” Sweets protested.

“Yeah, but, he, he loves that tattoo now.” Angela defended. “Don’t you, babe?”

Hodgins just smiled at his wife.

“I don’t, I have a lot of work to do.” Sweets said getting up from the table. “I’m gonna get takeout or something. Evie let’s go.”

“You are running away.” Hodgins said.

“I’m walking.” Sweets said.

“He’s running away.” Evie said.

With that they left the diner.

* * *

Evie had gone back to the lab the following day. She wanted to help them stop Broadsky.

“Please tell me that this meat is not human.” Vincent said as him, Brennan and Evie walked up on the platform.

“No, it’s venison.” Evie told him.

“Booth and I found it frozen in the suicide victim’s cabin freezer.” Brennan explained.

“I’m confused.” Vincent said upon seeing the deer head. “Are we investigating a murder, or preparing lunch for the Palin family?”

“Booth believes Broadsky was practicing.” Brennan explained. “Decomposition suggests that this deer was killed approximately 48 hours ago.”

“Oh, and the deer was killed with a shotgun.” Vincent said. “Notice the metal fragments scattered throughout the flesh.”

“Snipers don’t tend to use shotguns, Mr Nigel-Murray.” Brennan told him.

“What weapon, aside from a shotgun, fired at very close range, could cause this type of fragmentation?” Vincent asked.

“Finding the answer starts with asking the correct question.” Brennan said to him. “You just asked the correct question.”

“What are we, back in elementary school?” Evie asked causing both Brennan and Vincent to look at her.

“I’ll map and remove the fragments, take them to Hodgins, see what the, uh, physical makeup can tell us.” Vincent said to Brennan.

* * *

Evie had gone to Angela’s office with Brennan to see the recreation of the bullet that had killed the deer.

“Hodgins says the fragments are titanium with some tungsten and other alloys.” Evie repeated from memory.

“Yeah, typical bullet stuff.” Angela said.

“But it is not a bullet, correct?” Brennan asked. “It’s a mass of pellets?”

“Well, no, look at this.” Angela said as a bullet was reformed on the screen.

“Oh, it is a bullet.” Brennan said when she saw it.

“Yeah, looks like it, although it’s big, 110 calibre minimum.” Angela said. “I mean, any larger and we’d have to call this thing a shell.”

“How does a single bullet fragment into 154 fragments?” Brennan asked.

“Well, at first I thought that it must have been a ricochet but look at the tip.” Angela said indicating to the image.

“There’s no sign of impact.” Evie said.

“Right.” Angela said. “So what kind of bullet fragments before it hits anything?”

“What’s this?” Brennan asked indicating to the computer chip looking things in the corner of the screen.

“It appears to be the remnants from some kind of circuitry that Vincent dug out of the deer meat.” Angela explained.

“What if the circuitry is part of the bullet?” Evie asked.

“It could be.” Angela said as she began placing the circuits into the bullet in the display. “I mean, this is a computer chip. You can program it.”

“Which suggests you can program the bullet.” Brennan realised.

“Yeah, which means we’re looking at something from the future.” Angela said.

“Time travel is physically impossible.” Brennan said.

“Yeah, but so is a bullet that you can program like a computer.” Angela countered. “Like we didn’t have it bade enough with the old kind.”

They watched as Angela rendered the image and placed a casing on it. It was a complete looking bullet which meant no good for them.

* * *

Cam had joined them in Angela’s office later. Angela had some more things she wanted to show to do with the bullet.

“Okay, so I go this demo from the Department of Defence.” Angela explained. “Now this has be the bullet Broadsky used. It’s called a smart bullet.”

“More like a bomb.” Cam said.

“Well, essentially it is.” Evie said.

“It matches the damage to the deer’s skull.” Brennan said.

“The rifle is an AM-40.” Angela explained. “You set the distance you want the bullet to detonate.”

“I’m sorry, why would anyone want a bullet to explode in mid-air?” Cam asked.

“Well, here’s why.” Angela said running the demo video.

The video showed the bullet being fired and freezes on it after it’s entered a window.

“The rifle is perfect for fighting insurgents in Afghanistan.” Angela explained.

“That’s how he managed the impossible shot on the practice range and why he built walls in the middle of a field.” Brennan realised.

“Broadsky’s next target must be in a location that’s difficult to access.” Cam pointed out. “Otherwise, he wouldn’t need this weapon.”

“There’s one little problem.” Brennan said. “This bullet has a diameter of 25 millimetres. The diameter of the bullet we recovered is 20 millimetres.”

“And the circuitry we found was custom-made.” Angela continued.

“You mean Broadsky made the weapon himself?” Cam asked.

“Booth said it’s too sophisticated, even for Broadsky.” Brennan said shaking her head.

* * *

Evie was in Angela’s office with her while she ran the numbers that Caroline and Booth had gotten when Brennan walked in with Caroline. Evie was tapping her foot on the ground knowing that she really shouldn’t know the answer but she did however she didn’t want to give herself away.

“I’ve taken the parameters of the room and cross-referenced them with architectural plans on file with DC.” Angela explained.

“There have to be tens of thousands.” Brennan said.

“Yeah.” Angela said. “Using the materials that Winkler described, it narrows down to a building that had to be constructed before 1939.”

“Wait a minute.” Caroline said. “Marble, copper ceiling, before 1939.”

“Yeah, the parameters are all in there.” Angela explained.

“I know where it is.” Caroline said.

“You do?” Brennan asked.

“It’s the women’s bathroom in the federal courthouse.” Caroline said.

“Well, I’m sure there are other…” Angela started before her program came up with the image of the women’s bathroom at the federal courthouse.

“Yep, that’s the one.” Caroline said.

“Then shouldn’t reason say that it could also be the men’s bathroom.” Evie said hoping they would be able to catch Broadsky.

“Who’s that?” Angela asked her.

“The two bathrooms, more often than not, mirror one another.” Evie explained.

“You’re coming with me.” Caroline said grabbing the girl’s arm.

* * *

Evie was sitting with Caroline at the courthouse, waiting outside the bathroom. Caroline was on the phone to Brennan giving her running updates on what was happening on her end.

“Do you see anything?” Caroline asked into the phone. “I don’t wait well. I’m an action person. Waiting makes my teeth hurt. Maybe Angela got it wrong.”

“Or maybe Brennan should have listened to me.” Evie hissed.

“Well, the courtrooms are both clear now.” Caroline said into the phone while sending Evie a disapproving look. “Nothing here except for a few lawyers, and bailiffs, like that. No female defendants. There is a female defence attorney. No, she’s just some lackey from a big firm. This is the first case she’s handling alone.”

Caroline looked at Evie who quickly opened up the file and found the case for the lawyer and defendant who were still there.

“Um, Gregory Allen.” Caroline read. “Corrupt cop. Charged with bribery, accessory to murder. Looks to me like he’s looking to plead out. Says here he took a bribe not to arrest a hit and run driver who killed a woman and two kids. Why would Broadsky focus on the women’s bathroom if his target is a man?”

Evie pulled the phone out of Caroline’s hand mouthing ‘sorry’ as she did so.

“Okay, listen here.” Evie said. “I know you don’t trust me or believe me but the men’s bathroom will be the mirror image of the women’s.”

“She’s right.” Evie heard Brennan say. “Architecture is often much like the human body.”

“What are you getting at?” Evie heard Booth ask.

“There’s a certain symmetry, anterior, posterior.” Brennan explained. “There’s a mirror image.”

Evie heard Booth grab the gun as they ran around to the other side of the building.

“We’re going to the other side of the building.” Evie heard Brennan say.

“They realised I was right and are heading to the other side.” Evie explained to Caroline.

Caroline grabbed the phone back off Evie who just smiled sheepishly at the older woman.

“Okay, the bad cop is on the move, heading toward the bathroom.” Caroline said.

Evie jumped up and ran over to the cop who was almost at the bathroom. As she moved she tripped over her own feet. The cop turned around and saw the girl lying on the ground groaning. Evie’s distraction, although accidental, did not last long, the man entered the bathroom.

When she didn’t hear anything loud noise inside the bathroom she realised Booth and Brennan must have stopped Broadsky and she let out a sigh of relief.


	12. The Blackout in the Blizzard

Evie was at the lab. Sweets had dropped her off so he could go talk to Booth and Brennan alone. She was sort of glad.

“We’ve got the place to ourselves.” Evie told Wendell as he joined her and Hodgins on the platform.

“The Jeffersonian is officially closed on account of the storm.” Hodgins explained.

“Nothing like murder to ruin a snow day.” Wendell said as he put some gloves on. “What do we got?”

“Dead body.” Evie said.

“Female victim.” Hodgins said. “Decomp puts time of death approximately 12 days ago.”

“There’s a lot of blood on the clothes.” Evie said as she looked at the victim.

“Pubic symphysis suggests the victim was in her late 20s or early 30s.” Wendell observed.

“This is weird.” Hodgins said pulling something off the face. “It’s a tick. I don’t even recognise the species.”

Angela walked up onto the platform completely rugged up from head to toe.

“Holy cow.” Wendell said when he saw her.

“I heard that.” Angela said.

“Oh, no, no, no, no.” Wendell said realising how Angela took it. “It was, umm…It was an exclamation of admiration. I was actually…”

“You can stop now.” Evie told Wendell.

“Save yourself.” Hodgins told him.

“…commenting on your size.” Wendell finished.

Evie shook her head at Wendell.

“How was the doctor’s appointment?” Hodgins asked.

“It was fine.” Angela said. “Uh, Cam said you need a facial reconstruction.”

“Right, yeah.” Hodgins said. “Plus we found a dead cell phone in the victim’s pocket.”

“Okay.” Angela responded. “Uh, I’ll take a look, see if I can figure out a way to get some information.”

“Hey.” Hodgins said before she could leave. “Let’s go talk.”

With that the couple left the platform. Evie looked over at Wendell. He had no idea what was going on for the moment. He was lucky. This wasn’t something she wanted to be in the middle of yet somehow that’s where she’d ended up.

* * *

Evie sat with Hodgins, Wendell and Cam at a table while they called Brennan.

When Brennan picked up the phone, it was on speaker so they could all hear her.

“Okay.” They heard Brennan say when she answered. “Cam, I’m sorry. I’ll be there soon.”

“The victim had Crimean-Congo haemorrhagic fever when she died.” Cam explained.

“The tick was a Hyalomma impeltatum.” Hodgins told her. “That’s how the victim was infected.”

“Was that cause of death?” Brennan asked.

“No.” Wendell said. “She was strangled. I found perimortem fracture lines on the fifth and sixth cervical vertebrae.”

“Has the lab been quarantined?” Brennan asked.

“Not necessary.” Cam explained. “Testing revealed viral antibodies, but no active virions.”

“Good, good.” Brennan said. “Wait. But how was the victim strangled?”

“Face-to-face.” Wendell responded. “The killer used his hands, and…oh, no.”

“The victim may have coughed aerosolised blood into the killer’s face, infecting him with the virus.” Brennan described.

“And since the virus has a ten-to-twelve day incubation period and the murder occurred almost two weeks ago, that means the killer…” Cam began.

“Is now contagious.” Brennan finished. “Booth, I need to get back to the lab right away. The victim was suffering from haemorrhagic fever, and the killer is probably infected. Cam, I’m in Booth’s elevator, and we may have lost power.”

“I heard there were outages all over town.” Cam said.

Then the entire lab went dark. All power to the lab was gone.

“That lab’s lost power, too.” Cam said.

“It’s got to be the storm.” Evie said.

“Dr Brennan can you hear me?” Cam shouted into the phone.

One by one they all let out a sigh. This was going to be difficult without power.

* * *

As Wendell and Evie lit candles around the lab to give them some form of light and heat Hodgins walked in having been outside checking to see if anything could be done.

“No way to transport the remains to another lab.” He said as he re-entered the lab. “Couldn’t even get the garage open.”

“Then, we’ll have to make the best of it.” Evie said to the group.

“Okay.” Cam said trying to get everything into order. “Now, the onset of this disease is very sudden. Initial signs are headaches, high fever. Symptoms rapidly progress to include severe bruising and uncontrolled bleeding.”

“Are you sure we’re not in any danger of getting sick?” Angela asked.

“Absolutely.” Cam said. “Alright. This is a map from the cold war exhibit. So ignore the fact that there is still a Soviet Union and a Czechoslovakia. Crimean-Congo haemorrhagic fever, or CCHF, appears pretty much everywhere I’ve shaded on this map.

“Okay, so not North America?” Angela asked.

“So you think the victim was a foreigner?” Hodgins asked.

“The discriminant functions of the cranial measurements suggest that she was at least part Native American.” Wendell explained.

“It would be extremely unusual for someone with North American Indian blood to be born somewhere else.” Cam said.

“Okay, so she was a traveller.” Evie said.

“Once you finish her facial reconstruction, we can try to match her through Passport Control.” Cam suggested.

“If the office is open.” Evie said.

They all began to get to work Evie following around whoever needed company.

* * *

Evie was working with Wendell and Hodgins to create x-rays without electricity.

“Electricity from cellophane tape?” Evie asked.

“According to Dr Brennan’s article, you create a vacuum inside the glove box, then pull back the tape.” Wendell explained while pumping a manual pump.

“And this will release electrical currents strong enough to generate x-rays?” Hodgins asked.

“Theoretically.” Wendell said. “Straight through to the film underneath. The x-ray goes through the bone, onto the photo paper. Voila.”

“I’m going to believe it when I see it.” Hodgins said.

“I’m with Hodgins.” Evie agreed.

“Alright.” Wendell said placing the pump underneath the box.

Wendell then started spinning a level and electricity began to form along the tape.

“Woah.” Hodgins said. “Wow.”

“That’s kind of awesome.” Evie admitted.

“Alright.” Wendell said opening the box. “Take this table away.”

Hodgins moved the box they had been using out of the way while Wendell placed the bone and the images onto another table and moved it into the spot the other table had previously been.

“Let’s see here.” Wendell said removing the bone. “Start pulling these out.”

“Alright.” Evie said she began to help Wendell remove the photo paper.

Slowly, an image of the bone appeared across the paper.

“Dude.” Hodgins said looking over at Wendell.

“I know.” Wendell responded.

Wendell began to study the x-ray as Evie and Hodgins prepped the next one that he wanted done.

* * *

Wendell was sitting down looking at the x-rays while Evie looked around to make sure they were all visible in case Wendell needed them. Hodgins had decided to make a phone call to find out if he was an LCA carrier or not because it was stressing him out and distracting his focus.

“Seriously?” Hodgins said into the phone. “The only records you have of test results are on computer? I mean, didn’t somebody jot them down somewhere? Okay, listen, I need my test results, okay? Because my poor wife…she’s going crazy here, you know, waiting for…Yeah. Okay, thanks.”

With that Hodgins hung up the phone and turned back to where Wendell was looking at his x-rays.

“You probably heard that.” Hodgins said as he looked at the x-ray.

“Not if you didn’t want me to.” Wendell said.

“It’s just, it’s a pregnancy thing.” Hodgins explained vaguely. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“You’ll tell me if there’s anything I can do.” Wendell told Hodgins. “Woah, look at this.”

Evie walked over to the two men and watched what was going on.

“Significant remodelling trauma to this femur.” Wendell observed.

“Looks there’s stuff embedded in the bone.” Evie said looking at the x-ray.

* * *

Wendell and Evie sat there fishing out the shrapnel from the bones as per Brennan’s request while Hodgins studied whatever pieces they could fish out.

“The metal is melted.” Evie said as she attempted to fish it out of the bone.

“I have no idea what it was.” Wendell said.

“Hey, does that look like some sort of pattern to you?” Hodgins asked. “Like, ridging around what use to be the edges?”

“Yeah.” Evie said as she looked. “Kind of looks like money.”

“Coins.” Hodgins said looking up.

“Well, that would be consistent with what Agent Booth said about IEDs, you know, that they’re filled with whatever bits of metal are available.” Wendell recalled.

“Okay, so if you live in a country whose currency is worthless…” Hodgins began.

“Not uncommon in a war zone.” Wendell said.

“Then coins are suddenly the perfect stuffing for an IED.” Hodgins finished. “Global Cultures.”

“I have no idea what that is or why it excites you.” Wendell said.

“There’s a Global Cultures section of the Jeffersonian.” Hodgins explained. “There’s this, this coins of the world exhibit. So I’ll figure out the composition of the shrapnel, and then compare it to the coins that are in the exhibit.”

“Ooh, fantastic.” Wendell said as the men bumped fists.

“And how exactly do you plan to do that without electricity?” Evie asked.

* * *

Evie and Hodgins pushed a massive trolley of stuff up from the Global Cultures section into the lab. As they entered the lab they were met with what smelt like cooking meat. It took Evie a moment to remember that Wendell was boiling the bones to remove the flesh.

“Success.” Hodgins called as they pushed the stuff towards his office.

“What did you get?” Angela asked him.

“I got the Coins of the World, plus, an emission spectrograph from the instrument archive.” Hodgins explained.

“To ID the shrapnel?” Wendell asked.

“Yeah.” Hodgins continued. “Now I just, I just need a short burst of electricity to create a carbon spark to basically vaporise a sample of the metal.”

As he was talking Hodgins had unknowingly been shining the light from his headlamp into Wendell’s eyes. To prevent his from doing it again or shining into her own eyes or Angela’s, Evie pulled the thing off his head. She earned herself a glare from Hodgins but a thankful look from both Wendell and Angela.

“Where are you going to get the electricity?” Angela asked.

“Well, as well as a dynamite igniter from the late 1800s, huh?” Hodgins said looking for praise for the things he had collected. “I got all this from the American History wing.”

* * *

Evie was attempting to generate electricity through the dynamite igniter while Hodgins was looking at the other equipment he had collected. Angela walked in and saw what was going on. She began laughing at Evie’s attempts as well as Hodgins for not doing it himself. Evie was becoming frustrated and pulled a bit too hard pulling the handle out.

“Oops?” She said causing Hodgins to turn around and see what had happened.

Both Angela and Hodgins let out a chuckle at what had happened.

“Wow.” Angela said. “Maybe you should think of a way to get electricity that doesn’t involve rare historical items worth upwards of $50000.”

“Yeah, it was Evie’s fault anyway.” Hodgins said.

“My fault.” Evie exclaimed. “You’re the one who told me to do it.”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Angela said.

“How’s it going with the victim’s cell phone?” Hodgins asked.

“Well the battery’s dead, plus the wiring is totally corroded, but I was able to save the SIM card, so if I can put it into someone else’s phone, I might be able to find out who she called last, and they might be able to lead us to the killer.” Angela explained.

“What are you doing?” Hodgins asked seeing Angela with his phone.

“I told you.” Angela explained. “I’m going to use the SIM card…”

“Yeah, but no, you can’t.” Hodgins said moving over to her to grab his phone back. “Ange, you can’t take my phone. I need…You know, I need my phone. I need my…”

“Why?” Angela asked confused at Hodgins’ behaviour. “There’s…You’re worried about the test results, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not.” Hodgins said. “I’m not. I just, you know…I don’t…I don’t, uh, want to miss their calls, so…”

“Honey, it’s me.” Angela said. “You’re scared too. I can tell.”

“Even if we both test positive, Angela, there’s still only a 25% chance that the baby would be…” Hodgins tried to rationalise.

“Be blind.” Angela finished.

“And that leaves 75% chance that everything would be fine.” Hodgins said. “And you know what? I like those odds.”

“Right.” Angela said. “Okay. Well, I think Cam has the same cell phone as you, anyway.”

With that Angela left.

“Don’t lie to me.” Evie told him. “I already know. This whole thing is freaking you out.”

“I just need to know.” Hodgins told her.

“Hodgins, trust me, everything is going to be perfect.” Evie said. “This is me, and my perplexing psychic powers, telling you that nothing is going to be wrong.”

“I just don’t know if I can believe you.” Hodgins told her before they went back to work on creating the electricity needed.

* * *

Evie walked out of Hodgins’ office to see Wendell mixing some blue dye into a giant beaker full of water. He stopped mixing when him and Cam started hearing noises from above.

“Wendell, I’d move that dye if I was you.” Evie told him. “I don’t trust Hodgins up there.”

Wendell looked to where Evie was indicating and nodded taking the dye up onto the platform.

“Excuse me?” Cam asked noticing Hodgins.

“Yeah.” Hodgins said looking down.

“What’s with the get-up?” Cam asked him.

“Well, I need electricity for the emission spectrograph, so I’m gonna tap into this emergency light up here.” Hodgins explained.

“I told him not to.” Evie said to Cam. “He just wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Uh, are you sure that’s safe?” Wendell asked.

“No, he only thinks it is.” Evie muttered.

“Yes, dude.” Hodgins yelled over Evie’s mutterings. “I made my own safety harness.”

“That’s the main problem.” Evie said.

“Oh, man, he’s lost his mind.” Wendell said.

“If I can just detach this battery.” Hodgins said as he began to work on the light.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Cam asked.

“Of course I know what I’m doing.” Hodgins said. “I just need to…”

Then there was an electrical spark and Hodgins flew back and began swinging on his harness straight towards where Wendell had initially had the dye and where Cam, Wendell and Evie were now standing.

They were all yelling at him and they ran out of the way. When he stopped swinging he was met by glares from the three who had been watching him.

“Aren’t you glad I told you to move the dye?” Evie whispered to Wendell.

Wendell gave her a side hug to show his gratitude causing Evie to smile.

After Hodgins had let himself down he stood in front of the three that had been watching him. He had apologised multiple times already but he knew he was about to get in trouble.

“What if you had gotten hurt?” Cam asked. “In this blizzard.”

“Wait a minute.” Hodgins said. “You’re mad because you’re worried about our safety? Wow. Thank you.”

“You could have killed all three of us.” Evie told him.

Hodgins rolled his eyes at Evie before heading back off to his office.

* * *

Evie hadn’t followed Hodgins into his office this time. She had stayed to help Wendell. After a while none of them had heard from Hodgins so Evie and Wendell decided to go check on him. He was frantically bashing away at what he was doing. He was being rougher than usual and it was surprising.

“Hey. You alright?” Wendell asked as they got to the door.

It took Evie a moment to realise what had happened and when she did she let out a small gasp.

“Got the phone call.” Hodgins explained. “Nickel. The coins are part nickel.”

“Phone call?” Wendell asked. “From the doctor?”

“Dissolved one of the coins in hydrochloric acid.” Hodgins explained. “Now I’m, uh, I’m testing the solution. I, I just…I should have thought of this earlier.”

“Hodgins screw the coins right now.” Evie said. “Just talk to us. Please.”

“What did the doctor say?” Wendell asked.

“Leber congenital amaurosis.” Hodgins began to explain. “It’s a genetic disease. It’s recessive. Causes blindness.”

“And you’re a carrier?” Wendell asked.

Hodgins just nodded.

“Usually, both parents…” Wendell started before Evie could get her hand over his mouth. But the damage was done.

“Yeah, Angela’s a carrier too.” Hodgins said. “Copper. Shrapnel coins are bimetallic, with an aluminium-bronze centre and a cupronickel-zinc ring. I got to…I got to tell Angela. She’s going to hate me.”

“Hodgins, she’s not going to hate you.” Evie told him.

“Rubles.” Hodgins said walking over to his coin collection. “Uh, Russian rubles. That’s the…that’s the only coin that…that matches.”

“Hodgins.” Wendell said. “She’s not going to hate you. She loves you. You guys are solid. You can get through this.”

“You hear that something has a one in a thousand chance or one in ten-thousand.” Hodgins explained. “But I guess it’s like the lottery, right? Somebody always wins, you know.”

Then Angela walked in, only catching the end of what Hodgins said.

“That sounds like good news.” She said before catching sight of the expression on Hodgins’ face. And the tears rolling down it. When she saw his expression her smile dropped and she realised what was going on.

“We should go.” Evie said to Wendell.

The two of them walked out. The situation they were placed in had always impacted Evie. She just didn’t realise how hard it would be to actually see it in person. She was crying. As her and Wendell turned back to see Hodgins and Angela it broke her heart.

Evie turned away and took off towards the bathroom.

* * *

Evie walked up onto the platform to where Angela and Wendell were plugging power cords into potatoes.

“So this is why you broke into the cafeteria?” Angela asked Wendell.

“Yep.” Wendell responded. “I learned how to do this in grade school. I won my science fair.”

“Oh, my God.” Angela said. “You were that kid.”

“Meaning what?” Wendell asked.

“The show-off.” Angela explained.

“And this is how you thank me?” Wendell asked.

“Spud-tastic.” Hodgins said joining them on the platform. “This is for the victim’s cell phone?”

“Yeah, I’m connecting groups of potatoes in series to increase voltage.” Wendell explained. “Then we can connect these potatoes together in parallel to increase amperage.”

“Spud-sational.” Hodgins exclaimed.

“Totally spud-tacular.” Evie said.

“Can I help?” Hodgins asked.

“If the two of you stop making spud jokes.” Angela told them.

“Sorry.” They said at the same time.

“My sincerest ‘potatologies.’” Hodgins continued.

They laughed at Hodgins before continuing.

After a while Hodgins and Evie were all plugging in potatoes and Wendell altering the current while Angela held on to the phone looking for any sign of power.

“How about now?” Wendell called.

“No, it’s still not working.” Angela called back.

“Well, we can always use them for fries.” Hodgins said.

“Oh, my gosh.” Angela exclaimed. “Wait a minute. Wait. It’s working. It’s working.”

The other three at the opposite end of the table began cheering.

“Okay, okay, uh, call history is 5342.” Angela read out.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah.” Wendell said. “We are losing power.”

“What?” Hodgins asked at the same time Evie asked “How?”

“Losing power.” Wendell said frantically. “Come on.”

Wendell, Evie and Hodgins raced to get whatever potatoes they could find and plug them into the circuit as well.

“That’s not possible.” Hodgins said. “This should work for a few hours, guys.”

“More potatoes.” Wendell yelled repeatedly.

“You won the science fair, Wendell.” Angela yelled. “Do something.”

The entire situation just became a frantic mess of Evie, Wendell and Hodgins plugging in every potato they could find while also yelling at the others in the process. Angela was quickly writing down everything that was coming up on the phone as the other three scrambled to find more potatoes.

Eventually the phone died.

* * *

Evie sat in the lab with Cam, Wendell, Angela and Hodgins. The case had been solved and a whole bunch of trafficked Albanians had been set free.

“His name is Tarig Grazdani, and he traffics in human beings.” Cam explained.

“White slavery?” Hodgins asked. “Really?”

“Any form of slavery is terrible.” Evie said.

“He’s also pretty sick with CCHF.” Cam continued. “The Centres for Disease Control is tracking down anyone he might have come in contact with.”

“So he killed Anne-Marie Weston?” Angela asked.

“He hasn’t admitted that, but the girls were witnesses, and they agreed to testify, so…” Cam explained. “Go home. You did a great job.”

“Good night, man.” Wendell said to Hodgins.

“Thanks buddy.” Hodgins replied.

They blew out the candles and walked down off the platform.

“Hey Wendell.” Evie called after the man. “Is it possible for you to give me a lift home? I don’t know where Lance is and my phone died.”

“Sure.” He responded.

They both turned around to see Angela and Hodgins walking slowly.

“They’ll be alright.” Evie said as the two of them walked out.


	13. The Truth in the Myth

When Evie heard Vincent was working the case she forced Sweets to take her to the lab. She wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen.

“So the heart is gone?” Hodgins asked as he ran up onto the platform where Evie was watching Cam work.

“Well, it’s like someone ate it right out of his chest.” Cam explained.

“Wow.” Hodgins said looking at the area where the heart should have been.

“The victim’s right ankle has a vertical transarticular pin that was surgically implanted to fix a past fracture.” Vincent explained. “Could be a helpful identifier.”

“Very good, Mr Nigel-Murray.” Cam said.

“While I have your attention and affection, there’s something I’d like to say.” Vincent said to the people around him.

Hodgins looked sceptically at him as he put on his gloves.

“Can you speak while working?” Cam asked.

“Of course.” Vincent said. “As you may be aware, I am currently participating in Alcoholics Anonymous, pursuant to my unfortunate downward spiral in the aftermath of my Jeopardy win.”

“Woah.” Hodgins said shocked at what Vincent was confessing.

“I had no idea you were in AA.” Cam said.

“Yes, well, as with everything else, discretion has been my watchword.” Vincent explained to Cam. “Except when I was vomiting into someone’s hat. These look like spiny bristles from some kind of animal. Oh, and the evidence on the x-rays shows bone damage on the ribs from long fang-like teeth.

“Oh, maybe the heart was eaten.” Hodgins suggested.

“But anyway, I’m currently at step nine of twelve, which consists of me making amends to those people that I have harmed while I’ve been drinking.” Vincent continued.

“Not necessary.” Cam told him. “Don’t even remember being wronged.”

“I urinated in your tadpole tank, Dr Hodgins.” Vincent told Hodgins.

“What?” Hodgins said.

“Vincent that’s disgusting.” Evie said as she attempted not to laugh.

“Of course.” Vincent said. “Anyway, Dr Hodgins, I apologise.”

“Dr Saroyan.” Vincent said turning to Cam.

“No.” Cam just said to him. “All I want to hear from you right now are facts about this case.”

“Okay.” Vincent said. “At this point, from all of the evidence that I’ve gathered from the x-rays, as well as the observable evidence on the remains, indicates that our victim was killed by a cyrtid.”

“Cryptid?” Cam asked.

“A creature yet unrecognised by scientific consensus.” Evie said.

“Of course.” Hodgins said excitedly having turned around when Vincent finished talking.

“Oh, no.” Cam said looking between the two men. “You guys aren’t going to start talking about werewolves are you?”

“No, no, no.” Vincent said quickly. “I would posit that it was a Chupacabra. A spiny creature the size of a bear. Vicious, a forked-tongue, with fangs easily capable of biting out the victim’s heart.”

Both men were indicating to a drawing of what a Chupacabra was perceived to look like that Hodgins had pulled up.

“But no one has ever captured or verified this Chupacabra.” Cam told them.

“No, but reports show that it sucks out it’s victim’s blood, and leaves behind the scent of sulfur.” Hodgins explained.

“And you found a goat tethered to a stake there.” Vincent explained.

“Chupacabra means ‘goat sucker.’” Hodgins said.

“So for cause of death, you want me to put down ‘goat sucker.’” Cam said.

Both men smiled at her. She awkwardly smiled back before returning to the body.

“How do we know it isn’t just someone faking a Chupacabra attack?” Evie asked. “You two seem so adamant that it was a Chupacabra. Why couldn’t it have been someone faking the attack and hoping that’s the conclusion you come to?”

“You’re the kid Evie.” Hodgins said looking at the girl. “You’re supposed to be the fun one.”

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Evie glared at Hodgins. “I’m being realistic rather than idealistic.”

* * *

Vincent had been told to clean the bones. While he was waiting for them to be cleaned he had found Evie because he needed to confess something to her.

“Evangeline?” Vincent said when he saw the girl reading.

“Yes Vincent?” Evie said looking up from her book. “Also I’ve told you many time to just call me Evie.”

“Right, yes, sorry.” He said. “I, uh, I needed to speak to you.”

“Don’t you dare go confessing anything to me.” Evie told him.

“I need to.” He told her. “It is vital for my sobriety.”

“Okay, fine.” Evie said rolling her eyes. “Although I don’t really know what you could have done. You haven’t known me that long.”

“Well, uh, yes, I know.” Vincent said. “I, uh, sort of, uh, told my mates you were trying to convince me to run away with you.”

“You what?” Evie said trying not to laugh.

“I was slightly inebriated.” Vincent explained.

“I would never do something like that Vincent.” Evie explained. “Not to anyone. It is nothing to do with you. I just would not want to run away from here. This place makes me feel safe. I would never want to compromise that.”

“Yes, I, uh, understand.” Vincent said to Evie.

“Imagine if Lance had heard that.” Evie said. “What would he have thought?”

“I, uh, this is me apologising.” Vincent tried to tell her.

“I know, sorry for getting mad.” Evie said. “It is just such an absurd thing for you to have suggested I say.”

Vincent just nodded at her while she gave him a small smile.

* * *

Evie on the platform while Vincent explained to Cam what he had found.

“I’ve never seen bone damage like this before.” Vincent explained. “Normally, puncture marks resulting from carnivorous scavenging are accompanied by pits in the cortical bone surfaces.”

“Which are not in evidence.” Cam said.

“Mysteriously.” Vincent said. “So I’ll analyse the wounds and try and establish which were cause by small animals and which might have been caused by the Chupacabra.”

“You are not letting this Chupacabra thing go, are you?” Cam asked him.

“I’d be sceptical if you told me there was a venomous, egg-laying, duck-billed, beaver-tailed mammal and yet, the platypus…it does exist.” Vincent said while holding a bottle of highly concentrated cleaning alcohol.

“I’m just gonna take this.” Evie said taking the bottle as Vincent began sniffing the alcohol.

“Don’t be absurd.” Vincent said taking the bottle back from Evie who gave him an inquisitive look. “This is, uh, 80% ethyl alcohol. I would most likely go blind if I were to drink this.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take it.” Evie said grabbing the bottle.

“Yeah, good idea.” Vincent said then he handed her the lid. “Take the top. Dr Saroyan. Sorry. I really need you to let me apologise to you. For my sobriety.”

“Fine.” Cam said. “Shoot.”

“Thank you.” Vincent said. “I once went into your office, uh, when you weren’t there, and I noticed that your desk drawer was open. And I saw a stack of grocery coupons from the Sunday paper.”

“Okay.” Cam said. “Continue.”

“And I took some of the coupons.” Vincent explained. “I took one, it was for a soda, and I took another one for a cheese snack, and the third was for a frozen fish dinner.”

“Three coupons?” Cam asked not understanding the big deal.

“Yeah.” Vincent said. “I was tipsy.”

“I understand.” Cam said. “And as long as that’s it, I forgive you.”

Vincent made a terrified face at her. He was scared of the next thing he had to admit.

“What?” Cam asked when she noticed his expression.

“I also told some mates from Palaeontology that you and I, that we enjoyed a passionate and extremely gymnastic sexual relationship.” Vincent explained.

“What?” Cam exclaimed shocked at what Vincent had just confessed.

“Yes, I did.” Vincent admitted. “It’s all true.”

“I can’t believe you did that.” Cam said to him.

“I know, I know, and I am deeply deeply sorry.” Vincent explained. “It was the hooch.”

“Uh, oh, forget it.” Cam said completely lost for words. “The injuries on the bones, I would like an explanation as soon as possible. One that will not be met with derision.”

“I shouldn’t have told her about the coupons.” Vincent said to himself.

“No, I think it was the other thing.” Evie told him.

* * *

Evie had followed Vincent into the bone room wanting to see when he made his confession to Brennan as it was most likely going to be as amusing as when he spoke to Cam.

“This is the original image of the damage done to the victim’s ribs and torso.” Vincent explained to Brennan. “Now here I’ve eliminated all injuries caused from post-mortem scavenging, leaving only the wounds incurred during the initial attack.”

“What is this triangle?” Brennan asked indicating to the spot on the x-ray.

“That is a bite mark.” Vincent explained. “Presumably the result of two upper incisors and a single lower incisor.”

“I’m not familiar with any animal with that configuration of teeth.” Brennan said.

“Like that.” Vincent said flicking to a Chupacabra image. “Legend says that that is how the goat sucker drains blood from its prey.”

“Hodgins is analysing the swab from the injury site.” Brennan told Vincent. “We’ll see what he comes up with that doesn’t rely on legend.”

“I’m, I’m very very sorry.” Vincent said turning around to face Brennan who was starting to leave.

“Why?” Brennan asked. “You’ve done more than satisfactory work.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, umm…as a part of my recovery, uh, for drinking a lot, and having fun, I have to make amends.” Vincent explained to Brennan.

“Alright, what for?” Brennan asked slightly infuriated with Vincent.

“One night, I borrowed your iguana and wore it as a hat.” Vincent admitted. “At a party.”

“Well, you must have taken care of him because I didn’t see any damage.” Brennan said turning to leave the bone room.

“And also I have to apologise for spreading a rumour…that you and I were lovers.” Vincent explained. “But it was nothing serious. We were on and off. We were just each other’s sexual playthings. And please remember that I’m apologising for things that I did when I was besotted with drink.”

Brennan started laughing which caused Evie to also lose it. Both women were laughing and Vincent was extremely confused by the situation.

“Why are you laughing?” Vincent asked.

“Just the absurdity of you and I having…a sexual relationship of any kind.” Brennan explained. “I mean, your, your friends must be very gullible.”

“No, they’re not.” Vincent said. “Not particularly.”

“Then they must have been inebriated and incapable of rational thought.” Brennan explained.

“Stranger things have happened.” Vincent said now feeling slightly embarrassed by the situation.

“I can’t think of any.” Brennan said. “I mean, I would sooner confirm that the Chupacabra was the cause of this man’s death.”

“I’ve been told that I’m an, I’m an excellent lover.” Vincent said in an attempt to defend himself. “So…”

“It appears that I’ve hurt your feelings.” Brennan said as she stopped laughing.

“Oh, look I’ve been doing that all day.” Evie admitted.

“No.” Vincent said. “No, no, it’s, it’s all part of the process, and I have to accept the consequences of my actions as part of my recovery.”

“Then I’m glad that I could help.” Brennan said. “I must say that I’m impressed that you were able to get my iguana to stay on top of your head.”

“I’m clever with ribbons.” Vincent said pointing to his head.

Evie was still trying to contain the last of her laughter when Vincent looked over at her. She quickly held her breath and stood up straight. He sighed at her actions before returning to his work.

* * *

Evie had joined Angela in her office as she was looking at the footage of the victim, Lee Coleman, with the goat. Cam joined them to see what Angela had found.

“This is the footage from the hidden camera we found in the tree.” Angela explained.

“My goat friend and I have been waiting here for eight hours.” The man on the video said. “The only thing we’ve been attacked by are mosquitoes. Which is strange, because if these woods are supposedly riddled with Chupacabra, you would expect at least one of them to jump on the only goat within a hundred mile radius.”

“What he’s saying makes sense, but he’s really unlikeable.” Cam said.

“The sun’s gonna be up soon, and since these creatures are supposedly nocturnal, Billy Goat Gruff and I might as well call it a night.” He said before turning off the video.

“Nothing for us there.” Cam said.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Evie said.

“That’s what I thought at first too but check this out.” Angela rewound the video a bit and zoomed in on the goat. “Okay, here it is.”

“What?” Cam asked.

“Look at the goat’s ears just before Coleman shuts off the camera.” Angela explained.

They watched as the goat’s ear went out and his head spun around.

“Oh, wow, he heard something.” Cam said.

“Something Coleman didn’t hear.” Angela said nodding.

“Can you work some sort of audio magic, see if you can pick it up?” Cam asked.

“Yeah, it’s worth a try.” Angela agreed.

Then Cam left and Angela began fiddling with the audio tracks.

* * *

When Evie saw Cam going back to Angela’s office she realised it must be about the audio from the video. She quickly followed after them getting to Angela’s office at the same time as the other two.

“So I stripped away the audio track with Coleman’s voice and I amplified the background noise.” Angela explained.

“You just turned up the volume.” Cam said as she listened. “I could’ve done that.”

“Uh, I’m sorry, do I just say ‘You look at gooey stuff all day. I could do that’?” Angela told Cam. “I also used a multiband noise gate to remove ambient sounds and I reconstituted the compressed information above the Nyquist frequency. Okay?”

“I think you’ve made your point, yes.” Cam said.

“This is what we have left.” Angela said before playing the track.

There was what sounded like an animal roaring then growling.

“They both sound animal like.” Evie said.

“Yeah, well, the first one is.” Angela explained. “I’ve identified it as the mating call of a whitetail deer.”

“And the second sound?” Cam asked.

“Well, I haven’t cracked that one yet.” Angela said. “It sounds like an animal but look at it on the EQ visualiser.” Angela played the sound and then explained, “It has a recurring, consistent pattern that suggests it’s mechanical. I’m going to run it through the Jeffersonian’s audio database and check for matches.”

“Oh, we have an audio database?” Cam asked.

“Yeah, we sure do.” Angela said. “It has over 35 million sounds. Check this out. So this is an Italian man sneezing.”

Then Angela played the sound and a sneeze came from the screen with the audio pattern appearing at the same time.

“This is the engine of an old Model T.”

The next sound played and they heard a soft engine noise along with seeing a recurring sound pattern.

“How about an F3 tornado?”

A blowing noise came from the screen as well as a messy visual of the audio.

“Here’s a raisin falling into milk.”

They heard a small plonk.

“Did someone just drop a raisin into some milk?” Vincent asked walking into the office.

Evie quickly hid behind Angela. She was scared she had offended Vincent earlier and didn’t want him to be mad at her. As Evie was hiding Cam and Angela looked confused at Vincent surprised that he was able to recognise such a specific sound.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Vincent said. “There’s something that I need to show you, Dr Saroyan.”

“No confessions?” Cam asked.

“I confess, no.” Vincent said.

Evie breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out from behind Angela. She smiled sheepishly at Vincent. He indicated for Evie to follow them and she gulped before following after Cam and Vincent.

“I sorted through the dentition of dozens of carnivorous animals, and I finally found a match to the puncture wounds on the victim’s ribs.” Vincent explained as they walked to the bone room. “They are consistent with the bite of a black bear.”

“A black bear?” Cam asked.

“Yes.” Vincent said. “And also, when I looked back at the x-rays, I noticed a uniform separation in the bones in the joints of both ankles, totally even. Now, that’s odd.”

“I also found evidence of abrasions on the tissue left on the ankles.” Cam agreed.

“And look at this.” Vincent said getting up the x-rays of the neck. “The cervical and lumbar vertebrae appear to be separated.”

“This is all consistent with being hung upside down by his ankles.” Cam said.

“Which would explain the abrasions.” Evie said. “His blood was drained so it would appear a Chupacabra attacked him.”

“Of course.” Cam said. “His blood wasn’t sucked out by some mythical creature. It was drained using the same method employed by hunters.”

“Remember that chemical compound I found in the bite mark?” Hodgins said as he entered the bone room.

“Bisphenol A, diethyl propane and amorphous silica.” Vincent recalled.

“Vincent, this isn’t Jeopardy.” Evie said.

“I finally figured out what contained those three chemicals.” Hodgins continued. “Jaw Jelly.”

* * *

Evie walked with Vincent to Hodgins’ office. The two of them, irritated by Vincent’s confessions, were planning a prank to pull on him. Evie had been tasked with getting Vincent to Hodgins’ office so he could pull off the rest.

“You wanted to see me?” Vincent asked Hodgins when the two of them arrived at the door.

“Yeah, I wanted to show you something on the rope.” Hodgins told Vincent.

“Oh, oh, good.” Vincent said.

“What?” Hodgins said. “You seem nervous.”

“Truth be told, I thought that you might be upset that I told the world I was sleeping with your wife.” Vincent admitted.

“Vincent, you were drunk.” Hodgins said. “Come on. I understand.”

“And if that were the case would I be here?” Evie said from her spot leaning on the door frame.

“Oh, oh, wonderful.” Vincent responded walking over to Hodgins’ desk. “Okay, the rope.”

“Yeah, yeah, just take a look at the epithelial cells through the microscope.” Hodgins told him.

“They look no different than before to me.” Vincent said as he looked at the rope.

“Hmm, yeah, that’s, that’s what I thought too so I was just, I was just checking.” Hodgins said. “Thanks.”

“Oh, no, no, you’re welcome.” Vincent responded. “And you’re absolutely sure that you’re okay with this whole Angela business?”

“Do you really think I’m that petty?” Hodgins asked.

“No, no, of course not.” Vincent told him. “Thank you.”

Vincent began walking towards the door and Evie when he stopped, turned around and walked back over to Hodgins.

“You are a kind and understanding man, Dr Hodgins.” Vincent told him.

“Aww.” Hodgins responded.

Once Vincent had walked through the door and past Evie she made eye contact with Hodgins. They both smiled at each other before Evie followed Vincent to see the aftermath of what they had done.

* * *

“You know I was never really mad you?” Evie said as she and Vincent sat in the diner.

They had decided to go to the diner while everyone else had drinks at the Founding Fathers in order to keep Vincent away from the alcohol.

Vincent nodded at Evie.

“You can speak to me, you know.” Evie said. “Hodgins just wanted to have some fun and I thought it would be amusing.”

Vincent nodded again.

“Come on.” Evie said placing her hand over his on the table.

“I don’t want to say anything else wrong.” Vincent said softly.

“You won’t.” Evie said with a smile.

Vincent relaxed and they finished their meal with comfortable conversation led by Vincent’s facts. Evie was glad he was relaxing and comfortable around her. It was a situation she was glad to be in.


	14. The Pinocchio in the Planter

Evie and Sweets went to the diner that morning to meet Angela. She wanted to see him so Evie decided to tag along.

“Mmm…” Angela said she sipped her coffee. “Nothing like a cup of decaf to wake you up in the morning.”

“Caffeine’s completely off-limits?” Sweets asked.

“Yeah, unless I want a baby break-dancing on my bladder.” Angela explained.

“On the bright side, you must feel a wonderful sense of accomplishment.” Sweets said to her.

“Drinking decaf?” Angela asked.

“No.” Sweets defended. “Becoming a mother. It’s incredible. You’re creating new life as we speak. Right now I’m eating a muffin, you’re forming a pancreas.”

“I think the organs are already formed by this point, Lance.” Evie said.

“I was speaking metaphorically.” Sweets said turning to Evie.

Angela laughed at what the two of them were saying.

“Right, right.” She responded.

“So, I assume you didn’t ask me to breakfast just to talk about decaf.” Sweets said to Angela. “What’s on your mind?”

“Why can’t she just want to talk to you about decaf?” Evie asked.

Sweets gave her a look as if she should already know the answer.

“Nothing’s on my mind.” Angela said. “Can’t I just enjoy your company?”

“Who was right?” Evie asked.

Sweets shot her a glare. She just laughed it off knowing he wasn’t really angry with her.

“Of course.” Sweets said in response to Angela. “I am very charming. How’s Hodgins?”

“Ooh here’s the good stuff.” Evie muttered causing both Sweets and Angela looked over at her. “Oh what? Can’t I just have some fun.”

They both laughed at the girl before Angela stopped and sighed.

“He insists on putting my shoes on every morning.” She explained.

“Perhaps because, in a literal sense, you’re carrying a tremendous load.” Sweets suggested. “He’s trying to compensate.”

“Overcompensate.” Angela said. “Last night at the grocery store, he tried to carry my purse.”

“Well maybe he senses a change in your mood, you know, something you’re not saying.” Sweets explained.

Then Angela’s phone began to ring. “Oh, this is him right now.” She said when she looked down at her phone. She picked up the phone and sent it to voicemail.

“Wow.” Sweets said. “You’re not going to get that?”

“I just saw him at my shoe ceremony a half an hour ago, and I’m gonna see him in the lab.” Angela explained.

“Well, you know, you’re both dealing with a lot.” Sweets said. “Your baby is at risk.”

“We’re fine.” Angela said. “I just wanted to catch up.”

* * *

Evie had taken to following Sweets. She didn’t overly want to be in the lab after what had happened with Angela at breakfast. A grumpy Hodgins was not something Evie wanted to deal with. She was with Sweets and Booth outside the victim’s house.

“So Angela decoded the smart key, got the victim’s name?” Sweets asked.

“Yeah, he’d been missing four days, which fits time of death.” Booth explained. “And the dentals, they match. His name is Ross Dixon. Look at that. Thank you.”

“So he lives here all alone?” Sweets asked.

“Well, his wife, uh, left him last year, and moved to Madrid.” Booth said as the three of them made their way up to the house. “The kids are all grown up. Nobody’s talked to this guy for a long time.”

“He must have been wealthy.” Evie said as she looked around.

“He was an ad guy.” Booth said.

“A what?” Sweets asked.

“Advertising.” Evie explained.

“He owned his own advertising agency.” Booth explained.

“Well, I picked the wrong business.” Sweets said as he looked around. “Wow…now this is a bachelor pad.”

“Yeah, if you’re one of the Jetsons.” Booth said.

“What are we looking for?” Sweets asked.

“Anything that, uh, you know, just screams out at us.” Booth said.

“I don’t see anything.” Sweets said. “Nothing’s out of place.”

“Oh, you’re the shrink, you see.” Booth said. “You just got to feel the vibe.”

“The vibe?” Sweets asked.

“That’s right, ‘the vibe,’ alright?” Booth said looking at Sweets. “I have a trained eye.”

“Okay, what do you see?” Evie asked.

“What do I see?” Booth said. “That box. What do you think’s inside that box? Should we find out?”

“Let’s find out.” Sweets said walking over to the box.

“Alright.” Booth said.

“Oh, look.” Sweets said as he opened the box placing the lid down. “Dixon’s portfolio. Slambolt Energy Drink.”

“Punch your yawn in the face.” Evie read.

“Have you ever tried the stuff?” Sweets asked. “It’s caustic. Wow. This guy worked on some pretty big accounts, Roadsafe Insurance, Russian Moose Vodka…”

“Hank-furters.” Booth said picking up another one of the ads. “Wasn’t there a big scandal about this recently?”

“Yeah, a well-publicised recall, after it was discovered they don’t contain any actual meat.” Sweets explained.

“So ‘100% pure beef’” Booth started.

“It’s a lie.” Sweets finished. “Advertising does have victims.”

“Maybe one of them wanted revenge.” Evie suggested.

“Maybe that’s stretching it a bit.” Booth said.

“No.” Sweets countered. “Not at all.”

“Sure was good at what he did.” Booth said moving on from the portfolio. “Look at all these trophies.”

“Francuzzi and Schess.” Sweets read. “That’s a, that’s a big agency.”

“Seems like Dixon worked there until he hung out his own shingle about six months ago.” Booth said.

“Maybe he was fired.” Sweets suggested. “You know, something had to prompt his departure.”

“Well, it’s a place to start.” Booth said. “It’s not like anyone else is missing him right now.”

With that the three of them left the victim’s house.

* * *

Evie and Sweets were sitting in Booth’s office with the x-rays of the victim’s face. Booth had been informed that over the past year the victim had had his face broken on four separate accounts.

“Dixon had his face broken four time?” Sweets asked in shock after Booth had told them about the fractures.

“Four separate times.” Booth said. “And after the last one, he filed assault charges against Nicole Francuzzi.”

“As in Francuzzi and Schess.” Sweets questioned.

“Yeah.” Booth responded. “His old boss. I really want you to watch this. Hey, that is our victim.”

“What’s this?” Sweets asked pointing to the screen.

“Some awards show.” Booth told them.

“The woman’s Francuzzi?” Evie asked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Booth said walking around his desk to watch the video as well. “But watch. This is classic. Here it comes.”

“What?” Sweets asked.

“Poom.” Booth said right as the woman in the video hit the victim in the face with a trophy.

Both Evie and Sweets yelled in alarm at seeing the action from the woman.

“Right?” Booth asked. “The hit broke Dixon’s nose. So he quit, filed charges. She countered with her own suit.”

“Tortious interference?” Sweets asked as he read from the page.

“Yeah, accused Dixon of intentionally damaging her business.” Booth explained. “A civil judge ruled in Dixon’s favour last Tuesday.”

“Day before the murder.” Sweets said.

“You know what?” Booth asked. “I think I should go have a word with Ms Francuzzi.”

* * *

Evie and Sweets sat in the back of Brennan’s car while Brennan and Booth were in the front. They were on their way to see the group that the victim was in, a radical honesty group.

“Radical honesty is a controversial notion recently popularised by an organisation called The Honesty Policy.” Sweets explained.

“Yeah, well, I never heard of it.” Booth said.

“Well, their theory is that by speaking the absolute truth, we free ourselves of any pressure to make a good impression, and thus become truly free.” Sweets told them.

“So they just say whatever they want and they piss people off.” Booth simplified.

“Yeah.” Sweets agreed. “It can be very aggressive.”

“Well, it explains why everyone in Dixon’s life bailed in the last year.” Booth said.

“I see no reason why telling the truth would be considered aggressive.” Brennan said.

“It is when you do it without exception.” Sweets explained. “I mean, the small fictions that we call ‘white lies’ play a crucial role in human interactions.”

“It’s the glue that holds us together.” Booth said.

“How?” Brennan asked. “A world without lies would be far more efficient.”

“If, if no one had feelings.” Booth said. “But people do.”

“Do you lie to me?” Brennan asked.

“No, Bones, I don’t.” Booth told her.

“I would argue you’re doing it right now.” Sweets said.

Brennan scoffed at this.

“Okay, fine, I am.” Booth said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is.” Brennan told him. “Tell me a significant instance in which you have lied to me in the past.”

“Oh, this is a good discussion.” Sweets said. “Maybe you should try it, Agent Booth.”

“Lance you’re an idiot.” Evie said.

“I can’t think of anything.” Booth said.

“Again you are lying.” Brennan said.

Booth let out a groan at Brennan’s accusation.

“We’re here.” Sweets said noticing the building ahead. “Maybe you can benefit from this group.”

“You’re pushing it, Sweets, you really are.” Booth told the younger man. “You’re pushing it.”

“What?” Sweets asked.

“Woah, The Honesty Policy meets at the same community centre where the body was found?” Brennan asked.

“Maybe we can get something out of it.” Booth said.

Brennan pulled the car to a stop before pressing a button on the screen. The steering wheel began to move itself.

“What are you doing?” Booth asked.

“Woah, ghost driver.” Sweets said.

“How’d you do that?” Booth asked.

“It’s called ‘Intelligent Parking Assist.’” Brennan explained. “The car guides itself into the parking spot.”

“Wow, look at that, huh?” Booth said. “Does it solve murders?”

“Of course not.” Brennan said.

“Good.” Booth said. “I like my job.”

The car stopped parking itself and they all got out. As they walked up to the building there was a sign that said; ‘The Honesty Policy.’

“Okay, so this is the place.” Booth said as they walked through the door.

“You should make an announcement requesting that the killer volunteer his guilt.” Brennan told him.

“But that’s not going to work.” Booth dismissed.

“But they vow to be honest.” Brennan said.

“I’m sorry, this is a private meeting.” A man said to the small group.

“Right, the, uh, Honesty-Policyheads.” Booth said to the man. “So, where do I sign up?”

“Oh, no sign-up needed, just check your lies at the door.” The man told them. “Burt Iverson, attorney-at-law. You are?”

“Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI.” Booth said. “And this here is my partner, Dr Temperance Brennan.”

“Is it possible for a lawyer to be entirely honest?” Brennan asked Sweets.

“Well, a group dedicated to exploring the truth is likely to attract individuals who have made a habit of lying on a regular basis.” Sweets explained.

“Oh.” Booth said when someone else walked through the door. “Uh…God.”

The person who had just entered was a clown. He pulled off his wig and kept walking. He was honestly the saddest excuse for a clown Evie had ever seen.

“Agent Booth has a phobia.” Sweets said to the man.

“He fears clowns.” Evie said.

“I don’t fear them.” Booth said his eyes not leaving the clown. “I just don’t like them.”

“Uh, nobody like him.” Burt Iverson said. “He’s a creep.”

“What’s the haps, jackasses?” The clown asked. “Uh, sorry I’m late. Big party this afternoon. Kids screaming, moms bitching, it was chaos.”

“Agent Booth, this is your opportunity for you to express your true feelings.” Burt Iverson said.

“What?” Booth snapped. “No.”

“Attention, everyone.” Burt Iverson called to the group. “Our guest would like to start things off this evening by telling us why he hates clowns.”

“Oh, what you got against me, suit?” The clown asked getting up from his seat in the circle.

“Nothing.” Booth said.

“No, no, you got a problem, you come out with it.” The clown told Booth.

“Why should we let you stay here if you’re not gonna be honest with us?” Burt Iverson told Booth.

“He has a point.” Brennan said.

“What?” Booth asked turning to look at Brennan.

“Tell the group something you’ve never told anyone before.” Burt Iverson said. “Come on, FBI, try it.”

“No.” Booth said.

“While I don’t espouse the rhetoric of this group, it might help to gain their trust.” Sweets told Booth.

“We want their cooperation.” Brennan added. “Come on.”

“Fine, fine.” Booth said.

There was a murmuring from the group of people who were sitting in the circle.

“Sometimes when I don’t have clean underwear, I go commando.” Booth said.

There was a brief applause from the group. A look of disgust spread across Brennan’s face.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Booth announced. “It’s a murder investigation, so, anyone here ever have a problem with Ross Dixon? Raise your hand.”

A few people started talking amongst each other while the clown raised his hand.

“I did.” The clown said.

“Ha.” Booth said pointing at the clown.

“Told me my act sucked.” The clown explained. “It pissed me off.”

“Were you with him last Wednesday night?” Sweets asked.

“As a matter of fact, I was.” The clown said.

“Something you’d like to share with us, Mr Clown?” Booth asked.

“Yeah, I got a warrant for felony assault.” The clown said. “And I’m too cheap to hire a lawyer.”

Booth let out a fake chuckle before saying, “That’s not funny. Alright, why don’t you come with us? Just cuff the clown, will you?”

Booth handed the handcuffs to Brennan.

“Me?” She asked.

“Yes.” He told her.

“Can I do it?” Evie asked Booth.

“Whatever.” Booth said and chucked her the handcuffs.

As she was putting the handcuffs on him, Evie said to the clown, “I honestly think you’re the saddest excuse for a clown I’ve ever seen.”

* * *

Evie and Sweets stepped out of the elevator while the clown was in front of them led by another agent. As they walked out they saw Hodgins sitting on a seat waiting for them.

“Hey.” Hodgins called, jogging slightly to catch up to them.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Sweets asked.

“What’s he doing here?” Hodgins asked pointing at the clown.

“Uh, he’s a suspect.” Evie told him.

“This is just gonna take a minute, okay?” Hodgins said.

“No, I’m sorry.” Sweets told him. “I’ve got to go. Evie can help you though.”

With that Sweets walked off to the interrogation room.

“What did my wife say to him?” Hodgins asked Evie. “Come on, you’ve got no ‘doctor-patient confidentiality’ stuff.”

“She said nothing.” Evie said after a moment. “She didn’t say anything, except complain about decaf.”

“Come on Evie.” Hodgins said.

“Okay, something was obviously on her mind, but she wouldn’t talk about it.” Evie explained.

“She wouldn’t pick up when I called her, and, you know, she’s been polite.” Hodgins told Evie.

“Polite?” Evie asked.

“Yeah.” Hodgins said. “It’s awful.”

“Yeah, she’s withholding something.” Evie said. “Just ask her directly what’s on her mind. Okay? Honesty is the foundation of any strong marriage.”

“Radical honesty.” Hodgins said.

Evie’s eyes widened but she decided to leave it and just go watch the interview with the clown.

* * *

Evie was watching Sweets talk to the clown from viewing room.

“Where’s the tough guy?” The clown asked Sweets when he walked in.

“Uh, Agent Booth had a pressing matter.” Sweets told him as he sat down.

“Afraid of a red nose.” The clown said. “What a baby. What about that girl?”

“She’s just a student.” Sweets told him glancing over at the spot he knew Evie would be standing. “Okay, I don’t understand why people pay you to entertain children.”

“I’m cheaper than the other clowns.” The clown explained. “But you’re right, I’m horrible.”

“Because you tell the truth?” Sweets asked.

“Hey, an ugly kid is an ugly kid, and a bargain is a bargain.” He said pulling of his wig and tossing it onto the table.

“Did you kill Ross Dixon?” Sweets asked not wanting to waste any more time.

“No, I did not.” The clown said certainly.

“Why were you with him the night of the murder?” Sweets asked.

“Some of us got together to watch the game over at my place.” The clown explained. “Half a dozen or so. It was…lame.”

“Yeah, and when did the game end?” Sweets asked writing down what the clown had been answering.

“Five-ish.” The clown answered. “Everybody left, Ross included.”

“Were there any arguments?” Sweets asked as he continued writing.

“No.” The clown said. “It was all friendly.”

“What did you do after the game?” Sweets asked not looking up from his notes.

“I had sex with a hooker.” The clown responded.

Sweets just looked at him surprised at how forthcoming he was being.

“Okay.” Sweets said after a moment, still in shock. “Well, I’m going to need the prostitute’s contact information to confirm your alibi for the time of the murder.”

“Yeah, sure, kid, you confirm my alibi.” The clown told him with a wink.

“Did Ross tell you where he was going when he left that night?” Sweets asked still feeling slightly uncomfortable, especially as he knew Evie was observing the conversation.

“Yeah, out to dinner somewhere.” The clown answered.

“Did he say with whom?” Sweets asked.

The clown just shook his head at Sweets.

“You didn’t ask.” Sweets interpreted.

“That’s right.” The clown responded leaning forward on the table. “I didn’t care. I only care about myself.”

Then the clown let out a fart.

“Really?” Sweets asked grabbing his pen and file from the table.

“What?” The clown asked. “It’s an honest bodily function.”

“It’s honestly wrong.” Sweets said as he got up and left the interrogation room.

“Hey, is it important to the case that I ate broccoli?” The clown yelled after Sweets.

Evie left the viewing room to meet up with Sweets.

“Just leave the door open.” Sweets told the agent outside as he walked off.

Evie quickly caught up to him.

“That guy’s an asshole.” Evie said to Sweets.

“Just be glad you weren’t in that room.” Sweets told her.

The two of them just finished the rest of the walk to his office in silence.

* * *

Evie and Sweets were walking with Booth to his office.

“Pizza.” Booth said to them.

“The victim’s last meal was truffle pizza.” Evie said slightly confused.

“I guess so.” Booth said. “I had to check out all the fancy pizza places in DC.”

“Oh, no, please tell me it wasn’t Farini’s.” Sweets said quickly. “I love that place.”

“It was Farini’s.” Booth said. “Well, they’re the only ones that serve truffles on their pizzas.”

“Yeah.” Sweets said sadly.

“And get this, the manager, the manager recognised Dixon by name.” Booth explained.

“He was a regular?” Sweets asked.

“Restaurant had to comp his meal because he got into a fight with a waiter by the name of Jonah Hinkle.” Booth continued.

“Did Hinkle punch him in the nose?” Evie asked.

“No, he poured a beer over his head.” Booth said.

“Oh, it’s likely Dixon said the wrong thing then, and if it escalated to violence, it was probably personal.” Sweets said.

“Well, there he is.” Booth said as an agent led a man to a seat. “Hinkle is the victim’s son.”

* * *

Evie was glad. Both the awful clown and irritating lawyer had gone away. The lawyer for murder and the clown for violating parole. The case was over and both of them were glad. Radical honesty was becoming irritating.

Her and Sweets had agreed that when they needed it, they would call for radical honesty but other times it would not be accepted. It was the only take away they had from the case and they were glad. Radical honesty kills.


	15. The Hole in the Heart

Evie and Sweets had joined Booth and Brennan at the diner that morning for breakfast.

“I’m concerned.” Brennan said. “We haven’t had a case in over a week.”

“Hey, maybe the world’s just become a nicer place.” Sweets suggested.

“No, I told the department I had to put all my efforts into catching Broadsky.” Booth explained.

“Oh, you can’t treat this like a personal vendetta, Agent Booth.” Sweets told him. “There are other agents…”

“But it is personal, Sweets.” Brennan told him. “Booth served with Broadsky in the military. They took the same oath and now Broadsky’s using his considerable skill to assassinate people he arbitrarily deems unfit.”

“Right, right right.” Booth said. “So bottom line, until he’s caught, it’s all Broadsky all the time.”

“I have massive news.” Vincent said as he ran into the diner standing at the end of their table.

“Oh, yes.” Brennan said to him.

“The Tyrannosaurus rex has arrived.” Vincent said.

Both Brennan and Evie let out squeals of excitement. Both of them had been waiting for it and were now really excited to see it.

“That is massive news.” Brennan said.

“Woah, wait a second.” Booth said. “You guys can just do that? You can just order a dinosaur?”

“A skeletal replica.” Evie explained.

“I’ve been up all night reviewing the literature.” Vincent explained. “Were you aware that Tyrannosaurus rex has fused furcula?”

“Right.” Booth said sarcastically. “I think my aunt has that.”

“Mr Nigel-Murray and I are delivering a paper at an upcoming conference.” Brennan explained. “The Comparative Forelimb Osteology and Biomechanics of Theropod verses Homo Sapien.”

Brennan, Vincent and Evie started laughing then Booth’s phone started ringing.

“That’s the conference I told you about.” Evie said to Sweets. “I said I wanted to go with Brennan.”

“Apparently that’s very funny.” Sweets said.

“It’s going to bring down the house.” Vincent said.

“Somebody just spotted Broadsky placing flowers on his girlfriend’s grave.” Booth said looking down at his phone.

He looked at Brennan before getting up and leaving. They all sat in silence, Vincent moving over to sit in Booth’s seat. They were all worried for Booth.

* * *

Evie had gone with Vincent and Brennan to the lab. She and Vincent were now on the platform and Vincent was wearing a giant external spine in order to replicate the motion of a Tyrannosaurus rex.

“Oh.” He said when he saw Cam and Hodgins at the base of the platform. “Early days still but this is roughly what Dr Brennan and I propose for our demonstration at the conference.”

“You’re going to go dressed like a dinosaur?” Hodgins asked.

“No, no, these are very accurate representations of T-rex bones.” Vincent explained. “Dr Brennan will introduce the topic in the abstract.”

“The Comparative Forelimb Osteology and Biomechanics of Theropod verses Homo Sapien.” Evie stated.

“It’s a fight between Tyrannosaurus rex and humans?” Hodgins asked.

“The T-rex’s arms were very short, relative to the overall body size, allowing us to postulate an arm wrestling competition.” Vincent explained.

“Arm wrestling, oh, boy.” Cam said.

“Oh, it’s going to be an annihilation.” Hodgins said.

“On paper only.” Vincent said. “I will be charting the biomechanical analysis.”

“W…w…w…w…w…w…wait, after all this build up, you and Dr Brennan are going to just pop a few equations on a blackboard?” Hodgins asked.

“PowerPoint, but essentially, yes.” Vincent said slightly embarrassed.

“No, no, that won’t do.” Hodgins said. “I got a much better idea.”

The Booth walked into the lab. Upon noticing Vincent turned around and yelled out to him.

“Oh, Agent Booth, look.” Vincent called.

“Oh, God, don’t explain, please…don’t, don’t explain.” Booth said laughing.

“We really need to get back to solving murders.” Cam said as she walked off the platform.

* * *

There was a body. There always was. Evie was starting to become anxious. She knew what was going to happen before this case was over, before Broadsky was taken down, she was just trying to find a way to have it end differently.

“I estimate Leishenger’s been dead for about five days.” Cam said as she observed the body.

“I can see multiple fractures, so I’ll catalogue those for Dr Brennan.” Vincent observed from the x-rays.

“But cause of death looks like Broadsky stabbed him under the chin.” Cam said indicating to a cut in the flesh.

“We haven’t yet established that Broadsky was the murderer.” Vincent said.

“Okay, hold that thought, but whoever the killer was, he didn’t take any cash from the victim’s wallet, and crime scene techs found glove smears on it.” Cam explained her conclusion.

“Did you know that chicken skin gloves were the height of fashion in the 17th century?” Vincent asked. “It’s not pertinent. So the murderer went through the wallet but didn’t take any of the cash?”

“Right.” Cam said.

“So what was he looking for?” Vincent asked.

“That is a good question.” Cam said.

“An access card.” Evie said however no one heard her.

At the same moment Evie spoke Hodgins ran up onto the platform yelling, “Vincent, um, hey, uh, life and death. I’m gonna have him back in three minutes.”

Cam looked over at Evie.

“It’s fine, nothing dangerous.” Evie said quickly before running off after the men.

* * *

Hodgins was strapping Vincent back into the arms of his Tyrannosaurus rex spine when Evie walked into Hodgins’ office.

“Okay.” Hodgins said once he had turned on the power to the machine component that he had created before clipping the spine back on. “Now, give it, a try.”

The arms began to move and Vincent and Evie were in shock.

“Aha, it works.” Vincent exclaimed turning around to face Hodgins.

“Now, if your math is correct, you are now as strong as a T-rex.” Hodgins told him.

“These components will exert the appropriate degree of force, both resistive and motive.” Vincent explained.

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Hodgins said.

“Are you ready to represent the human race?” Vincent asked Hodgins.

“Always.” Hodgins scoffed.

Hodgins walked around to the other side of the table the contraption had previously been resting on. As they linked hands Cam walked in. Evie stifled a laugh as she knew they would struggle to explain themselves.

“Life or death, huh?” Cam asked.

“Cam, let the boys have their fun.” Evie said to the woman.

“Dr Saroyan, you are about to witness the first confrontation between man and dinosaur.” Vincent explained to her.

“I’m the man.” Hodgins said raising the hand that wasn’t being held by Vincent’s.

“Thanks for the hint.” Cam said.

“Okay.” Evie said looking between the two men. “Three, two, one, go.”

Vincent instantly push Hodgins’ arm to the side causing them both to cry out.

“Ooh, okay, careful.” Cam said watching Hodgins struggle. “If you break Hodgins, you’ll be responsible for raising his unborn child.”

“Oh, come on, don’t torture me, just finish this.” Hodgins said to Vincent, obviously in pain.

“No, no, I, I can’t.” Vincent attempted to explain. “It’s, it’s the scapular joint. It will not rotate beyond 40 degrees.”

“Wait, you can’t finish the deal?” Hodgins asked.

Vincent narrowed his eyes and began to try harder to push Hodgins’ arm down only resulting in the shoulder of the bones becoming dislocated. When the bone dislodged itself Hodgins was easily able to bend Vincent’s arm around.

“Oh, the pain, the agony.” Vincent cried out.

“Yes, that is one for humanity and zero for the tyrant lizard.” Hodgins yelled.

“Dr Brennan is going to love this.” Vincent said. “We’re gonna be the toast of the conference.”

“Come on.” Hodgins said holding his hands up for a double high-five.

Vincent attempted to lift his arms to meet Hodgins’ but he couldn’t.

“Okay.” Hodgins said realising Vincent couldn’t move his arms enough.

“Go, humanity.” Cam said unenthusiastically before returning to the case at hand. “Broadsky, had his hands all over this. Find out where he is and/or what he took.”

“Feel that.” Hodgins said displaying his bicep for Vincent. “Go ahead.”

Vincent reached out and squeezed Hodgins’ arm causing him to cry out in pain with the strength of the T-rex still on Vincent’s side.

“You know I could have just told you the result of this little experiment.” Evie told the men. “But I thought I’d let you have your fun.”

They looked over at the girl who was still silently laughing at them.

* * *

Evie had followed Vincent back onto the platform. She knew the moment she would have to make the hardest decision ever was coming and she didn’t want to be away from Vincent for very long.

“Two simple non-displaced fractures of the seventh rib.” Vincent showed Brennan. “The average Homo Sapien isn’t even the tenth of the size of a T-rex, and yet we are still able to defeat it on the field of battle. I mean, granted, arm wrestling is a very narrow field, but it is a field nonetheless.”

“I’d like to focus on the case, Mr Nigel-Murray.” Brennan said to Vincent.

“Apologies.” Vincent said. “Left foot, crushing fractures to the metatarsals and intermediate cuneiform. Hairline fracture to the C2 vertebra.”

“So cracked rib, crushed foot and a neck fracture.” Brennan recounted.

“Assaulted by more than one person?” Vincent suggested.

“Step over here, Mr Nigel-Murray.” Brennan told Vincent. “Okay, you are Mr Leishenger, and I’ll be his attacker.”

“Okay.” Vincent said raising his fists.

“Broadsky is an expert in close-quarter combat.” Brennan explained.

“I assume that I will be dead very soon, then.” Vincent said.

“I elbow you in the ribs.” Brennan said as she acted out each action she described. “I stomp on your foot, and an elbow to the top of the spine.”

Vincent groaned in pain with every injury Brennan inflicted on him.

“Oh, yeah, no, that will account for all the injuries.” Vincent said from his spot on the ground.

“Are you positive?” Booth asked as he came up onto the platform. “‘Cause I wouldn’t mind seeing this one more time.”

“All of this followed by the coup de grâce, a knife thrust beneath the chin.” Brennan said as thrust her fist into Vincent’s chin as he sat on the ground.

“Alright, I’m dead, I’m dead, just take it on faith.” Vincent said.

“What does all this mean?” Booth asked.

“Well, Leishenger was beaten and stabbed.” Brennan explained.

“No, I get that, but how is that gonna lead me to Broadsky?” Booth asked.

“It doesn’t.” Brennan said.

“Well, he’s out there right now with Leishenger’s weapon.” Booth told her.

Booth helped Vincent up and they walked over to the table with Leishenger’s remains. Evie, who had remained silent throughout the entire time they had been on the platform was beginning to shake with nerves. It wasn’t going to be long until the phone Booth had found at Paula Ashwaldt’s started ringing. Then Evie would have to decide what she was going to do.

“There appears to be some sort of faint bruising over the mastoid process.” Vincent observed.

“Huh, multiple bruises.” Brennan said.

Then the phone rang.

“Guys it’s Broadsky.” Booth said pulling out the phone and handing it to Vincent. “Here.”

“Oh, w-what do I do?” Vincent asked.

“Don’t answer it till the fifth ring.” Booth told him. “Give me time to get Angela’s trace.”

“And, and then what do I do?” Vincent asked Booth.

“Try to sound like Booth.” Brennan suggested.

“Vincent give me the phone.” Evie said quickly figuring it was the best thing to do.

Vincent ignore Evie and picked up the phone anyway. Evie screamed and ran at him as fast as she could pushing him down onto the ground as they all heard the sound of glass shattering. Booth and Brennan both dropped to the ground.

“Are you alright?” Brennan asked looking between Booth and where Evie lay on top of Vincent.

“Yeah, we’re alright.” Booth said as he crawled over to the other two.

Evie was frozen attempted to get herself up to see if what she had done had worked but as she moved she screamed out in pain.

“Evie.” She heard.

“Vincent.” Evie said through heavy breaths. “He would have died.”

“I’m fine.” Vincent said as Evie was pulled off Vincent as blood started to seep through her clothes.

“Broadsky, he took an access card.” Evie started to say. “He, he has a broken hand.”

“We need an ambulance.” Brennan called. “Someone’s been shot.”

“How did you know?” Booth asked Evie as he held pressure onto the area where the blood was pooling.

“The same way I know everything else.” Evie said. “Just please listen to me. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Stop talking.” Brennan told her. “Save your strength.”

“Sweets will kill us if she dies.” Booth told Brennan.

Vincent was still in shock as he lay on the ground. He didn’t know what was going on. The only thing he could tell was that Evie had saved his life. Although it had all happened so fast.

As Booth and Brennan kept arguing Evie felt her eyes fluttering closed.

“Evie, can you hear me?” Booth asked her.

“Evie, you have to stay conscious, okay?” Brennan yelled at her. “Some help is on the way.”

“Listen, Evie, I got to apply pressure on this wound.” Booth told her. “I know it hurts, but I have to apply the pressure.”

Evie fought to keep her eyes open. She needed to stay with them there were still more people who didn’t deserve to die. She wasn’t done helping yet.

Vincent sat up and looked at the girl who was fighting to stay awake. He now understood why she had always stayed with him, why she was always at the lab. The whole time she had been waiting for this exact moment.

“I can’t go.” Evie said. “Not yet. More people need help. No one else can die. Not Flynn. Not Lance. Not Max. Hodgins can’t be in a wheelchair. Aubrey can’t be blown up.”

She was rambling. She was trying to get out as much information as possible. She wanted them to know what she knew. Enough so they could prevent everything if she wasn’t there.

Slowly everything began to fade. The voices were disappearing to be replaced by a constant noise. Then the world started getting darker as Evie felt her eyelids closing. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

The next few days were hard. Evie was out. The ambulance had gotten there just after she had lost consciousness. She was still breathing though. She wasn’t in good shape. She was quickly bandaged up and taken away to the hospital. They got her into surgery as soon as they arrived.

Vincent had been taken with them on account of his head having hit the ground when he fell as well as the slight crushing cause by Evie’s weight on top of him.

As Brennan was driving over to the hospital she had called Sweets to tell him what had happened. She picked him up on her way and got to the hospital only to be told Evie had been taken into surgery.

Booth had gone off to find Broadsky. With the trace that Angela had given him, he had a location. He wanted to catch him. If Evie died he wanted the man who had killed her to be locked away or dead. It would be better for Sweets that way.

Cam, Hodgins and Angela met Brennan and Sweets in the waiting room and they all sat in silence. Vincent eventually came out and saw them all. He was quickly embraced by the team and he joined them in just sitting and waiting.

Sweets had been called over to fill out any medical details. He didn’t know much considering she was very private about everything. He had taken the form with him back to the waiting room where the others helped him fill out what they could.

“I can’t believe she did that.” Angela said.

“Well the bullet would have killed Vincent otherwise.” Brennan said. “Broadsky doesn’t miss.”

“Angela’s just struggling with the concept that Evie would put herself in a situation where she could have died.” Sweets tried to explain.

“Can we just be sad for a minute without…?” Angela said.

“All her answers.” Hodgins said. “I always made fun of her for having psychic powers. I guess she really did.”

“It’s so much more than that.” Sweets said vaguely to the group. “She knows our lives. For a number of years into the future she knows what will happen.”

“That’s what she was talking about.” Brennan said. “She said no one else can die. Then she started listing people. Flynn, Max and you Sweets.

Sweets looked over at Booth and Brennan. He was surprised. He didn’t realise that that was one of the things she was holding in all this time.

“She said Hodgins can’t be in a wheelchair.” Brennan said. “What does she know? And who is Aubrey?”

“We can’t ask her.” Sweets told them. “She’ll just hide everything from us if we do.”

They all nodded in agreement before they just went back to waiting. After a short while Booth walked in.

“So, Broadsky got away.” Booth said. “He was on a construction crane when he took the shot. We recovered the bullet casing. It was an amazing shot.”

“How did Broadsky see into the lab?” Brennan asked.

“Thermal imaging.” Booth explained. “He aimed for the guy that picked up the phone. He just didn’t account for Evie running at him.”

“He meant to kill you.” Cam said to Booth.

“I’m the one who gave Vincent the phone.” Booth said. “I told him to pick it up.”

“She asked for it though.” Vincent told Booth. “I wouldn’t give it to her.”

“You didn’t know.” Sweets said. “I mean, there’s no use. She’ll explain herself if we ask.”

“I don’t blame myself for this, Sweets.” Booth said. “I blame the guy who pulled the trigger.”

“Okay.” Sweets said.

“You still have blood on your hands.” Brennan told him.

Everyone looked at Brennan confused as to what she meant.

“Booth, she means literally.” Angela said.

Booth looked down at his hands and saw what Brennan and Angela meant. Evie’s blood from when he was applying pressure to her wound was still on his hands.

“What do we do now?” Hodgins asked.

“We work to catch him?” Brennan said.

“Guys, just listen to me for a second here.” Booth said to the group. “Why don’t we all just take, you know, a little time and, and then tomorrow, once we’ve heard something, like Bones says, we’ll get the son of a bitch.”

Everyone except Sweets and Vincent one by one began leaving to go home. Sweets wasn’t going because he didn’t want to go back to the apartment without Evie there. Vincent didn’t want to go because he felt guilty that it was his fault that she was in there.

As Brennan began to leave Booth stopped her.

“You’re staying at my apartment tonight.” He told her.

After a few exchanged looks Brennan agreed knowing it was for the best.

Hours passed but eventually Sweets was called over to be told that she was out of surgery. He was then taken to the room where she lay. Seeing her there, looking almost dead, broke him and he just broke down. It wasn’t what he had expected. He didn’t realise he would have grown so attached to the girl.


	16. The Aftermath of the Shooting

She was fine. Sort of. It took a few days but eventually she woke up. When she awoke she saw Sweets and Vincent sitting in her hospital room. After realising she was awake Sweets got up and gave her a hug.

“Evie don’t you ever do anything like that to me again.” Sweets said to Evie.

“Don’t save anyone’s life?” She asked.

“Not if you might die.” Sweets said.

“But that’s why I'm here.” Evie said to the man who was her guardian. “I’m here to save some people.”

“But won’t that greatly affect what will happen afterwards?” Sweets asked her.

“Possibly, but it’s worth it to save the lives of people who don’t deserve to die.” Evie said. “I would be in here every time someone was going to die if it meant they survived.”

“Please try to avoid this though.” Sweets told her.

“I’ll try.” Evie said giving him a smile.

“I think he wants to talk to you.” Sweets said looking over at Vincent.

“Understandable.” Evie responded. “I’ll see you later Lance.”

“Bye.” Sweets said before leaving the hospital room.

Evie turned her head to look over at Vincent. He looked as though he hadn’t slept in days.

“It should have been me.” Vincent said to her.

“No, it was supposed to be you.” Evie said to him. “Except you would have been worse off than me. Or maybe it would have been perceived as better off. Vincent you would have died. Severed aorta.”

“How do you know that?” He asked her amazed by what she had just told him.

“I’m not from here.” Evie responded vaguely. “The world I know, your lives are fiction. I know what will happen for all of you. Well, not you now but the others. And I’m here to try and make things better. Although it hasn’t been going so well.”

“Evie you saved my life.” Vincent said to her. “I am forever indebted to you.”

“You didn’t deserve to die.” Evie stated simply. “I hated seeing you die when I thought you were fictional. Knowing you really, it would have broken me.”

“Thank you.” Vincent leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I told my mum what happened. She wants me to go back to England.”

“Will you be happy there?” Evie asked.

“I don’t think I would be safe.” Vincent joked. “Not without you there.”

“I honestly doubt I’d be able to save you again.” Evie laughed. “This was the only thing I knew about.”

“I know.” He responded. “It’s just, I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Evie said to him. “It’s been lovely actually getting to know you.”

“You too.” He said to her.

Evie giggled knowing the meaning behind her statement and how it would not apply for Vincent. They were both staring at each other when slowly Vincent began to bend down closer to her. Their lips met. It was soft and sweet.

“I have to go call mum.” He said after he pulled away.

“Okay, don’t leave me alone for too long.” Evie said.

With that he left and Evie rested her head and stared up at the ceiling. She had a silly grin on her face when thinking about what had just happened. 

* * *

Sweets walked into Evie’s hospital room to see her sitting up in her bed.

“I, uh, struggled with the medical details.” Sweets told her.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Evie said. “I forgot you would have to do that if something happened.”

“The team and I filled out what we knew and left what we didn’t for you.” He said handing her the clipboard he’d been handed when in the waiting room.

“Thanks.” She said as she took it. “Could you possibly get my notebook? The one under my pillow.”

“Yeah.” He told her. “Why do you need it?”

“Everything either of us has ever said to anyone about me I’ve written down.” She explained. “That way everything always aligns. It just means we don’t have people have different thoughts about me.”

“Okay, I’ll go get it so you can add all this.” He said getting up from the seat he’d sat down in.

Evie smiled at him as he left. She looked down at the form in front of her. She continued filling everything else in. When she got to the section describing her next of kin she stopped to read over it. She was surprised at what Sweets had written; _Brother_.

She smiled at the words. It was a small gesture but it was the best thing that had happened to her.

* * *

When Sweets returned he sat down beside Evie, who had fallen asleep, and began to flick through the black notebook he had grabbed from Evie’s bed. It was interesting to read through everything she had written about herself. There were things he had said that he saw while reading. The notebook had the first few pages full. It wasn’t that long but it was more than he had expected.

When Evie awoke she saw Sweets reading the journal trying to remember everything she had written.

“Good read?” Evie asked with a small giggle.

“It’s interesting to see everything that we’ve mentioned.” He said closing the book and handing it over to her.

“It’s been a while.” She said as she began to take down everything from the medical forms. “I don’t realise how long I’ve been here for until I go back to my notebook.”

The two of them sat there discussing everything that either of them had said copying down all the information from the forms. It was strange, trying to work out what was made sense. Evie filled out the rest of the information needed and then added it to her notebook.

While Evie was filling out the form and transferring it into her notebook Sweets walked out in order to get his own notebook in order to keep the same information that Evie was collecting. When he returned he handed the notebook to Evie.

“What’s this for?” Evie asked looking at the blue notebook she had just been given.

“So I can have a collection of the information as well.” Sweets tried to explain.

“We live together.” Evie said confused. “I’ll leave the book on the shelf and you can take it and add to it whenever you want.”

“What about when you leave?” He asked. “One day you’re going to move on.”

Evie watched him. She could tell he didn’t want her to move on just as yet. He wanted her to stay with him and the rest of the team.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Evie told him. “As long as the team stays together, I’ll be here.”

Sweets just smiled at her. He was happy with her response. She was going to stay, not just for him, but to give herself people who she could connect with. People who understood her.

Evie thought about the team. She knew that she would stay for at least as long as Sweets was supposed to be alive. If she could save him the whole timeline would be different. She wouldn’t be able to predict anything. If she could save him, she’d move on.

* * *

Evie was going insane being stuck in the hospital bed. She was spending more time alone now. They had all gone back to work so they weren’t visiting her as much.

Evie knew what case they were working on. It was one she could have helped with. She could have easily told them what had happened. They wouldn’t have had to struggle while Angela and Hodgins were also in the hospital because of their baby’s birth.

After the baby was born and everything was sorted Hodgins brought the baby to see her. Michael Staccato Joseph Hodgins was the permanent reminder to her of her success. His name was a reminder to her of the fact that she had actually saved Vincent. She had succeeded in her first task she had set for herself.

When the case was over they all came to visit her, one by one. They felt bad at leaving her alone while they all worked. When Brennan came to visit her Evie offered her congratulations on her pregnancy. Brennan was shocked with Evie’s knowledge.

Although Brennan was surprised by Evie’s knowledge she decided to accept what the girl knew. Evie’s strange knowledge of what was going happen was becoming strangely helpful.

* * *

After a few weeks she was finally able to go home. She knew it meant she was no longer going to be able to go for short walks around the corridors. Sweets wasn’t going to let her do that. He was going to want her in her bed. He had become incredibly over protective.

“Lance I promise you, I’m fine.” Evie said to him as he brought her dinner to her. “I spent the last few days being able to walk around the hospital.”

“I just don’t want you hurting yourself again.” Sweets said to her. “If I’m at work I don’t want to be worrying about you.”

“Then stop worrying.” Evie said. “It’s as simple as that.”

Sweets glared at her. Evie just rolled her eyes before continuing to eat in silence.


	17. The Hot Dog in the Competition

Evie was back. She had convinced Sweets that after almost the entirety of Brennan’s pregnancy she would be fine. He was being ridiculously over protective.

Evie was at the lab waiting for Cam to see if she was still okay with Evie hanging around all the time. When she noticed Cam wasn’t in her office she went to see if Hodgins knew where she was when Cam entered through the main doors with a new, young man with her. Evie knew it to be Finn Abernathy.

“How did you complete your undergraduate degree in two years while confined to a juvenile detention facility?” Cam asked him.

“Well, some people are born with a knack for shooting, some for singing.” Finn said. “Me, I got a knack for thinking. Simple as that.”

“You graduated top of your university class when you were 16, you’ll have a doctorate by the time you’re 20.” Cam said to him. “There is nothing simple about that.”

“And you’re sure I’m cleared to work here?” Finn asked. “I mean after such a kindness, I don’t want to get no one in trouble on my account.”

“I spoke to your parole officer in North Carolina.” Cam explained to Finn. “Your record is officially expunged and sealed forever, so it’s no problem.”

“I cannot thank you enough, Dr Saroyan.” He said.

“The pleasure’s mine.” Cam said. “I’m the one that’s getting a brilliant new intern.”

“Well, I’m just a simple country boy trying to put one foot in front of the other, ma’am.” Finn said.

“Well, put on this simple lab coat, and you can help me prep the forensic platform.” Cam told him.

“Alright.” Finn said taking the lab coat from Cam.

As Cam walked off Evie quickly ran after her.

“Cam, hey.” Evie said as she caught up to the woman. “It’s still alright for me to be here, right?”

“I’m surprised Dr Sweets let you come back at all.” Cam said looking at the girl before enveloping her in a hug.

“Well, technically I don’t have to do what he says anymore.” Evie explained. “Although I still do, for the most part.”

“Well it will be nice to have you back.” Cam said.

Evie smiled at Cam before following her to the forensics platform.

* * *

A body was brought onto the platform where Evie was waiting with Cam, Finn and Brennan, when she had arrived. The body was still wearing pants which Evie found amusing.

“Mr Abernathy, a few observations so that I may judge your ability with a set of real remains.” Brennan told Finn.

“Yes, ma’am.” Finn said as he looked the body up and down. “Uh, the victim is a female, normally I would say late 20s to early 30s, but in this case I would say 30 to 31 based on the sternal rib ends, smooth, only a few pores, sharp rim edge irregularly contoured, zero projections. That, in conjuncture with the barely discernible fusion line at the medial clavicle, gives us precise age.”

As he was speaking Finn was showing Brennan, Cam and Evie what he was referring to.

“As for injures, cursory examination shows sharp-force trauma present on the ribs, posterior ulna, humerus, and supraspinous fossa.” He continued. “It’s all consistent with being thrown through annealed rather than tempered glass, said glass approximately six millimetres in thickness, judging by the shards protruding from the scapula.”

“A promising start.” Brennan said. “Dr Saroyan?”

“Uh, sure, ‘cause who wouldn’t want to follow that act?” Cam asked before focusing on the body. “Well, uh, feeding activity on the lower half of the body was isolated, leaving this entire portion almost fully intact, including much of the small intestine and…woah. Did you guys see that?”

“Uh, peristalsis due to abdominal distention?” Finn asked.

“Except the victim has no abdomen.” Brennan said.

“Oh, it’s just the python.” Evie said to the people around the body. “Don’t worry about it.”

Just as Evie finished speaking the snake made its way out from the body across the rest of the remains.

“Oh, God, get it out of here.” Cam yelled running away from the body. “Oh God, I hate snakes.”

Brennan pulled out her phone and called Hodgins.

“Dr Hodgins?” Brennan said into the phone.

“Somebody kill that thing.” Cam yelled as Finn pulled the snake out of the victim.

“You can come back to the lab.” Brennan continued. “We’ve discovered the warm place where the python was hiding.”

“Oh, I got to say, ma’am, this is the best damn job ever.” Finn said before turning to Evie. “How did you know that?”

“Hodgins calls it my ‘Triple P.’” Evie said to Finn. “Perplexing Psychic Powers.”

“Ms Carter here is always telling us things before they happen.” Brennan said.

Finn looked over at Evie who smiled sheepishly back at him.

* * *

Hodgins walked up onto the platform while Cam and Finn were working. Evie was sitting off to the side as she always did, just watching.

“So I hear Finn saved you from having a heart attack.” Hodgins said as he walked over to the group.

“Yes.” Cam said. “He’s quite handy with serpents. Even Dr Brennan was impressed.”

“Really?” Hodgins asked. “It’s rare for her to trust a new intern to work solo.”

“Well, I’ll, uh, I’ll try to do her proud.” Finn said.

“Seriously?” Hodgins asked, looking between Finn and Cam. “Do her proud?”

“Yes, sir.” Finn responded.

“Okay.” Hodgins said. “What exactly did you do to wind up in juvie for three years anyway?”

“Hodgins play nice.” Evie called getting up and walking between Finn and Hodgins.

“Evie, you’re back.” Hodgins said enveloping the girl in a hug.

“Yeah.” Evie said with a chuckle. “Lance finally let me out.”

“Ms Carter, Dr Hodgins, we have work to do.” Cam said to the two of them.

“What you got with me asking an innocent question?” Hodgins asked Evie.

Evie just indicated towards Cam and Finn to let them answer his question.

“No need to worry, Dr Hodgins.” Finn said. “A few mistakes when I was a sprout. But now I’m as honest as the sunshine on the back of a honeybee.”

“Why is that honest?” Hodgins asked.

“Hodgins.” Evie said elbowing the man in the ribs.

“There a lot of masticated food in the teeth.” Cam said attempting to turn the men’s attention back to the victim. “A lot.”

“Oh, wow.” Hodgins said leaning down to get a closer look. “Looks like she was eating from a trough just before she died. Okay. I’ll floss and see if I find anything interesting.”

“The victim’s mandibular fossa is unusually shallow, allowing for the condylar process to slip.” Finn observed. “Meaning this lady’s jaw could unhinge itself, like a python. She could swallow anything.”

“Excuse me.” Hodgins said pushing Finn out of the way. “Well, I’m confused, Finn. No one spends three years in juvie for hotwiring a tractor.”

“Dr Hodgins.” Cam said.

“I reckon he has a right to know.” Finn said. “I did some joy riding, mailbox baseball, I borrowed a few things from the grocery I shouldn’t have. I ain’t proud of it, sir. But now I’m proud to be able to assist y’all in whatever way I can.”

“Okay, then.” Hodgins said. “Well, I reckon I’d best go look and see what we found in the teeth.”

With that Hodgins walked off. Evie rolled her eyes at how he had been talking.

“I’m so sorry, Finn.” Cam said.

“No problem, ma’am.” Finn responded. “But there is something here that is as odd as my Cousin Bobby. We have an extra bone, and it’s the victim’s ‘cause it’s covered in her scar tissue.”

“An extra bone?” Cam asked confused.

“It must be due to fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva.” Finn said. “You know, a disorder that causes the muscle and tissue to ossify. But I’d sure feel better if Dr Brennan took a look-see.”

“Finn, it’s a chicken bone.” Evie told Finn.

Finn looked at Evie not believing her. Although even Brennan had agreed she had some strange ability to know what was going to happen Finn wasn’t quite sure he could trust her.

* * *

Evie had gone with Finn to see Hodgins. She thought it would be the best option seeing as Finn needed something from Hodgins and Hodgins loved Evie.

“I’m not killing that snake.” Hodgins told Finn.

“This ain’t me askin’ you understand.” Finn said.

“It’s not ‘ain’t,’ it’s ‘isn’t.’” Hodgins said. “This is the Jeffersonian, not a fishin’ hole.”

“Hodgins, play nice.” Evie said.

“Look, I appreciate you’re agitated, but Dr Saroyan insists.” Finn said while pulling up the snake’s x-rays. “See when we x-rayed our little friend here, we found a rat inside, and inside that rat, a distal phalanx from the victim. Now, we need to get that bone before the snake’s digestive juices gets to it.”

“Well, maybe someone of legal drinking age can figure out a way to read that x-ray without killing an innocent python.” Hodgins said while walking over to the snake.

“You know both of us can legally drink in more parts of the world than we can’t.” Evie said defending both herself, who Hodgins had inadvertently insulted, and Finn.

“Is everything okay?” Cam asked as she joined the others in Hodgins’ office.

“No, it’s not.” Hodgins said to Cam. “I only just gave him a new home. He’s got bamboo climbing branches, artificial plants, his own hiding box.”

“Well, everyone has to make sacrifices, Dr Hodgins, and it’s time for that python to make his.” Cam explained.

“You know, growing up, I kept myself a few snakes, so I might be able…” Finn started explaining.

“Wonderful, Opie, really.” Hodgins said cutting Finn off. “However the adults who can speak properly, we’re talking now.”

“Hodgins, if you’re going to insult Finn about his age you are indirectly insulting my age.” Evie told Hodgins. “And just because he may speak differently to you doesn’t mean that he’s any less of a person or his ideas and opinions have any less merit.”

“Thank you, ma’am, but I think I can fight my own battles.” Finn said to Evie “Excuse me, sir, but elocution was not on my application and it doesn’t seem to bother anybody else how I talk, so I’m getting the feeling you’re just doing it to make me feel bad ‘cause I’m different than ya, which right now is making me feel pretty glad, but just because we speak different don’t mean we can’t understand one another. After all, we both speak science. And that’s all that’s important in here, right?”

With that Finn turned and left.

“Oh, snap.” Cam said.

“Nice going, Hodgins.” Evie said harshly before turning and running after Finn.

* * *

Evie met up with Finn back on the platform where he was talking to Brennan. Once on the platform, she decided to hang back until they were done before she went to apologise to Finn.

“I have reviewed your notes, which are thorough and excellent, except for your conclusion concerning this bone.” Brennan said pulling out the mystery bone from the victim’s torso.

“It fits the profile for fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva.” Finn said.

“A rare and fascinating disorder.” Brennan said. “However, in our search for the extraordinary, the mundane is often overlooked. This is a chicken bone.”

“Oh, shoot, I’m sorry ma’am, I should have known.” Finn said after taking a look at the bone. “I grew up on barbeque.”

“It was lodged in the lung after it was swallowed and it went down the trachea instead of her oesophagus.” Brennan explained.

“Well, why didn’t she cough it up like a normal person?” Finn asked.

“That is one of the questions we will need to answer.” Brennan said. “You might find something valuable in the intestinal contents Dr Saroyan retrieved.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Finn said.

With that Finn walked away from Brennan and straight into Evie.

“I believe I owe you an apology.” Finn said to Evie.

“I wouldn’t believe me either if I was in your position.” Evie said. “I shouldn’t have stepped in with Hodgins. It just irritates me when he gets like this.”

“How he acts towards me is not your fault.” Finn told Evie.

“I know I just feel bad.” Evie said.

“No matter.” Finn responded.

With that they both headed off.

* * *

Evie had stayed with Finn wanting to keep him company seeing as Hodgins was being so irritating. They found themselves at the door to Cam’s office after having spoken to Angela. As they approached the door they ran into Caroline. Evie sensed trouble. If Caroline was here it meant something was going on.

Finn knocked on the door before saying to Cam, “Ms Montenegro said you might have found some DNA. I sure would like to be of assistance if you’d like.”

“Uh, no, Finn, it’s, it’s okay.” Cam stuttered out. “I’ve got this one.”

“Okay, yes, ma’am.” Finn said before turning and walking off.

Evie quickly walked into the office.

“I can promise you, Finn did not kill his step-father.” Evie told Cam. “You have to trust me on this one.”

Cam just looked at Evie. It was obvious she didn’t believe her. Evie just sighed and walked out after Finn, hoping he hadn’t run into Hodgins.

* * *

Evie and Finn had gone to Hodgins’ office to check on the snake. Finn was blowing cool air into the snake’s home in hopes of impeding it’s digestive process and buying themselves a bit more time.

“What are you doing in my lab, Opie?” Hodgins asked upon seeing Finn.

“My name ain’t Opie, Thurston.” Finn countered.

“Thurston?” Hodgins asked.

“Yeah, I’m trying to help you, and the snake.” Finn explained. “Mostly the snake.”

“Yeah, well, nice try, but our two hours are up.” Hodgins said.

“Oh, no, we got five minutes left.” Finn said. “See, since a snake’s digestive juices are regulated by body temperature, I’m cooling our slimy friend to 26.1 degrees Celsius to slow down his metabolism.”

“That’ll kill him.” Hodgins said.

“Not five minutes it won’t.” Finn said. “We’ll have time to warm him up after.”

“After what?” Hodgins asked.

“After we get out the distal phalanx.” Evie said.

“Without cutting him open?” Hodgins asked the pair.

“Yes, sir.” Finn said. “See, here’s a little something that I learned at my fishing hole. Many snakes, when confronted by a spectre of death, are known to upchuck what’s in their stomach contents. That way, they may slither away unencumbered. And I’ve spooked a few serpents in my day.”

“And why didn’t you bring this up before?” Hodgins asked.

“Oh, I wonder.” Evie said scathingly.

“It might have had something to do with you treating me like a piece of scat and not wanting me to speak.” Finn explained.

“Yeah, well, I said I’m sorry, so…” Hodgins began.

“Actually, sir, I believe ‘I’m sorry’ must’ve slipped your mind.” Finn told him. “But I’m all ears now.”

Both men looked at each other. Hodgins crossed his arm. Finn copied him.

“He’s getting too cold.” Hodgins said.

“Hodgins.” Evie yelled.

“Yes, sir, he is.” Finn responded.

“Okay, I’m sorry, alright?” Hodgins snapped. “I was an ass hat.”

“That’s a gross understatement.” Evie mutter.

Hodgins glared at Evie before continuing. “I am Thurston the ass hat. There. Now how do you scare a snake at a fishing hole?”

“Simple as flipping a flapjack standing on your forehead.” Finn said before turning to the snake.

“See, that actually sounds very difficult.” Hodgins said.

Finn then pressed a button causing a creepy furry creature to pop up and scare the snake. The snake then opened its jaw and sprayed its stomach contents onto the glass.

“Oh.” Hodgins cried in surprise. “Oh, my, God. Quick, what’s a Southern colloquialism for shock and amazement?”

“Well, hack my legs off and call me Shorty.” Finn said.

“Well, Shorty, we got ourselves some evidence.” Hodgins said.

The men laughed. Evie was glad they were getting along now. It was better when they worked together.

* * *

Evie walked into Angela’s office to see her searching through Finn’s record. Although she had known this was coming she didn’t like what she was seeing.

“Angela, you need to stop.” Evie told her. “Finn didn’t do anything more than what Cam already knows.”

“But all this…” Angela said looking at the article she had open.

“Is all circumstantial evidence.” Evie said. “It was made to appear as though he did it when really he didn’t. Please, Finn is going to walk in soon.”

Angela looked over at Evie who was becoming almost desperate.

“Okay.” Angela said as she went to start closing it.

“Don’t read too good, does it?” Finn said as he walked in.

“Oh, uh, I’m, I’m, I’m sorry.” Angela said.

“It’s okay, I’d want to know who I was working with, too.” Finn told her.

“Why you people won’t just trust me I don’t know?” Evie said as she went to leave.

“Are, are those reports wrong?” Angela asked him.

At Angela’s question, Evie stopped and turned around to watch what was happening.

“Wouldn’t matter what I said.” Finn told her. “The truth is, people always think the worst when given the choice.”

“That’s, that’s not true.” Angela said.

“I’d like to believe that, but, uh, from where I sit, experience has been a cruel teacher.” Finn responded. “Anyway, I was just fixing to clean off this bone, and a thought came to me.”

“What was that?” Angela asked.

“Now, that laminated terrarium glass the victim was thrown through, at 6.38 millimetres that’s some pretty resistant stuff.” Finn explained. “Maybe we could use your computer to calculate the mass of the killer in reference to the length of the room.”

“Yeah.” Angela said. “Yeah, that’s, that’s brilliant.”

“Well, here are some of the figures I got drawn up so far.” Finn said handing Angela a piece of paper.

Angela opened the paper and looked at the equations nodding.

“I’ll get out of your hair now.” Finn said to her.

“Finn, uh, about what I was looking at before…” Angela began to explain.

“Don’t worry none.” Finn told her before starting to leave. “I’m used to it.”

“Why you can’t just listen to me?” Evie said before following after Finn.

She followed him into the bone room where he placed the distal phalanx back into its place in the skeleton before taking off his lab coat and leaving. As he left the lab Evie followed after him. She didn’t want him to leave.

* * *

Evie had followed Finn to the park. He was sitting by himself on a bench and Evie could tell he was thinking.

“You shouldn’t blame them, you know.” Evie said as she went to sit beside him.

Finn looked up at her. “I appreciate your coming down here, but I would much rather be alone.”

“Well I want you to listen to me.” Evie told him. “Those people there do care about you, they just don’t want the image of the Jeffersonian ruined. They don’t want cases to be overturned because someone with a criminal record has tampered with evidence.”

Finn listened to what she was saying. It was the very reason he had left the Jeffersonian.

“Caroline can be a stick in the mud.” Evie said with a chuckle. “You’ve done nothing that warrants you having to give up on everything you’ve worked for. You’re a good person, Finn. Don’t let a couple mistakes affect what you want.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Finn said to Evie. “Now, I believe we have some work to do.”

Finn put out his hand for Evie to take after standing up. Evie took it standing up to walk with him.

“Why don’t we stop at the diner first?” Evie suggested as she lead the way to the spot she nearly always got breakfast.

* * *

Evie and Finn walked back into the lab and headed towards the bone room where Evie knew Brennan would be working. The two of them stood in the doorway, Finn holding the hat he always wore in his hands.

“Booth can’t make an arrest without more evidence.” Brennan told the pair. “I don’t appreciate having to do your work as well as my own, Mr Abernathy.”

“I’m sorry.” Finn said. “I realised quitting was a coward’s way out.”

“It is.” Brennan said removing her headphones. “Please clean the distal phalanx you recovered.”

Finn put his hat back on and walked

“I shouldn’t have left it like that, should I?” Finn asked.

“I trust that was a rhetorical question.” Brennan responded.

“Yes, ma’am.” Finn responded.

“Did your interest in forensics stem from a plan to murder your stepfather?” Brennan asked.

“Yes, ma’am, it did.” Finn responded.

“Dr Saroyan mentioned that he was physically abusive to both you and your mother.” Brennan recalled.

“He had a temper.” Finn explained. “Probably why I behaved like I did. Could never find a way to make the mad go away.”

“So, did you murder your stepfather, Mr Abernathy?” Brennan asked.

“No, ma’am, I did not.” Finn said honestly.

“What stopped you?” Brennan asked him.

“I read a paper you wrote, ‘Postmortem Dismemberment Recovery and Analysis.’” Finn explained. “I knew no matter how careful I was, I’d never get away with killing him. Least not with y’all around.”

“I’d like to think that’s true.” Brennan said.

“I took it as a sign from above.” Finn said. “Keep me on the straight and narrow. I haven’t so much talked in church since.”

“What happened to your stepfather?” Evie asked having watched the rest of the interaction between Finn and Brennan.

“Last time I saw him, I told him he was a dead man if he ever touched my mama again.” Finn said. “Guess the son of a bitch didn’t know I was bluffing.”

“I can imagine how it must feel to know that people are thinking that you did something like that.” Brennan said.

“I appreciate that.” Finn said.

“You best never walk out again, you hear? There ain’t gonna be no more second chances.” Brennan said in her best southern accent before dropping it to tell Finn, “I love John Wayne movies.”

“Yeah.” Finn said with a laugh.

Evie left after that wanting to leave Finn and Brennan to work in peace.


	18. The Prince in the Plastic

Evie and Sweets had met up with Booth and Brennan that morning for coffee.

“Oh, Sweets carrying a gun.” Booth said as they walked over to a table. “Okay, now, that’s a bad idea.”

“What?” Sweets retorted. “I’m out in the field with you a lot lately. I should be certified to carry a gun.”

“I have a gun.” Brennan pointed out.

“See.” Sweets said.

“Really.” Booth responded. “Did you really have to bring that up?”

“What?” Brennan asked.

“This way, I’ll have your back, Agent Booth.” Sweets explained.

“I really don’t think that was the best thing to say to Booth.” Evie told Sweets.

“I appreciate that, Sweets, I really do, but you’re a shrink.” Booth said. “Shrinks have couches, not guns.”

“I have a couch, and I’m not a shrink.” Brennan said.

“Really?” Booth said turning to Brennan. “I mean, you’re not helping.”

“What?” Brennan said.

“Realistically Booth, what harm would it be doing letting Lance have a gun?” Evie stated as she took a sip from her cup.

“It’s just not right.” Booth told the girl.

“Look, I don’t need to ask your permission, alright?” Sweets explained to Booth. “I’m going to get certified to carry a weapon, and I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Oh, no, we definitely have to talk about this, Mr Shrinky.” Booth said.

“That was unnecessarily condescending.” Evie pointed out.

“You’re a kid, stay out of this.” Booth said to her. “Go do some colouring in or something.”

“Wow, you’re hilarious.” Evie said sarcastically narrowing her eyes at the man.

“How about we talk about your living arrangement instead.” Sweets asked stopping Evie and Booth from arguing any further. “Have you two decided on a house, or are you still arguing about it?”

“I know what you’re doing.” Booth said. “I’m not going down that road with you, I’m not going to play that game.”

“We’re still arguing about it.” Brennan said. “I want at least an acre of land, and he wants something called a ‘man cave.’”

“Wait, really?” Booth asked her. “Really. You really want to get them involved?”

“He asked a question.” Brennan stated.

“Just tell them it’s crazy for him to carry a gun, that’s all.” Booth told her.

“But it is not.” Brennan said.

“It is.” Booth countered.

“Thank you.” Sweets said to Brennan.

“At the very least, he could draw fire away from you and get shot himself, which would reduce the likelihood of me becoming a single parent.” Brennan explained to Booth.

“We, we, we don’t have to go through every eventuality.” Sweets told Brennan.

“You’re not getting a gun.” Booth said to him.

“It’s a possibility.” Brennan said as she continued eating.

“Then I’ll make sure you don’t get a man cave.” Sweets told Booth.

“Real mature Lance.” Evie stated.

“You’re not going to get a gun.” Booth said.

“Well, then, you won’t get a man cave.” Sweets responded.

“Ugh, boys.” Evie said leaning back in her chair and looking over at Brennan.

* * *

Evie went with Brennan to the lab not wanting to be with the men while they continued their argument about Sweets carrying a gun.

“The remains were discovered early this morning at a trash dump, which pretty much points to murder.” Cam said.

“The sunlight must have fused the outer layer of polyethylene.” Brennan explained as she looked at the body encased in a soft plastic cocoon. “It created a sealed environment, which retained the heat and moisture inside.”

“In most conditions, liquefaction this advanced would take about two weeks.” Cam explained.

Daisy released the air compressor causing a small amount of air to escape creating a large sound shocking both Evie and Cam.

“What’s with the air compressor?” Evie asked.

“It will pressurise the interior while we drain the liquid remains.” Brennan explained.

“Oh, very clever.” Cam exclaimed. “Okay, are we ready?”

Brennan then placed the hose onto a tap and began to release air into the cocoon. A bubbling sound could be heard as the air expanded the plastic. The sound caused Evie to cringe. As it continued to expand Cam knelt down and began to slice the base of the plastic releasing the multicoloured liquid from around the body.

“This is revolting, but kinda fun.” Daisy said as she knelt down looking at the escaping liquid.

Daisy stood up and together the four women cut open the plastic and pulled it away from the body.

“Okay, here we go.” Cam said as they pulled apart the plastic.

“The victim is female.” Brennan said looking at the skull. “Cranial sutures indicate that she was in her thirties.”

“Hold on.” Cam said reaching into the remaining liquid and pulling something out. “It seems...we might have a double homicide.”

“It’s Prince Charmington.” Daisy said grabbing the doll off Cam.

“Excuse me?” Brennan asked confused as to why Cam and Daisy were so invested in the doll.

“Prince Charmington.” Cam said turning her gaze from Daisy to Brennan. “You didn't have one? Every girl did.”

“I had the whole Charmington kingdom set up in my closet.” Daisy reminisced. “I used to play in there for hours, dreaming of what my royal life would be when I grew up. This is so sad.”

“What’s sad is your love and affection for a toy.” Evie said.

“A small, insentient plastic humanoid, should not make you sad, Ms. Wick.” Brennan told Daisy.

“But it does.” Daisy said. “And as God as my witness, whoever did this to Prince Charmington and his friend is going to pay.”

Evie rolled her eyes at Daisy. What was wrong with that woman? Honestly, Daisy was a little bit ridiculous. Evie had no idea how Sweets put up with her.

* * *

Hodgins had joined them on the platform. He was going through the sludge with Evie. They were hoping to find something that would help them with determining time of death. They were also distributing any surviving pieces to the women who could analyse them.

“No bugs or larvae, but that’s something I’ll just have to live with.” Hodgins said as Evie scooped some of the sludge into a sieve.

“Ooh, we do, however, have some muscle tissue.” Evie said as she looked over at what was left on the sieve.

“Ah, looks like a lung.” Cam said as she looked at the muscle that Hodgins had picked off he sieve, placed into a bowl and handed to her.

“Because no one goes home empty-handed, a few bits of bone for the young miss.” Hodgins said taking some bones over to Daisy.

“Oh, phalanx, Iunate, patella and this one…oh, it’s the socket, from the late Prince Charmington’s royal patella.” Daisy said removing the bones from a bowl as she listed their names.

“Did you hear Sweets is trying to get certified to carry a gun?” Hodgins asked the group.

“A gun?” Cam asked turning around to look at the others. “Our Sweets?”

“Lancelot is the kindest, most decent man I’ve ever known.” Daisy stated causing Evie to fake gag. “Why shouldn’t he carry a piece?”

“Do you have x-rays to show us, Ms. Wick?” Cam asked no longer feeling entirely comfortable with the conversation.

Evie mouthed her thanks to Cam as Daisy said; “Yes, indeedy.”

She walked over to the x-rays she had displayed, Cam following her.

“They’re remodelled perimortem and post-mortem injuries.” Daisy explained while displaying each of the injuries on the x-rays. “I found compound fractures to the victim’s seventh thoracic vertebrae, the spine of the right scapula, the posterior aspect of the right humerus, and the anterior aspect of the left ulna. All sustained at time of death.”

“So she was beaten.” Cam concluded.

“Severely.” Daisy said. “Struck at least four times.”

“Well, one of those blows collapsed the lungs, making cause of death suffocation.” Cam explained.

“There’s another set of injuries.” Daisy continued again showing Cam the injuries. “Impact fractures of the patellas, femoral necks bilaterally, pelvis and most of the ribs. Remodelling indicates they were all sustained when she was quite young.”

“Child abuse?” Cam asked.

“Could be.” Daisy agreed.

“Often, someone who was the victim of childhood abuse, will seek out the same treatment as an adult.” Evie said moving away from scooping sludge to join the other women.

“Sad.” Cam agreed. “But it makes sense.”

“I know.” Daisy said. “Lance says the same thing. He is so smart. And soon he'll be able to shoot people.”

Evie rolled her eyes at Daisy. She was being driven insane. Daisy walked away from Evie and Cam who looked between each other before glancing at Daisy and then at one another again. Cam understood Evie’s frustration with Daisy.

“Hey.” Angela said coming up onto the platform. “So there are traces of skin on the inner layer of plastic, that came into contact with the body, which gave us these.”

“Three finger pads and part of a palm.” Cam said after seeing the image Angela pulled up on the screen. “Very impressive, Angela.”

“The prints match the D.M.V. records for Debra Cortez.” Angela explained. “Reported missing by her brother two weeks ago.”

They all looked at the image of the victim that Angela had pulled up on the screen.

* * *

Evie continued to help Hodgins scoop the goop. They were continuing to search for stuff in it, missing bones or pieces of Prince Charmington.

“There’s a small piece of metal embedded in this vertebra.” Daisy said coming into the lab holding a tray. “Dr. Saroyan would like you to l.D. it and swab for particulates.”

“Okay, if you put it on my desk, I should be done here... shortly.” Hodgins said looking down into his sieve and seeing something. “Whoa!”

“The prince’s leg.” Daisy said grabbing the tray with Prince Charmington on it.

“Yep.” Hodgins said ignoring what Evie said. “Well, it's only fitting that the king of the lab should make the prince whole again.”

“May I have it?” Daisy moved quickly over to Hodgins grabbing at the leg and bumping Evie out of her way.

“Okay then, I’ll just wait over here.” Evie said realising that things with Daisy weren’t going to get any better any time soon.

“No, not yet.” Hodgins said as he moved the leg out of Daisy’s grasp. “The prince’s leg is burned.”

“Burned?” Both Evie and Daisy asked at the same time.

Upon realising they’d spoken together the two of them glared at one another. Evie quickly moved over to stand on the opposite side of Hodgins to Daisy.

“First drawn and quartered, and then burned?” Daisy continued after regaining her disposition. “What kind of an animal could do such a thing?”

Booth Evie and Hodgins looked at Daisy, concern filling their gazes.

“You do realise he’s just a toy?” Evie asked to the side so she could look passed Hodgins, to Daisy. “Right?”

“Crusting around the edges indicates it's a chemical burn.” Hodgins explained shining a light onto the burn. “Amount of oxidation says it happened approximately two weeks ago.”

“That coincides with the time the prince was killed.” Daisy said.

“And the victim.” Hodgins said turning to look at Daisy again.

“Yes.” Daisy said as if her statement was normal. “They were murdered at the same time.”

“Something fused to the burn.” Hodgins said.

The three of them moved over to the microscope. Hodgins put the leg under the microscope and Daisy bent down and began to look through. Hodgins slapped his hand on her forehead and pushed her back from the lens.

“Trace amounts of linear low-density polyethylene.” He said as he looked at the leg.

“The plastic wrap.” Evie said instantly.

“Okay, yeah, very good, Ms. Carter.” Hodgins said rather infuriated. He stood up from the microscope and began to push Daisy out of his office. “Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to find out what’s burned through the plastic...  
and singed Prince Charmington.”

“And that might help us figure out how they died.” Evie added a smug smirk forming on her face as she watched Daisy be removed from the office.

“You truly are the king of the lab.” Daisy said turning around to face Hodgins.

“And you truly are a pain in my ass.” Evie muttered under her breathe.

“Milady.” Hodgins said with a bow.

“Milord.” Daisy responded with a curtsey.

Evie fake gaged as Hodgins pointed for Daisy to leave before turning around again and walking over to continue with his work.

* * *

Evie was in the car with Booth and Daisy. For once she was allowed to sit in the front seat. She knew it was because although Booth seemed to dislike her, the irritation he got from Daisy was far greater than any dislike he had for Evie.

“I just wanted to thank you again for allowing me in the field.” Daisy said to Booth from the back seat.

“Right, okay, Bones couldn’t make it.” Booth said to her. “I needed a squint, so don’t read anything into it.”

“Of course.” Daisy said.

“Right, exactly.” Booth said.

“But, you know, after today, I will have been field-tested, and Lance is getting a gun, which means that someday, you and Dr. Brennan, and Lance and me can be in the field together.” Daisy began rambling. “lt’ll be like a murdery double date.”

“Daisy, I’d stop if I was you.” Evie said.

“No, it won’t.” Booth told her. “I’m gonna be really clear on this, okay? You are not to open up your mouth  
unless it’s relevant to the case.”

“Roger that.” Daisy answered. “But I just have to mention how disappointed I am that you aren't more supportive of Lance getting a gun. I just thought you were a better friend.”

“Seriously?” Booth said turning his head to look at Daisy.

Evie turned around too. Booth turned back to the road but Evie watched as Daisy mimed zipping her mouth closed and locking it shut.

“Right.” Evie said turning back to face the front.

* * *

“According to Security, Debbie's access card was last used in our prototype lab.” Bianca Chiverton, the CEO of Dillio Toys told Booth, Daisy and Evie as they walked along a corridor at the company. “It’s right up here.”

“You don’t have to direct anything toward me.” Daisy told the business woman. “I’m not allowed to speak.”

“Oh.” Bianca said surprised at Daisy’s comment. “This is where we develop the prototypes for new products. This is where Prince Charmington and Little Miss Twinkle Starlight were born. And I'm gonna need each of you to sign a nondisclosure form before we enter.”

Bianca pulled out some forms and handed them to each of the people standing in front of her.

“I can't do that.” Booth said. “I'm with the F.B.I. What we do is disclose.”

Evie gave a small snigger at this as Daisy handed back the form she’d been given. Evie’s snigger earnt her a glare from Booth but she just laughed it off as she too handed her form back to Bianca.

“Well, then I can't allow you to stay here.” Bianca told him.

“Well, we can always shut the building down, while we wait for a warrant, if that's what you'd prefer.” Daisy began. “I'm sure the press would love a story like that.”

As she spoke Booth getting more and more irritated by her presence. Evie put her face in her hands. She thought Daisy was really going too far with this.

“Fine.” Bianca agreed.

“That was relevant, wasn't it?” Daisy asked turning to face Booth.

“I cop, you squint.” Booth told her as the three of them began walking along the hall.

“Oh, then, permission to squint, Agent Booth.” Daisy asked.

“I don’t think you need to ask that Daisy.” Evie whispered to the other woman.

“Squint away.” Booth said.

“Look at all the plastic wrap, Agent Booth.” Daisy said looking through one of the windows.

“Yeah?” Booth asked not quite sure what Daisy was getting at.

They had entered an entrance with a giant roller door.

“This could be the same type of plastic the body was wrapped in.” Daisy explained as she took a sample of it. “I'll have Hodgins l.D. it.”

Evie had walked over to the door and was looking at it. She wanted to get as far away from Daisy as possible in hope that Booth would not group the two of them together.

“Booth, come look at this.” Evie called seeing an imperfection that appeared fresh.

This door looks like it's been broken into.” Booth said looking at what Evie had found before returning to the questioning of Bianca. “Is this door on any kind of an alarm system?”

“No.” Bianca told them. “Security told us that no one could break in this way.”

“It looks like it weighs about a half ton.” Booth said as he looked at the door.

“If this door came down on the victim, it would've caused the fracturing that we saw and collapsed her lungs.” Daisy explained as she ducked under the door and held out her light in search of blood.

As she shone the light across the ground splatters and puddles were illuminated all along the area surrounding where the door hit the ground.

“Agent Booth.” Daisy said drawing his attention to her findings.

“Wow.” Booth said. “Look at that.”

“Blood.” Evie muttered.

“This is where Debbie Cortez was murdered.” Daisy stated.

They all looked at each other. None of them had wanted this to be the truth but it was. No one was happy but it was just the facts.

* * *

Evie had been waiting for Sweets to come back to Booth’s office after they had left to go find the person who had been selling the vintage Dillio toys.

When they got back they had with them a man. Evie knew this to be Debbie’s brother so when she saw them take him into the interrogation room she ducked into the viewing room wanting to see the scene play out.

“Your sister must have been pretty upset when she caught you stealing toys from Dillio.” Booth said as he paced around behind the set where Sweets was sitting looking directly at Debbie’s brother.

“Yeah, but it's not the first time I got into a little trouble.” He explained. “She was cool.”

“She threatened to turn you in to the cops.” Sweets said not believing the other guy’s story.

“All talk.” The brother claimed. “Debbie would never do that to me.”

“Really?” Booth asked. “Because you know, if Bianca found out that you were stealing stuff, your sister would have lost her job.”

“Debbie's identity was tied to her toys and her job at Dillio.” Sweets explained. “She would have been lost without them.”

“I'm her brother.” He yelled at them. “She owes her brother, right?”

Evie understood what he meant and thought that Sweets would too. Although it was all made up with Evie and Sweets she felt as though she owed him everything. All that he’d done for her. She felt as though she could never repay him.

“She caught you stealing.” Sweets told him.

“You two get into an argument, she tries to escape.” Booth recounted the events that he believed to have occurred. “So what do you do? You hit the cargo door release, wham!,” As he spoke he slammed his hand on the table between him and Debbie’s brother before continuing, “Squashed your sister like a bug.”

“Debbie was not there when I broke into the factory.” He protested in response.

“Really?” Booth questioned. He was playing the bad cop, that much was obvious. “Because I think that she was, and I think she caught you stealing this.”

Booth pulled the Prince Charmington doll, in an evidence bag, out of his pocket and onto the table in front of the brother in hope of getting a reaction.

However the reaction he got was not the one he expected.

Debbie’s brother slowly reached for the doll and picked it up. He looked at it a pained look appearing in his eyes.

“Oh, my God.” He said sorrowfully as he looked at the doll. “Was this with her when she died?”

“You recognize it?” Booth said not dropping the act he had been playing up until that point.

“Sure.” The brother responded his voice rather low and shaky as he continued to speak. “This was Debbie's. This was the last thing Mom gave her. And Debbie would never let it get scraped up like this.” His tone completely changed. He seemed angry. “Who did it?”

“That's a valuable doll.” Booth explained. “You're in the business of stealing them, so I'm thinking it was you.”

“You want to lock me up for stealing, go ahead.” Debbie’s brother snapped at Booth who picked the doll up off the table and turned his back on the suspect. “I didn't kill my sister. I loved her. She was all I had.”

Sweets looked him directly in the eye before turning to the wall he knew was one way glass. He had seen Evie follow him. Evie watched, her eyes meeting with Sweets’ although he didn’t know it. The two of them knew what he meant. Even though they weren’t really family they felt themselves in the same position that Debbie and her brother must have been in.

* * *

Evie had decided that she’d had enough Daisy to last her the month so she decided that she was just going to hang out with Booth and Sweets until the end of the case and Daisy was off the intern rotation.

“Could somebody please explain to me what the hell I'm doing here?” The guy dressed as a prince said, sitting down as Booth and Sweets walked into the room. “I was opening a toy store at the mall. You made little girls cry.”

“Right. Okay, um, do you know this woman?” Booth said sitting down and sliding an image of Debbie across the table to the prince.

“Yeah, that's, that's Debbie Cortez.” He said solemnly. “She's an executive at Dillio Toys. Why?”

“She's dead.” Booth said. “She was murdered.”

“What happened?” The prince asked.

“Well, that's what…” Booth began before being cut off.

“That's what we're trying to find out.” Sweets said earning himself a glare from Booth. “And I was shot, so I'm not in the mood to play games.”

As he spooked he walked around the table and sat down right in front of the prince.

“Lance you idiot.” Evie muttered to herself as she listened to Sweets.

“I'm not playing games.” The prince said.

“Sweets.” Booth whispered causing Sweets to turn and look at him.

“I can't believe this.” The prince said. “I thought she was breaking up with me. That's why I hadn't heard from her.”

“So you're the guy she was dating.” Booth said as Sweets got up from the table and sat in the seat beside Booth.

“She used to say she had finally found her prince.” The prince recalled. “That I was the lucky one. I felt like the frog the princess kissed.”

Evie rolled her eyes at how cheesy this whole thing was. That whole relationship sounded ridiculous.

“Wow.” Booth said as both he and Sweets gave the man in front of them a strange look. “You really take this whole, uh, Charmington thing serious.”

“We found your skin cells under her nails.” Sweets explained.

“You think that...?” The prince began realising what Booth and Sweets were suspecting. “I didn't kill her.”

“Then how do you explain...?” Sweets began, but he didn’t need to finish. The prince had already figured out what he was trying to ask.

“Look, Debbie was very... She was very passionate, okay?” The prince explained. “Haven't you ever been scratched when you've been making love?”

Evie’s face screwed up at this. she cringed even further when she heard Sweets give a small chuckle while looking off into the distance. He was obviously remembering something. Something Evie did not want to know about.

“So, you two met at work.” Booth said unimpressed with Sweets’ lack of professionalism. “Why all the secrecy about the relationship here?”

“Look, employee dating was against company policy.” The prince explained. “Bianca, she's got a lot of rules there.”

“Right, and you would have lost the whole, um, Charmington gig here.” Booth said beginning to understand.

“I didn't care so much about that.” The prince explained. “Yeah, but Debbie, she, you know, she wanted to leave on good terms.”

“Dillio was her life.” Sweets said recalling what he knew of Debbie. “Why would she want to quit?”

“Toys were her life, not Dillio.” The prince corrected. “You know, I encouraged her to take the toys she was developing and go out on her own. Debbie was the brains there. Why shouldn't she be the one to get rich?”

“Did she quit?” Booth asked.

“I don't know.” The prince admitted. “Once she stopped returning my calls, I figured, you know, she tried, and it-it hadn't worked out.”

“And you thought she blamed you for it?” Sweets asked.

“Sure.” The prince admitted “You know, I'm not really used to things working out in my life. I dress up like a doll for a living.”

Evie watched as the men finished up their discussion before heading out to meet them. It was all becoming quite boring as she didn’t have anything to do. But she didn’t care so much. It wasn’t too bad.

Things had worked out in the end and, as always.


	19. The Problem in the Mistake

Being home all the time was driving Evie crazy. She needed to do something. She knew she couldn’t keep living with Sweets forever. Eventually she would have to move on, and she had a plan for when she would.

Although the team was allowing her assistance on some cases she knew there were some cases she wasn’t allowed to work as no one could run a background check on her, there was nothing that anyone could find on her. She was through with having to attempt to explain to people why no one could find any information on her.

This was the day she was finally going to create herself an identity. She was going to become her own person.

There was just one thing she needed to do first.

Evie knew it was wrong. She shouldn’t be betraying her friends like this. They would help her if she asked. She just had to do this for herself. She had to do something for herself. Evie snuck into Angela’s office while she and Hodgins were on their way in.

Getting into the Jeffersonian had its perks sometimes.

They were working a case Evie didn’t know so she wasn’t sure how much help she could be this time anyway.

Evie stood in front of the Angelatron and began typing in hope of finding the one person she knew could help her create her own identity.

Christopher Pelant.

* * *

Evie stood in front of the door. She had taken the bus to this place. She could have asked someone to drive her but it wasn’t worth it. They couldn’t know about this.

“Hello?” Evie called through the door. “Anyone there?”

The door opened and in front of her stood a man she hated. Although she knew she couldn’t let her distaste for the man show.

“I can’t exactly go anywhere.” Pelant said to her.

“Can I come in?” Evie asked. “I have a proposition for you.”

Pelant looked at her. He was considering what the girl was saying. Eventually he stepped back from the door allowing her in.

“Thank you.” Evie said shaking slightly as she stepped in the door. “I need your help with something. Then I can be of assistance to you.”

Pelant gave her a quizzical look. “What exactly is it you want?”

“I need help creating an online identity for myself.” Evie tried to explain. “One that can be traced back for my entire life, which isn’t too long.”

“I don’t see how I could be of assistance there.” He responded with a smile.

“Aren’t you a computer genius?” Evie asked although she already knew the answer.

“Yes, but as you can see I don’t have any technology here.” He gestured to the room around him. “One of the conditions for my parole.”

“We both know you don’t need a laptop in order to upload information to a server.” Evie told him.

“What exactly do you mean?” Pelant asked playing dumb.

“How about we both just cut the crap?” Evie asked. “We both know you’re smart enough to figure out a way to upload information into a server without a computer or a phone yourself. You also know how to disable your ankle monitor enough so you can leave the house and have it seem like you were here the entire time.”

Pelant just stared at the girl.

“Now, help me get an identity, and I won’t tell the FBI.” Evie said to him.

“Is that all?” Pelant asked in shock as to how the girl knew all that information.

“If you ever need someone to talk to or need help with something, send me a message.” Evie said.

She placed the spare copy of her notebook on the desk. She had made the copy when she had first formulated her plan to find Pelant while still in hospital. Her conversation with Sweets where she had mentioned moving on had made her realise that in order to do so she would need a digital identity.

“All the information is in here.” She said indicating to her notebook. “Including my number. Don’t use any of it against me or I will know. If I find out you have used my information in a manor I did not agree to I will go straight to the FBI. Understood.”

“I really don’t see why I should do anything for you.” Pelant said to her.

“I’ll be your friend.” Evie said. “I’ll come visit. We can talk. But never forget that I know your secrets.”

As Evie spoke she started stepping closer to the man. She wanted him to believe what she was saying. She wanted to believe it herself. When she thought about what she was proposing she began to realise that as much as she just wanted to believe what she was saying she also actually wanted it to be a reality.

“How do I know I can trust you on this?” Pelant asked her.

Without thinking Evie got up on her toes and kissed the man. Neither knew why she did it or what had come over her. All Evie knew was that this was her best plan for getting him to listen to her and do what she wanted.

“Because of that.” She said resting back onto the entirety of her feet. “Do this for me and I’ll come back.”

Pelant watched as the girl walked past him and left. Her actions were surprising for a girl who seemed so small and innocent.

“Send me a message if you need me.” Evie said.

With that she walked out the door and began down the street to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

“I can’t believe I did that.” Evie muttered to herself as she walked down the street. “I can’t believe I did that.”

She felt so dirty, as if she had just broken the law. Although she knew she hadn’t. As she walked back to the bus stop to get back to the lab she walked past a convenience store. Hoping that she could wash away the shame of what she had done, the shame only she knew of, she purchased a bottle of mouthwash.

Thanking the store clerk she made her way out of the store. Once outside she pulled off the lid of the bottle and poured a mouthful of the stuff into her mouth. She hoped it would remove the taste of the mistake she had just made.

Although she was washing out her mouth the guilt for how she had acted would not go away. Quickly, without thinking, she swallowed the mouthwash. It burnt as it went down her throat although it was what she felt she deserved.

Not realising the consequences of what she was about to do Evie began to down the bottle of mouthwash as though it was the glass of milk she had with breakfast every morning. When she finished the bottle she wiped her mouth and began to make her way across the road towards the bus stop to get home.

As she crossed the road her mind began to fog over. Something wasn’t right.

Evie heard the sound of a horn then a pain in her left side. Everything began to go fuzzy.

“Is she okay?”

“Someone call 9-1-1.”

“Miss, can you hear me?”

“There’s a girl, she was hit by a van.”

“No, keep your eyes open.”

“She’s losing consciousness.”

“Miss, stay with me.”

“No, the driver realised what happened and left.”

As Evie’s eyes closed and the world around her began to go dark Evie thought to herself, Lance is going to kill me.

* * *

Not too long after an ambulance arrived, picking Evie up. The girl was out, she had no idea what was going on. She was hauled into the ambulance, the people who had seen what had happened all watching.

“There was this on the side of the road.” One of the people said handing the paramedic the empty mouthwash bottle. “I saw her throw it down before stepping out onto the road.”

“Thank you sir.” The paramedic said before following the others into the vehicle.

Showing the others the bottle they realised she may have consumed it. They raced to get Evie to the hospital as quickly as possible hoping they wouldn’t lose her on the way.

As soon as they got there they pumped her stomach removing the mouthwash. It wasn’t good. It had started to make its way into the blood stream. They were losing her.

She was quickly moved into surgery and they got to work fixing the injuries caused by the accident.

* * *

Upon receiving a call from the hospital Sweets ran out of his office straight to Booth’s office.

“Booth, we have to get to the hospital.” Sweets yelled as he entered the office without asking.

“Sweets, calm down.” Booth said not happy with how Sweets was acting. “Tell me what happened.”

“Evie was hit by a car.” Sweets said.

When he heard this Booth got up from his desk the two men making their way out of the building to Booth’s car. While they were driving Sweets called Brennan informing her of what happened and telling her that the team could meet him at the hospital.

None of them knew how this had happened or how much worse Evie was than they had been told.

* * *

Evie opened her eyes. She knew she was in the hospital again. She knew what had happened. The only problem was she couldn’t see properly. Her vision had gone all fuzzy.

“Evie are you okay?” Sweets said realising she was awake.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” She attempted to sit up feeling a shooting pain go up her side as she moved. “Lance why can’t I see properly?”

“You drank mouthwash.” He said harshly. “That was so dangerous. They had to pump your stomach. Why would you do something like that?”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Evie admitted. “I, I, I did something, that I don’t want to speak about, and I felt really bad. It was the only thing I could think of.”

Sweets met her gaze. The two of them looked at each other both attempting to work out what the other was thinking.

“I’m not suicidal, I promise.” Evie said quietly. “I just made a mistake.”

“Well now the doctors are putting you a list of medications which they don’t know when you can stop.” Sweets explained. “They’re going to run other tests on you now that you’re awake. You could have died or ended up in a much worse position.”

“I’m fine Lance.” Evie tried to reassure him.

Sweets just shook his head at the girl before leaving the room. Evie let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Evie hated being in the hospital again. It was so boring. It was even worse now because she couldn’t see properly. The doctors still hadn’t been able to conclusively say how her vision was going to be affected in the long term so she wasn’t able to get any corrective lenses.

For the time being all she could do was sit and listen to audiobooks and music. She had tried watching the television in her room but the inability to focus and see the screen properly caused her a headache if she watched for too long.

She was just lying on her bed her eyes closed listening to some music. She had initially found it strange, a lot of the music she listened to hadn’t yet been released. Over time the music had begun to be released again and she loved listening to all the music she had loved in her previous life.

As she listened to the music she heard the door open. Someone had come into her room. She didn’t know who it could be. Sweets had left to go back to the current case he was working on so it wasn’t going to be him.

Evie opened her eyes and looked over at the person who had walked in. The blurry figure walked over to the side of her bed. She sat up so the person could tell she was awake.

“Evie?” He asked. “Are you alright?”

Hearing his voice made Evie smile. She knew exactly who was there. She hadn’t thought she would see him again but here he was.

“I’m fine.” She said with a smile. “What are you doing here, Vincent?”

“I was told about what happened.” Vincent responded. “I got here as soon as I could.”

“You didn’t need to come.” Evie said rather shocked at the fact that he’d come to see her.

She felt awful. She knew why he had felt he had to come to see her but she knew there was no way he was still going to feel that way after he knew the truth of what she’d done.

“I wanted to see you.” He said as he took her hand in his.

They both sat in silence. Evie was terrified. She didn’t want to tell him what she’d done, he’d hate her. But she couldn’t lie to him. It wouldn’t be right. Especially after he’d flown all this way just to see her.

“What happened?” He asked. “Why did you…”

“It was an accident.” She told him. “I felt bad for something I did and wanted to forget it. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“What did you do?” He asked now even more concerned by what she had done.

“I found a way to manipulate someone into doing something that would help create an identity for myself.” She explained as vaguely as could. “However I felt bad for what I was doing.”

“So why don’t you apologise to this person?” Vincent asked.

“Because that’s not what I feel bad about.” Evie said.

“What did you do?” He asked starting to fear what she had done.

“Please don’t be mad at me.” She said.

Her fear was building. She knew she was going to have to tell him. She couldn’t keep skirting around the truth for much longer.

“In order to convince him to listen to me, I kissed him and promised I’d be available if he ever needed someone to talk to.” She admitted.

Vincent just stared at her.

“You left without saying anything.” Evie said tears beginning to form in her eyes. “What did you expect from me? I have to create some life for myself here. I can’t live off Lance forever.”

“You could have told me that’s how you felt.” He said dropping her hand.

Evie just closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. The more she thought about it the more she regretted her actions. She knew there was no going back now. She’d set her place.

“I guess this is just how it is.” Evie said.

“40 percent of all long-distance relationships end in a breakup.” Vincent said.

“No one ever said this was a relationship.” She said to him.

“Well it isn’t now.” He said.

With that he got up and left. Evie fell back into the bed letting her tears fall. There was nothing she could have done. She knew it would have been worse for her if she hadn’t said anything. She could only hope that he wouldn’t hate her.

* * *

“So you’ve got your medication?” Sweets asked Evie as they prepared to leave the hospital.

“Right here.” She said waving the bag she had been given. “And I’ve even got these glasses.”

Evie was was rather unimpressed with all the troubles she had caused herself. She didn’t want to be on medication and she certainly didn’t want to have to wear glasses.

“I got your phone fixed.” Sweets explained to her.

Her phone had been in her pocket at the time of the accident and had been destroyed. Evie knew that it hadn’t taken the entire time she’d been in the hospital for it to be fixed she realised that Sweets was probably punishing her for being foolish even though he was technically no longer her guardian.

“You received a few messages from someone named Chris.” He said causing Evie’s eyes to widen in shock. “He said he wanted to see you again. Is this someone I need to worry about?”

“It’s no one important.” She said quickly. “Just a friend I made when I went out one day while you were working. You don’t need to worry.”

Sweets was sceptical about Evie’s explanation but gave her back her phone anyway. He couldn’t keep her on a leash. They had agreed that he would only watch over her until she was 18 and seeing as she had already passed that there was no reason for him to continue acting like this. He just felt like he had to.

“Let’s go home.” Sweets told her. “I’m sure you want to sleep in your own bed again.”

Evie nodded and they both headed out.

* * *

As she lay in bed that night Evie realised what she had done.

She had convinced someone she knew as a serial killer that she was interested in them.

She had managed to manipulate a serial killer.

As she lay there her mind racing Evie formed a plan.

A plan that was so risky she couldn’t tell anyone about. A plan that, if failed, could do so much more damage than good. A plan to take Christopher Pelant down in a way he never would have thought.

Although she the team would eventually support the outcome of her plan she knew talking about it would be too dangerous. If she spoke about it she risked Pelant finding out.

The only way it would succeed is if no one knew what she was planning.


	20. The Crack in the Code (Part 1)

It was starting. Evie knew what was happening. The moment she heard there were bones at the museum she ran. She could hear the others calling after her. All she wanted to do was speak to the person who she knew did this.

After hoping on a bus she quickly made her way towards were she knew Pelant would be.

When she arrived at his house she bashed on the door until he opened it.

“Been on a little field trip, have we?” She asked him with a smile.

“What exactly are you referring to?” He asked her as he closed the door.

Evie just stared at him knowing it was the only way to get him to talk. After having spent many hours at his place while Sweets was working a case she wasn’t allowed to be on she knew exactly what she needed to do to get him to talk.

“Why are you asking if you already know?” He asked knowing that there was no point denying anything with Evie.

“Because I want to hear it from you.” Evie explained as she took a step closer to him. “Because with everything I know, everything I’ve heard, I’ve never heard you admit to it.”

“Because if I admit something the FBI might be able to pin it to me.” He told her as he too took a step closer to her.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to be all over each other. Evie knew this was wrong but it was the basis of her plan. She hoped that by doing this she would be able to take him down later.

* * *

Evie had made it back to the J. Edgar Hoover Building from her little expedition. She walked into Booth’s office to find Booth and Sweets going through the security footage from the museum.

“Exterminators treated the museum last night?” Sweets asked.

“Yeah, looks like our killer used a laser pointer to burn out the image from of the security cameras.” Booth said while leaning into his hand. “You see that? The camera goes out there at 5:51.”

“Okay, so the killer leaves the remains, writes the message, gets out before anyone can spot him.” Sweets said.

“Right so we have one confirmed dead and, what, five maybes?” Booth said.

“They’re all alive.” Evie said leaning on the door frame. “It was blood stolen from a blood drive.”

Both Sweets and Booth looked over at Evie who just smiled at them. She didn’t want to seem suspicious but she didn’t want them worrying about stuff that wasn’t relevant to the case.

“What kind of a nut bag does that?” Booth asked continuing on with what he’d previously been saying before Evie had interrupted him.

“Well, defacing an iconic American figure suggests that he craves attention, right?” Sweets explained. “And he demands we engage by posing two mysteries, one for the public, ‘Where's the rest of me?’ and a more private mystery for us, the reordered spine.”

“Well, if he has something to say, why doesn't he just say it?” Booth asked.

“This way he's forcing us down the path he wants us to go.” Evie explained.

Having spoken to Pelant earlier that day she knew exactly what he was thinking. She hoped that no one would suspect her of anything if she continued to butt in as she always did.

“It's very manipulative, meaning high IQ, which is consistent with the fact that he was able to dissect a spine.” Sweets explained.

Evie found it entertaining knowing who they were trying to find, but also knowing the killer on a more personal level.

“Which tells us he's comfortable killing people.” Booth realised.

“Well practice does make perfect.” Evie said

“It's likely that he has prior offenses.” Sweets said.

At that moment Booth’s office phone rang.

“Booth.” He said into the phone after picking it up. “Yeah. Got a name? Right. Great. Thanks.” And just like that the call was over. He put down the phone before turning back to Sweets and Evie. “So one of the guys on the exterminator crew has a felony record, by the name of Sam Sachs.”

Evie was staying with Booth and Sweets. She did not want to see the body of the woman she knew Pelant had killed. It seemed the only reasonable way she could continue with her plan. If she allowed herself to see the body of his victim in person she wouldn’t be able to interact with him the same way as she had before.

So she was, once again standing in the viewing room watching Booth and Sweets interrogate a suspect. One who Evie knew was so far from the actual perpetrator that it was kind of amusing.

“Uh, you sure I can't grab a smoke?” Sam, the man being interrogated, asked Booth as he fiddled with his packet of cigarettes.

“I'll tell you what, we'll let you trash your lungs on your own time.” Booth told him wanting to get on to the questioning.

“Come on, man, just a couple puffs.” Sam pleaded with Booth.

Evie rolled her eyes at this guy. She couldn’t believe they were even considering him as the killer on this. After watching him for barely even a minute it was obvious that if he had committed this murder there would likely be traces of his cigarettes on the body due to this guy’s dependency on them.

“You have quite a record here.” Booth said ignoring what the guy in front of him was asking. “Burglary, car theft.”

“Maybe one of these guys out there got some nicotine gum.” Sam said.

Evie let out a sigh. It was clear that neither of the men were listening to the other one. It was becoming difficult to watch.

“No.” Booth said causing the guy in front of him to actually start listening. “Also says here that you graduated to a couple pops for violent assault.”

“That's what we call a pattern of escalation.” Sweets explained.

“Pattern of what?” The man asked.

Evie face palmed. This guy seemed even more dumb in person.

“Escalation, Sam.” Booth said. “Things just started to get worse and worse.”

“Okay, maybe I made a couple bad moves, but it's a whole new me.” Sam said. “I mean, I have an important job preserving our national heritage.”

Evie let out a small snigger as he spoke. This guy was hilarious.

“You kill cockroaches.” Booth stated.

“Obviously you don't understand museum hygiene.” Sam explained. “Mama roaches, they have, like, 40 babies a pop. They eat the paint, the wallpaper, and drop their roach faeces all over the historical artefacts.”

“No kidding.” Sweets said with a straight face.

“I'm our nation's front line of defence.” Sam responded.

“Against roach poop.” Booth confirmed.

Evie was full on laughing by this point. The fact that this guy actually believed his job was that important was hilarious.

“It's very stressful, which is why I need my smokes.” Sam explained.

“Uh, Agent Booth, you recall the, um, profile we discussed.” Sweets said leaning in to talk to Booth.

“Oh, right, he has a higher IQ.” Booth said remembering what they had discussed earlier.

“Yeah.” Sweets said.

“I guess we can let Sam slide on this one, right?” Booth said.

“That's a giant relief.” Sam said not realising that he had never been in any actual danger of persecution. “So can I have my smokes back?”

“The guy we're looking for glitched out security cameras without getting caught on film, so he definitely knew of a blind spot.” Booth said picking up Sam’s packet of cigarettes off the table and waving them around as he spoke. “So I'm assuming you do, too.”

“Me?” Sam asked playing off that he didn’t actually know when it was clear that he knew and why he knew. “Why, why would I know?”

“Because I don't think you can go 15 minutes without having a cigarette.” Booth explained to him. “You get caught on camera, you lose your job.”

“You swear I won't get in trouble?” Sam asked Booth.

“We swear.” Sweets said.

“Okay.” Sam said dropping his defences. “Yeah, there's a blind spot.”

Evie laughed to herself as she watched Sam leave the building. He was a joke. Although he did prove useful when she didn’t know some of the information.

* * *

Evie had gone with Sweets to the diner to see Brennan. He was trying to explain the profile and the issue with the blood that had been discovered.

“Dr. Brennan, you have to trust me on this.” Sweets tried to explain. “This killer is intelligent, manipulative, and hungry for attention.”

“Also very well versed in anatomy.” Brennan said not entirely focusing on Sweets, more so on the newspaper in her hands. “Ooh, here's one that's in our price range. ‘Adorable fixer-upper with natural landscaping.’”

“That means a small house with weeds.” Evie shot down not actually focusing on what else was going on with the other two at the table. “Bring your own bulldozer.”

“Look, the blood at the scene clearly indicates he was targeting the FBI.” Sweets continued to try and explain to Brennan.

“‘Artistic bungalow with wood-like floors in secluded setting.’” Brennan read completely ignoring Sweets.

“A shack with purple walls, cracked linoleum.” Evie translated finding it amusing how neither of them were focusing on the important task at hand.

“Bottom line is, given your condition, I don't think that you should be out in the field.” Sweets expressed to her.

“If the positive adjectives indicate irreparable flaws, then what does "tear down" mean?” Brennan said turning to Evie.

“I understand, you're under a lot of pressure right now.” Sweets said to Brennan before Evie could respond. “I, I've been trying to find Daisy a birthday present, and the pressure to make the right purchase is, is, is nothing like looking for a house when you're pregnant, I know that.”

Evie was shaking her head as Sweets spoke. He really needed to think more about what he was going to say before words started just flowing out of his mouth.

“I found the agents whose blood was at the scene.” Booth said sitting down next to Brennan. “They're all alive and well.”

“Did you figure out how the killer obtained their blood?” Brennan asked Booth.

“Like I said before, blood drive.” Evie said.

“She was right.” Booth admitted. “FBI blood drive, two weeks ago.”

“Okay, well, he's clearly targeting his rage at the FBI.” Sweets explained. “He wants us to acknowledge how smart he is.”

“Listen, Bones.” Booth said. “This guy is really dangerous; I don't want…”

“Sweets already explained; I'm not going out in the field.” Brennan told him.

“Wait, Seriously?” Sweets said. “You, you were listening?”

Evie shook her head at Sweets. He really wasn’t thinking.

“Given the demands of a growing foetus, I'll focus on the lab, and the real estate section.” Brennan said picking up her newspaper once again to continue browsing for a house.

Both men looked at Brennan as she looked at the houses in the paper. Evie smiled to herself slightly as she watched.

* * *

Sweets had been given a list of potential suspects and their files from Caroline and he had gotten Evie to help him go through the files. Now Evie walked with Booth and Sweets towards Booth’s office.

“Whoa!” Booth said into the phone to his real estate agent. “They reduced it by how much? Woo-hoo! Okay, yeah, do me a favour, just send me the link, fast.”

“Possible house?” Sweets asked.

“Hey, real estate agent said it was perfect.” Booth said as he walked around his desk to get to his computer. “Right? What do you got?”

“Alright, so, we looked through the files that Caroline sent, and there's a hacker named Christopher Pelant.” Sweets explained to Booth. “Socially marginalized, IQ off the charts. In 2009, he took down the Senate website. Check it out.”

Evie handed Booth a page from the file she was holding. It was a screenshot of the website he had taken down.

“‘Where's the website?’” Booth read. “Well, that's his MO. He's asking a question.”

“Yeah, and posting his own face, totally consistent with our killer's need for attention.” Sweets explained indicating to the corner of the image. “Then, last year, he took down the Department of Defence network. The FBI convicted him on multiple charges of wire fraud and computer fraud.”

Evie had handed Booth another sheet with the other website he had shut down.

“Huh, so, he hates us.” Booth said. Then his email beeped with the link to the house the real estate agent had been talking about. “Perfect? That's not the perfect place. That's not perfect. Huh? My car is bigger than that.”

Evie laughed softly at Booth’s outburst. It was amusing.

“It's cosy.” Sweets said.

“Perfect place.” Booth muttered. “Well, you know, at least this Pelant guy is promising.”

Sweets nodded in response.

“There's one little issue with him.” Evie said.

Booth looked at Evie not quite understanding what she meant.

* * *

Evie was unhappy. The men had managed to convince her to come with them to visit Pelant. She knew it was a bad idea going there with the FBI as he might work out what she was doing but she hadn’t been given a choice. Seeing as she had assisted in discovering Pelant as a suspect Booth had made her go with him and Sweets to his house.

That was how Evie ended up standing in the living room of Pelant’s house, a room she had been in on numerous occasions previously, with FBI agents on either side of her.

“No computers or internet, and I haven't been past my front door in six months.” Pelant explained putting his foot up on the small coffee table he had. As he spoke his eyes met Evie’s every now and then and she knew it was because he was curious about her presence with the FBI. “Condition of parole.”

“Right, look at that, your little electronic tether.” Booth said. “We're checking with the company that monitors that.”

“They ping him every 38 seconds.” Evie told Booth wanting Pelant to believe she was trying to help him from the inside.

“When was the last time that you were at the National Historical Museum?” Booth asked him completely ignoring Evie’s statement.

“Oh, uh, sixth grade field trip.” Pelant told Booth. “I aced history.”

“What about Biology?” Booth asked. “Did you ever, uh, dissect a person?”

Evie tried not to laugh at how ridiculous Booth was being. As she attempted to hold back her laughter Pelant met her gaze. He smiled at her laughter.

“You guys think that I killed that girl at the museum, don't you?” Pelant said.

Evie smiled at him remembering the conversation that they’d had previously on this exact topic.

“Sweets here is one of our better profilers, and Carter’s his intern, and they seem to think that it's possible.” Booth told Pelant.

Evie shook her head at Pelant as soon as Booth had turned back to face him.

“The dude from the Washington Standard said you'd think so.” Pelant explained.

“Ezra Krane?” Booth asked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Pelant responded. “He covered my trial. I'll tell you the same thing I told him when he called: I'm not a criminal, I'm a hacktivist.”

Evie let out a small chuckle at this causing Booth to look at her. When she shook her head Booth turned back Pelant.

“A hacktivist that took out DOD's complete network and left the U.S. military defenceless for, what was it, three and a half hours?” Booth explained.

“The company that built that network got the contract because of campaign contributions.” Pelant explained. “I exposed the corruption. I'm a patriot.”

“Soldiers could've died.” Booth told him.

“That's exactly why I did it.” Pelant said.

The two men were having a staring contest. One that was only broken by Sweets interrupting them.

“So, if you're not supposed to have computers, what do you call that?” Sweets asked pointing to an old computer that was sitting on a desk.

“Ah, it doesn't work.” Pelant explained walking over to it. “Some, uh, some dumb-ass pulled the fan cable and fried the thing.”

“Why do you keep it?” Sweets asked.

“Reminder of better days.” Pelant said.

Then Booth’s phone rang. As Sweets focused on Booth for the call Evie looked at Pelant. The look he gave her sent chills down her spine. She mouthed an apology to him before tapping the pocket he knew held her phone.

“Booth.” Booth said into the phone as Evie and Pelant were having their silent interaction. “Right. Thanks.” Booth hung up the phone and turned to Sweets. “He's clean. Monitor company says he hasn't left the premises.”

“Keep in touch.” Pelant said raising a hand to wave them goodbye.

The men glared at him as they began to make their way towards the exit. Evie send him a soft smile hoping he wouldn’t hate her. She knew that in order repair whatever damage had been caused by this visit she would have to come back as soon as possible.

* * *

Evie was even more unimpressed with this next location she was being forced to visit. She had told herself she didn’t want to see the body of the victim but when Booth had told them they were going to the Justice Department Archive Building Evie knew exactly what they were going to find.

“Look, I told you guys, you're not allowed down here.” The security guard called after the three as they walked quickly along a hallway in the direction of the room number Hodgins had given them.

“We're looking for room 353.” Booth told him.

“Look, I've got to talk to my boss.” The security guard told Booth. “You guys have to wait here.”

“There it is.” Booth said as they reached a door.

“Central, this is Andy Lau down in sector three…” Evie heard the security guard say into his walkie talkie.

“There's a keypad; you don't think that could be the last four number Hodgins found.” Sweets said.

“Yes, I do.” Booth said as he put the numbers in opening the door.

“Who the hell gave you that?” The guard called as they entered the room.

“What are we even looking for?” Sweets asked.

“Anything suspicious.” Booth said as the men parted ways. “Out of the ordinary. Just keep your eyes open, alright?”

Evie stayed where the men had parted ways not wanting to go with either of them. She could hear their footsteps as they walked around the otherwise empty room.

“Think I found some blood.” Booth called.

“Blood?” The security guard called not realising that that was why they had been there.

Sweets walked back around towards Booth, passing Evie as he did. As he passed Evie he grabbed hold of her arm dragging her over to where Booth was.

As Booth separated the file towers there was a squishing noise coming from in between.

“I don’t want see this.” Evie said turning away from where she knew the body would be.

“That, uh, ‘Where's the rest of me’ question, I think we just answered it.” Sweets said looking in.


	21. The Crack in the Code (Part 2)

It didn’t take long for the lab techs to arrive at the scene after the rest of the body had been discovered. They began to clear away the remains.

“Get those back to the Jeffersonian as quick as possible.” Booth told the lab techs. “Bones gets the rest of the remains. Hopefully, she'll be able to figure out cause of death.”

Sweets nodded at Booth.

“Looks like these are all criminal case files.” Sweets said as he looked at the files.

“Closed cases?” Booth asked.

“No, no, no.” Sweets said. “It just says ‘Investigation Suspended.’”

“Whoa, whoa, wait a second.” Booth said surprised at Sweets’ response. “There's either open files or closed files. What the hell does that mean?”

“I don't…” Sweets managed to get out before his phone began ringing. “Oh, hold on. Um…”

“Careful with that.” Booth said to Sweets who was fiddling around in his pockets. “That's evidence.”

“I know, I know, I'm sorry.” Sweets said pulling off his gloves and grabbing his phone from his pocket as he spoke. “This could just be very important. Yes, score.”

“What is it?” Booth asked thinking something was wrong. “What?”

“I, I got Daisy's birthday present.” Sweets explained, a smile on his face. “It's a powder blue Vespa. It's cute as a button.”

“You got her a scooter?” Booth asked.

“Got it ten cents on the dollar at the, uh, U.S. Marshals' auction.” Sweets explained.

“Oh.” Booth responded.

“They got everything there; they got boats, cars…” Sweets began to explain before Evie elbowed him softly in the ribs. “My bad, your plate is full. Solve murder, buy house, have baby.”

“Yeah, go through the files, now.” Booth told him. “And give me some of the perp names.”

“Alright.” Sweets said flicking through the files and he began reading out the names. “Colin Freakley.”

“Freakley.” Booth repeated writing it down on a notepad he’d pulled out.

“Daniel Cassutto.” Sweets read.

“Cassutto, wait, Cassutto, he's a CI.” Booth said looking up from his notepad.

“Confidential informant?” Sweets asked before turning back to the files. “Well, check out some of these. Alright, Gino Nicoletta, Jimmy Valentine...”

“These are all FBI informants.” Booth said.

“Yeah, well, there are about 20 of these.” Sweets said as he skimmed over the files. “Looks like someone decided not to prosecute their crimes.”

“Well, maybe Headquarters feels it's worth letting them slide on the small stuff in order to, you know, solve the bigger crimes.” Booth reasoned.

“No, this isn't small stuff.” Sweets said as he looked at one of the files. “These are major felonies.”

“Drug trafficking, extortion, fraud.” Booth read over Sweet’s shoulder.

“If I was one of their victims, I'd do pretty much anything to call attention to this.” Evie said as she moved from the spot she was leaning against.

* * *

Evie had stayed with Booth while Sweets went off to test ride the Vespa. They were walking with Caroline towards the meeting room.

“I'm gonna kill this man.” Caroline told them. “You should record me saying that so you have the evidence to arrest me.”

Caroline turned on the TV and they were met with the sight of Ezra Krane reporting on the case they were currently working on.

“My source reports that the rest of the museum victim's remains were discovered in a secret file room.” Krane said. “They point a bloody virtual finger at wrongdoings by the FBI.”

With that Caroline turned off the TV not wanting to hear anymore from that man.

“Can you believe this?” Caroline said.

“How the hell did he find out about the archives?” Booth asked.

“All he'll say is that he got a phone call.” Caroline told him.

“From who?” Booth asked.

“I have no idea, but I fully intend to kill them, too.” Caroline said.

Then Sweets walked in and slammed some files down on the table. He was still wearing the helmet from the Vespa. As he stood Evie tried to control her laughter, Caroline sent him a disapproving look and Booth just shook his head.

“Why is this man wearing an Easter egg on his head?” Caroline asked.

“‘Cause he got his girlfriend a Vespa.” Evie explained as Sweets took the helmet off.

“A Vespa?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah, I was just making sure it's comfortable, sorry.” Sweets said.

“Did you finish going through the CI files?” Booth asked.

“Yeah.” Sweets said. “The worst of the bunch is Daniel Cassutto. He ran a real estate scam. One of his victims committed suicide right in front of his daughter, a woman named Sophia Berman.”

“You have any shrinky goodness to sprinkle on that one?” Caroline asked.

“Suicide of a parent is a serious motivator, and Berman is head of I.T. at a local hospital, so…” Sweets began.

“That would give her technical expertise.” Booth realised. “And a place to rearrange a spine.”

“Go get her.” Caroline told him.

“Alright.” Booth said going to leave.

“And get that thing out of here.” Caroline said indicating to the helmet Sweets had been wearing.

Evie followed after the men as they left knowing that was where she was expected to be.

* * *

Evie wasn’t happy. She’d been made to wait in the car whilst Booth and Sweets spoke to Sophia Berman. Now they were standing out the front of a house. It was the house that the victim had been house sitting.

Booth rang the doorbell but there was no response.

“This is a nice neighbourhood.” Sweets told Booth. “Maybe you guys could find a house here.”

“Ah, we might be done looking.” Booth told Sweets.

“So you're just gonna live with Dr. Brennan?” Sweets asked.

“No, no, I may have found a place.” Booth said before starting to walk around to the side of the house.

“What?” Sweets asked as both him and Evie followed after Booth. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Booth told him.

“Congratulations!” Sweets said.

“Let's check around back, alright?” Booth said opening the gate so they could enter the backyard.

“Wait, we're in the middle of an investigation, when do you have time to get a house?” Sweets asked.

“Let's just say your Vespa gave me the idea.” Booth told him.

“Oh, seriously?” Sweets asked. “The auction?”

“I don't think anyone's home.” Evie said as Booth continued to tap on windows as they walked around.

“Look, I haven't told Bones yet, so if you say anything, we're finished.” Booth told the both of them.

“What is it?” Sweets asked as Booth appeared to have noticed something.

They began to head over the the direction of the sound of insects buzzing.

“Oh, wow.” Booth said when he saw where the buzzing was coming from.

They had come across what appeared to be a hot tub with its water the colour of blood. In the liquid was floating pieces of flesh. Evie felt as though she might throw up.

“Is that what I…” Sweets asked.

“Yeah.” Booth said. “This is where she was killed. Look at that.”

He was indicating to writing on the fence. The writing was in blood and it said, ‘this won’t stop.’

“He knew we would find this.” Sweets said. “He's playing with us.”

* * *

Evie was in the car with Sweets heading back to their apartment when she remembered something.

“Quick, I need to get to the lab.” Evie told him.

“What’s wrong?” Sweets asked her.

“I need to save Angela’s computer.” Evie explained.

Quickly Sweets turned the car around heading back towards the lab.

* * *

When Evie arrived at the lab she saw Wendell laying the final bone onto the table for Angela to scan.

“Stop.” Evie called when she saw Wendell and Angela. “Don’t scan the bones.”

“Why not?” Angela asked.

“Once we scan the bones, the computer can predict scenarios consistent with the damage.” Wendell explained to Evie. “Right?”

“Yeah, it will be more reliable than them shoving explosives into a scuba suit.” Angela told Evie.

“Do you want to fry your servers?” Evie asked Angela.

Angela looked in shock at Evie’s question. It was obvious that Evie was just trying to help them.

“Wendell, check the bones.” Evie told him. “You aren’t looking for a microchip, you’re looking for pitting that may appear to be from whatever explosion occurred. But I can promise you that if you look more closely you’ll see that it is, in fact some sort of techy computer thing. Once you find that you can scan all the other bones.”

They were all surprised at Evie’s tone. They hadn’t expected her to be this bossy. No one was saying anything. They were all just looking at her.

“I just don’t want your computers to get fried.” Evie said softly. “Can’t you trust me?”

They nodded at her and Wendell went off to go inspect the bones.

* * *

Evie had stayed the night on one of the couches in the lab and the next morning when Brennan arrived Evie explained what she remembered.

Brennan began inspecting the bones.

“You’re sure about this Ms Carter?” Brennan asked Evie as she stood watching Brennan inspect the bones.

“As sure as I was about Vincent.” Evie said certainly.

“Wendell swears there's no microchips, nothing.” Angela told Brennan as she picked up a rib.

“There's a roughness.” Brennan said running her gloved finger over the edge of the bone.

“Is it pitting from the fatal explosion?” Angela asked.

“I don't think so.” Brennan said. “Hand me the bottle of edicol dye and a brush.”

Evie wheeled the cart she was standing next to over to Brennan who brushed some blue die onto the end of the bone.

“Oh my god.” Angela said when they could see what was on the bone.

“What?” Brennan asked.

“It's some kind of fractal pattern.” Angela explained. “Whoever did this wrote malware on bone that, that could take down a million bucks' worth of computers.”

“Who would know how to do that?” Brennan asked.

“A computer genius who wants us to know that he doesn't need a computer.” Angela said.

“Pelant.” Brennan said. “But he has an ankle monitor.”

“I'm telling you, this guy is a genius.” Angela said. “Thank you, Evie.”

Evie shrugged. “I just didn’t want your computers getting fried. You need to catch this son of a bitch.”

Angela smiled at the young woman.

* * *

Evie was waiting with Angela and Cam for Ezra Krane’s body to arrive at the lab. Although Evie knew it wasn’t going to arrive she didn’t want to say anything. She felt bad enough as is.

“This is ridiculous.” Cam said as she in the doorway to the lab. “The body left the scene over two hours ago. I watched it get loaded onto the coroner's van myself. Should I call Caroline again?”

“You've already called her twice.” Angela told her.

“I got some very strange results back on the skull wound swab.” Hodgins said walking over from his office. “There's traces of thorium dioxide. It's used in heat-resistant ceramics, like gas lamps and old vacuum tubes.”

“The same kind of vacuum tubes they use in old computers?” Angela asked.

“Actually, yeah, now that you mention it.” Hodgins said.

“Pelant had an old computer.” Evie said.

“But he's also got that ankle monitor.” Cam said.

“The killer made a cipher out of spine, and he wrote malware on bone, and-and he killed two people with blanks and a curtain rod.” Angela said. “I think he can get around an ankle monitor. Pelant did this, Cam. He did it.”

“Call Dr. Brennan.” Cam told Hodgins before heading over to the door only to be met with Caroline.

“Your body won't be arriving any time soon.” Caroline said as she entered.

“Why?” Cam asked.

“The coroner's van left the scene with a Metro PD escort, but they got a radio call ordering them to reroute to the medical examiner's office, where there was paperwork ordering the body transferred to DC Memorial.” Caroline explained. “DC Memorial also had paperwork. Only theirs said that the autopsy was complete, and that infectious tissue was found.”

“Oh my god.” Cam said. “The protocol.”

“What?” Hodgins asked. “What protocol?”

“Once autopsies are complete, bodies with infectious tissue are cremated as medical waste.” Cam explained.

“A set of orders were passed down through channels that even the Almighty Himself would need an atlas and a double shot of bourbon to navigate.” Caroline said.

“He thinks he's smarter than us.” Hodgins said.

“He may be right.” Cam said.

Evie couldn’t take it anymore. She quickly headed out the door getting on the first bus straight to the J. Edgar Hoover Building.

* * *

Evie had gone straight to the viewing room knowing that Booth and Sweets would soon be there with Pelant. She needed to watch. She had to see him talk to them when she wasn’t there. She had to make sure he didn’t say anything about her.

“Lot of trouble carting that thing in here.” Pelant said upon laying eyes on his old computer when he entered the interrogation room. “Why'd you do that, Agent Booth?”

Booth had opened the door and walked in first followed by Pelant who was followed by Sweets.

“My guys took a look.” Booth said. “Turns out there's a vacuum tube missing.”

“Yeah?” Pelant asked as he sat down. “That's a drag. It's going to be tough to replace. Especially since I can't get online.”

“That seems like a pretty minor obstacle for a man who can write a computer virus on bone.” Sweets said.

Pelant shook his head at Sweets’ comment. “No, not virus. The word you're looking for is ‘worm.’ It's a common mistake.”

“So, you don't deny it?” Booth asked.

“Why deny the impossible?” Pelant asked. “This sends a signal every 38 seconds to the monitoring company, and the records will show that I never left my house.”

“I talked to them.” Sweets said. “He's right.”

“You can charge me, you can charge me, but-but what jury is going to believe that I killed a girl, cut her up, and then dumped her in the museum, all in 38 seconds?” Pelant asked.

“You did it, but you couldn't have done it.” Sweets said. “It's quantum indeterminacy.”

“I knew you'd say that.” Pelant said. “I have a lot of time on my hands, so I've read all the court transcripts where you guys gave testimony.”

“You are not gonna get away with this, pal.” Booth said.

“Actually, it kind of looks like he is.” Sweets told Booth.

“It's the giant flaw in our system.” Pelant explained. “Trying to make the system secure, we make it more complex. But the more complex we make it, the more insecure we actually are.”

“Wow, it turns out I'm not a complex guy.” Booth said to Pelant. “I'm a simple guy, and simple guys always take down guys like you. Tell his guard he's ready to go.”

“Yep.” Sweets said.

“Thanks.” Booth said.

“Give Jack Hodgins my regards.” Pelant said. “I knew he'd enjoy the code in the spine. And tell that sweet sister of yours to try a different path. That is if she isn’t listening.”

He turned his head to look at the wall he knew was glass. Without knowing it he was looking directly at me. Although I believed that somehow he did he know. I locked eyes with him a shiver going down my spine.

Sweets glared at him as he left. I knew it was taking all of him not to attack the guy.

* * *

Evie knew she had to go see Pelant. She hadn’t given herself a choice after all that had happened over the last few days. When she arrived at his house she knocked but fully expected him to leave her there. When he opened the door to her she was surprised.

“Come in.” He told her. “We both know there are some things to discuss.”

“I never meant to lie.” She told him as she walked through the door.

“You never lied.” He said. “You never helped them either.”

“I’m not on anyone’s side.” She told him. “I’m doing this for self-preservation. Understand.”

Pelant nodded at her words. Evie wasn’t sure what convinced her to do it. All she knew was that this seemed right. She knew it was the only way she could convince him she was being completely truthful.

She kissed him again, as she had done every other visit she had made.

“I’m with you.” She told him. “But I can’t go against my brother.”

“He’s not really your brother.” He said to her.

“Our relationship may have been created under false pretences but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s supported me as a brother should.” Evie explained. “It doesn’t change the fact that his actions towards me are those of an older brother towards his little sister.”

Evie smiled at Pelant while he nodded. Her plan was working. He trusted her.

“Can I say?” She asked him knowing he was going to be working on something.

He nodded and she followed him into a room hidden out the back where he was working on something.

In the room was an entire wall that appeared like a murder mystery mind map from tv and movies that she’d seen before. There was all sorts of newspaper clippings referencing the team with their names circled and arrows pointing between them in a blood red marker.

On the wall he saw images of both Inger Johannsen and Ezra Krane. Both of them had an X drawn across their image in the same red marker.

Evie watched Pelant as he disassembled his homemade bang stick, the weapon he’d used to kill both Inger Johannsen and Ezra Krane. She had to admit, no matter how much she’d hated the man in her previous life, he was rather resourceful.

Evie found that watching him as he worked was much different to all the other interactions she’d had with him. Here there was no talk at all as he focused on making sure nothing was traceable. Evie found it so fascinating she couldn’t speak. She also didn’t want to.

Pelant smashed a lightbulb inside a cloth with a hammer. He pulled out the electrical part of it inspecting it. Evie walked over to look at what he was doing. Although she knew what he would use it for wouldn’t be good Evie found it interesting how he could turn all the random items in his house into weapons.

As she looked around the room they were in more she noticed all sorts of pieces of old technology. It was amazing how much he had there. Seeing his collection Evie offered to help collect more things to add. An offer he accepted. She knew providing him with more things to pull apart and use as weapons wasn’t helpful but she needed his trust. As they walked through the room Pelant reached up and grabbed what looked to Evie like a motherboard.

After a while Evie realised how late it was getting and knew that Sweets would be expecting her home soon. She bade Pelant goodnight and headed back to her apartment her mind racing.


	22. The Family in the Feud

Evie understood that Brennan was stressed about who to leave her baby with. After all, she knew she would be too if she was a mother. But that didn’t excuse how completely irrationally she was acting in her refusal to choose a babysitter.

Evie had offered to babysit if Booth and Brennan needed it but at this point she hadn’t heard anything on the offer. She knew she would be fairly low down on the list of options, although she did hope she was above Max.

That was how she and Sweets had ended up at the diner with Booth and Brennan while they discussed nanny options for Christine.

“I just don't understand why we just didn't hire that fourth sitter there we interviewed.” Booth said to Brennan. “She was like Mary Poppins, Bones.”

“She didn't know the difference between Montessori and Waldorf educational theory.” Brennan explained.

“Looking for new day care?” Sweets asked them.

“We believe the one-on-one attention Christine will receive from a nanny is preferable to the dynamics of a group environment.” Brennan explained.

“Christine was expelled by the Jeffersonian day care.” Booth told them.

“Suspended.” Brennan corrected. “I'm appealing the decision.”

“How does a baby get suspended from day care?” Sweets asked.

“I don't know, might have something to do with her mom questioning everything that the staff and the directors do.” Booth said. “Because you care so much about our daughter.”

“Oh.” Both Evie and Sweets responded.

“Why did you say ‘oh’ like that?” Brennan asked them.

“I didn't, I just said it like, ‘Oh.’” Sweets said as Evie just shrugged. She wasn’t going to deny anything.

“They felt that Bones was turning the other parents against the staff.” Booth explained.

“No, we all agreed the multicultural, multilingual song time is not too much to ask.” Brennan tried to counter.

“Oh.” Sweets said again.

“You did it again.” Brennan said.

“Don't think I did.” Sweets said.

“Didn't he?” Brennan asked Booth.

“Bones, now, we've gone through two nanny services, four childcare providers, three PhD candidates from American University, because you care so much about our daughter.” Booth tried to tell her.

“Who's watching Christine now?” Evie asked.

“A medical student, but today's her last day.” Brennan told her. “I don't know why she's leaving.”

“Really?” Sweets said with a laugh earning himself a glare from Brennan.

“Brennan, my offer does still stand if you ever need someone to babysit while you’re searching for a new nanny.” Evie told Brennan.

As Evie spoke Booth’s phone began to ring. But before he could pick it up he said to Brennan, “Okay, Bones, you know what, if you don't make a decision by the end of the day, I'm gonna hire someone.” The he answered the call. “Booth.”

“Is it possible that your inability to find adequate childcare is because you're feeling anxious about separating from Christine?” Sweets asked.

“That's absurd.” Brennan said.

“Great.” Booth said into the phone. “Okay, on our way. Okay, got to go. We have a case in West Virginia.”

“You can't make a decision like this on your own, Booth.” Brennan said to him as they got up from the table.

“What, you don't trust me now?” Booth asked as they made their way out leaving Evie and Sweets at the table. “I'm not a good enough dad?”

Neither of them heard any more of the conversation as they both went back to finishing their breakfast.

* * *

Evie was surprised when Booth had called her. He’d asked her to help Max with watching Christine. She knew that it was so Max could spend time with his granddaughter and Brennan wouldn’t get too upset with leaving Christine with Max.

“She is adorable.” Max said as he held Christine. “I have missed this so much.”

“She likes you.” Booth told him.

“What's not to like?” Max said “She doesn't know I have a record. You think Tempe's gonna be okay with this?”

“She'll be fine with it; you're the grandfather, right?” Booth told her.

“Yeah.” Max said.

“Family, Max.” Booth told him. “That’s also why Evie’s here.”

“Okay, I got the diapers, the wipes, and, um, the batteries for the moni...” Brennan started as she walked in the door cutting herself off when she saw Max. “Dad.”

“Hey, baby.” Max said. “Uh, boy, she's getting big.”

“Uh, Max here is gonna help out with Christine till, you know, we can find someone or she's allowed back into day care.” Booth told Brennan.

“You should have told me, Booth.” Brennan said to him.

“Well, I'm telling you now, right?” Booth said. “We don't have anyone, and look at that. She loves him.”

“Uh-oh, uh-oh.” Max said as Christine began crying. “I think that we have just made a deposit here in the diaper bank.”

“Oh, I can change her.” Brennan told Max walking over to take Christine back.

“No, allow me, please.” Max told her.

“Sure.” Brennan agreed wanting to talk to Booth.

“Be back in a jiffy.” Max said as he took the diapers and wipes off Brennan and headed upstairs. “I got it.”

“What, you said you trusted me.” Booth said.

“That's the man who abandoned me as a child, Booth.” Brennan said.

“You know, he risked his life, you know, to come back into yours.” Booth explained.

“But he thought you would feel that way so he told me to come too.” Evie told Brennan. “That way if he does disappear, which I doubt he will, I’ll be here to stay with Christine and call you right away.”

“Look, he loves her.” Booth continued to tell Brennan. “You can't get that, no matter how much you pay, Bones. Right?”

Then Booth’s phone started ringing.

“Booth.” He said after picking it up. “Hold on, hold on.” He began writing down something that was being said to him through the phone. “Great. Okay, just text me the rest of the information.”

“What was that?” Brennan asked.

“Got the I.D. from one of the local hospitals.” Booth explained. “The sixth toe was a giveaway. Tug Babcock, 65.”

“No, that's not possible.” Brennan said. “The bones indicated that he was at least 80.”

“Brennan look at it this way.” Evie reasoned with the woman. “You were 15 years off, and Cam was 25 years off. I’d say that was a win.”

As Evie finished speaking they heard Max and Christine come back into the room.

“There she is.” Max said as he held out Christine to Brennan. “There she is. She's just like you, you were exactly like this. Happy all the time.”

“It's perfect.” Booth said.

“Oh, man.” Max said.

Evie smiled at the moment between Brennan and Max. She could only hope that it would end up being okay with her and Max watching Christine.

* * *

Max was finishing up his cooking while Evie sat with Christine.

“Hello?” Brennan called as she walked into the house. “Hi, Dad.”

“Hi, sweetheart.” Max said as he walked over.

“Hey, Brennan.” Evie said getting up from the couch and bringing Christine over.

“Oh, you cooked?” Brennan said when she noticed the food on the table.

“Yeah, I made lasanga.” Max told her.

“When did you have the time to do that?” Brennan asked worried that Max had neglected Christine.

“When she was taking her nap.” Max explained.

“You got her to take a nap?” Brennan asked him as Evie handed Christine to her.

“Yeah, I sang to her, and that would put anyone to sleep.” Max told her. “And I gave her a bath and washed her hair.”

“Wow, you really are good at this.” Brennan said. 

“Yeah, I am.” Max said “You're my proof. How was, how was work today?”

“Oh, seems to be a murder between feuding families.” Brennan explained as she began to walk towards the lounge room.

“Oh, gee, I guess there will be lots of suspects.” Max said following after her.

“Yes, and the bones aren't telling us enough yet.” Brennan told him as she sat down on the couch.

“I hope you know that I'm just trying to help you do your job.” Max told her as he sat down beside her. “You're not worried, are you? I mean, I'm walking the straight and narrow, you know that, right?”

Evie sat down on one of the chairs and watched the father and daughter interact.

“Sure.” Brennan responded. “Christine seems very happy.”

“That's because she's got a great mom.” Max told her.

Evie smiled. She hoped that Brennan would accept Max as a babysitter for Christine because as much as she enjoyed being there with them that say she didn’t want to be stuck babysitting the babysitter.

* * *

Evie was furious. She thought here being with Max might make Brennan trust him more. She was there to make sure he didn’t run off. She had promised she’d call if anything happened. Had she called? No. So she couldn’t see why Booth and Brennan had felt the need to send the police after them.

All her and Max had been doing was playing in the park with Christine. They’d done nothing wrong. Perhaps Max had missed all of Brennan’s calls but she hadn’t even tried calling Evie. That was the whole reason Evie was there, in case something didn’t go exactly the way Brennan wanted it.

Now they were standing at the door of Booth and Brennan’s house with a police officer. Evie had told Max that he should hold onto Christine as Brennan was likely to send him away. Although he was unimpressed with Evie’s statement he knew enough about his daughter to know that was true.

“Hello, Dr. Brennan, Seeley wanted us to bring him here personally.” The officer said to Brennan after she’d opened the door.

“Thank you.” Brennan responded.

“I got it, pal.” Max said to the officer before stepping into the house followed by Evie. “I'm, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. My cell phone must've fallen out of my jacket when we were playing in the park.”

“Give me Christine.” Brennan said to him taking the baby from his arms.

“Oh, please, I said I was sorry.” Max pleaded with her.

Evie had ducked out of the way hoping to stay out of the father daughter argument.

“You disappeared.” Brennan said to him. “Just like before. I had no way to get in touch.”

“But she's fine.” Max told her. “She's more than fine.”

“I can't go through this again.” Brennan said. “I can't have another day like this.”

“You won’t.” Max told her.

“I have to call Booth to let him know that Christine is back.” Brennan said turning her back on her father. “You should leave.”

“Oh, listen, please, honey.” Max said.

“Please leave, Dad.” Brennan said as she made her way into the kitchen.

Max let out a sigh before heading to the door. Evie quickly walked over to him before he could leave.

“I’ll speak to her.” Evie said to him. “Try and get her to see reason.”

“Thank you Evangeline.” Max said before leaving.

Evie shut the door after Max before heading over to where Brennan was. When she got there she found Brennan on the phone to Booth telling him that Christine was back.

“You didn’t need to be so rude to Max.” Evie said to her. “He was just trying to spend some time with his granddaughter. He wanted to go out with her.”

“He disappeared.” Brennan said to Evie. “I couldn’t reach him.”

“You didn’t even try calling me.” Evie yelled at her. “If you’d called I would have told you everything was fine. I would have put Max on.”

Evie took a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer tone.

“Look, I understand why you’re acting like this.” She said. “I know what happened to you. I understand how hard it is to trust him. You just have to give him a chance to prove he can be trusted.”

Brennan didn’t say anything. She just stared in shock at Evie.

“I’ll be going then.” Evie said turning around and heading out the door.

* * *

Evie had met up with Sweets after she’d stormed out of Booth and Brennan’s house. She wanted to avoid Brennan if she could although she knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

“Look, Claire Babcock just doesn't seem like the type to plug an old man.” Booth said as he, Sweets and Evie walked out of the diner. “She'd get her revenge in court.”

“Yeah, that's why she's a good suspect.” Sweets said.

“Alright, look, Tub's a Babcock.” Booth started explaining. “Claire's a Babcock, right? Babcocks, uh, they kill Mobleys, not other Babcocks.”

“But she has the best motive.” Evie said knowing this case without having listened to the entire thing.

“This feud's costing everyone a lot of money because of those lawsuits, right?” Sweets explained.

“Yeah?” Booth said not quite sure what Sweets and Evie were getting at.

“Well, a ton of that of that money goes to her.” Sweets continued. “So, if the Tug's cancer made him decide to end the feud, then he would have told his lawyer to stop the lawsuit.”

“And poof.” Evie said. “There goes all the money she was going to use to get out of here.”

“You know what?” Booth said. “Good job, Sweets, Evie.”

“Thank you.” They both said.

“Yeah.” Booth responded before walking faster in order to walk off on the two.

“I like it when you appreciate my work.” Sweets said.

“Not a problem, see ya later.” Booth said as he continued to walk faster.

“‘Cause a lot of people don't understand the training and the skill that goes in to what I do, based on…” Sweets began explaining as Booth got to his car and opened the door.

“Bridge too far.” Booth said putting his sunglasses on.

“You think?” Sweets asked.

“Yeah, see ya.” Booth said before getting into his car.

Sweets joined Evie back off the road and they watched as Booth drove off.

* * *

Evie had gone to Booth and Brennan’s house to apologise to Brennan for her earlier actions. When she arrived she saw Max also heading to the door. It was clear they both felt bad for all that had happened and they wanted to make it right with Brennan.

Max smiled at her as they both stood at the door. He rang the bell and they waited patiently until Brennan opened the door.

“Hi.” Max said after the two of them had stood looking at each other for a while.

“Hi, Dad.” Brennan said harshly.

Evie had decided to stay in the shadows and hope Brennan didn’t see her straight away. She wanted to give Max a chance to talk to her.

“Uh, I, um, I found this in my jacket, and I, I know that Christine doesn't like to go to, to bed without it.” Max said pulling a small pink rabbit toy out of his pocket and handing it to Brennan.

“Thanks.” Brennan said.

Evie took this moment to step out from where she was standing.

“Dr Brennan, I’m sorry for what I said.” Evie said to her. “I was out of line. I just don’t want you and Max to lose each other.”

“Thank you Evangeline.” Brennan said to her. “I can see now that I was acting irrationally by ignoring your willingness to help.”

Evie nodded before smiling at Max.

“I'm really sorry, honey.” Max said apologising again for not answering her calls.

“How could you let that happen, Dad?” Brennan asked. “Vanishing like that. You know what it's like for me.”

“You have every right to feel this way.” Max told her.

“So what happened?” Brennan asked him. “You knew that I would be calling every hour, you agreed to that, so when I didn't call, why didn't you just call yourself?”

“I thought that you didn't call me because you trusted me.” Max explained. “I won't make that mistake again, I promise.”

“Don't say that.” Brennan said feeling bad for how she’d treated her father.

“I don't want to lose you again.” Max said. “I'll do whatever you want.”

“I just, I want to forget about this.” Brennan said. “I want you to be Christine's grandfather. I want us, I want us to be a family.”

“It's funny, that's what I want.” Max said.

“Hey.” Booth said to both Max and Evie. “Hey, look at this, huh?”

“Hi, Seeley.” Max said. “We’re just leaving, okay?”

“No, Dad, uh, we were just gonna have dinner.” Brennan said to Max. “We have plenty.”

“It's okay.” Max said as he went to leave.

“Max, don't be ridiculous, come on inside, huh?” Booth told him. 

“Come on.” Brennan said.

“Okay.” Max said as he stepped into the house.

“Alright, there you go.” Booth said.

Evie smiled and waved before turning to head off.

“Evie, we both know Sweets and Daisy.” Booth said. “Why don’t you stay too? I’ll take you back to the apartment afterwards.”

“Thank you.” Evie said as she too walked into the house shutting the door behind her.

“Hi, honey.” Brennan said as she took Christine off Booth. 

“I'll go set another couple plates, alright.” Booth said as he headed off into the dining room.

“Oh, boy, that's you.” Max said as he watched Christine as they followed Booth. “That's you, all over again. Same smile.”

“You want to hold Christine, and I'll help Booth?” Brennan asked Max.

“Okay.” Max said as Brennan handed Christine to him. “I gotcha. I gotcha. Look. Well, hi. Well, whatcha got in your mouth?”

Evie followed Brennan into the kitchen wanting to help them seeing as they were letting her stay.

“You are amazing.” Max was saying to Christine. “What's so funny?”

“She definitely has your eyes.” Booth whispered to Brennan.

“I thought she had your eyes.” Brennan told Booth.

“You think?” Booth asked. 

“Yeah.” Brennan said.

“Yeah, a little bit.” Booth agreed.

Evie smiled at the little family. It was lovely seeing them all together.


	23. The Past in the Present

Evie felt terrible. For months she had been visiting Pelant bringing any old technology she could find. She had also been assisting him in anything he needed her to do on the outside of his house. She hated doing everything for him but she knew it was the best thing for her to do in order to help her gain his trust again.

Now, because she had been asked, she was at Pelant’s parole hearing. It had taken a long time for her to convince both Booth and Caroline that she should go but eventually she had won. She was sitting beside Brennan, as far away from Pelant as possible. They had both known that this was what would happen and they had excepted it.

Evie watched was was going on. She knew herself that she needed to be there to help keep everything on track. She would have to make sure nothing changed from what she remembered the outcome being. Pelant had promised her that he wouldn’t say anything about the two of them as she wasn’t yet ready for the team to know about it.

“Ms. Julian, sit!” The woman of the parole court, Harriet Grover, said to Caroline. “You'll have your time.”

“I just can't believe you're even considering removing this man's ankle monitor!” Caroline said from where she stood.

Caroline had gotten up from her seat and was now standing right in front of the desk.

“That's our job.” Ms Grover said to her.

“Your job is to protect people from this psychopath.” Caroline said.

“Are you going to allow her to talk to him like that?” Pelant’s lawyer said.

“Both of you, shut up!” Ms Grover yelled at them. “And, Ms. Julian, if you don't sit right now, I will toss you out of here. You can finish, Mr. Pelant.”

Caroline walked back over to her seat in front of Booth, Brennan and Evie. Evie sighed she knew this was what would happen. She hated hearing them all yelling at one another.

“Thank you.” Pelant said. “I suppose I deserve whatever happens here today. What I thought was a prank at the time turned out to be destructive to our government and a danger to the public. I know now that computer hacking is a serious crime...”

Evie smiled at the sincerity in Pelant’s tone. Evie knew the lies that were intertwined with his words having helped rehearse what he was going to say previously. He was doing better than when they’d practiced.

“Actually sounds like he means it.” Booth whispered to Caroline.

“That's what I'm afraid of.” Caroline told them.

“It says McCann Academy is willing to hire Mr. Pelant as a tutor and teaching assistant?” Ms Grover continued.

“That's correct.” Pelant’s lawyer said while Pelant nodded along with her.

“And they know about Mr. Pelant's criminal record?” Ms Grover asked.

“They've seen everything.” Pelant explained. “They even read the transcripts of my trial. I insisted on it. I didn't want there to be any surprises. I can assure you, I'm not the same person I was then.”

“He's right.” Caroline agreed getting up from her seat once again. “He's not a hacker anymore; now he's a murderer.”

Evie just put her head in her hands at Caroline’s actions. She needed to calm down. Although she knew this was what had to happen, she felt as though Caroline was getting slightly out of hand.

“Ms. Grover, this is outrageous.” Pelant’s lawyer said standing up and turning to Caroline.

“What are you talking about, Ms. Julian?” Ms Grover asked Caroline.

“I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth.” Booth said as he too stood up and addressed Ms Grover. “Mr. Pelant is a person of interest in two active murder investigations.”

Evie sighed. This was why she hadn’t wanted to come to this hearing in the first place.

“They have no proof.” The other lawyer said.

“This isn't a court of law.” Caroline defends. “We don't need proof. That's why I like it.”

“But we have been compiling information.” Brennan said also standing up.

Evie was the only one on her side left seated. She refused to stand up and say anything. Her knowledge and opinion was invalid in this location. As she sat there she smiled to herself pulling out her phone. Now was the time to put their plan into action.

“The FBI has harassed my client all year.” Pelant’s lawyer said.

“I'm monitored 24 hours a day.” Pelant explained. “They know I never leave my house.”

“That ankle thing there says that you're home, but I don't believe it, pal.” Booth said to Pelant.

“Here's what we've compiled so far.” Brennan said bringing forward a collection of files. “There are preliminary lab reports, as well as complex computer code written on remains.”

“If you want to free him after reading this, be my guest.” Caroline said confident in the evidence.

“You can't keep him tethered to that ankle monitor just because they are on a fishing expedition.” Pelant’s lawyer said.

“Public safety is the parole board's number one consideration.” Caroline expressed.

Ms Grover started to look through the photos in the first file Brennan had given her.

“Mr. Pelant, we're going to deny your application until we analyse these files.” Ms Grover told Pelant.

“He has been a model prisoner.” His lawyer attempted to defend.

“It's okay.” Pelant told his lawyer. “I want them to feel secure.”

“Ain't that sweet?” Caroline said.

At that moment a howling started playing. Evie attempted not to laugh at it as it played.

“What's that?” Brennan asked.

“Someone changed my ringtone.” Booth said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it.

Just then a dog barking started. Evie was struggling now to hold back her laughter.

“Whoa.” Brennan said reaching down to grab her phone from her coat pocket. “Mine, too.”

Pelant turned his head to look at them. Evie was still seated and she smiled at him as he watched them. He smiled back at her before turning back around to face the front. Booth and Brennan hadn’t seen Evie’s smile so they thought Pelant was smiling because he was proud of what he’d done.

* * *

Evie was walking into the J. Edgar Hoover building with Booth and Sweets. They were discussing what had happened with the victim found the previous night. Evie was freaking out. She had been involved in everything that happened and she hoped none of them would realise.

Evie knew it was wrong but she had been the one to change the ringtones on Booth and Brennan’s phones. She had gotten Pelant to teach her how to do it before the meeting with the parole court so while they were all yelling at each other and freaking out she had pulled out her phone and changed their settings per Pelant’s request.

“The victim, Dr. Ethan Sawyer, was eaten by wolves?” Sweets asked Booth as they were walking.

“Right.” Booth agreed.

“The same Dr. Ethan Sawyer who was a delusional schizophrenic locked up in a high-security ward in a mental hospital?” Sweets attempted to confirm.

“Oh, come on, Sweets.” Booth said. “Obviously, he escaped.”

“Booth, has the victim been officially confirmed as Ethan Sawyer?” Evie asked trying to help Sweets reason with Booth.

“No, but Sawyer, he goes missing from the loony bin, right?” Booth said. “And, so, you know, hey, Bones recognizes his broken elbow.”

“How'd she do that?” Sweets asked a little confused by the whole situation.

“Well, because, you know, she's the one who set it.” Booth said as they reached the base of the stairs and began climbing. “They went to grad school together, they were friends, and, you know, he fell off a chairlift, and she's the one who set the bone. What's the matter with you?”

“You're jumping to the conclusion that Pelant is involved.” Sweets asked as they reached the first platform and stopped.

“I am not, look, he is involved.” Booth told Sweets.

“Is this a hunch?” Sweets asked.

“No, he switched our ring tones to wolves.” Booth tried to explain.

“Who’s to say that was him?” Evie asked trying to make them see that someone else had done it without giving herself away.

“Who else would do that?” Booth responded. “The victim was eaten by wolves.”

“Ring tones won't hold up in court.” Sweets said.

“Tell you what, when you're ready to help, you come and find me, alright?” Booth said getting rather irritated at the two in front of him. “Until then, take a hike.”

Booth pushed passed them and began walking up the next flight of stairs.

“I am helping, Booth.” Sweets said causing Booth to stop and turn around to face them. “This is how I help. To keep things in perspective, okay? So how can I help?”

“Profile the killer and match it to Pelant.” Booth told him.

“That’s not how it works.” Evie sighed.

“You're asking me to frame somebody, so, no, but what I can do is put together an objective profile.” Sweets explained. “If it matches Pelant, it matches.”

“It'll match; Pelant did it.” Booth said walking off on them.

“He’s crazy.” Evie said with a sigh.

“Let’s just go figure this out.” Sweets said.

With that they two walked off towards Sweets’ office to try and figure out a profile.

* * *

“Well it worked.” Evie said to Pelant as she sat across from him as he worked. “They think it was entirely you.”

She had gone over to his place that evening knowing that Sweets was likely to be working for many hours into the night. He thought she would just be home by herself eating and going to bed. He would never dream of her going out on her own. She was certain that there was a chance he wouldn’t even notice if she didn’t go home at all that night. Something she was contemplating doing.

“I knew it would.” He said to her as he turned the light to face down onto the bench in front of him. “They would never suspect you of anything.”

“No, of course not.” Evie said as he started handing him the things on her side of the table. “I’m just the innocent little girl they rescued.”

She hated how she was having to act but she knew it was all for the best. She would never agree to anything she didn’t already know would happen anyway giving her the perfect cover. She also knew she would never agree to anything that would involve her being physically involved in an actual murder.

“That’s why you’re the perfect companion.” He told her smiling smugly.

He opened the box he had in front of him. It was a box of stuff Evie had brought over for him. She knew what she was doing wasn’t right, but she felt it was the only way for her to achieve her goal.

The sweet smile she had on her face as she watched him work was completely fake. She knew she would never be able to give him a real smile but she knew her fake one was enough to fool him. For now at least.

She watched as he assembled his next gadget to help him with his plans. Watching him work was fascinating. Even though she knew nothing he did was for good she couldn’t help but admire him while he worked.

The way he pulled apart everything she brought him and repurposed it was incredible. Something she knew she would never be able to do.

As she saw the final product, a bomb, her mind began racing. She couldn’t remember what the bomb was for. She didn’t know where it would go off or who it would hurt. This was stressing her out. Not knowing was scaring her. It wasn’t something she enjoyed feeling.

* * *

Evie had gone with Sweets to the lab. She hated this whole situation but Sweets had warned her not to try and help with anything. Evie had nodded at his request as it had been her very plan the entire time.

Now she was sitting with Sweets, Cam, Angela, Wendell and Hodgins. Hodgins had discovered what had immobilised Ethan Sawyer and was explaining to everyone else.

“There was a trace in the tip of the hypodermic: D-tubocurarine.” Hodgins explained. “It's a neuromuscular blocking agent better know are curare.”

“It was used in anaesthesia in the '40s.” Cam explained. “It leaves the system quickly, which is why it didn't show up on the tox screen.”

“Okay, well, where would somebody get their hands on that now?” Angela asked.

“They would have to distil it themselves.” Hodgins explained.

“From what?” Sweets asked.

“Chondrodendron tomentosum.” Hodgins said as he opened up and image of the plant.

It was a plant Evie knew very well and she felt terrible about it. She wasn’t sure how he would have done it otherwise but Pelant had asked Evie to collect some leaves from the plant and bring them for him to use. She had known what it was as she had researched it when he had asked and she hated what it was going to be used for. The problem was she had had no choice.

“Is it easy to get a hold of?” Wendell asked Hodgins.

“Not really.” Hodgins told him. “I mean, I had two of them, but, two weeks ago, Dr. Brennan asked me if she could have one.”

“What?” Cam asked.

“She said she was studying some, some tribe in western Colombia that used it to poison the tips of their arrows.” Hodgins explained.

There was a moment of silence where Evie looked guiltily around at the people she was with. She knew exactly what he had been doing and she had helped him. She, Evangeline Carter, had helped Christopher Pelant, someone she knew to be a serial killer, frame someone for murder.

“Look, I, I know we don't want to go there, but…” Wendell said.

“Stop.” Angela said getting up from where she was sitting. “Brennan didn't do this.”

“Yeah, I've studied Dr. Brennan for years.” Sweets said. “Her cold and logical demeanour is a carefully constructed facade designed to protect a very sensitive psyche.”

“Someone threatened her kid.” Wendell said. “We can't just ignore that.”

“Why are you even bringing that up?” Angela asked.

“Dr. Brennan trained him that way.” Evie explained knowing all these people way better than they realised.

“Don't be subjective, don't make assumptions, question everything.” Wendell recited.

“We do have to be objective, Angela.” Cam told her. “And thorough, and we have to do everything by the book, because if Dr. Brennan does end up being a suspect, our work has to be above reproach.”

“It was Pelant.” Angela said.

It was this moment that Evie almost broke and told them everything. She hated lying to them. She hated not telling them what was really going on. The only thing was, she knew exactly what needed to happen, and this was it.

“That doesn't mean we stop doing our job, Angie.” Hodgins said in an attempt to calm his wife.

“Seriously?” Angela asked. “This is crazy. We all know it was Pelant!”

With that Angela slammed Hodgins’ laptop closed and stormed off. They all stared after her. Hodgins put his head in his hands. Evie quickly got up and walked off in the other direction hoping to find somewhere she could sit alone and have a good cry.

* * *

Evie was with Pelant again. She’d gone over and together they had sent the call of Brennan struggling to Booth. She felt so terrible.

Pelant had just put record on. He had his feet up on the edge of the desk and had just opened a book to start reading when Booth burst through the door causing Pelant to nearly fall off his chair.

“Hey, you can't come in here.” Pelant said to him.

“Where the hell is she?” Booth yelled at him punching him in th process.

“Aah! Ow! Who?” Pelant cried in pain before asking.

“Who?” Booth asked pulling him up off the ground yelling. “Brennan. Brennan. Where is she? She called me. Where is she?”

“I don't know.” Pelant yelled back.

Booth threw him across the coffee table over to where Evie was sitting on the couch waiting. She hadn’t reacted to Booth’s entrance and she knew he hadn’t seen her. This was one scene she couldn’t forget.

“Booth stop.” Evie yelled at him standing up and running over to Pelant to help him. “You’re only going to make things worse.”

“Bones, where are you?” Booth yelled as he crashed through Pelant’s house in search of Brennan.

“I don’t see why we had to do this.” Evie whispered to Pelant. “What if he does something to hurt us?”

“He’s not going to hurt you. Lance Sweets would kill him if he did.” Pelant whispered back before raising his voice and saying. “I don't know what you're talking about. I swear, I don't know.”

He reached up and grabbed a screwdriver off the small table beside them.

“Bones, where are you?” Booth continued to call as he continued rampaging through the house.

“Don’t you dare do that.” Evie whispered grabbing Pelant’s hand in hers.

“Don’t you want me free?” Pelant asked her before calling out to Booth. “I swear, there's no one here.”

“Not like this.” Evie told him but he didn’t listen.

The next sound she heard was the small metallic click of his ankle monitor being broken off. This earnt him a glare from Evie but they both just shook it off standing up to face Booth for when he eventually came back into the room.

“Where is she?” Booth said as he came back out to the front room.

“She's not here.” Pelant told him.

“Where is she?” Booth said as he grabbed the collar of Pelant’s hoodie and pushed him backwards into the wall.

“I'm alone!” Pelant protested.

“Are you always alone?” Booth asked.

“Always alone.” Pelant said sending Evie a glance. “Ow! I'm always alone!”

Seeing the blood in Pelant’s mouth made Evie feel bad for him. She knew he deserved everything that Booth was doing to him but she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He’d been so kind to her she couldn’t imagine him doing everything she knew he had done.

“You're always alone?” Booth said to him as he held him up against the wall. “Listen really clear. You understand me? I swear to God, if you touched her, I will kill you.”

“I broke the monitor.” Pelant told Booth. “The police are going to come. Any minute.”

With that Booth shoved him through the window that was beside them. This earnt a scream from Evie.

“Booth stop it.” Evie screamed. “Leave him alone, he didn’t do anything.”

Booth turned and shot Evie a glare after he pulled Pelant back so they were facing the other direction. He had no idea why she was there or even how she got there.

“She called, alright?” Booth told Pelant. “She called. She said she was here.”

“Are you sure about that?” Pelant asked him.

“Maybe you should call her.” Evie suggested. “Just to check.”

After hearing Evie’s words Booth slammed Pelant down on the coffee table which fell apart with the force put on it. Evie ran over to make sure Pelant was okay. She hated everything she was doing but she couldn’t stop. She hated everything that was happening in front of her but she was a part of it all.

“Bones, Bones.” Booth said into the phone after Brennan picked up. “Are you there? Where are you? Are you at home? Did you call me? I'll see you at home.”

Booth hung up the phone before turning to Pelant and Evie.

“Yeah, you son of a bitch.” Booth said to Pelant stomping on him. “Evangeline we’re going.”

He had grabbed a hold of her arm and was dragging her with him to his car.

“Stop.” Evie yelled at him wrenching her arm out of his grasp. “I’m going back to make sure he’s alright. It will be worse for you if he’s in a bad way when the police get here. Please just let me do this.”

Booth turned away from her and walked off. Evie let out a sigh before running back into the house. She hated that she actually wanted to check on Pelant. She hated that she actually cared about him. But it was something she could no longer help.

* * *

After a brief stint at the parole court with Pelant’s lawyer Evie had ended up with Caroline back in Booth’s office. She felt awful about what had happened and what they had to tell Booth. She had tried to change it but it nothing had worked.

“What in God's name did you hope to accomplish?” Caroline lectured Booth.

“I told you, I got a call from Bones, saying that Pelant had her.” Booth explained.

“There's no record of you receiving such a call.” Caroline told him.

‘ _Or of me making the call._ ’ Evie thought to herself.

“Of course there's not.” Booth agreed. “Alright? He got me.”

“So you're saying Pelant made this happen.” Caroline said.

“Yes, Pelant made it all happen.” Booth said. “He's must've gotten Bones' voice from a bunch of cell phone calls, and just mashed them together.”

“It gets worse.” Evie said.

“Okay. What's worse than nothing?” Booth asked not sure what else was going to happen.

“Pelant's lawyer found out what you did, and went straight to the parole board, claiming harassment.” Caroline explained before going to the door and motioning for the agent at the desk just outside to come in. “Flynn.”

“They let him go?” Booth asked.

“Yes. And they got you removed from the case.” Caroline explained. “And got Dr. Brennan removed from the case.”

“Right. So Pelant got exactly what he wanted.” Booth said. “There is no one left to take him down. No offense, Flynn.”

“I don't want to take over your case, Seeley.” Flynn said. “It wasn't my idea. You want to work a desk with pay, or go home on full suspension?”

“I'll go home.” Booth said.

“What?” Caroline asked confused by Booth’s answer.

“Pelant is out in the world, okay?” Booth said. “What if he shows up at my house?”

“Then you shoot him through the eyeball.” Caroline told him. 

“Yeah, that reminds me, I gotta take your gun and badge.” Flynn said to Booth who quickly pulled his badge and gun of of their spots and handed them to Flynn.

“Rules is rules, cher.” Caroline said to him. “There's nothing I can do.”

“You run this down the way you see fit, Flynn.” Booth said to him before going to leave. When he reached the door frame he stopped, turned around and faced Flynn again. “Oh, one last thing, a little advice. With a guy like Pelant, nothing is the way it seems.”

“Great.” Flynn responded. “I'll remember that.”

* * *

Evie was still with Caroline and Flynn when Sweets arrived to show Flynn his profile. Flynn knew the situation with Evie and wasn’t fazed by her presence in this meeting. He knew that she was studying psychology was on her way to do the same thing Sweets was.

“Your profile says the killer is hyper-rational, deliberate and exacting.” Flynn recited to Sweets as they sat across the table from one another.

“That's correct.” Sweets said. “When I read Pelant's transcript…”

“Would you describe Dr. Brennan as hyper-rational, deliberate and exacting?” Flynn asked cutting off Sweets.

“My profile fits Pelant.” Sweets attempted to reason.

“Yeah, I understand that's what you'd like, but please answer the question.” Flynn said.

“You have to answer, cher.” Caroline told him.

“That description could be applied to Dr. Brennan.” Sweets agreed.

“Thank you.” Flynn said.

“In certain situations.” Sweets continued.

“You also posit that the killer had a compromised childhood because of abandonment.” Flynn continued.

“Yes, Pelant's parents divorced when he was young.” Sweets explained. “He was close with his father, which he rarely saw after…”

“Wasn't Dr. Brennan actually abandoned by her father?” Flynn asked.

“It's not that simple.” Sweets reasoned. “He returned.”

“18 years later.” Flynn finished. “The other psychologist who reviewed your report said that would actually be worse.”

“Look, I know Dr. Brennan.” Sweets said. “She's a good person. She's compassionate and empathetic, and a wonderful mother.”

“And how far would that wonderful, hyper-rational mother go to protect her child, Dr. Sweets?” Flynn asked him.

“No, I know her.” Sweets said. “She didn't kill him.”

“The Bureau will be using an outside consultant for all future profiling on this case.” Flynn told her. “With the assistance of Ms Carter. I'm sure you understand.”

“So I'm off the case.” Sweets said.

‘I’m sorry.’ Evie mouthed to Sweets knowing he would feel betrayed by her involvement when he couldn’t be there.

Sweets and Caroline locked eyes. She sent Flynn a dirty look before Sweets looked down at the table.

* * *

Evie had taken the bus to Booth and Brennan’s house. Pelant had asked her to meet him there. She didn’t want to be involved in this anymore but there was no backing out now.

When she saw him she was surprised. He still looked pretty beat up from when Booth had attacked him. He looked around the house before they began making their way around.

She helped him navigate through the house showing him what every room was used for. He began replacing items in the house with ones he’d brought. Ones he could use to spy on Booth and Brennan later on.

He placed a camera in Christine’s room as Evie took a photo of Christine’s crib. Evie took more than one photo keeping one for herself and handing the other over to him.

As they made their way out of the house Pelant his arm around her and together they went back off to his place. She hoped that this would possibly make her feel better after everything she’d done.


	24. The Future in the Past (Part 1)

It had been three months since Evie had helped destroy the lives of her friends. She had used the break, however, to finally get a drivers license. It meant she no longer had to catch the bus everywhere. But that was the only good thing.

The entire team, the only people she was friends with, had started to become distant with her. They were annoyed that she had been allowed to stay on the Pelant case when everyone else had been taken off it. Booth never spoke to her anymore which made her feel rather sick. She knew that he knew that she had known that this would happen. And he hated that she didn’t even try to stop it.

Now Evie was watching Pelant teach his class. The one job he’d been able to do since getting off parole. She had two reasons for being there. The first was because Pelant had told her she was welcome to listen to any of his sessions if she wished. The second was to gather information on him to help Brennan.

Evie was watching Pelant when she saw Booth enter. She rolled her eyes at him knowing he was here to spy even though Pelant was going to report him.

“Carter?” Booth asked when he noticed Evie sitting there. “What are you doing here?”

“Watching Pelant.” Evie stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Now I know the economy hasn't been a friend to any of you, and you all want to find employment.” Pelant said to his class.

“I’ve been monitoring him.” Evie said to Booth. “Collecting information in case he does anything that could help.”

“I don’t need your help.” Booth said to her. “If you wanted to help you would have stopped Bones from leaving.”

“Mastering the spreadsheet will give you a skill you can apply to many jobs.” They heard Pelant continue.

“You know I couldn’t do that.” Evie told him. “If I mess too much with the timeline of how events are meant to play out something drastic might change and I wouldn’t know how to prevent certain events from happening.”

“Now place your cursor on the top…” Pelant said noticing Booth talking to Evie. “Top of the far left column.”

Booth sent Pelant a fake smile while Evie smiled and gave him a small wave. He glared at Booth before smiling at Evie.

“I'd like to volunteer.” Booth told a woman who walked passed them at that moment.

The woman completely ignored both Evie and Booth and continued on her path.

“Mine isn't moving.” One of the students said to Pelant. “It's not working.”

“Uh, um, you just have to left-click the mouse when you get there.” Pelant explained having leaned down to look at the computer.

The woman who had previously walked passed handed Booth an application form from the other side of the bench that Booth was leaning on. He looked over at Evie who smiled at him.

“They think I’m his girlfriend here to watch him teach.” Evie explained. “They don’t ask me any questions and I don’t tell them anything. It’s easiest that way.”

Evie’s explanation earned her a glare from Booth.

“Cool, boss.” The man who had been struggling said.

“Good job.” Pelant said as he stood up and pulled out his phone.

Evie knew exactly what he was doing. She moved from her spot over to him.

“Is that really necessary, Christopher?” She said to him.

“You know it is.” He told her before putting the phone up to his ear. “Special Agent Hayes Flynn, please.”

Evie rolled her eyes before sending Booth a glare. She wasn’t impressed that he had shown up there. She didn’t need anyone’s help.

* * *

“Do you have to be in such a hurry?” Evie asked Pelant as he worked to get a computer system online.

“There’s no time to lose.” Pelant explained. “We have to alter my high school photos.”

Evie rolled her eyes.

“Why do you have to be like this?” Evie asked him. “Once this is all over can you just stop, please? We could have a calm, normal life. Don’t you want that?”

Evie was attempting to be sweet and affectionate. She was attempting to trigger something in Pelant’s hormonal side. She hoped that maybe she could stop him and calm him.

Without responding he sat down in front of his computer and began typing. Evie was now leaning over his shoulder her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

She watched as he hacked through the FBI firewall and look into the email that Clark had sent Booth. It was all the information about the body that Brennan had lead them to.

Although she could not see his face Evie knew he had a look of recollection on his face. He knew the person that was in that grave. He knew that woman.

“Okay, okay.” He said sighing. He was obviously worried about what was could happen.

He downloaded the information that had been sent between the Jeffersonian and the FBI. He leaned back in his seat as he looked at the information in front of him. He reached up to put hand over Evie’s without looking at her. His gaze was focused on the computer in front of him.

* * *

Evie was with Caroline and Angela at the diner. After she had been the only one Flynn had allowed to remain on the case, despite her lack completed training, she had taken to spending her time with Caroline, even though the lawyer was also no longer on the case.

“Okay, so Hodgins told me to look at everything fresh.” Angela told both Caroline and Evie. “Forget about the triangle.”

“And do we hate him or love him for this?” Caroline asked.

“We love him.” Angela said. “So, you got suspended because Pelant made it look like Brennan was paying you off so you wouldn't arrest her, right?”

“You're telling me this again so you could rub it in?” Caroline asked her rather irritated with Angela bringing that up.

“No, no, I'm tell you this because I figured out how Pelant did it.” Angela told her with a small laugh. “I have proof that your electronic signature and Brennan's were forged.”

“You can prove Pelant did that?” Caroline asked.

“No, I can prove that it was done, but I, I can't tie it back to Pelant.” Angela explained. “He used a parameterized complexity, which is this…”

Caroline gave Angela a look. She had no clue what was being explained.

“He covered his tracks.” Evie simplified knowing exactly what Pelant had done.

“But you can clear me.” Caroline said looking at Angela.

“Totally.” Angela said causing Caroline to give a small smile and laugh. “I'm gonna send this to the computer forensics team at the FBI.”

“Then I can get back on this case and put that rank little weasel in jail for the rest of his scrawny-ass life.” Caroline said anger riddled through her voice.

Caroline’s words gave Evie a strange feeling. She didn’t feel that she wanted Pelant to go away even though she knew it was right.

“Do I sound bitter?” Caroline asked the other women at the table.

“Oh, not nearly enough.” Angela said taking a sip of her drink.

“Well, I'm just warming up.” Caroline said as she too took a sip of her drink.

Evie watched them. She felt strange. She wasn’t happy that Caroline wanted Pelant away but she wasn’t happy that he was free either.

* * *

Evie was glad to see Sweets working the case. It had been three long months consulting with someone who wasn’t as good as him and didn’t understand that she knew what she was talking about.

“How'd you get them to give me the victim's case file?” Sweets asked Caroline.

“I'm back on the case, cher.” Caroline said. “And that means you are, too. So speak to me. What did you find out about the guidance counsellor?”

“Okay.” Sweets said as he leaned down to project his findings onto the screen. “In the year leading up to her writing his letter of recommendation to Stanford, Pelant was suspended for hacking into the school's computer system to change a grade.”

“His college recommendation makes him out to be a saint.” Caroline stated.

“Pelant always likes looking like a saint.” Evie spat.

“But, when you analyse the idiolect used in this letter…” Sweets explained.

“Everyone I talk to today is trying to give me a headache.” Caroline told him.

“The language patterns.” Evie simplified for Caroline. “The linguistic variations of the author. They're like stylistic and psychological fingerprints.”

“Thank you.” Caroline said to the girl.

“Okay.” Sweets explained comparing Pelant’s work to the letter of recommendation he received from the guidance counsellor. “So I went through some old articles that Pelant wrote for the school paper, an essay he won an award for, as well as some papers that he wrote at Stanford.”

“They were all very clinical.” Evie explained to Caroline. “Determinedly rationalistic, clear and concise.”

“Exactly.” Sweets said agreeing with Evie. “But, when I did a multivariate analysis on the other letters of recommendation from the guidance counsellor, I found far more descriptive and modified linguistics.”

“Let me guess.” Caroline said. “But not in the recommendation she wrote for Pelant.”

“Pelant may be able to erase what he wants digitally, but he doesn't know how to erase his writing style.” Sweets said with a smile.

“So he wrote the recommendation himself, and then killed her so he could go to a school he wanted to?” Caroline asked.

“Well, Stanford was the only school he applied to.” Evie said knowing that both from her memories of this exact moment as well as a conversation she’d had with Pelant.

“Little toad liked getting his way even then.” Caroline said.

“And this is the last recommendation sent before she disappeared.” Sweets said indicating to the letter on the screen.

Caroline pursed her lips and looked at Sweets. They were becoming increasingly more irritated by Pelant daily.

* * *

Evie had received a text. She was told to meet at a cemetery. She knew exactly what was going on. She knew why she had been called there. She just didn’t want to have to deal with the situation that she was going to be faced with.

Evie watched as Hodgins walked over to a grave, a bunch of flowers in his hand. As she watched him look around she saw Pelant sneaking up behind him. She rolled her eyes at his actions but she knew that her being there was hopefully going to stop both of them from doing something they would regret.

“Beautiful flowers, Dr. Hodgins.” Pelant told him causing Hodgins to spin around quickly. “And ingenious.”

Once Hodgins had turned around Evie stepped out from the shadows allowing herself to be visible to the ma facing her. She sent him a smile to which he met her gaze briefly.

“You son of a bitch.” Hodgins said throwing the flowers down on the ground as he advanced on Pelant. “We're watching you. We're getting closer. And just know, if you come near any of us, if you threaten any of us…”

Evie walked after Hodgins wanting to remain close in order to stop what she knew was going to happen.

“Sounds like you're threatening me, Dr. Hodgins.” Pelant said smoothly.

“I am.” Hodgins told him. “I will kill you. Know that.”

“I read your FBI files.” Pelant explained. “The, uh, psychologist reports? ‘While exhibiting anger and hostility toward authority, Dr. Hodgins uses harmless conspiracy theorizing as an outlet. Thoroughly prosocial and empathetic, Hodgins represents no threat.’”

As Pelant recited the statement from Hodgins’ file his eyes met Evie’s. They both knew that at least one of the psychological reports written on each member of the team from the Jeffersonian had been partially written by her.

“Sorry.” Pelant continued with a laugh. “Sorry, but, you're too good a person, Dr. Hodgins. You're not capable of killing me.”

“People change.” Hodgins said after grabbing Pelant around the neck.

“Hodgins.” Evie screamed forgetting the exact moment that Hodgins would grab Pelant. “What are you doing?”

“Yeah, this is an interesting fact: you're gasping for air, but see, it's not your lungs that are crying out for oxygen.” Hodgins told him completely ignoring Evie’s screams. “It's your brain. That's what's dying.”

“Hodgins stop it.” Evie yelled at him hearing the choking noises coming from Pelant.

“That brilliant brain of yours.” Hodgins continued.

“This is what he wants.” Evie continued screaming.

“Yeah, you're getting weaker, aren't you?” Hodgins said as Pelant fell to his knees. “Hmm?”

“Don’t sink down to his level.” Evie tried to plead with him rushing forward to attempt to pry Hodgins’ hands from Pelant’s neck.

“A little dizzy.” Hodgins continued taunting. “I sound very far away, don't I?”

“Please, Hodgins, let go.” Evie begged.

“That big brain of yours isn't much help now, hmm?” Hodgins said as he started shaking Pelant. “Is it?”

Pelant let go of Hodgins’ grip around his neck and smiled up at him.

“You’re better than this.” Evie told him. “You’re better than him.”

Hodgins dropped his grasp on Pelant’s neck pushing him onto the ground.

“Go.” Evie told him calmly. “We don’t mention this to anyone, understand?”

Hodgins just nodded at her his eyes still fixed on Pelant. Then he looked around and walked off. As soon as she knew that Hodgins could no longer see them she knelt down by Pelant.

“Are you okay?” Evie said worry filling her voice. “Do you need help?”

“No.” He said sternly accepting her help up before heading off without another word.

Evie watch as he left not knowing how whether to run after him or forget about it. After watching his figure disappear she headed off to go back to where the others would be waiting for her.

* * *

Evie was late to the meeting that Flynn had called with Sweets, Caroline, Hodgins, Angela and Cam. She knew she had been expected to be there but after the confrontation between Hodgins and Pelant she wasn’t able to think straight. After reaching the car she hadn’t been able to start it as her mind had been racing.

It had taken her a while but she had eventually pulled herself together enough to be able to drive without killing herself. When she finally reached the meeting room she entered to hear Hodgins say: “Pelant was there.”

“You admit to communicating with a wanted murder suspect using flowers.” Flynn asked Angela.

“Ms. Montenegro had no idea with whom she was, or was not, in communication.” Caroline told Flynn.

“Pelant was there, how about we talk about that?” Hodgins asked Flynn wanting to get the attention off of Angela.

“Did you interact with him in any way?” Flynn asked him.

“No, I did not.” Hodgins told Flynn. “No matter what he says.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Flynn asked Hodgins.

“Pelant has a way of twisting words and facts to suit his view of the event.” Evie expressed. “He attempted to engage in an interaction with Hodgins however Hodgins refused to give him the satisfaction.”

Hodgins sent Evie a smile. She was covering for him which was more than he deserved after his actions.

“Symbolic flowers are a pretty limited form of communication.” Sweets said in order to draw attention off of Evie.

“Yeah, it was mostly Brennan…” Angela said.

“Or someone else.” Caroline added.

“…telling Booth that she was okay.” Angela finished.

“Or somebody else.” Caroline added.

“Got it.” Flynn said raising his hand to stop Caroline from continuing to defend Angela.

“She was waiting for me to tell her that I had figured out how Pelant framed her for the murder of Ethan Sawyer.” Angela explained. “Which I have not been able to do, yet.”

“Well, I'll tell you what you're gonna do.” Flynn told Angela. “You're gonna go to the next grave on your list, and you're gonna leave a flower that says, ‘Surrender yourself to the FBI.’”

“I can't do that.” Angela told him.

“Then I will arrest you.” Flynn told her.

“Oh, cut that out, now.” Caroline butt in. “You will not.”

“I know what you're trying to do, Agent Flynn.” Sweets told the older man. “Dr. Brennan isn't gonna show up at the next drop now that Pelant knows this flower system.”

Flynn looked around the room at the others as if looking for someone to contradict Sweets. No one did.

* * *

Once the meeting was finished everyone started going their separate ways. Evie watched Hodgins as he headed off after Sweets. She needed to talk to him.

“Hodgins, wait.” Evie said running after him.

“I need to tell Sweets the truth.” Hodgins told her.

“Keep Lance out of this.” Evie said. “If you tell him he’ll want to discuss the fact that you are capable of murder.”

“Not cold-blooded murder.” Hodgins said to her.

“I know that.” Evie said. “But you still choked a man till he passed out. While I’ll admit that I wouldn’t have minded you killing him I’ll have you know that by killing him you will have sunk down to his level.”

“Evie, he’s a bad man who killed people.” Hodgins said before calming down and realising what she said after that. “You're saying that if I'd killed him, I'd be bad, too?”

“Duh.” Evie said rolling her eyes. For geniuses the people she worked with were surprisingly thick sometimes.

“So we lied to Flynn.” Hodgins said. “I interacted with Pelant.”

“And we shall remain the only two who know about it.” Evie told him. “Why did it take you so long to stop?”

“I was gonna kill him.” Hodgins admitted. “Until I remembered that if I did that, Brennan would never be able to come home.”

“Did you even hear me?” She asked.

“That’s beside the point.” Hodgins said. “What’s really interesting is Pelant wanted me to kill him.”

“I know.” Evie told him. “I told you that.”

“I couldn’t hear you.” Hodgins admitted to her. “He was staring in my face while I did it, and what I read there was, ‘Do it. Do it.’”

“He wants you to sink to his level explained.” Evie explained. “He wanted you to kill him. That's different from being suicidal. Which makes it extremely valuable information.”

Hodgins nodded at Evie who smiled before walking off to Sweets’ office to speak to him. She knew she had to tell him what she and Hodgins had “discovered” but she wasn’t sure exactly how to do it without him getting mad or catching on that she wasn’t telling him the full truth.


	25. The Future in the Past (Part 2)

Evie had gone over to visit Pelant. Even though she hated herself for it she felt as though she needed to check on him after the events of that day.

When she walked in she saw he was at his desk, looking over his computer. As she walked around to see what he was looking at she saw him running vehicle registration data in an attempt to find Brennan.

She watched as he ran number through a data base receiving names of owners. The first two names that appeared Evie didn’t recognise. Cassidy Turkel and Lee Tufano. It was the following name that caused her eyes to widen briefly. Clark Edison.

Upon seeing the name Pelant pulled up all the information he could from that source on Clark. He looked through the information before turning to face Evie.

“You should've stolen that car, Agent Booth.” He said.

“You know he thinks too highly of himself for that.” Evie said wanting to express all of her distain towards the older man in the single sentence. It was hard as there wasn’t much reason for her to dislike him.

Pelant smiled at her clearly pleased with her tone and current dislike of Booth. He looked over at the phone. Evie knew what he would do next. She couldn’t be a part of it. Flynn knew her voice too well.

* * *

Evie was just leaving Pelant’s place when she received a call from Sweets telling her to meet him at the Jeffersonian. She told him if he waited for her, she’d be there. When she arrived she met up with Sweets and the two of them walked into the lab.

“Sweets!” Booth said as he noticed Sweets and Evie walk into the lab. “Finally.”

“Agent Booth, I'm very uncomfortable about this. You know, as an FBI agent, it's my sworn duty to arrest Dr. Brennan.” Sweets told Booth before turning to Brennan. “It's so good to see you, by the way. It's been too long.”

“You, too.” Brennan said to Sweets.

“Just give her a day.” Booth told Sweets. “Okay? If she can't find the answer, you can arrest her, and me, for harbouring a criminal.”

“Me, too.” Hodgins said.

“Why do you want him here?” Brennan asked.

“I needed someone I could trust to protect you.” Booth explained to her.

“Hey!” Hodgins said offended.

“Someone I knew who had a gun and knew how to use it.” Booth told Hodgins.

“Master-rated marksman, so…” Sweets began to gloat causing Evie to elbow him in the ribs.

“Great, thanks, I gotta get this to Flynn.” Booth said waving a USB drive in front of Sweets before pushing past him to head out.

“There are also injuries from L5 to L3.” Brennan continued examining. “From his notes, Dr. Edison posited an axe.”

Evie smiled. It was nice to watch Brennan work again.

“Well, if I find out what it was made from, maybe I can narrow down what kind of axe.” Hodgins said smiling.

They all set off to work and Evie and Sweets sat down to discuss psychological profiles related to both Pelant and the case in general.

* * *

Evie and Sweets had talked all they could at present and had progressed to standing behind Brennan watching her work while listening to her finds, although neither of them could understand what she was saying.

“The desiccated cartilage on the lateral femoral and tibial condyles indicate tearing.” Brennan explained.

“So that's good.” Sweets said.

“Not for the victim.” Brennan said as Evie let out a little snigger.

“Well, yeah.” Sweets said as if it had been the most obvious thing in th world.

“Coupled with the torn cartilage on the talus and medial malleolus, it means she was hung upside down, which also explains the blood staining on the inside of the sternum.” Brennan continued.

“Okay, so you're saying she was hung, gutted, and bled?” Evie said as she screwed up her face.

“That is consistent with both Dr. Saroyan's and Dr. Edison's findings, as noted.” Brennan confirmed.

“All right, so we're close.” Evie said glad to be working with Brennan again. She hated all the secrets that she was keeping from everyone. She hated that she had been a part of the reason Brennan had been forced to leave.

“This means I don't have to arrest you.” Sweets said to Brennan. “Right?”

“Not close enough yet.” Brennan said. “Dr. Hodgins?’

“I don't have the results yet.” Hodgins said running out of his office.

“No, I'm thinking about the skull.” Brennan said to him. “What was the trace you found there?”

“It's red agate.” Hodgins explained. “It's a rock found in Virginia.”

“Why aren't your findings included in Dr. Edison's binder?” Brennan asked him.

“Really?” Hodgins asked with a laugh. “Oh, sorry. Yeah, it's all here. Angie did a model of what the agate would have looked like to make the wound track.”

“Pelant snared the victim while she was running through the woods.” Brennan concluded. “As she fell backward, her head hit the rock. The wound retracted because she was being pulled up.”

“My God, we've missed you.” Hodgins said in admiration.

“Now we just need a murder weapon.” Brennan said.

The two men smiled at each other. Evie was silent. She didn’t like being here. This whole thing was driving her crazy. She didn’t know which side she was on any more. She was deceiving everyone.

She was lying to Sweets and the rest of the team about her location half the time and for her reasons for being at places. She was lying to them about what she was doing. She was lying about the information she knew on Pelant.

She was lying to Pelant about her feelings towards the team and her willingness to help him. She was lying to him about the information she was given by them.

She just wanted it all to stop. But she knew it wouldn’t. Nothing could get her out of the hole she had dug herself into.

* * *

Evie had gone with Brennan to look at Angela’s code. She was still struggling with it but Evie knew it was finally time to tell her how to solve it.

“This gobbledygook is your friend Ethan's code, and I cannot get a line on this at all.” Angela told Brennan. “I'm sorry.”

“Ethan was extremely schizophrenic when he wrote this.” Brennan explained. “We don't really know how much reality he could grasp.”

“It's not gobbledygook.” Evie said.

“How do you know?” Angela asked her.

“I don’t see why you keep asking me that.” Evie said with a laugh. “I know for same reason I know everything else.”

Angela and Brennan looked at her waiting for her to explain.

“But in all seriousness, it’s because Pelant wouldn't have killed Ethan Sawyer if that didn't scare him in some way.” Evie explained logically. “This triangle, it's a scientist's effort to distil, uh, human motivation into a rational construct, correct?”

“That's one way to put it.” Brennan said.

“There are three sides to a triangle.” Evie stated.

“Your understanding of geometry is not very advanced.” Brennan told her.

“Well, I wasn't finished.” Evie said after letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes at Brennan. “There are three sides to Pelant: one, the base is his constant rebirth into innocence, you know, the face that he shows the world.”

“Okay.” Angela said highlighting the side Evie was referring to.

“Side number two is his secret personae.” Evie continued.

“What does that mean?” Brennan asked.

“The killer, the secret murderer.” Angela said.

“Exactly.” Evie said a grin forming on her face.

“And side number three?” Brennan asked.

“Hodgins and I discovered that yesterday.” Evie said looking over at Angela. “Pelant wants one of us to kill him.”

Angela’s face went completely blank as she looked at the screen. Evie smiled.

“Come on, let’s leave Angela to her work.” Evie said.

Evie and Brennan left the room. Evie headed off to find Sweets while Brennan headed into the bone room to talk to Cam.

* * *

Evie was happy. They were having a house party to welcome Brennan

“Um, it's, uh, it's not my house, obviously, and it's not my party, but if I could just have your attention for a second.” Flynn announced to everyone as he stood up from his seat. “Um, I would like you all to know that I have officially relinquished control of the Major Crimes Unit to my good friend Seeley Booth.”

There was applause and cheers from everyone in attendance.

“Woah.” Booth said happily. “I get my office back now.”

“All right, but I'm keeping the chair.” Flynn told him.

“Mm, no chair.” Booth said.

“Dude, come on, let's keep it civil.” Flynn said.

“Seriously.” Booth said.

“It's like lumbar nirvana.” Flynn said.

“We'll figure that out.” Booth said.

“All right, anyway, not that I have not enjoyed working with you squints, but, um, I'm gonna take my chances with domestic terrorism.” Flynn explained to them all. “Uh, less prickly type of personality over there.”

“That's not true.” Sweets said. “He's being hyperbolic, I think.”

Everyone laughed at Sweets.

“I would like to announce that Dr. Temperance Brennan is no longer a suspect in the murder of Ethan Sawyer and can resume her rightful place at the Jeffersonian.” Caroline said to everyone standing up from her seat.

There was more cheering from everyone.

“Oh, I have an announcement to make.” Cam said. “The Jeffersonian actually needs two forensic anthropologists: one to solve crime, and the other to pursue serious archaeological work.”

“I hate crime, and I love serious archaeological work!” Clark said.

“I love crime.” Brennan agreed.

Laughter spread across everyone as they enjoyed the moment.

“I've been angry at Angela for the past three months, and I…” Booth began. “Thanks for getting my family back.”

Everyone clapped as Brennan leaned into Booth.

It wasn’t long after that before everyone headed home. Evie told Sweets he should go as she had some business to sort out herself. She headed straight to the J. Edgar Hoover building.

She sat just out of sight until she saw Booth and Brennan leave the elevator.

“What's going on?” Booth asked Caroline.

Evie got up and followed them and they walked over to meet the older woman.

“If you can't behave yourself then you're going to have to turn around because that is a fully accredited representative of the Egyptian government, which I wasn't certain still existed.” Caroline explained to them.

Through the glass walls of the meeting room they could see Pelant standing beside a smaller man with four others in the room.

“What did you mean when you said Pelant is not Pelant?” Booth asked.

“That man is Bassam Alfayat.” Caroline said indicating to Pelant.

“No, that is most definitely Christopher Pelant.” Brennan said. “His physiognomy…”

“His fingerprints, DNA, work history, medical records, everything identifies him as Alfayat.” Caroline explained. “So does his official history: left Egypt age six, boarding school in England, Canada, then high school and university here.”

“You're saying that he wiped out his identity and created a new one?” Booth asked.

“The Egyptians are taking him home tonight.” Caroline explained.

“There's nothing you can do?” Booth asked Flynn who had just walked out of the meeting room.

“Nothing.” Flynn told him.

“Booth?” Brennan asked. “Please? If you hurt him, you will lose your job.”

Pelant walked over to them escorted by the Egyptian officials. He held out a flower to her. She took the flower from him before slapping him across the face.

“Bones!” Booth said walking over to Brennan.

“That's assault.” Pelant said. “She assaulted me!”

“I'm a witness, if you want to stay here and press charges.” Caroline said.

“Get him out of here.” Booth told the officials.

The FBI escort beside Pelant grabbed a hold of his arm before pushing him off.

“One more thing.” Pelant said before they could push him too far.

The agent let go of Pelant. His eyes locked with Evie’s. She realised what was going on a fraction of a second too late. He walked up to her, put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him before planting a kiss right on her lips. After he pulled away he looked straight into her eyes searching for any trace of anger or malice.

Upon finding none he let her go and walked off towards the elevator. Evie knew that as long as he could see her she had to watch him with a smile on her face. It was the only way. As soon as the elevator doors closed she dropped her expression and spun around ready to face whatever Booth, Brennan and Caroline were going to throw at her.

Although shocked at what had happened with Pelant and Evie, Booth was more concerned with Brennan.

“What kind of flower is that?” Booth asked her.

“It's a marigold.” Brennan said looking at the flower in her hand.

“What's that mean?” Booth asked her.

“‘Pain and grief.’” Brennan explained. “It means ‘Pain and grief.’”

Booth pulled the flower out of Brennan’s hand and threw it in a waste basket. It was then that he rounded on Evie. He grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her into the meeting room telling Caroline to ‘Call Sweets’ while doing so.

Evie grimaced at the pain shooting up her arm as Booth dragged her. She knew this was what she deserved she just hated that this was how the truth came out.

As she was being dragged off she glanced behind her to see Flynn pick the marigold that Pelant had given Brennan out of the waste basket.

* * *

Evie knew it couldn’t have been longer than an hour but it felt like it. As she sat in the meeting room under the watchful gaze of Booth neither of them saying a word.

Evie was stressed. She knew she had to explain herself but there was no way she could if there was any chance of Pelant seeing it. If there were cameras watching her explain herself then she couldn’t say anything.

When Sweets arrived he looked at her meeting her gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him attempting to keep up the act that she knew she had put up every other time she was with Pelant.

It didn’t take long for Booth to once again grab her by the arm and drag her into the interrogation room. She rolled her eyes as he made her sit opposite himself and Sweets.

“What the hell was that?” Booth yelled at her. “You’ve been helping him this whole time?”

Evie just smiled at him. She was going to play it as long as she could.

“Who’s to say I was helping him?” Evie said coolly.

“That little interaction as he left.” Booth said.

“Who’s to say that’s not him trying to frame me for helping him?” Evie asked. There was no way she could keep this going for too long.

“Carter, tell us what that was.” Booth said.

Evie just sat there. She didn’t know how she could twist her words around this one.

“Say something.” Booth told her.

“She’s not going to say anything.” Sweets said to Booth. “She’s been planning this for months. Whatever Evie has been doing, she knew eventually she’d get caught. She has been planning for this exact encounter. Am I right?”

“Of course you are.” Evie said to him. “I hid it as long as I could. Christopher, I mean Bassam, must have realised that he was leaving me. And he couldn’t have left without properly saying goodbye.”

“What are you planning?” Booth asked her.

“Nothing that matters right now.” Evie said. “Not here anyway.”

Sweets looked at her. He could tell there was something off in what she was saying and how she was phrasing things.

“Booth.” Sweets said indicating for the two of them to leave. “Evie can I have your phone.”

Evie pulled the device out of her pocket and placed it in her “brother’s” hand. She smiled at him briefly before dropping her face back to the mask she had created.

The two men left the room. Evie couldn’t hear anything going on outside. She wasn’t sure how long they left her sitting there but after a short while the lights in the room went out.

Now sitting in a pitch black room Evie smiled. Sweets had realised what she needed.

The door to the room opened and Evie saw two figures entering. One of them was carrying a lantern. The lantern was placed on the table and the door was shut.

“So, Evie, tell us what’s going on.” Sweets said to her.

Evie smiled.

“So this all started before the first case with Pelant.” She began to explain.

“How did you know about him?” Booth asked.

“The same way I know about everything else.” She told them. “I knew he was the only one who could help me create an identity for myself. How was I ever going to get a job without a digital identity? I gave him a copy of my notebook and told him to use that information to create an identity for me. I knew he could do it because I knew he was able to do exactly what he just did. Completely erase himself and create a new identity.”

The two men were shocked. Neither of them had realised her knowledge and planning was this intense.

“I used Angela’s computers to run a search and find his address and I went to visit him.” Evie explained. “I told him that he couldn’t trick me as I already knew everything. He went along with my plan and I continued to visit him in order to give him some human connection. At that stage I just wanted him to do what I wanted.”

“At that stage?” Sweets asked her.

“Yeah, I slowly lost my power over him.” She said. “But I’ll get into the more later. When he committed the museum murder I had been at his place that morning. So when I went back with you two he was shocked to see me there. For ages I was playing two people. One for you, one for him. Hiding one side from each of you.”

Booth and Sweets looked at one another.

“So you were able to convince him you were working with him whilst we knew nothing about it?” Booth asked her.

“For the most part.” Evie said knowing that everything had not gone to plan. “Pelant constantly questioned me. He thought that because I was assisting you in small ways, occasionally, I was turning against him. I tried to explain to him that in order to maintain the appearance that I was on your side I needed to help you occasionally. He didn’t think I should even bother trying to fool you.”

They both listened intently concerned by all that Evie was telling them.

“He is really rather stubborn.” Evie said. “But I promise, nothing I’m doing is intended to hurt any of you in anyway. All the stuff he told me he was doing I already knew about. And either way I wasn’t going to stop it. I know what I’m doing and it’s better if you don’t know what I’m planning. It will make it easier on everyone if we just keep it that way.”

“Evie you have to tell us.” Sweets told her.

“If you don’t tell us I’ll arrest you for obstruction of justice.” Booth told her.

“You realistically have nothing on me.” Evie said narrowing her gaze at them. “I’ve told you all I’ve done. I just don’t want to share my plans. I hope you can accept that.”

Evie received glares from both men. She knew they wanted her to tell them her plans but in her mind the best way to keep both them and herself safe was if she was the only one who knew. She sent them both a smile before standing up and leaving the room.


	26. The Gunk in the Garage (Part 1)

Evie was with both Booth and Sweets. It was now always one of the two. She was under constant surveillance. It hadn’t taken long for that to get old. Being babysat by either of them was not fun.

Where Sweets had previously listened to what she had to say about certain things he no longer cared. Her opinion was no longer of any relevance to any of them.

Booth had never really liked her so the relationship there wasn’t too different. The only change she had noticed was he was less willing to let her look at stuff.

She walking with both of them through the desks towards the elevator. Booth was on the phone to Caroline. He was not in a good mood. This just made everything worse for Evie. He hadn’t been allowed to go to the crime scene with Brennan causing him to become aggravated.

“Look, Caroline, I gotta go. I can't wait any longer. If you need me, just call my cell.” He said to Caroline before hanging up the phone and talking to Sweets. “All right, start with the, uh, hotel security, you know. They should have surveillance tapes.”

“Daisy's gonna be gone for five days, so I have to figure out what to buy her.” Sweets said to Booth.

“I could help you with that.” Evie said to Sweets but to no avail.

“Sweets, a guy just blew up.” Booth said as they both opened the doors and walked out not bothering to hold the doors.

Evie ducked out through the doors as they were closing. This whole babysitting and ignoring thing was getting rather annoying. All she wanted was for them to choose one. Either babysit her or ignore her. They couldn’t have it both ways.

“Sorry.” Sweets said.

“Why do you have to buy her a gift?” Booth said.

“He’s whipped.” Evie said in an attempt to irritate either of them enough so they’d acknowledge her.

“I like buying her things.” Sweets explained.

“Okay, you know what you would say to me?” Booth asked him. “You'd say you were overcompensating.”

“He really is.” Evie cut in.

“Over... why would I be overcompensating?” Sweets responded.

“Wow, you're a little defensive.” Booth analysed.

“No, I'm not.” Sweets said. “Am I?”

“Little bit.” Booth responded at the same time Evie said; “Very.”

“I don't think so.” Sweets said.

“Just a little bit, there.” Booth said as the elevator doors opened revealing Caroline. “I just left you a message.”

“Cherie, I need to see you in your office.” Caroline said to him.

“Oh, no, no, no, we're going to the Baird Hotel, you know.” Booth told her. “We're gonna go look at some surveillance tapes.”

“Seeley Booth!” Caroline snapped at him. “When I drag myself out of the relative comforts of my cramped office, it means that it's urgent. Sweet Pea will get the tapes. You been to Blockbuster, right?”

Sweets hummed and nodded not wanting to get in her way. Evie too had stopped causing trouble knowing that Caroline would not appreciate what she was doing.

“Same principle.” She finished.

“No, no, no, he can't go alone.” Booth said in an attempt to be allowed to go on the case. “That's not protocol.”

“Fine, fine.” Caroline said walking away from the three towards the doors of the bullpen. “You, are you an agent?” She said to the first person she saw.

“Uh, yes, ma'am, Special Agent Olivia Sparling.” The woman, Sparling, said as she walked over Caroline. “I'm new here.”

“You'll do.” Caroline said grabbing onto her arm and dragging her over to the others. “Someone went boom at the Baird. Find out who did it and bring 'em to justice. Easy peasy. Dr. Sweets will fill you in.”

Sparling just nodded at Caroline also not understanding what was going on or why she was

“Ain't no easy peasy about this, okay?” Booth said not wanting to be kicked off the case. “This is my case.”

“Don't be possessive, cherie.” Caroline told him. “Now it's their case, too.”

“What?” Booth asked.

“And your bosses say you are mine until further notice.” Caroline handed Booth a piece of the briefcase she was holding.

“You two are working together.” Booth said after reading the paper.

“Ah, but…” Sweets said not wanting to be stuck with both Evie and Sparling.

“You heard the man.” Caroline said cutting Sweets off. “Lovely. Now let's stroll to your office.”

“Looks like we're working together.” Sweets said to Sparling.

“Why did she call you doctor?” Sparling asked him.

“Because I'm a doctor.” Sweets explained. “I'm a psychologist, a profiler.”

“You got to be kidding.” She said clearly unimpressed with the situation. “I'm working with a shrink.”

“I'm more than just a shrink.” Sweets defended himself. “Okay? The bureau gave me a gun, okay? I should take the lead on questioning people. It's kind of my thing.”

They stepped into the elevator Sparling taking the file off Sweets.

“Just don't shoot me.” She said.

“He really is just a shrink.” Evie whispered to Sparling.

“Evie, quiet.” Sweets said to her.

Evie just rolled her eyes and scowled. She hated this.

* * *

They were at the hotel where the man had been blown up. The longer they continued on this case the more irritated Evie got. She hated being forced to go along on every case yet unable to offer any information. She hated being baby sat 24 hours a day.

“The hotel is very upset and deeply saddened by the tragedy in our parking structure.” Mr Franklin, a man who worked at the hotel, said to them.

“It's always sad whenever anyone explodes.” Sweets told Mr Franklin. “That's why we need to see your security tapes.”

“And I want to give them to you, but you understand I have to go through the legal department.” Mr Franklin explained to Sweets. “We have many important guests.”

“This is a murder investigation, Mr. Franklin.” Sweets told him.

“Of course, but there are procedures.” Mr Franklin continued. “If you all had a warrant…”

“You're stalling.” Sparling told Mr Franklin cutting him off. “I don't have time for stalling.”

Evie was sure that if one could get vertigo from rolling there eyes she would have past that 10 eye rolls ago. This guy was useless. So was Sparling, but there was no way she was going to say that.

“Uh, Agent Sparling, I think if we just explain to Mr. Franklin…” Sweets began to reason with the woman.

Cue Evie’s eye roll.

“Who paid you to plant a bomb?” Sparling said ignoring Sweets and continuing on her quest for who know what.

“Sparling, stop it.” Evie muttered knowing that the woman should really cool it and express whatever she was thinking to Sweets.

“Evie, quiet.” Sweets told her.

Evie let out a sigh knowing that she wasn’t going to get anywhere with these people in the near future.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Mr Franklin told Sparling.

“You didn't get a Breitling watch or Prada shoes on a rent-a-cop's salary.” She said.

Sweets looked confusedly at the items Sparling had pointed out. He hadn’t noticed that.

“I'm not saying anything.” Mr Franklin said. “You come back with a warrant, you'll get your tapes.”

“Agent Sparling, if we just made it clear to Mr. Franklin it's in his best interest…” Sweets tried once again to reason with the woman.

Another eye roll.

“I'm not leaving you alone to erase those tapes, got it?” Sparling said pulling out her handcuffs and putting them on Mr Franklin

“I want to speak to my lawyer.” Mr Franklin told her.

“Great, you can call him from the FBI office.” Sparling said. “We're taking you into custody. You had something to say, Doctor?”

“Oh, no, I was just thinking maybe it be a good idea to keep him from lawyering up, but we're past that now, so let's just…” Sweets said.

Evie just put her head in her hands. This woman was even more trouble than she had remembered.

* * *

Evie was carrying a box. So this was what she was resulted to, a pack mule? The box she was carrying contained the tapes they had received from the hotel. Sweets had to go through them and Evie had no choice but to sit there and watch the stupid tapes as well.

“Sweets!” They heard Booth call from his office. “Sweets, hey! How was the hotel, and the, uh, you know, security tapes?”

“Oh, good, yeah.” Sweets said. “Once the hotel found out Franklin was a suspect, they handed over everything.”

“Yeah, and?” Booth asked clearly wanting to know something about the case.

“There are 83 cameras and over 1,900 hours of footage.” Sweets explained. “It's going to take a while to go through them, so I'm gonna…”

“I told you I’d go through half for you.” Evie said clearly annoyed by the fact that no one trusted her.

“You are not being left alone after what happened.” Sweets told her.

“What am I going to do?” She asked. “It’s not like I’ve been feeding him information this whole time. I’m smarter than that.”

“Booth was about to tell me how many dry erase markers the Bureau goes through in a three-month period.” Brennan said wanting to end the ridiculous argument we were having.

“Why?” Sweets asked.

“Tell me about the security guy?” Booth asked Sweets clearly ignoring his question.

“He's still in custody, but we don't have anything on him yet.” Sweets explained.

“Did you know that the Bureau purchased 8,231 thumb drives last quarter?” Brennan said.

It was kind of adorable how invested she was in the number of products the Bureau used.

“Bones.” Booth said not wanting Sweets and Evie to know about what he was being made to do.

Evie however already knew. She was just being polite and not saying anything as it was clear that Booth didn’t want them to know about it.

“What's going on here?” Sweets asked.

“He told me that.” Brennan explained indicting towards Booth.

“Bones, let Sweets focus.” Booth said starting to become irritated by her antics. “This is a very important case.”

“Sure, sure.” Brennan said to Booth before turning back to Sweets. “How is the new agent you're working with?”

“Good.” Sweets said to Brennan. “She's fine. I…” Then his phone began ringing. “She's really green, obviously, but… I'm bringing her along, you know.”

Then he picked up his phone turning away from the group.

“She’s driving him crazy.” Evie explained. “Doesn’t listen to what he says because he’s not an agent.”

Both Booth and Brennan stared at Evie.

“Hey, I notice stuff.” She defended herself.

“Great, awesome.” They heard Sweets say into the phone.

“Wait, wait.” Booth said running over to Sweets. “What, uh, what's awesome?”

“Thank, Angela.” Sweets said into the phone before turning around and seeing Booth standing mere inches away from him. “Uh, hi. Uh, Angela got a match on the reconstruction, a man in Bethesda.”

“Right, and?” Booth said. “Anything else?”

Evie tried to suppress her laughter. It was clear that Booth hated the desk work he was being put on. He desperately wanted to be out in the field with Sweets

“Not yet.” Sweets said. “I'm gonna go talk to his wife. Sorry to run.”

“Booth understands.” Brennan said as both Sweets and Evie left the office. 

* * *

They were walking down a street to the house of the person who was blown up. Or so they thought. Evie knew they had it wrong. But at this point no one cared about her so she kept quiet. If they had actually cared about her opinion or valued what she had to say she would have told them. But no one cared.

“You were very direct with the desk clerk at the hotel, and I was very impressed.” Sweets told Sparling.

“I thought I might have intimidated you.” Sparling said.

“No, no way.” Sweets said. “It was good, it was good work. But notifying a woman that her husband has died is different. It requires, um, a certain finesse. A delicate touch. I…”

Sweets had rung the doorbell while he was talking.

“All yours, Doc.” Sparling said to him.

“Alright.” Sweets said under his breath.

Evie attempted not to let out a chuckle as she stood waiting. She knew this was not going to go well.

“Mrs. Gina Carlson?” Sweets asked the woman standing in the doorway when the door opened.

“Yes.” She answered.

“I'm Dr. Lance Sweets with the FBI.” Sweets explained. “This is my associate, Agent Sparling. I'm afraid we have some difficult news to share with you. Is this your husband?”

Sweets pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to the woman.

“Oh, God, no.” The woman responded seeing the picture. “Oh, please, no.”

“I'm so sorry, Mrs. Carlson, but your husband was found dead this morning.” Sweets continued.

As Sweets finished and the woman in front of them continued to panic. Evie looked over her shoulder upon hearing the sound of a car door opening and closing. It was exactly the person Evie was expecting to see.

“Oh god.” She continued to panic. “This is horrible.”

“These feelings can be difficult to process.” Sweets began to say in an effort to calm the seemingly hysterical woman.

Evie hadn’t been studying to be a shrink for nothing though. There was something about this woman’s whole performance that just seemed a little bit off. Maybe it was because she already knew the truth about her. But something just seemed off with her performance as if she was only acting like she believed she was expected to.

“Oh, God.” The woman gasped doing nearly a complete one-eighty from her previous hysterics. “Wh... What?”

“Uh, hon? Is there something the matter?” Asked a man who had just walked up to the house.

It was the man Evie had seen getting out of the car. It was the many they had presumed was the victim of the explosion.

“What in the hell is the matter with you people?” Gina Carlson screamed.

“Hang on.” Sweets said looked between the photo in his hand and the man standing in front of them.

“That is my husband.” The woman continued to yell at Sweets. “That is my husband, that is Robert! Why would you put me through this?”

She then began kicking Sweets. Evie tried not to find the entire situation amusing but it was too difficult. He was crying out in pain trying to defend his actions as this crazy woman kicked him.

“That is my husband!” The woman continued to yell.

“This is... I agree, you can take point on this one.” Sparling told him.

“You should be relieved, right?” Sweets said as he tried to get away from the crazy woman.

“What is the matter with you people?” She said not letting Sweets get away.

“I mean, this is a good thing!” Sweets continued “He's alive, he's alive. Ow!”

* * *

After getting the crazy wife away from Sweets, Evie and Sparling stood together. Sparling had been told of the oh so fun babysitting duties and was told to watch over Evie.

“You know none of that would have happened if he listened to me.” Evie told Sparling.

Sparling just ignored her.

“You know I thought ‘Maybe Sparling isn’t so bad.’” Evie began to tell the woman who she knew wasn’t going to respond. “‘Maybe she’s not as much of an uptight bitch as she lets on.’ But then I spent a couple days around you. And you know what. I was wrong.”

Sparling didn’t react however Evie could see her expression change. Sparling looked over at Sweets who was still on the phone to Booth. Continuing to ignore Evie she put her phone up to her ear and began to listen to it.

Sweets walked back over to where they were standing.

“You know if you listened to me none of this would have happened.” Evie told Sweets. “I knew that he would show up. You could have avoided this whole thing if you just trusted me.”

Sweets just shot her a look.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Evie said rolling her eyes. “Evie, quiet.”

* * *

Evie had no idea why she was allowed into the meeting room while Sparling and Sweets talked to Carlson in hopes for finding out more about him to discover facts that could lead them to his mysterious dead twin.

“I didn't even know I had a brother.” Carlson said looking at the print version of Angela’s sketch that reflected the man they were trying to find the partner of. “I was adopted. And he's dead now, so now I'll never get a chance to meet him.”

“We'll need the name of the adoption agency.” Sparling told him.

“I'll get that for you.” Carlson told her before continuing to question who his brother was. “Who was he? I mean... What was his name? Where did he live? What was his job?”

“That's something I think you might be able to help us with.” Sweets told him.

“I don't see how.” Carlson responded confused by Sweets’ suggestion.

“There have been several convincing studies of identical twins, like yourself, who were separated as infants.” Sweets explained. “As adults, they tend to be remarkably similar.”

Evie knew he would have let her talk all the psychobabble, as Booth so kindly put it, normally but now, because of the Pelant thing, he was cutting off everything she had previously been allowed to do. She hated having to sit and watch reciting all the facts in her head just before Sweets’ said them.

“Are you serious about this?” Sparling asked him.

It was clear she didn’t trust psychology. It was more surprising that she wasn’t warming up to Sweets and his psychobabble as of yet.

“This is sort of my area, so…” Sweets told her.

“This would explain these feelings I've always had of not being…complete.” Carlson told them. “It's strange.”

“No, not at all.” Sweets told Carlson. “Separated twins often share the same political views, work in similar occupations, have the same behaviours, needs and compulsions.”

As Sweets was talking Evie tried not to laugh when she noticed Sparling turn away and roll her eyes. It looked like she was letting out an inaudible sigh as well causing Evie’s restraint to grow more difficult.

“You think you can figure out who he was from who I am?” Carlson asked.

“I'm sure that's what Dr. Sweets hopes.” Sparling said cynically pursing her lips and turning to send Sweets a mocking look.

“I'll have to ask my wife how much I can tell you.” Carlson told her. “She likes to have final say.”

Both Sweets and Sparling gave him strange looks. They were clearly not use to relationships such as that.

“Which may indicate that your twin also entered into a marriage that was dominated by… a-a deep sense of mutual respect.” Sweets said before covering up his initially thoughts.

Sparling looked at him with an accusatory glare. Carlson was also giving Sweets a strange look. It was obvious that the two of them had worked out what he was going to say and were unimpressed with his assumption.

“Maybe you need to be the one to be quiet Lance.” Evie whispered in his ear.

He shot her another look to tell her to be quiet. She just sighed and sent him a smirk.


	27. The Gunk in the Garage (Part 2)

“Studies of separated twins shows that they share as much as 85% of key behavioural characteristics.” Sweets explained to Angela as they walked through the Jeffersonian. “They cut their hair the same way, they eat the same food, they work in the same occupations, they share the same spiritual beliefs, and they’ve never even met each other.”

They had gone over to see Angela in hopes of finding out who the man who had actually dies was. Sweets believed that by using the information gathered from Carlson they could discover the dead man’s true identity.

“Are you saying that parenting doesn’t really matter?” Angela accused him. “Because it’s a lot of work, if that’s true.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no.” Sweets told her glancing over at Evie as he spoke. “You can’t… you can’t discredit good nurture. But as the study shows, nature counts for a lot.”

“So what do you think?” Angela asked Sparling.

“Oh, I’m just waiting for a hit from the adoption agency.” Sparling told her. “We got a court order to get their records unsealed.”

“Yeah, Agent Sparling doesn’t see the value in my approach.” Sweets told Angela.

“Oh, okay.” Angela responded before turning back to her computer. “Well, I input the key data points that you gave me so I could cross-reference Carlson’s specific traits across multiple databases. So we start big, right? The two million American men born in 1966.”

“Okay, see, so those tiny dots represent…” Sweets began explaining to Sparling before actually looking at her and seeing her unimpressed gaze. “And from your look, I can see that you already figured that out, never mind.”

“June birthdays brings us down to 180,000.” Angela continued.

“Should I start questioning them?” Sparling asked.

“Not helpful.” Sweets told her.

“Caucasian.” Angela said as she narrowed down the data.

“120,000.” Evie muttered reading the number on the screen.

“What was that?” Sweets asked Angela not knowing what she had just done with the data.

“Taking out non-Caucasian.” Angela explained.

“Uh-huh.” Sweets responded.

“Piece of cake.” Sparling said.

“Girl’s got ‘tude, huh?” Angela asked Sweets.

“Yeah.” Sweets responded.

“Okay, this is where all the specific data that Sweets got from Carlson comes in.” Angela said as she began to continue narrowing down the data again. “That was really good specific data that you got, by the way.”

“Oh, well…we aim to please.” Sweets said shooting Sparling a look.

She just watched the screen. It was clear she was unimpressed by the look he was giving her as well as all the comments he was making on her behalf.

“Drivers of four-door sedans.” Angela said. “From there, I picked out people who got married while still in their 20s, belong to a church, excelled at track and field in high school, and who filed an insurance claim for asthma medicine within the last 18 months.”

While Angela had narrowed down the data Sparling had moved closer to the screen clearly intrigued by the process. Evie stood back and watched knowing what was going to happen.

“The final 48.” Sweets said.

“Forty-eight.” Sparling confirmed not believing that it was working.

“Run a visual comparison…Jerry Langella.” Angela said as an image, almost identical to Carlson, appeared on the screen. “That’s our guy. Way to go, Sweets.”

Evie knew that Sparling was impressed even though she hadn’t said it yet. Not many people could have narrowed down the data like that. And Sparling knew that.

* * *

They sat in the car, Sparling driving, with Evie in the back. They were on their way to see Jerry Langella’s wife to tell her about her husband’s death.

“Are you working some sort of psychological mojo on me?” Sparling asked Sweets.

“He’s always working something on everyone.” Evie muttered from the back.

At this point Sweets had stopped glaring at her and telling her off for all her comments. She clearly needed some way to express the irritation she was feeling and insulting Sweets seemed to be the best way for her to do that without getting herself or anyone else hurt.

“No.” He said slowly with a small laugh. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I'm…I'm feeling a way I don't want to feel.” She said causing Sweets to look mildly panicked. “I'm feeling apologetic.”

“For what?” He was confused by her words.

“Underestimating you.” She explained. “Dismissing you. Being condescending to you like that.”

“Oh, yeah.” Sweets said realising what she was referring to. “You didn't really bother hiding that at all. Look, what you did back there, winnowing down the victim pool, that's kind of incredible.”

“Oh, Angela helped.” Sweets said.

“Take the compliment.” Sparling told him at the same time that Evie said, “You’re an imbecile.”

“I will, thank you.” Sweets said quickly. 

* * *

Eventually they got to a house where a woman, who looked remarkably like Carlson’s wife, was gardening in her front lawn.

“It's got to be her.” Sparling said after all three of them had gotten out of the car.

“Wow, she looks just like Gina Carlson.” Sweets said as he looked at the woman.

“Yeah, I thought that might happen, what with your freaky twin thing.” Sparling told him. “You think she has the same sunny disposition?”

“You can take this one.” Sweets told her.

Sparling scoffed at him before addressing the woman. “Uh, Mrs. Langella?”

“Yeah?” The woman responded.

“I'm Agent Sparling from the FBI and this is my associate, Dr. Lance Sweets.” Sparling introduced.

“FBI, that can't be good.” Mrs Langella responded.

“I'm afraid it's not.” Sparling told her. “Your husband, Jerry Langella, is dead.”

“Uh, uh, who killed him?” Mrs Langella asked.

“I'm sorry, Mrs Langella.” Sweets asked her. “I need to ask, how do you know that your husband was murdered?”

“‘Cause I'm not an idiot.” She told Sweets. “You're the FBI. It's not like you cover accidents or suicides. What do you want from me?”

“Do you know anyone that might have had a reason to kill your husband?” Sweets asked her.

“No, I thought I was the only one.” She responded.

“Why would you want your husband to die?” Sweets asked clearly confused.

Evie attempted to stifle as giggle as she stood in the back. Honestly Sweets could be so clueless sometimes.

“Clearly, you're not married.” She told him.

“Where were you at 10:35 this morning?” Sparling asked her wanting to end that conversation.

“Court-ordered community service.” Mrs Langella explained.

“Court-ordered?” Sweets asked.

“Road rage.” She responded. “I got issues. Okay, you can check with my supervisor.”

“Who beat up your husband a year ago?” Sweets asked.

“His bookie.” Mrs Langella told them. “Son of a bitch gambled away everything we had and then some.”

“Any idea where we can find the bookie?” Sparling asked.

“She's in jail now.” Mrs Langella told them. “How did you know about the beatings?”

“Oh, we know a lot, Mrs Langella.” Sweets told her. “I wouldn't leave town if I were you.”

With that they turned and walked away from the woman.

“What was that last little bit about?” Sparling asked Sweets while they walked back to the car.

“Just aiming my big shrinky brain at her.” Sweets told her. “Thought you'd like to see what I was packing.”

Evie really wanted to tell him to stop flirting with Sparling but she knew it would only get her yelled at. Instead she settled on just watching the pair.

* * *

Once again they were in the car. Now Sweets was calling Booth in order to update him on what was going on.

“Booth.” Booth’s voice sounded through the car’s speakers.

“So the wife's alibi checks out.” Sweets explained. “Her community service supervisor dropped her off on the side of the expressway for litter removal and picked her up three hours later.”

“Oh, you know what?” Booth told Sweets. “She could have made it, you know, to the hotel and back. She on the tapes?”

“We haven't found her on them.” Sparling told Booth.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Booth said coming to some realisation. “You said that these twins married the same kind of woman?”

“Yeah, twins are often drawn to the same type of people.” Sweets explained. “They share the same interests.”

“Okay, so maybe whatever brought one twin to the hotel brought the other one there, too.” Booth continued.

“Carlson at the hotel?” Sweets said confused by what Booth was saying. “No, I asked. He said he wasn't there.”

“Oh, right, right.” Booth said starting to sound even more irritated than he already did. “People, they never lie. I-I forgot. You know what? Just, now that you know what they look like, check the security tapes.”

“Okay.” Sweets responded. “Hello? Yeah, he usually hangs up without saying goodbye. It's, it's our thing. It's 'cause we're close. We're…”

“No they’re not.” Evie said from the back. “Lance just says and thinks that to make himself feel better.”

* * *

Evie was watching the interrogation from the viewing room.

“You said you weren't at the hotel, Mr. Carlson. You lied.” Sparling said to Carlson before turning to Sweets. “Can I say ‘lie,’ or is there some other term I should use?”

“‘Pseudologia fantastica’ is the technical term in this case, but whatever we call it, it's a federal crime to deceive the FBI in the course of a criminal investigation.” Sweets started talking to Sparling however he turned to address Carlson part way through.

“Okay, okay, I lied.” Carlson admitted.

‘Wow this guy really is a wimp.’ Evie thought to herself.

“You lied about knowing your brother, too, didn't you?” Sparling asked.

“No, no, I swear.” Carlson said. “Look, I lied because my wife hates me going to those symposiums. I didn't want her to find out.”

“The one for the Self-Actualization Synergy?” Sweets asked.

“Yes, yes, it's very important to me.” Carlson explained. “It's changed my life.”

“By making you broke?” Sparling laughed.

Evie sniggered at this. It was kind of amusing.

“Ethan, he's the actualized master who started Synergy, he says that life's greatest gifts can never be free.” Carlson explained to them.

“Now I see why your wife was pissed.” Sparling said.

“Your bother was also a seeker.” Sweets told the man in front of them. “He was at the symposium, too.”

“He was?” Carlson asked.

“Twins share much more than we think.” Sweets explained. “Both of your wives are also very similar.”

“Too bad for him then.” Carlson said.

“How much did you give this self-actualization group, Robert?” Sweets asked him.

“You can't put a price on living a fully actualized life.” Carlson tried to tell them.

“Ballpark, so we don't have to arrest you.” Sparling said. She was clearly getting irritated by Carlson.

“I was gonna give 'em, everything.” Carlson told them. “And move to their community in Colorado.”

The two in the interrogation room looked at the man. Evie couldn’t help but wonder how one person could be so ridiculous.

* * *

Evie met up with Sweets and Sparling when they exited the interrogation room. It was something she had accepted she had to do now although she wasn’t happy with it.

“If Carlson's wife found out he was about to give everything away, I mean, that can certainly be a motive for murder.” Sweets was saying to Sparling.

“If that was my husband, I'd sure as hell want him dead.” Sparling said.

“I'll remember that.” Sweets said.

“Oh, are we getting married now?” Sparling said to him as a joke. “‘Cause I didn't even know we were partners.”

“No, oh, that was a joke.” Sweets defended. “I didn't mean…”

“Didn't Freud say there are no meaningless statements?” Sparling told him.

“Freud, Freud, he's largely discredited now.” Sweets told her. “He's a known cocaine addict. He's not…I'm gonna go in and call Carlson's wife for questioning.”

“I suppose I could do a lot worse than you.” Sparling told him.

“You could also do a lot better.” Evie muttered to her.

“We, we should just, we should drop it.” Sweets said as he began to walk off.

Evie stayed with Sparling. Honestly she couldn’t deal with Sweets or Gina Carlson right then.

* * *

They had brought in Mrs Carlson. When Sparling had gone over with Sweets to the interrogation room Evie had once again headed into the viewing room to watch how this all played out.

“14 days ago, you withdrew $20,000 from your brokerage account.” Sparling told Mrs Carlson. 

“Mrs Carlson, we analysed your computer's hard drive.” Sweets continued. “65 search engine hits for contract killers.”

“$20,000 is about the going rate.” Sparling confirmed.

“We're gonna be able to tie you to this murder.” Sweets told her. “Now, it's not too late for you to do the right thing.”

“The right thing?” She said. She was clearly not very happy with the situation. “Robert wanted to give that stupid cult everything. How is that the right thing? What was gonna happen to me? He just kept saying he wanted to experience freedom and that he didn't care how much it cost.”

“You wound up killing an innocent man.” Sparling told her.

“That wasn't my fault.” Mrs Carlson said. “The guy I hired got the wrong man. How is that my fault?”

Evie question how this woman was even able to plan this whole thing. She seemed so incredibly dense.

“Seriously?” Sweets asked her.

“Who did you hire?” Sparling asked.

“I don't know his name.” Mrs Carlson said.

“We know he's medium height, brown hair.” Sparling said. “What else did you notice about him?”

“No, I, I never met him.” She explained. “This was all set up online. I left cash in a bag; half up front and half when the job was done.”

“Did you give him the second half?” Sweets asked her.

“No, I'm no sucker.” She said. “My husband isn't dead yet.”

“Yet?” Sweets asked.

“The guy said he would take care of Robert today.” Mrs Carlson said.

“Mrs Carlson, where's your husband?” Sweets asked her.

She just sat there. Both Sweets and Sparling were staring at her. She was looking directly at Sweets.

* * *

“Evie, tell Booth.” Sweets told Evie once they got a location and were out of the interrogation room.

“What?” Evie asked.

“Tell Booth.” Sweets told her again.

She quickly walked over to where Booth was with Cam preparing for the budget presentation.

“Booth.” Evie called out running up to the man. “Gina Carlson hired a hit man, but he hit the wrong twin by mistake, so he's trying again.”

Booth stared at Evie for a moment. He then looked at the meeting room which was full of people in suits.

“When?” He asked her.

“Now.” Evie said.

“Where's her husband?” Cam asked her.

“She thinks Dupont Plaza.” Evie said.

“Yeah, okay, uh, get a team and bring them in.” Booth told her.

“Sparling's calling them right now.” Evie said.

“Call her husband.” Booth told her.

“Lance is on it.” Evie said.

“It went straight to voice mail.” Sweets said coming up behind Evie.

“The team's coming in from Edgewood.” Sparling said as she joined them. “They're still 20 minutes out.”

“20 minutes?” Booth said. “That's too long. We're closer than they are.”

“No, no, no.” Cam said to Booth. She wanted him to stay and do the budget presentation.

“Sparling and I could get there in five.” Sweets said.

“No, no, you guys aren't ready for this.” Booth told them. “I'm coming with you.”

“Booth, I know how this will end.” Evie tried.

“Evangeline shut it.” Booth and Sweets both said to her.

“No, Booth, aren't you forgetting something?” Cam asked him.

“Oh, yeah, my gun.” Booth said and he handed Cam the folder of information as well as the laptop. “Thanks. You know what, I'll tell you what. You are gonna do great. If you lose your spot, just read up on the screen. Let's go.”

Cam stared after them as they left before turning and heading into the meeting.

* * *

“You just had to come didn’t you?” Sweets asked Evie as they searched for the person with the bomb.

“I’m only trying to help.” She told him.

“We don’t want your help.” He responded.

“You won’t say that when you end up dead.” She muttered.

Sweets just looked at her. There wasn’t anything he could do to respond to that.

Evie watched the scene unfold and she realised what was going on.

“Take this.” Sweets said as he thrust his wallet into her hands.

“What?” She was able to get out before she was pushed over to where the man with the bomb was standing in front of the ATM containing Carlson.

Evie knew what needed to happen. She had seen it before and she knew what she was doing. She began to rifle through the wallet as she knew she was meant to do.

“Keneally, FBI! Freeze!” Booth yelled at the man.

Evie knew that Booth, Sparling and Sweets had all pulled their guns on the man. There was yelling coming from the crowds of people as they began to push one another to try and get away.

Evie could barely focus on this. She could hear her heart pounding. This was worse than the Broadsky case.

“Stand back.” Keneally said to everyone. “All of you. You know what's in here. You know what'll happen.”

Out of the corner of her eye Evie could see him holding the cup out in front of him.

“Miss, Miss.” Booth called out to her.

“Hmm?” Evie said reacting to Booth as though she had no idea what was going on. “What?”

“You're in a dangerous situation.” Booth told her. “Please leave the area.”

“What?” She asked. “What did he say?”

“Step back, miss.” Sparling told her.

“Oh, my God!” She said turning around to look at Sparling. “Is someone in trouble?” She dropped the wallet on the ground as she began moving back towards Keneally. “They have guns! What's happening?”

Then she grabbed the cup and pulled it from Keneally’s hand using all her force. Forever after she always wondered if she had miraculously found some strength or if she’d just startled him by leaping at him.

There were two gun shots. Booth and Sparling had fired their guns. Evie had looked at Sweets. He hadn’t fired his gun. However irritating Evie had been recently and however good of a shot he thought he was he didn’t want to risk hitting her.

There was a loud cry from the crowd.

“I got it.” Evie said holding up the cup.

She looked down at her side when she felt a sharp pain come from it.

“It's only a flesh wound.” Sparling said to her as started to get dizzy.

Sweets ran over realising that once again he would have to be filling out hospital paperwork.

“You're gonna be fine.” Sweets said as he reached her.

Sparling looked over at Booth.

“Don't look at me, you're the one who shot her.” He said.

Evie was being loaded into an ambulance once again. Sweets was with her. He felt bad with how he had been treating her recently. Too bad it took her getting shot again to realise that.

“Booth's with Keneally.” Sparling said as she joined them. “He's taking his statement now.”

“How bad is it?” Sweets asked her.

“Bad.” She said. “I have to face an internal review for shooting a civilian.”

“No, I meant Evie.” Sweets said looking over at her.

“Oh. She'll be fine.” Sparling said. “They're saying the wound is mostly psychological.”

“It’s not as bad as the other time.” Evie laughed. “I didn’t completely pass out.”

Sweets laughed with her. Evie then motioned for him to go talk to Sparling, alone. She knew what was meant to happen. The two of them walked off a little bit and Evie watched as he spoke to her. She could no longer hear what they were saying but she had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Then Sparling said something to Sweets before she kissed him.

After that Sweets walked back over to Evie and joined her as she was loaded into the ambulance. She could tell that him and Sparling were smiling at one another before Sparling walked off.

At the end of it all Evie was glad that it had been her who got shot and not Sweets. After all it meant that some of the animosity between them was cleared up. It also meant that Sweets wasn’t the one in hospital. He also wouldn’t have to suffer any of the repercussions of being shot.

Really, it could have ended worse. 


	28. The Tiger in the Tale

Sweets was so certain he was moving in with Daisy it was rather amusing to watch when Evie already knew the outcome of the whole situation. Even after all the convincing she tried to do Sweets wouldn’t hold on to the apartment they were currently in until she could find her own place to live. One that she sorted out herself.

Part of her had hoped that by her being there she could help he realise earlier what the whole moving in together thing meant to Daisy. She’d hoped that she would be able to hold onto the apartment so he could just move back in with her once his plans with Daisy fell through.

Yet there she was, in the bone room, watching him eye the thread count of towels. She honestly wondered how he put up with her yet somehow did.

“Dr Sweets?” Cam asked having doubled back slightly as she walked past the bone room and saw Sweets holding a towel.

“Hey!” Sweets responded after dropping the towel from in front of his face.

“What are you doing in the bone room?” She asked him.

“Uh, towels.” He explained as he placed the towel down on the bench and placed his head to the side of it to get a closer look. “Daisy was torn between thread counts, so she wanted me to take a look at these.”

“And she couldn’t send you a link?” She asked.

“No, he suggested that.” Evie said stepping in. “Apparently you have to feel the towels, something you can’t do over the internet. He also couldn’t check the thread count at home as we don’t have a medio-cam. Obviously.”

Cam just stared at Evie. She could tell something was bothering the younger woman, but she wasn’t going to say anything.

“It’s quite overwhelming moving in together, huh?” Cam asked.

“Oh, it’s great.” Sweets said. “I mean, all I had was an old chair, a TV, video games…my towels were old and ratty.”

“So, I get it.” She responded. “Not a pretty picture.”

“No, but now I get a woman’s touch, you know?” He explained. “A full set of silverware, ottoman, something called a duvet.”

Evie groaned and glanced at Sweets before asking, “What am I? A bar of soap?”

“I always thought that men hated all that stuff.” Cam said in reference to what Sweets said.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked. “No, we love it. When we miss living like pigs, we go camping.”

“I'll have to remember that.” She noted.

“Yeah.” He said.

“I wish you and Ms. Wick much happiness with your new towels.” She said as she motioned to the towels.

“How could you not be happy with these?” He said rather excitedly. “Feel this one. Feel it.”

“Okay.” She said before walking around and placing her hand on the towel. “Oh! Okay, this is nice.”

“Right?” He said.

“Nice.” She said as she began to walk away from the towels.

“Yeah.” He said. “Hey. Question: Is it hard for women moving in with a man? Is that why you said I'd hate this?”

“Oh, no need to get all shrinky, Dr Sweets.” Cam said.

“Sorry, never mind.” He said.

There was a short pause in which Evie noticed something change on Cam’s face. Her expression dropped slightly, and Evie knew she was recalling something. It wasn’t something she remembered; it was the expression that gave it away.

“But, actually, um…when I moved in with Michelle's father, there were times that I didn't want to compromise, I think.” Cam explained causing Sweets to just nod along in understanding. “But I didn’t have these. These are awesome.”

“They are.” Sweets agreed. “Can’t wait till Daisy shows me under the medio-cam.”

“I’ll bet.” She responded.

There was a slight silence and an awkward chuckle from Sweets.

“Well, I should get back to work.” Cam said as she turned to the door. “Enjoy.”

“I will.” Sweets assured her. “Thank you.”

Cam left and Sweets went back to feeling the towels.

“Do I really need to be here?” Evie asked.

“Leave if you want.” Sweets told her.

“Thank you.” She said before heading out not wanting to deal with Sweets anymore while he waited for Daisy.

* * *

Being around the lab had gotten boring so Evie had followed Sweets back to Booth’s office. That didn’t mean she wasn’t still a little annoyed at him. Both Evie and Sweets were sitting in the seats while Booth sat on his desk as they spoke.

“The victim's name is Jared Drew.” Booth explained. “He was a day labourer.”

“He used to have his own business?” Sweets asked while flicking through his file.

“Yeah, owned a hardware store.” Booth said.

“Wow, he lost everything in the crash.” Sweets said as he read the file. “Suddenly he's competing for minimum wage, unskilled jobs.”

“Bones and I just got back from the fairgrounds.” Booth explained as he got off his desk and walked around it. “You should have seen this. There were 20 workers raising their hands for two jobs to pick trash…garbage.”

“Does Brennan have a plan for the economy?” Evie asked hoping to spite Booth.

She might be mad at Sweets but getting Booth annoyed and then getting out of there was a sure-fire way to annoy the one she was really mad at.

“Okay, Evangeline, let's not encourage her.” Booth said to Evie who just shrugged it off knowing it would never actually happen.

“I don't know.” Sweets said siding with Evie. “You know, she's very smart. Maybe she's exactly what this country needs.”

Evie let out a groan. She didn’t want Sweets siding with her. She already knew he supported Brennan, but she hoped that with the two of them currently being at odds he wouldn’t exactly say anything that would directly support her.

“Oh, yeah, 'cause she was wanted for murder, she took peyote with the Indians, and her dad was a hard-core criminal.” Booth said. “I don't think I should start printing up "Bones for President" campaign buttons any time soon.”

The Sweets’ phone buzzed on the table. It was Daisy. It had to be Daisy. Who else would be messaging him? Realistically.

“It's Daisy.” Evie said through gritted teeth as Sweets let out a chuckle.

Sweets turned his phone around so Booth could look at the picture on it.

“It’s Daisy.” He repeated. “She's smiling and looking happy. What's the big deal?”

“We're moving in together.” Sweets explained. “She's, uh…she's putting together a little celebration.”

Evie sent Booth a look. Booth met her eyes before turning back to Sweets.

“Sweets, the case.” Booth said. “Victim. Alright, has no criminal record, but check this out, huh? Right there.”

“Restraining order filed two days before the murder by Marcy Drew?” Sweets read off the file.

“His ex-wife?” Evie asked.

“Exactly.” Booth said.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Evie was being dragged to the conference room by Sweets. The victim’s ex-wife and her new partner were there. Fun. Now she had to talk to them.

She really didn’t enjoy being dragged around by Sweets anymore. As soon as the novelty of the whole situation had worn off she found that the way he watched her as though he knew she was doing something wrong to be rather annoying. Especially now that they felt she had to be babysat because she was conversing with a serial killer.

But none of that matter now. Now, she was helping on the case, the same way she always had.

“This is terrible.” Marcy Drew said upon finding out about Jared’s death. “I never wanted anything like this to happen to Jared.”

“But you did file a restraining order against him.” Evie pointed out deciding not to let Sweets get in first.

If he wanted her to be there then she would make this a competition between the two of them. Especially with what was going on in their personal relationship right then.

“He was coming around all the time.” Mike Young, the ex-wife’s new partner, said. “He wouldn't leave Marcy alone.”

“You were listed in the restraining order, as well, Mr. Young.” Sweets said before Evie got the chance.

She wanted to glare at him. More than anything. But she couldn’t. Not there.

“Yeah, okay.” Mike agreed. “Jared was getting aggressive. That had to stop.”

“I don't think that Jared would have hurt us, Mike.” Marcy said to Mike placing her hand on his arm.

“You want to take a chance like that?” Mike said to his partner. “Huh? Pre-emptive action. You can never go wrong with a little pre-emptive action.”

“You seem angry.” Evie pointed out.

“Jared was coming around all the time begging me to take him back.” Marcy explained.

“Marcy's with me now.” Mike said defensively. “Okay? I'm taking care of her. I'm taking care of the kids. All right, Jared's life with her is over.”

“Certainly is now.” Sweets said to Mike before turning to Marcy. “Was he ever violent with you or the children?”

“Jared?” Marcy asked as though she wasn’t really asking, but more confused. “Oh, God, no, no. No, he was just…”

“He was a loser.” Mike cut in. “He upset the kids.”

Mike Young was clearly trying to dominate this whole conversation in Evie’s opinion. She was not impressed. In her opinion this was barely about him.

“That hardware store was passed down from Jared's grandfather.” Marcy explained butting her hand slightly in front of Mike to get him to shut up. “And-and trying to hang onto it, we lost our condo and every penny we had.”

“He couldn't find any work?” Sweets asked in confirmation.

“He tried to get on with one of the big home improvement stores, but…” Mike began explaining. 

“He would have had to move away from the kids.” Marcy finished.

“And since you and Mike here were already together…” Evie said indicating between Marcy and Mike.

“Who told you that?” Mike asked rather accusatorily.

“Uh, you did, just now.” Evie said quickly her eyes widening slightly.

“Obviously, you feel guilty about leaving your husband.” Sweets cut in noticing Evie’s momentary stumble.

“Ex-husband.” Mike pointed out.

“He was a good man.” Marcy said. “He was a good provider until he lost that store. I had to think of my kids.”

“Right.” Evie said not knowing how this woman could leave a man she said she loved all because of some financial hardships.

“You know, often, though, people feel the need to get rid of whatever it is that makes them feel guilty.” Sweets explained to Marcy.

“No, that's not it.” Marcy tried to defend.

“Do either of you own a gun?” Evie asked them.

“I would like a lawyer.” Marcy said.

“Me, too.” Mike said. “Not another word without a lawyer.”

Both Evie and Sweets turned to look at one another. This was not how they wanted it to go.

* * *

Evie headed to the diner. All she wanted was some food. Well that and to escape Sweets for a little bit. This fight of there was a lot worse than any of their others. Something about it just made it seem as though they weren’t going to recover all that quickly.

When she arrived at the diner however she was confronted by Angela and Hodgins in the middle of an argument. Well not so much confronted as they were off to the side. But she knew this situation. Sweets was supposed to be the one there, not her. Maybe this was the universe telling her she was good enough to replace Sweets. Either way, she wasn’t going to get involved unless they wanted her to.

So she waited for her food. Grabbed the bag from the server and began to head towards the door. That’s when she was stopped.

“Hey, Evie!” Angela called. “Hey! Come here.”

“Hey.” Evie said trying not to let out a sigh. It had happened.

“Save Hodgins' life.” Angela told her.

Evie stared confused at the couple. What was she supposed to say? She hadn’t been listening in on their conversation. She was better than that.

“Hey.” Hodgins said to Angela clearly unimpressed with the connotations behind what she’d said.

“Don't you want to finish your fight?” Evie asked without any hesitation.

“Whoa, Evie thinks we were having a fight.” Angela said to Hodgins.

Evie just rolled her eyes. Well that solved it.

“Yeah, well, she clearly doesn't know what a fight is.” Hodgins said.

“She is only psychology student though.” Angela added. 

“I gotta go.” Hodgins said as he fiddled around with some money. “I'm gonna go figure out how our victim's hand got slashed. I love you.”

Hodgins got up and left the diner. Rather quickly in Evie’s opinion.

“Hey. Sit down.” Angela told her.

Evie rolled her eyes again and let out a sigh as she sat down in the seat Hodgins had previously occupied.

“Are you okay?” Angela asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Evie asked.

“If I were a psychologist, I'd say that you overreacted to the slightest disagreement between me and Hodgins.” Angela explained.

“Well neither of us are psychologists are we.” Evie snapped bringing up what Angela had pointed out just before.

She hadn’t meant to snap. But it just happened. She stared at the woman in front of her before getting up from her seat and turning to head out.

As she left she ran into Sweets. He was meant to be there for this conversation. It was meant to be the turning point that made him realise he wasn’t meant to move in with Daisy. But he hadn’t been the one called over to intervene. It had been her.

“Go talk to Angela.” Evie told him. “She and Hodgins had a fight.”

He didn’t get the chance to say anything to her as she ran off. She couldn’t mess anything else up.

* * *

How anyone could think this was a good place to hide out was beyond Evie. She was standing in an old, underground train station. It was damp, dark and disgusting. Although there was no sound. Nothing that provided any connection with the outside world so she could understand why he was there.

Then she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She didn’t jump as she probably would have in the past. Instead she stood calmly.

“You contacted me.” She said without turning around.

“I’ve been watching you.” He told her.

“Of course you have.” She said finally turning to face the man. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less.”

“You’re self-sabotaging.” He pointed out.

“In what way?” She asked.

“You know he’s moving out; you know he’s getting rid of the apartment you’re living in, yet you’ve made no arrangements for a new place to live.” He tried to tell her.

“I also know that Lance is not going to move in with Daisy.” She explained. “He’s going to freak out and break up with her.”

The man just stared at her. What she was saying made sense. It fit with the character of the psychologist. He just didn’t know how she knew in such certainty.

“Why did you call me here Christopher?” She asked. “It’s not safe for you to be back here. What if Booth and Brennan find out?”

Pelant didn’t need to say anything. He knew he didn’t have to. Instead he pulled at a small key out of his pocket.

“It’s under your name.” He explained handing her the key. “It’s close enough to the J. Edgar Hoover building and the Jeffersonian. It’s small enough that it won’t be suspicious how you can afford it.”

“You did this for me?” She asked taking the key.

He just smiled at her.

“I send you the rest of the details later.” He said.

Forgetting for a moment who he really was Evie hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. For once she was just a normal young woman receiving a gift from her partner. There wasn’t else there. It was just the two them.

* * *

Evie had just opened the door to her new apartment when her phone began ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was Sweets calling her. She answered the call knowing it was the right thing to do.

“How did you know?” He asked before she could say anything.

“Same way I know everything.” She told him placing her bag down on the counter. “You didn’t trust me.”

“You trust Pelant.” He tried to defend himself. “You wouldn’t happen to have space?”

Evie let out a sigh. This wasn’t what she’d seen coming.

“I can’t.” She said as she moved across the main room towards the two doors on the other side. “I don’t have much space.”

“Evie, please.” He begged.

“You made your choice.” She told him as she opened the first of the doors she saw a bedroom. It was larger than her previous one. There was no way she could let Sweets see this.

Sweets didn’t say anything else. The line went dead. He wasn’t happy with her. But she knew she couldn’t have done anything else. She’d done her best to warn him. She tried to convince him to keep their apartment. If only he’d listened to her.

Her phone began to ring again.

“Lance, I’m not changing my mind.” She said into the phone straight away.

“Not Dr Sweets.” Pelant voice echoed through her ear.

“Oh, sorry.” She said. “Thank you, for the place I mean.”

“Just know that I could be over at any time.” He told her before hanging up the phone.

Evie was shocked. Why would he call just to say that? What was he doing? This was not something she knew about.


	29. The Patriot in the Purgatory (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an American, nor was I born before the 9/11 attacks. I apologise if I offend anyone with anything in this chapter.

Evie had found her way onto the forensic platform. Brennan was running an exercise with some of her interns and Sweets had told her it would be a good idea for her to observe how they worked together considering they were all really all competing with one another in a way.

So she stood off to the side watching Cam talk to Fisher, Finn, Arastoo, Clark and Wendell as they stood facing a body that had a chainsaw sticking out of its chest.

"Dr. Brennan just left me a note saying that you should meet here and wait for her." Cam explained to the men.

"And she didn't say why we were all called together?" Fisher asked.

"Sorry." Cam said with a shrug.

"You're the head of the lab." Clark said. "Shouldn't you know?"

"Yes, yes, I should." Cam said. "But with Dr. Brennan, all the conventional rules of the universe become obsolete."

"Right." Clark agreed.

"She should be here soon." Cam told them before heading off with only the parting words of "Good luck."

"G-Good luck?" Fisher asked confused at Cam's retreating figure.

"We've never all been called in to work together before." Wendell pointed out.

"Okay, look, until Dr. Brennan gets here, I think I should be in charge, being the only one with his doctorate." Clark said to the rest of them.

"You're still just an intern like the rest of us." Arastoo pointed out.

"Which actually makes you less qualified." Wendell added. "You should be much further along."

"I know what's going on here." Fisher said with the snap of his fingers. "She called us together so she can watch us destroy each other."

Evie tried not to let out a giggle at Fisher's words. He was so far from the truth that it was kind of amusing.

"The saw ripped through the xiphoid process and sternum." Finn said as he lent over the body on the table having put gloves on.

"Oh, my God." Fisher said moving over to join him along with the other men.

"There's fluid on those as well as the left ribs four and five." Finn continued.

"What are you doing?" Fisher asked him.

"Well, I reckon we were all called here to work." Finn explained. "Okay, now, my granddaddy said, "Idle talk "is like a mama bear whose cubs have long since gone in search of another teat.""

"Wow." Clark muttered turning away from Finn.

"What the hell does that mean?" Arastoo asked.

"It's some crazy-ass white thing." Clark stated grabbing a pair of gloves.

"I don't care what it is; I'm getting to work." Wendell said putting some gloves on as well. "I need this job."

Evie tried not to laugh at the men. It was clear the body in front of them had been killed by a chainsaw to the chest. Even she, a psychology student, could tell that much.

"You lot are wrong." She said. "Brennan doesn't want you here to look at that body. She has something else in store."

All the men stopped what they were doing and stared at her. None of them had noticed her until that moment. They had no clue why she was there or how she knew what Brennan wanted. Although none of them ever knew how she knew anything about anything.

* * *

The five interns were all still inspecting the body when Brennan arrived. They still hadn't realised that taking Evie's advice might have been a good idea.

"There seems to be some fabric embedded in the cut that transected the xiphoid process." Wendell said as he stared at the remains.

"Huh, this looks like fuzz from a tennis ball." Clark said as he inspected something that he'd pulled out of the body.

"It is from a tennis ball." Brennan said as she stared at her interns.

"Oh, well, I recognized it first, the fuzz." Clark said. "The fuzz was mine."

"After I pointed it out." Wendell stated.

"I think the fluid is oil that seeped out from the chain saw." Arastoo said to Brennan.

"Of course it is." Brennan told them. "Why are you examining these remains? I didn't direct you to do that."

Evie tried not to snigger as all the interns stared at Finn while Finn stared at her. She'd been right. Obviously.

"The kid started it." Fisher said. "I was, I was waiting for you."

"You…" Finn said towards Fisher before turning to Brennan. "Isn't this why you brought us here? I mean, it's a fascinating set of remains."

"This is just a foolish man who tried to juggle a chain saw, a tennis ball, and a Fuji apple after drinking too much." Brennan told them causing Evie to try to laugh even harder. "Your task is far more challenging. Follow me."

There was a small racket as all the men began to chase after Brennan who was making her way off the platform with Evie beside her.

"Why exactly did Sweets send you here?" Brennan asked the younger woman.

"Lance thought it would be interesting for me to watch them interact with one another." Evie explained. "Something about the competition between them being fascinating."

Brennan didn't say anything else. Evie thought she must have understood to some extent. Although from an anthropological standpoint rather than a psychological one.

* * *

They had made their way to bone storage, or Limbo as it was otherwise referred to.

"Over the past four years, the Jeffersonian has digitized all available missing persons data." Brennan explained to them. "You are now able to cross-reference that information in the hope of identifying over a thousand sets of remains that have been unidentifiable up to now."

"W-We've been relegated to the Hall of Hopeless Cases?" Fisher asked in more of a statement than a question. "We did something wrong, didn't we?"

"I thought I chose my five best interns." Brennan said to Fisher. "Do you think I made a mistake, Mr. Fisher? Because I can replace you."

"Oh." Fisher said in the same tone as before making it rather difficult to tell what he was thinking.

Wendell let out a small laugh at Fisher's mistake.

"Do you think laughing at Mr. Fisher will enhance your status in my eyes, Mr. Bray?" Brennan asked.

"No, I…no." Wendell defended.

"I tried to take a leadership role earlier, Dr. Brennan, to avoid this kind of childish behaviour." Clark told Brennan.

"And why couldn't you, Dr. Edison?" Brennan asked Clark. "Perhaps because you don't have their respect? Do you respect him, Mr. Vaziri?"

"Is this a trick question?" Arastoo asked rather confronted with the entire situation.

"That depends on how frightened you are of making a mistake." She explained. "How can any one of you do your job if what you really want is for one of your other teammates to fail?"

"Well, you've always told us to rely on ourselves." Finn explained. "You've created quite a competitive atmosphere here."

"And it will remain competitive, Mr. Abernathy." Brennan said as she began pacing in front of them. "Phil Jackson wants us to ask what it is we are competing to achieve and how you'll work together to achieve it."

"Phil Jackson, like the tall Phil Jackson?" Fisher asked curious as to what Brennan knew about basketball.

"Yes." Brennan said as she continued pacing. "It is our job as forensic anthropologists to give as many of these people as possible their identities back. If teamwork doesn't help, then we can always go back to having the constant threat of dismissal hang over our heads. Okay?"

There was a chatter from the men as they agreed with what Brennan was saying. Evie watched the confused faces on the men from where she was standing.

She had been standing just behind, and off to the side, from Brennan and had a clear view of all the men. Now, as Brennan had moved over next to Fisher, making her way behind the men Evie knew she would have to try to control her laughter at what was next to happen.

"Attaboy." Brennan said tapping Fisher on the ass.

A shocked look spread across Fisher's face.

"Attaboy." She repeated hitting Clark this time.

Clark let out a shocked gasp and jumped slightly in shock.

"Attaboy." She said again, this time for Finn.

Finn also let out a slight gasp, however he didn't jump nearly as much as Clark.

"Attaboy." Again, but this time with Wendell.

He let a small sound leave his mouth, his eyes widening slightly.

"Attaboy." Last time for Arastoo.

Arastoo made a small gasp and turned to face Brennan as she headed out of the room. The lot of them stared at her as she left not saying anything.

As soon as Brennan was out of the room Evie burst out laughing.

"That was even better in person." She muttered to herself, quiet enough that none of the stunned men heard her.

* * *

All five men were working away, individually. It was interesting. Although Brennan had pointed out they were working together, as a team, none of them were willing to help the others. Did none of them realise what mistakes one made would most likely impact them all?

"Some of these remains have fingers removed, probably to hide fingerprints." Hodgins said as he walked in carrying a container of bones. "Here's one covered in concrete, gentlemen. Concrete."

"Which is why this is so hard." Wendell complained.

"Yes, because it could indicate espionage." Hodgins said as he paced around through the group. "Someone clearly wanted to make sure that the secrets died with them."

"Really, you had to add some kind of international conspiracy?" Arastoo said to him taking a break from what he was looking at. "This isn't hard enough?"

"It doesn't have to be international." Hodgins said. "Concrete guy could end up being Jimmy Hoffa."

"Got one." Fisher said in reference to the set of remains he was inspecting. "Based on the vertical head diameter of the humerus, I have a female, mid-20s. The interarticular fracture on the thumb screams cowboy thumb. Coupled with the abrasions on the L2 and L3 and the sequins in her effects, I'm calling this one as Miss Lisa Bowery, the mechanical bull-riding stripper that went missing in March of 1980."

"Nicely done, Fisher." Hodgins said.

"Over 30 years." Finn said. "Very impressive, Mr. Fisher."

"Yes, yes, it is." Fisher agreed.

"Gloating really isn't a part of team play." Clark said.

"Every team has a star, my friend." Fisher pointed out.

"Yes, it does, and I have before me a blacksmith who vanished in 1898, 114 years ago." Finn explained.

"Hold your praise until the brother talks." Clark said. "Based on the lateral epicondylitis of the elbow joint as well as the high level of strontium…"

"Based on the erratic ossification of the pubic symphysis, he's in his 50s." Finn interrupted.

"Compression fracture of the cervical body of the C7 with subluxation of the…" Wendell started before cutting himself off. "Ah, hell, it's milker's neck, and this is Sarah Mahony."

"I give you ice fisherman Chad Winacky, suspected murder victim who disappeared 18 years ago." Clark identified.

"And…he has all the markers for a woodcutter's lesion, which would confirm his identity as George Lido." Finn said.

"This is a beautiful thing to watch." Hodgins said to Evie.

"It's really rather strenuous when you're trying psychologically analyse their interactions." Evie responded in a hushed tone as to not inform the men of her observations. "In all honesty it feels more as if they're trying to compare something else."

Hodgins just nodded at Evie before turning to Arastoo.

"All right, now, Arastoo, you're the only one without a…" He began to say to the final intern.

"Yeah, I know, Dr. Hodgins." Arastoo explained. "I drew a homeless man who was found beaten in his sleeping bag behind a parking garage. So far, all I have to go on is a chipped tooth and a complex fracture to the sixth left rib."

"So come back to him after you've scored a few points." Wendell said to him. "I mean, we were told to identify as many of these as possible."

"Yeah, I guess." Arastoo said looking closely at the photo of the man from when he was found.

"You know this isn't about points Wendell?" Evie asked the man. "This is about working together to figure out the more difficult ones. Helping one another to improve your own knowledge."

"Maybe he was part of a conspiracy and that's why he has no identity." Arastoo said in hopes of grasping Hodgins' attention. "Found this soot staining his chipped tooth. God only knows what that could be."

"Conspiracy, you think so?" Hodgins asked taking the bait. "'Cause, you know, I could run this through the Mass Spec."

All the other interns rolled their eyes while Evie sent Arastoo a disapproving look.

* * *

Arastoo had been off conferring with the others from the Jeffersonian about remains he'd been trying to identify. When he came back he wanted help. All the other interns, well all except Fisher, were helping. It was clear that there was something special about this man. They just wanted to figure it out.

"Jet fuel?" Wendell asked Arastoo.

"Yeah." Arastoo confirmed. "Can you check for other evidence of fuel?"

"We have our remains to work on, you know." Fisher told Arastoo.

"Shut up Fisher." Evie snapped at the depressive man.

"Sure." Wendell agreed. "There's slight staining on the acromion. That could be from fuel."

"We should do an analysis of the bone to see if there's any other chemicals or environmental markers present." Finn said.

"I'll help you take samples." Wendell said to Finn moving around the table to where Finn was.

"Me, too." Clark said inspecting one of the ribs on his own. "There seems to be something embedded in the fracture."

"What's going on?" Fisher asked. "Why are we all working on this guy?"

"We're a team." Arastoo stated.

"Yeah, but not really." Fisher said.

"Dr. Hodgins needs to see this." Clark said looking at the enlarged image of the fracture on the screen. "There's a metal fragment imbedded in the rib."

"This rib fracture, Fisher, the remodelling seems to indicate it was fractured more than four days before he died, doesn't it?" Arastoo said also looking at the enlarged bone.

"Definitely." Fisher agreed.

"Wait." Clark said turning to face the others. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" Fisher asked. "What's going on here, guys?"

"You're the best at estimating bone remodelling, aren't you?" Wendell asked Fisher.

"Yes, and it gives me absolutely no satisfaction." Fisher told them all.

"Okay, we need to know exactly when this rib was broken." Clark told Fisher. "Come on."

"Evidence of osteoblasts and chondroblasts." Fisher said as he looked at the bone. "I'm falling behind on my remains. Am I gonna get credit for this?"

"Fisher!" Wendall said.

"The soft callus hasn't consolidated yet." Fisher said.

Evie was worried. She didn't like that much of this. She wanted this to be over. She wanted to just tell them.

"Ten days." She muttered.

Only Wendell heard her. He turned his head slightly to look at her in disbelief. He didn't know how she had come to that conclusion.

"I'd put this break ten days before he died." Fisher stated.

Wendell's eyes, which were still fixed on Evie, widened. How had she known?

"Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Hodgins fixed time of death on September 21." Arastoo told them.

"That means this injury occurred September 11, 2001." Fisher said in a slightly more solemn tone than usual.

"Yeah." Arastoo said.

"My God." Clark said.

"9/11." Wendell said having turned back, now staring at the bones.

"Given the presence of jet fuel and his injuries, this man could have been at the Pentagon when the plane hit." Finn established.

"Yeah, but every victim of that attack has been accounted for and identified." Clark said moving forward.

"Maybe not." Arastoo said. "Maybe just the victims who had a home."

Evie knew they didn't want to work together. Witnessing more of their interactions with one another than she had previously seen of them identifying remains individually had made it clearer to her. Only something big would make them work together. This was the only thing big enough.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an American, nor was I born before the 9/11 attacks. I apologise if I offend anyone with anything in this chapter.

They had moved out of the bone storage room and onto the main platform. This man deserved that much. Evie had followed them.

She had wanted to see this up close. As soon as she'd known she was stuck, following this story, she knew this was one investigation she wanted to watch from the lab. The one time she actually wanted to be in the lab the whole time.

Now she sat and watched as they worked together to work out what had happened.

"Here's what we've got so far." Wendell said. "He was close by when the plane hit, and somehow he got his rib broken. He took off and went back to the parking garage where he got beaten ten days later."

"Who would beat someone to death so soon after 9/11?" Clark asked.

"People were angry." Fisher said. "It's always the weak ones who get the brunt of that. They're easy targets. It's the way the world works."

"Not everyone looks at the world like you do, Fisher." Arastoo said.

"Okay, the ends of the humerus are also abraded with no remodelling, so, he could have been dragged by his arms." Wendell said.

"Or hung by them." Clark suggested.

"Oh, there's also damage to the L4 and the L5." Finn said. "So, if someone used a club on his knees, it looks like they took a whack at his back, too. Is this too difficult for you, Arastoo? Because I'd be more than happy to do as much as needed to ease your load."

"Why would it be more difficult for me than anyone else?" Arastoo asked.

"Because of…because you share the same religion as those men." Finn explained.

All the other men shook their heads in disapproval. It was clear to Evie that they all realised Finn mistake. They could see what Finn couldn't.

"Is it too difficult for you to work with Dr. Edison?" Arastoo asked Finn.

"Um…excuse me?" Finn asked Arastoo.

"You share the same religion with men who cherry-picked the Bible to justify slavery." Arastoo explained in hopes of making a comparison Finn would understand.

"I'm sorry." Finn said realising his mistake. "I didn't mean nothing."

"But still your words have meaning, don't they, Mr. Abernathy?" Arastoo asked. "Those assumptions you made, those quick generalizations. What about the vengeance and the bloodshed in the Old Testament?"

"Okay." Clark said trying to put a stop to Arastoo's lesson. "He's just a kid, Arastoo."

"If he's not old enough to know, he's certainly old enough to learn." Arastoo explained. "The Crusades, the Inquisition, are these events guided by a religion of peace? No, they were guided by self-important men who think they know more than the God they claim to worship. This was not the work of religion. It was arrogance. It was hypocrisy. It was hate. Those horrible men who hijacked those planes hijacked my religion that day, too. They insulted my God. So, no, this isn't too difficult. It's a privilege to be able to serve this victim, to show him the care and love that was so absent that day."

There was a moment of silence. Wendell, Fisher and Clark were shocked. They didn't realise how strongly Arastoo felt about this.

"Thank you." Finn said solemnly now fully realising his mistake. "Sir. I'm sorry. Thank you for taking the time to set me straight."

"Yeah, that was awesome, dude." Fisher said.

"Make sure to catalogue every injury, no matter how small." Arastoo said.

"The end of the metacarpals on the right hand are also abraded." Clark pointed out.

"No remodelling." Fisher added.

Wendell let out a sigh before saying, "Let's take it from the top."

Because of what Arastoo had said, because of Finn's accidental generalisation, all five of the men seemed closer. They seemed more prepared to work together. They seemed like a real team.

* * *

Evie couldn't figure out why she enjoyed watching these men work together. Perhaps it was the unhealthy attachment she had formed to them in what she called her previous life. Perhaps it was the fact that she now had a strange insight into their minds with everything she was studying. But she enjoyed watching them work together regardless.

This was the second day they were working on discovering the truth of what happened to Tim Murphy. They were all back and working on the remains once again. Well Wendell was trying to.

"If he was standing that close to the building when the plane passed, then maybe these other injuries are somehow from the debris when the Pentagon was hit." Wendell said while the others were all further away from the remains.

Fisher was sitting in a chair looking about as depressed as normal. Arastoo was looking at something through microscope. Finn was aimlessly standing at the end of the table not really focusing on anything. Clark was sitting beside the remains, more relaxing in the chair than anything.

"Then we'd see scattered fractures and bruising." Clark said being the only one to interact with Wendell. "These are all localized, patellas, acromion, metacarpals."

"I don't get it, we can figure out if someone was a blacksmith a hundred years ago, but we can't find out what happened to this guy." Wendell said starting to freak out.

Evie stepped forward placing her hand on Wendell's shoulder trying to calm him down. The whole group was stressed, that much was clear, but Wendell seemed the worst out of them.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked him calmly.

"No!" Wendell snapped shoving Evie away. "Are you? This guy was there on 9/11. You don't feel the pressure to solve this one?"

"Okay, if I can gather the team here quickly." Fisher said having gotten up from his slump and now trying to act as some form of leader. "I feel having spent some time in a loony bin, I have a leg up here."

"Not now, Fisher." Arastoo said getting up to join the group.

"All right, there is an elephant in this room, and it's standing between us and the remains." Fisher explained to them. "And until we move the pachyderm out of the way, we're not gonna be able to think clearly."

"I'm sorry, were you locked in a loony bin or a zoo?" Clark asked.

Fisher scoffed at Clark before continuing. "9/11 was a trauma to us all. Not like this guy or the people who died that day, but it still changed us, right? A-And we act like it doesn't matter. Clearly, Wendell is freaking out here, and you, you went nuts earlier." He paused and let out a sigh. "The first rule at the loony bin is to get it all out in the open. So that's what we're gonna do, right here, all right?"

This was it. The moment she had been dreading. She knew exactly what they would do and she wasn't prepared for if they turned to her.

"I'll go." Fisher said before beginning his story. "I was in high school. It was my senior year. I was…breaking into my history teacher's desk to steal a test that I hadn't studied for. And he walked in, and he was crying, he couldn't care less what I was doing. And…that's when I found out. So I…I talked to him, that…that stolen test in my hand, and we both just sat and, we cried. Next."

There was a pause. No one wanted to go after that.

"Oh, come on." Fisher said.

"I was working." Clark said. "It was, uh, before school. Coffee shop. Everyone was just staring at the TV. No one said a word. The cook came out to watch with the rest of us. I still remember the smell of food burning on that grill."

"I was nine." Finn said. "I'd gotten in the way of my stepfather…hitting my mama. Then he stuck me with some scissors. My mama wanted to take me to the hospital. But my hurt didn't seem like nothin'…after we heard what happened."

"I was at morning prayers." Arastoo said. "I didn't believe that day. I didn't believe in anything that day."

"Wendell?" Fisher asked softly.

"I was out with my aunt." Wendell said. "From that morning for the next few days. My uncle was a firefighter in New York. He never came home."

They all just stood in silence looking at one another.

Evie, who was still trying to avoid being a part of this conversation tried to hide. But it was no use.

"Evie?" Fisher asked her.

"I can't." Was all she could say.

What could she say? It wasn't like she could tell them she wasn't born yet. It wouldn't make any sense. She was supposed to be twenty years old. A twenty-year-old would have been alive during 9/11.

"We all shared." Wendell told her turning around to face her.

It was then that she noticed the tears in her eyes. She couldn't not anything. Then she remembered what her parents had said.

"I wasn't in the country at the time." She said. "I lived elsewhere, with my family. My parents friend called them and said, 'Turn on the radio. The world will never be the same again.'"

She hated lying. She hated trying to pass off someone else's story as her own. But right then, she didn't have a choice. The truth was not an option.

* * *

They were back, working as a team once again. Once they'd gotten over the initial shock of everyone else's stories they were able to better understand each person's reaction to the overall situation.

"I can't believe what a sloppy job the damn coroner did." Wendell said as he looked over the coroner's report. "There's no record of his fingernails being swabbed."

"Because it probably wasn't done." Clark pointed out.

"But that's the first thing you do with the victim of an assault, to see if you can find the assailant's DNA." Fisher stated as he walked around the table, behind the others.

"Now the bones are clean, and we have no trace evidence to examine." Finn said.

"Oh, God." Fisher said stopping his pacing. "Yes, we do."

"We do?" Clark asked rather confused. "'Cause I don't think we do."

"Not if we're focused on the bones." Fisher said beginning his walking again. "We're fools!"

"Excuse me?" Arastoo asked turning his head to look at the man who was now walking behind him.

"We've been focusing on the bones, that's the problem!" Fisher said.

"But we're forensic anthropologists, that's why Dr. Brennan planted us here." Finn said.

"No." Fisher said having stopped walking once again. "She planted us here to get answers."

* * *

They were in limbo again going through all the items Murphy had had on him when he died.

"Scraps of his T-shirt…and some of his pants." Arastoo said as they unpacked the box.

"Coroner probably cut them off when he examined the remains." Finn said.

"You're right, Fisher, I am a fool." Arastoo said.

"We are." Fisher told him. "I said "we." There's strength in numbers."

"The five us were fools to trust the coroner's report." Arastoo said.

"We should reanalyse his blood." Clark said.

"Maybe it's not all his." Arastoo said.

"It's not." Evie said quickly causing all the interns to look at her.

Sometimes, what they thought was her intuition, was scary. She knew too much about certain things.

* * *

Brennan was back and was grilling her interns for all the information they had on the victim. They had been working hard. It just wasn't

"Again." She said to them.

Fisher let out a groan from where he was leaning against the next table. " We've been through these injuries dozens of times, Dr. Brennan."

"And Phil Jackson put his team through drills hundreds of times." Brennan explained. "Again, please."

"Both the fractured rib and vertebrae show signs of remodelling, indicating they occurred on September 11." Wendell recited.

"And the other damage, the abraded fracturing of the humeri…" Clark continued.

"And the acromial processes and metacarpals…" Wendell cut in.

"None of these show remodelling, indicating the injuries took place around time of death." Fisher continued.

"We're missing something." Brennan said moving around the table. "You're certain that all the fractures are traumatic?"

"Well, how else would bones break if not from external trauma?" Finn asked.

"Wait." Fisher said. "Look at the humeri and the acromions. Could he possibly have suffered a subluxation?"

"You're right." Clark said noticing the same thing Fisher had. "The dislocation would have caused continuous rubbing. That would prevent remodelling."

"But it doesn't explain the fractures to the patellas." Arastoo pointed out.

"Or the fractured vertebrae." Wendell added.

"I'm not so sure." Finn said. "Look at the back of the patellas."

"These are internal stress fractures." Arastoo said, looking at the bone Finn was holding out.

"All of these injuries are commonly suffered by weightlifters." Wendell explained.

"He was too slight to be a weightlifter." Fisher said.

Their teamwork had developed through this case. From a psychological standpoint she was surprised at the success Brennan's basketball tactics were having. They didn't seem like they would work.

* * *

Brennan had gathered everyone for the final piece of the puzzle. All the interns, Hodgins, Sweets, Angela, Cam, Booth, and Evie. They all stood on the forensic platform looking at the screens as Angela displayed a visual representation of what happened.

"Because of our preconceptions about his circumstances, we all believed that Mr. Murphy was the victim of an assault." Brennan explained. "Without the exceptional work of this team, we still wouldn't know the truth."

"So I've reconstructed what they discovered." Angela said.

"When his rib was fractured by the debris, it wasn't a clean break." Brennan explained the monitor showing everything she said. "That happened when he went into the building to rescue those people."

"Wait a second." Booth interrupted. "You're saying that Murphy died because he rescued those three people in the Pentagon?"

"Exactly." Arastoo said. "Finn gave us our first clue."

"The injuries to the patellas weren't from being kneecapped in an assault." Finn explained stepping up to the bones. "They were acute transverse fractures. That's the same damage that weightlifters suffer when they lift too much."

"The witnesses descriptions of Mr. Murphy's actions confirmed that he probably was lifting in excess of 400 pounds of concrete and debris at the time." Angela explained.

"That's a miracle considering his size." Cam said.

"At first, we had no explanation for the spinal fracturing until we realized that the compression fractures were caused by the extreme weight he was carrying." Wendell said trading placed with Finn.

"Next." Clark said stepping forward, high fiving Wendell who headed back to his spot. "And the damage to his shoulders wasn't from him being dragged or hung."

"They dislocated because his arms weren't capable of lifting so much." Hodgins realised.

We thought the lack of remodelling meant the injuries took place ten days later." Fisher explained.

"So why did it take him ten days to die?" Sweets asked.

"It all comes back to that plane." Arastoo said. "He died because of the rib fracture. It was only cracked at first, but it snapped while he was lifting the debris and bowed inward, puncturing his lung."

"It took him ten days to bleed out." Booth said.

"I can't imagine the pain he must have been in." Evie said.

"I can't believe he died with no one knowing what he did." Hodgins said.

They all looked solemnly at the screen. It was clear this was more than what they had originally thought. No one could even imagine being in that situation.

* * *

They all went to the funeral. It was right. After everything he deserved it.

"For years, Tim Murphy was homeless, and he was forgotten." Booth said. "He was one of those people on the streets that we try not to look at, because the sight of them is just too painful. But we're all cut from the same cloth. Tim knew that. He knew how connected all of us are. He knew that if it wasn't for his buddies, that Tim wouldn't be alive on September 11 to save the lives of Diane, Warren, and James. And we wouldn't be able to tell Tim's son that his dad didn't die a broken man living on the streets, Sean. But he was as brave and noble as the best of us. We lay him to rest today…a hero."

They watched as two soldiers folded the flag before one handed it to Murphy's wife. They all just stood in silence and watched. The flag was handed to Murphy's son as those seated, the wife and son and the three people he had saved stood, well, the two survivors who could stand stood. All the army men saluted as he was lowered into the ground.

It was always hard to watch scenes like this, but it was worse actually being there. The emotions of all the others bounced off her. They all felt what the other was feeling. It was hard but what else was there? Nothing.

* * *

Evie began to walk off trying to get to somewhere so she could head home herself. Sweets chased after her. He wanted to talk to her.

"You knew all along." He stated.

"I knew bits and pieces." She admitted. "I'll admit, my knowledge is no longer perfect. I've written stuff that I remember down so I don't forget it, but think about it Lance, it's been almost four years. I can't access this properly to recall my knowledge. Some things are going to fade."

"You knew he helped those people." He confirmed.

"I knew he helped during it all." She said. "I always wanted to watch that whole discovery from inside the lab, but I had forgotten one key detail about what happened until too late. I had to lie about a topic so sensitive. I felt awful. I had to use my parents story because I didn't have one of my own."

"They asked what happened on that day?" He asked her.

"Of course." She said. "Wendell needed to get it out. It was eating away at him. So Fisher suggested they all share. I would have, but I didn't want to be involved. It didn't work. I couldn't escape. I couldn't have said I wasn't born. Everyone has a story. Everyone suffered. I don't know what it was it like. I've only lived in a world after, never before. That's not something you lie about."

"Self-preservation Evie." Sweets told her. "It's about self-preservation."

Evie just nodded before heading off. She needed her space. Right now she didn't want to be dealing with anyone else. Right now, she needed time to think.


End file.
